La orden de los cazadores
by DevilShila
Summary: Fuera de la vista de los mortales las criaturas nocturnas viven sus vidas sin aparente control causando el caos pero una orden muy antigua, tan invisible como estas, luchan contra la caótica oscuridad. Estos son, los cazadores. Aviso: A pesar de ser una historia con el big four (Jack, Hiccup, Merida y Rapunzel) los últimos tres tardaran en aparecer.
1. Prólogo 1

**I don't own ROTG, only my OC- Anya**

En un hotel de carretera a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, en una noche oscura de invierno a las 23:45, una figura embutida en un mono negro de cuero con un casco del mismo color tapándole la cabeza avanzaba en silencio y con mucho cuidado por el pasillo esperando.

En el aparcamiento del hotel, dentro de una furgoneta blanca con la palabra Windy pintada en azul, una joven miraba la pantalla de su Tablet mientras mantenía una mano en el pinganillo de su oreja.

-Frost, a la derecha en el piso de arriba

-La última vez que te hice caso Titania acabé casi echo puré

-El casi es una palabra clave, mueve el culo -El joven apartó el dedo del pinganillo de su oreja y sonriendo subió las escaleras de la derecha intentando avanzar con sigilo.

Claramente tanto él como su compañera eran casi unos expertos en lo que hacían por lo tanto por mucho que les gustara pelearse sobre los errores que el otro cometía estos nunca llegaban a ser algo peligrosos.

Además, después de pasar 3 años en el "trabajo" ya era considerado común encontrarse en peligro y estaban acostumbrado.

-Posiblemente en la tercera habitación sigue siendo a tu derecha, vas a encontrar un poco de desorden -Frost miró el suelo frente a la puerta de su derecha con asco.

-Más bien una jodida masacre

-Frost, un poco de control -Con cuidado el joven pisó el charco de sangre y se deslizó dentro de la habitación. A primera vista todo lo que se veía era un baño de sangre con dos cuerpos pálidos en el suelo con el cuello destrozado, posiblemente por el malgasto de sangre sería un simple recién nacido.

-Uno joven

-Pues entonces será mejor que te prepares, se tirará a tu cuello -Frost regruñó un poco pero por si acaso dejó su pistola para preparar su estaca. No le iba a dar tiempo entre apuntar y disparar así que era mejor ir bien preparado para acción rápida.

Cuando llegó a la cocina comenzó a oír un sonido como de sorber y al poco un gran gemido de placer junto a algo impactando contra el suelo. Al asomarse por la puerta su mirada se encontró con unos ojos pálidos y vidriosos, muertos.

Del cuello del nuevo cuerpo salían aun chorros de sangre pero al parecer esta nueva criatura no sabía lo que era el ahorro de sangre. Dejarla viva sería más que peligroso.

Rápidamente el joven salió de su escondrijo para arrojarse sobre la criatura que pillada desprevenida solo pudo girarse antes de sentir la estaca atravesarle el pecho.

El ser se disolvió en un charco de sangre dejando al pobre muchacho empapado.

-Esto es un asco

-Buen trabajo Frosti, ahora, ¿quieres la ducha o esperamos a casa?

-No me vas a dejar entrar en tu coche así

-Por supuesto que no, te doy la opción del cubo ahora o de andar hasta casa -Frost se retiró el casco de la cabeza dejando libre su pelo blanco y su cara por suerte limpia. Los ojos azules del muchacho inspeccionaron la habitación y sin arrepentirse robó las varias carteras que había abandonas en la casa dejando por supuesto los carnet de identidad. Después simplemente saltó por la ventana cayendo sin hacer ruido delante de una furgoneta en donde la joven rubia le esperaba sonriendo.

-La próxima vez tal vez es mejor no alardear y bajar las escaleras en vez de tirarte de un segundo piso

-Si si, pasame el cubo anda

-Un cubo bendito marchando -La chica salió fuera de la furgoneta para coger el cubo de agua y después dárselo al joven que se lo echó por encima.

Enseguida la mayoría de la sangre comenzó a sisear al contacto del agua para luego desaparecer en forma de humo, el resto de manchas simplemente las retiró con una toalla.

-El casco al menos evita terminar con la cara echa un asco

-Si, pero debemos mejorar el traje un poco, aun se cuelan residuos, y el casco es algo incomodo -Frost asintió mientras le devolvía el cubo a Titania la cual lo tiró al maletero.

Una vez terminado la hora de la higiene subieron a la furgoneta para marcharse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hold the line!

Al poco otro coche apareció y dos hombres entraron en la habitación para encontrarse con una masacre pero sin ningún criminal a la vista.

-Se ha vuelta a adelantar alguien

-Maldita sea! Tooth alguna pista?

-Nada, como siempre sean quienes sean son buenos, rapidos y silenciosos

-No tenemos entonces nada que hacer, Tooth llama a la poli...Norte no te comas esas galletas por favor

-Que? tengo hambre -El más bajo de los dos agarro al otro y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación y hacía la furgoneta plateada que contaba con una gran cruz en negro en la puerta del conductor y el maletero. Fuera de la furgoneta esperaba un hombrecillo rubio con la piel pálida ligeramente dorada con un traje elegante, a pesar de todo esto el látigo dorado que colgaba de su cintura parecía hacer que su imagen tan elegante y normal pareciera excentricidad

-Sandy sube al coche, parece que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -El pequeño hombrecillo asintió con la cabeza y haciendo un saludo militar subió al coche.

El más alto se quitó su abrigo negro tirándola al maletero dejando al descubierto unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta roja demasiado llamativa para su trabajo. La otra figura bufó mientras subía al lado del copiloto.

-Algún día viejo tendrás que cambiar de estilo

-Porque? mi estilo es perfecto

-Ya si por supuesto. Estoy seguro que ir de rojo chillón es lo mejor

-Como si pudieras hablar, casi pareces un chaval de diecisiete años Bunny

-Tooth nos estábamos peleando nosotros -La mujer que se encontraba atrás con los ordenadores simplemente rodó los ojos antes de concentrarse en las pantallas. Al parecer otra noche más que no había valido la pena.

~~~~~~~~~~Stop with the line~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya lejos de allí la otra furgoneta marchaba por las calles casi desiertas hacía la zona baja de la ciudad.

La joven rubia se miró al espejo observando sus ojos anaranjados con cuidado buscando señales de cansancio. Al ver que los tenia tan blancos como siempre sonrió contenta.

Su compañero por otro lado parecía querer dormir a pesar de la fuerza con la que se sujetaba al asiento.

-Titania no deberías mirar por donde vas?

-Si si Frosti, tranquilo. Windi sabe a donde vamos

-Me parece muy bien que confíes en que este cacharro sepa conducir solo, pero no me fió La última vez nos tiró por aquel barranco -La chica sonrió mientras soltaba un poco su mono negro que era exacto al de su compañero aunque tal vez un poco más ajustado.

-Windi alguna información extra?

El sexto ataque en tres días. El décimo recién nacido en tres días Segunda vez que se han entrometido en trabajos de los Guardianes esta semana. Décima en el último año

-Alguien se ha creído ahora un papá de primera

-Diez recién nacido en solo tres días..Creía que eran menos

-Por supuesto que si, tu no tienes que enfrentarte a estas cosas cara a cara todas las veces

-Venga Frost

-Y ya no estamos en misión Anya puede dejarlo

-A veces para ser el auto-nombrado Rey de la diversión eres muy aburrido Jack -Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír mientras seguían su camino hacía casa. Por supuesto entendían la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero su trabajo iba tan bien que poco les preocupaba. Tenían un cometido y estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo hasta la última letra, además, por muchos recién nacidos que hicieran parecían ir a buen ritmo cargándose a 10 cada tres días Ni los "profesionales" podía ser tan rápidos.

**Por si acaso existe alguien a quien le guste esta historia: Gracias por leer y por favor tened paciencía conmigo pues soy muy lenta escribiendo y puede que tarde en traer el siguiente capitulo. Hasta la proxima! :)**


	2. Prólogo 2

**I don't own ROTG. ****El segundo prologo y después ya empezará la historia de verdad, espero que os parezca bien, y por favor criticas constructivas que se que tengo mucho que mejorar.**

* * *

Prologo 2

* * *

Anya Morozova, rusa de padre y Americana de madre había vivido toda su vida en Nueva York junto a su familia materna. Había sacado el pelo rubio de su padre pero con ciertos toque rojizos de parte de su madre. Los ojos anaranjados nadie sabía de donde había salido pero ningún familiar nunca se había burlado de ellos.

Sus padre habían sido buenos con ella, dándole de todo lo necesario para que viviera bien pero, lo que sus padres le daban al parecer los niños, ya fueran vecinos o los de la escuela se lo quitaban.

Por alguna razón a la gente de su edad no le caía bien, ya fuera por sus extraños ojos o tal vez por su estrambotica personalidad pues pasaba mas tiempo entre libros de mitología o criaturas míticas que jugando a muñecas y videojuegos.

Y así fue como al final, su obsesión con la noche le pasó factura cuando un día, al atardecer se le ocurrió defender a un joven de un habitante nocturno, un vampiro. En sus libros por supuesto solo venían mentiras y por lo tanto al final el joven había tenido que ayudarla a acabar con la criatura y a pesar de ello los dos habían acabado en el hospital bastante graves, pero al menos vivos.

~~~~.

Jackson Overland vivía lejos de la gran ciudad con su familia, su padre, su madre y su querida hermana pequeña Emma. No tenían dinero para todo pero siempre se las habían apañado bien con lo poco que su padre ganaba con las ovejas y lo campos de la familia.

Desde muy pequeños tanto él como su hermana habían soñado con algo más que trabajar allí. Amaban a su familia pero necesitaban más sobretodo cuando en el pequeño pueblo de Burgess aun habían gente que veía a Jack como si fuera hijo del diablo por haber nacido albino. Y es que a pesar de ser el siglo 21 aun había gente tan religiosa como si fuera el 18.

Por ello cuando a Jack le llegó la oportunidad de irse a Nueva York con una beca del instituto no se lo pensó dos veces. Por supuesto que echaría de menos a su hermana pero estaba decidido a estudiar, ganar dinero y darle a ella una mejor vida fuera de Burgess.

Solo hubo un pequeño problema pues nada más llegar a su nuevo instituto la gente siguió mirándolo raro por su situación albina.

Los profesores creían que se teñía el pelo e incluso le querían obligar a cambiarlo de color! La situación era mala e incluso peor pues en las clases le iba bastante regular. No era tonto, era solo que le costaba a veces entender las matemáticas y recordar toda la historia.

Debido a estos pequeños problemas había comenzado a visitar la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche para aprovechar todo el día en vez de volver a la residencia de estudiantes y no hacer nada.

A altas horas de la noche, en la caótica ciudad de Nueva York, Jackson no había pensando en el posible peligro que podía correr y si no fuera por una extraña chica de ojos naranjas posiblemente no lo hubiera contado nunca.

Ya en el hospital los dos se presentaron adecuadamente hablando sobre lo que había pasado e intentando comprender como podía alucinar cuando ninguno de ellos tomaba nada extraño. Solo cuando el segundo ataque ocurrió ambos jóvenes se decidieron a reaccionar.

~~~~.

Había sido una noche normal, como todas las demás. Los dos solos, pasando la tarde en casa de Jack, charlando sobre la vida del otro, de como iban los estudios, de que universidad iban a elegir. Algo normal hasta que la luz de la casa se fue dejándolos en casi completa oscuridad.

Jack suspiró cansado pues era ya la tercera vez en un mes que ocurría mientras Anya se tumbaba en el sofá. Todo parecía ir bien, solo un apagón nada importante...si no fuera por el chillido que sonó en la habitación de al lado.

Anya fue la primera en reaccionar saliendo al pasillo con Jack siguiendo sus pasos intentando detenerla

Cuando la chica llamo la puerta de la vecina el silencio fue lo único que recibieron de respuesta.

-Anya vamos a mi habitación, seguro que no ha sido nada

-Ya si claro. En serio Jacky, y si es otro vampiro?

-Anya lo hemos discutido trescientas veces, no fue un vampiro

-Ya bueno pues yo sigo creyendo que lo era

\- ¿Porque sigo siendo tu amigo cuando estas tan loca? -Los dos sonrieron un poco a pesar de la situación pero todo lo bueno, todo lo normal que habían recuperado desde aquella noche se fue al traste cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a Anya expuesta.

La criatura no tardó un momento en saltar y clavar sus afilados colmillos en la garganta de la joven mientras Jack se paralizaba del terror.

Unos minutos después, la luz volvió y Jack se encontró sujetando una escoba ensangrentada clavada en el aire con Anya en el suelo empapada de sangre sujetándose el cuello. Los dos respiraban acelerados con los ojos abiertos horrorizados. Habían sobrevivido una segunda vez y seguían igual de perdidos que en la primera ocasión.

El cuerpo de lo que fuera que les había atacado había desaparecido pero si el gran charco de sangre era indicación eso debía ser lo que había quedado. Anya estaba pálida pero al menos habían conseguido detener la herida de seguir sangrando y por como se movía no parecía haber perdido demasiada sangre. Jack por otro lado estaba bien aunque temblando aun por la adrenalina que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo para que se mantuviera alerta de cualquier peligro. Estaba nervioso, e incluso algo asustadizo pero al final consiguió relajarse para ayudar a su amiga a moverse al baño y quitarse de encima la sangre.

Cuando la policía llegó los dos jóvenes pudieron observar como se llevaban el cuerpo de la vecina de Jack que tal y como se temían estaba muerta.

Les pidieron si podían explicar lo sucedido y que había pasado con el asesino pero ninguno de los dos supo bien como explicarse y les dejaron ir después de suponer que los jóvenes estaban en shock por lo ocurrido y que serían incapaces de recordarlo bien.

Dejaron el sitio en cuarentena moviendo a todos los estudiantes pero cuando semanas después lo volvieron a abrir una habitación había quedado vacía, abandonada y dos jóvenes dejaron de aparecer por clase.

* * *

**Por si acaso: Casi todos los nombres de personajes van a ser los de la versión en ingles. Como Jack Frost o Pitch Black o Mim (Man in Moon) y todo eso, solo es un aviso.**


	3. Chapter 1

**I don't own ROTG. But I would like to.**

**Vale un Aviso, en mayúsculas por si acaso, AVISO! E decidido que la pareja principal de este fic va a ser Yaoi (HxH) así que por favor a aquellas personas que no les guste retírense de este fic o continúen bajo su propria responsabilidad. (Aun si va a tardar aun en aparecer la pareja)**

**Además no soy buena escribiendo Lemon así que por muy Yaoi que haya seguramente aun si lo intento no va a haber nada exagerado.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Cuando Windi llegó a destino los dos jóvenes bajaron de la furgoneta para irse directos al salón. Ninguno estaba con ganas de desmontar todo el equipo pues al ritmo que iban volvería a tener trabajo dentro de unas horas y estar para arriba y para abajo con las cosas de trabajo nunca era una buena idea. Había cosas muy afiladas en el maletero.

Anya fue hacía su portátil para recibir la paga por el trabajo bien echo aun si por supuesto aun ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente quien les pagaba. Solo sabían que lo hacía bien y que sus alarmas solo tenían un 1% de probabilidad de ser falsas.

Jack mientras tanto se había ido a duchar para quitarse lo que quedara de sangre pues, aunque aun no había sido comprobado, algunos cazadores afirmaban que la sangre de vampiro podía llegar a ser venenosa.

Cuando el joven bajó Anya parecía leer divertido algo en la pantalla.

-Que es? -Preguntó mientras iba hacía la cocina a ver si había algo para beber, eran las dos de la madrugada y la hora perfecta para un tentempié

-Los guardianes, han mandado un llamamiento a todo cazador de la ciudad para descubrir quien le roba los trabajos

-No es culpa nuestra si son lentos. Limonada?

-Si gracias -Jack le pasó una mientras se sentaba a su lado para observar la pantalla.

-Por cierto el ranking? -Anya le miró de reojo antes de teclear un par de cosas para encontrar la información que requería su compañero.

-Seguimos siendo invisibles

-Oh venga ya! -Jack se quedó haciendo pucheros mirando como en la lista de ranking ni aparecían -Llevamos tres años, no pueden seguir ignorándonos Somos lo mejor de los mejor

-Eso te lo crees tu. Además sin un cazador veterano representándonos no podemos entrar "oficialmente" -Jack asintió mientras se relajaba en el sofá mirando hacía la televisión. Pensando en todo lo que acababan de discutir Jack no podía evitar pensar en como había cambiado su vida en tres años.

Ganaban dinero en negro, trabajaban matando cosas durante la noche, esas cosas era criaturas fantásticas, terminaría en un loquero si algo salía a la luz.

-Que habría que hacer para conseguir un veterano?

-Buscar uno, hablar con él, sacar la cuenta bancaria y decir "Cuanto dinero quieres garrapata vaga y borracha?" Los veteranos son la cosa más absurda del mundo, son viejos cazadores que se dan la vida de lujo por recoger a jóvenes "promesas" para no tener que seguir trabajando

-Me pregunto porque odias tanto a la humanidad, no se, a mi me gusta bastante. Ya sabes han inventado cosas chulas, como por ejemplo el móvil, las palomitas, el porno

-JACK!

-Que? Soy un joven sano, necesito liberar estrés -Anya gruño algo mientras se tapaba los oídos dejando que el albino desgraciado se descojonara en su cara -Venga venga, era solo una broma -Jack cogió el mando a distancia para comenzar a pasearse por los distintos canales. Por supuesto que en la tele normal no había nada, publicidad en la tres, documentales en la dos (Que gran sorpresa), más publicidad en la cinco, comedia repetida en la sexta, etc.

Pero, al llegar a los canales de cazadores, oh, eso si que era otra cosa. Ningún cazadores que se precie olvidaría ver al menos dos veces al día el canal de cazadores.

Ellos eso lo habían aprendido muy bien de su mentor, el mentor sin el cual no habrían echo más que andar en círculos por el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando habían comenzado su carrera de cazadores por supuesto no tenían ni idea de que existía algo de todo esto, y fue solo gracias a la obsesión de la infancia de Anya que habían llegado a sacar algo en claro.

Había libros verdaderos entre toda la birria de novelas románticas o de horror que existían. Libros que daban pistas. Así que Anya había pasado un mes entero buscando y rebuscando mientras Jack les mantenía vivos trabajando en dos bares y una panadería los fines de semana.

Finalmente dos meses después del incidente en la residencia de estudiantes Anya tenia un hilo del cual tirar. Contactaron con Joyce, un hombre que había escrito 12 novelas de misterio entrelazadas con el sobrenatural. Y para sorpresa de ambos el hilo había llegado al centro.

Joyce era un ex-cazador veterano, uno que tenia más de doscientos años. Había sido el co-fundador de la orden de los cazadores hasta que, convertido en lo que ellos mismos cazaban se había apartado del mundo de la noche sobreviviendo a base de sangre del hospital en el que trabajaba.

En un principio Joyce había parecido ser un hombre arisco, bruto y bastante malhablado pero finalmente cuando comprendió que no se trataba de una broma, que de verdad alguien le llamaba porque se había creído sus novelas cambió convirtiéndose en el mayor apoyo de los dos en esos difíciles principios.

No les podía apoyar directamente pues ya no vivía en la orden pero si que les dio información, pequeñas pistas y una guiá que aun tres años después seguía salvándoles la vida de vez en cuando.

El vampiro había deseado conocer a Anya y preguntarle como había descubierto la verdad en sus palabras así que los dos habían acabado yendo a Louisiana en la ciudad de Shreveport donde el hombre residía

Una vez allí Anya explicó como era el único escritor de vampiros moderno que de alguna forma había conseguido copiar al 100% el estilo de un famosisimo escritor sobre vampiros del siglo 19 que valga la coincidencia había muerto con 57 años. Justo la edad que Joyce aparentaba tener.

El vampiro se carcajeo durante un rato antes de invitarles a quedarse el tiempo que quisieran y que si en cualquier momento necesitaban ayuda, su numero estaría siempre disponible.

Así que sin olvidar nunca la valiosa lección de que la información iba primero que la acción Jack pasó la tele a modo nocturno para ver que noticia aparecería esa noche en pantalla.

Manteniendo el volumen a bajos niveles Jack se puso a mirar las noticias aun si nada interesante parecía haber ocurrido hasta que Anya tomó el mando para subirlo.

-Anya no lo subas tan...

-Sh! Jack oyes eso? -El joven levanto una ceja confuso, aunque al final hizo caso y presto atención.

Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar en el sonido pero justo en el momento en el cual Jack iba a replicar por la tontería que estaban haciendo que lo notó. Muy ligero, casi al borde de su limite auditivo un chirrido.

-...Que es eso?

-No lo sé, pero nunca lo había oído en el canal así que un problema técnico no es

-Esta casi al limite, no creo que nadie mayor de 20 sea capaz de oírlo

-...Pero un vampiro puede que si -Sin perder un segundo Anya cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada. Necesitaba un experto y rápido antes de que el ruido desapareciera del todo.

-Joyce al habla

-Jo soy yo, Anya, pon el canal nocturno

-Ocurre...?

-Tu ponlo! -Anya captó un par de ruidos que debían ser Joyce levantándose para coger el mando antes de escuchar la tele encenderse -Oyes eso?

-Si, que raro nunca e oído ese ruido en el canal

-Joyce lo oyes perfectamente verdad?

-Pues por supuesto...ah~, piensas rápido si...deberías ponerlo en la pagina, si hay un vampiro comunicándose con los suyos usando el canal podemos tener un problemas -Anya asintió así que de inmediato le pasó el teléfono a Jack mientras ella buscaba el foro de la web.

-Joyce, como podría un vampiro encontrar el canal?

-Necesitaría un código que se cambia cada dos semanas para entrar en la web o un cazador en activo que se lo diga...mierda

-... -Jack cerro el portátil de Anya casi pillando-le los dedos a esta haciendo que echara un grito para luego mirarle enfadada.

-Pero que crees que...

-Anya no se si es seguro

-El que?

-Joyce te pongo en manos libres -Pulsando el botón del teléfono colgó y esperó a que el escritor vampiro expusiera el problema.

-Jack tiene razón Anya, si de verdad hay algún traidor en la orden puede que recalcarlo en el foro no sea lo mejor -Anya asintió lentamente mientras abría otra vez el portátil para borrar lo que llevaba escrito.

-Pero entonces como vamos a...

-Investigaré esto, os llamaré dentro de un par de días, vosotros actuad con normalidad pero tened cuidado. Ahora no es momento de fiarse de nadie -Dicho eso el escritor colgó dejando a los dos jóvenes en el salón mirándose preocupados. Sin quererlo, sin ni siquiera buscarlo, ya se habían metido otra vez en un lió de tres pares de narices.

A la mañana siguiente Jack fue el primero en levantarse y como todas las mañanas cuando eso sucedía bajó a la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar.

La casa en la que vivían había sido un regalo de Joyce después de haber sobrevivido el primer año pues según él, un grupo formado por solo dos y además tan jóvenes estaba condenado a desaparecer rápido.

Por suerte no lo hicieron y esta fue la recompensa.

La casa era un chalet lejos del centro y posicionado en una de la zonas más tranquilas. Tenia dos pisos y un sótano donde podía guardar a Windi y todas las cosas de trabajo.

En el piso de arriba la casa contaba con tres habitaciones: la grande que en aquellos momentos la ocupaba él, la pequeña ocupada por Anya, y una extra que por ahora usaban de estudio para guardar todos los libros raros de la joven.

En el piso de abajo estaba el baño con una bañera grande casi para tres y un preciosa armario lleno con productos de belleza que ninguno de los dos usaba pero que por alguna razón Joyce mantenía allí guardados. El salón y la cocina estaban unidos para que así uno mientras se hacía la comida podía seguir prestando atención a la tele, o simplemente para facilitar el charlar entre ellos.

Era una casa grande y por supuesto si no fuera un regalo ninguno de los dos podría haberla comprado. Les pagaban bien por cada caza si, pero nunca tan bien. Ya había sido una verdadera pelea con el dinero para ver como narices mantenían a Windi cuando esta había estado en vías de construcción.

Y es que cuando Anya había encontrado en casa de Joyce los planos de construcción de la AI, la joven se había emocionado tanto que le había obligado a construirla. Por supuesto el gran mentor se lo había pasado bomba y ninguna propuesta de sus dos "discípulos" le había molestado. Ni si quiera el absurdo nombre que Jack se había inventado para la AI.

**W**ireless

**I**nternational

**N**on

**D**oubtful

**I**nteligent (*)

Jack dejó a parte el plato para Anya mientras él se servia su Cola-Cao y su plato con tostadas, no solían desayunar solos pero en alguna ocasiones a uno se le pegaban más las sabanas y para no empezar el día con mal pié tenían prohibido despertar al otro, a menos que hubiera una emergencia claro.

Cuando Anya por fin se digno a bajar Jack ya había terminado su desayuno y dejado las cosas en el fregadero cosa que hizo que la joven suspirara.

-Jaaaack, por favor al menos friega tus cosas

-Pero Anya tu lo haces mejor -La chica lo miró con cara de poco amigos mientras Jack sonreía inocentemente.

-Lo que sea, no tengo energía para esto -Dicho eso Anya comenzó a desayunar mientras Jack se regocijaba de haberse librado de fregar, otra vez.

-Por cierto, Jack tenemos alguna alerta?

-Nada de nada por ahora. Además son solo las 10:20, si hubiera algún vampiro despierto a estas hora me sorprendería. Y la luna llena esta a más de tres días, y no se han visto fantasmas por aquí en por lo menos un mes -Y justo en cuanto Jack terminó el ordenador comenzó a pitar y la voz de Windi sonó por la casa.

_~~Código 011, Alerta, alerta, Código 011 en inmediaciones de Little Italy~~ (*)_

-...Anya que era el código 011? -Mientras se frotaba el entrecejo le señaló a Jack el pequeño libro de normas que como mucho tendría 20. Así en vez de tener que recordarse lo bien podría leerlo el mismo y recordarlo de una vez.

-Oh, cierto, código 011: Fantasma vengativo de comportamiento violento, recuerda llevar sal y hierro

-Ve preparando a Windi, yo iré enseguida -Dicho eso Jack dejó el libro para bajar al sótano mientras Anya terminaba rápido su té para luego subir a vestirse.

Al ser una misión de día era necesario que se vistieran de forma normal pero aun así mantenerse protegidos, allí es donde entraban los abrigos que en vez de estar rellenos de plumas tenían entre capa y capa un chaleco anti balas, además de estar bastante acolchado, los bichos violentos siempre tenían la manía de tirar a la gente contra paredes, o farolas, u otro cazado. Y el antibalas era por si las moscas que había siempre fantasmas muy locos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron preparados se subieron a Windi y comenzaron el viaje.

Jack llevaba una sudadera azul con debajo el chaleco, de pantalones vestía unos vaqueros ajustado en tono castaño casi nuevo que desentonaban ligeramente con la zapatillas deportivas que parecían tener más de veinte años.

Anya por otro lado vestía una camisa a rayas negras y blancas de cuello alto y manga larga conjuntada con una falda negra, medias con un tono claro de morado y unas botas negras altas. Por encima la joven llevaba el abrigo rojo por supuesto reforzado.

-Llegaremos en veinte minutos más o menos

-Bien por mi...por cierto no has mirado hoy tu portátil no?

-No me ha dado tiempo. Por?

-No me preguntaba simplemente si alguien más notó lo de ayer -Anya asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Si, ella también se lo preguntaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una zona de Brooklyn en la juguetería Guardián de la Ilusión, el grupo de cazadores conocidos como los guardianes también se preparaban a conciencia para su nueva misión.

-Norte un fantasma en Little Italy, según parece alguien ya a aceptado la misión pero podría pasarnos

-PERFECTO! Llama a Bunny nos vamos de inmediato -El grandullón comenzó a preparar el Trineo mientras Tooth se encargaba de avisar a los otros dos que o bien seguían durmiendo o simplemente estaban en sus cosas.

Sandy llegó al salón sonriente y ya listo mientras que Bunny seguía sin aparecer.

-Sandy donde esta Bunny? -El mudo comenzó a hacer un par de signos indicando que el compañero aun seguía durmiendo pero para cuando había comenzado Norte ya se había ido hacía las habitaciones pasando de las advertencias del rubio que sabía que despertar-le sería un desastre.

Tooth vio como el pequeño suspiraba sabiendo que Norte no tenia la paciencia de esperar. Cuando había un trabajo había que ir de inmediato.

Dos minutos después Bunny entraba en la habitación a medio vestir gruñendo algo sobre "gordos papa noel que no paran de fastidiar".

Y es que si alguien podía encajar en la imagen de papa Noel ese era Norte. Era un hombre alto, algo rechoncho con una larga barba blanca, una risa escandalosa y además tenia muchas tiendas de juguetes siendo uno de los empresarios más famosos de América. Todos los niños querían un juguete de santa claus, y no había nada más cerca a eso que un juguete de Norte.

Tooth era una mujer menuda, con un brillante pelo arco-iris. De piel algo tostada era casi el único rastro de sus antepasados indios. En su juventud antes de ser cazadora junto a ellos había sido una dentista bastante conocida hasta que por supuesto un vampiro se había cruzado con ella en una revisión dental. Ahora era conocida como la tecnóloga de los guardianes con una rama de información bastante útil gracias a sus virus llamados "Baby Tooth" capaces de infectar cualquier ordenador del mundo en cualquier momento.

Sandy era un hombre bajito y además era mudo pero nadie se metía con él. Era casi uno de los más antiguos dentro de la orden, un verdadero veterano entre ellos pues había empezado casí siendo un niño gracias a su guardián y el mentor del grupo Mim. Sandy siempre había vivido esta vida y por lo tanto conocía mucho de todo y si alguien tenia la paciencia, o la amabilidad de simplemente escucharlo durante un segundo podrían darse cuenta de cuanta información útil guardaba.

Bunny era el último integrante del grupo y la fuerza bruta de este. El australiano contaba con una melena de color grisácea y unos ojos verde esmeralda por el cual muchas cazadoras darían de todo para que estuvieran fijos en ellas. Alto pero sin llegar a la enormidad de Norte, Bunny era un maestro de arte marciales al cual la vida sobrenatural solo le había parecido un nuevo reto, al menos hasta que los vampiros en venganza por sus acciones había exterminado a su familia. En su cuerpo llevaba un tatuaje por cada uno de su familia que había muerto como una marca de sus errores. Lo único que el australiano no se había esperado para nada de esta vida era conocer a los tres mejores amigos que había tenido (aun si él nunca llegaría a admitirlo en voz alta) y que estos le pusieran el peor apodo del mundo simplemente porque le gustaban mucho las zanahorias.

Diez minutos después todos estaban subidos al trineo excepto Bunny que montaba su vieja (pero siempre más fiable que ese cacharro de Norte) moto.

Cuando llegaron a Little Italy, por supuesto no se esperaban encontrar a dos niños investigando la zona, y mucho menos que Bunny no solo los reconociera si no que empezara a gritarle en mitad de la calle.

* * *

(*) **Inteligencia, sin cables, internacional no dudosa (No es una buena traducción o al menos suena fatal pero creo que servirá). Me lo intenté un día mientras estaba con unos amigos y jugábamos a hacer Siglas...Nos aburríamos mucho vale!**

_(*) En cursiva pondré la voz de Windi para diferenciarla, y sus dialogos empezarán siempre con ~_

* * *

****Bueno, muchas g******racias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo episodio :)...capitulo no episodio esto no es una serie! xD**

**\- Por cierto se que las descripciones son un poco maluchas y es porque no las aguanto (muy largas y el libro se me hace aburrido) así que lo siento! Intentaré mejorarlo**

**-Una última cosa y me voy: No se hacer acentos así que k nadie me diga "Ayyy pero ejjque Norte y Bunny no hablan asiiiiiiiiii". Lo siento, simplemente no sé como hacerlo**


	4. Chapter 2

**Buenos días...o buenas noches como me parece que estoy llevando las actualizaciones XDXD siempre a las tantas de la noche que bien que uso mi tiempo.**

**Gracias por venir una vez más, y ahora os dejo con el capitulo ;) **

**pd..: por ahora no dire quien es la pareja puesto que aun lo estoy pensando y tengo al pobre de Jack solicitado con varias personas xdxd**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Cuando Anya le había avisado que se acercaban los guardianes Jack había temido lo peor. Cuando Bunny les había reconocido ya era como para ponerse de rodillas y pedirle a dios porque era tan cruel con ellos.

-Vosotros dos! Os dije que no quería volver a veros! -Gritó el señor conejo, por supuesto sin ni si quiera un saludo.

Jack miró a su compañera que negó con la cabeza intentado comunicarle con la mirada que no hiciera tonterías, por supuesto Jack tenia que hacerse el ciego y chinchar al conejo.

-Hey Bunny! No me puedo creer que sigas enfadado por eso, si han sido dos años

-Nunca serán suficientes! Pero ahora no estoy aquí para pelearme con dos críos así que apartaos de mi camino -A ese punto Anya tampoco pudo quedarse callada pues no solo tenia que venir el machito moreno a gritarles si no que ahora le robaban el trabajo.

-Oye perdona! Aceptamos la misión, no podéis simple...

-Y a quien le importa lo que dos novatos quieran o hagan -Espetó el otro como respuesta -Mirad colegas, vosotros dos, lo que hagáis, lo que aceptéis, no me importa una mierda así que apartaos de en medio -Dicho eso el conejo pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a la casa problema.

El resto de los guardianes se quedaron mirando un momento antes de seguirle en un silencio bastante incomodo.

-...O venga ya Canguro! Que pasa? De repente la calle se ha vuelto demasiado pequeña para todos? O no, a lo mejor lo que pasa es que has engordado verdad? Ya decía yo, se te ve mas sano -Anya lo miró con los ojos abiertos deseando agarrarle y arrastrarle antes de que explotara la bomba...una pena que llegó un poco tarde.

-Que me has llamado?

-Canguro o gordo, elige tu -Cuando Jack vio como su compañera iba a hablar le tapo la boca mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el australiano, quería ver hasta que punto podía molestarle y no iba a permitir que Anya le estropeara la diversión.

-Mira colega, creo que no sabes exactamente lo serio que es esto, así que vete ahora

-Oh pero venga, ha sido un día aburrido quiero divertirme un rato

-Si quieres divertirte niñato, vete a parbulitos, seguro que allí encuentras a gente de tu nivel -Y por suerte eso fue todo pues ya el hombre hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Jack. Por supuesto Anya no agradecía del todo lo ocurrido pues en cierta parte de su mente su lado más violento deseaba encontrar algo que chinchara tanto al conejito que se quedara sin palabra, pero era mejor el silencio que de repente a alguien se le cruzarán los cables y terminaran a puñetazos.

-Vamonos Frost, solo por un fantasma no nos iban a dar tanto

-Ya bueno, si fuera un fantasma si, pero...

-Espera que? Que has dicho? -Jack la miró durante unos segundos como si hubiera perdido la cabeza pero al ver como insistía recuperó la compostura y continuó. La verdad era que no ocurría todos los días que uno de ellos no se daba cuenta de a que se enfrentaban.

-Eh bueno, cuando hemos empezado a investigar algunos han dicho que la casa olía a podrido de vez en cuando. En ocasiones eso puede indicar que...

-...Es un zombi, es un maldito zombi no un fantasma. Oh dios mio, les van a masacrar. Jack escucha necesito que cojas el mechero -cuando ya estaba a punto de irse le agarro de la camisa para atraerlo hacía ella -Y la red...y el cuchillo de plata...y no te olvi...

-Titania, ya por dios me estas estresando y no hemos ni empezado

-Ya bueno si no quieres ver mañana en las noticias "Oh mira los guardianes han muerto por ser gilipollas" te vas a tener que dar prisa. Y ESTRESATE UN POCO! -Terminada la frase la chica comenzó a correr hacía donde los guardianes se habían marchado. Con toda la gente en la calle mirando el mercadillo nadie se percataría de que en una de las casas un fantasma había tomado forma corporal convirtiéndose en un zombi, y mucho menos de que eso zombi iba a comerse a cuatro personas por ser idiotas confiados y entrar antes de investigar. Además ahora tendrían que mandar una queja sobre el rastreador de la web que les mandaba a una misión con un código equivocado. Un error así no debería ocurrir después de tanto tiempo.

Jack mientras tanto iba hacía su furgoneta para recoger lo necesarios para luchar contra un zombi, y es que una fantasma podía ser difícil pero cuando estos pequeños hijos de p... se metían en un cuerpo la cosa iba para peor.

Para un fantasma con un poco de sal y algo de hierro puro servían, en dos minutos tenias listo tu pequeño ritual y Adiós fantasma. Con un zombi antes tenias que hacer puré con él, enredarlo en plata, quemarlo hasta dejarlo al punto para luego terminarlo con sal.

En si no parecía haber una gran diferencia pues el ritual terminaba igual, un par de palabras en latín y sal, el problema era que un zombi se movía más rápido, podía devolverte el golpe y solo le podía golpear con plata, el resto no le hacía nada, ni golpes en la cabeza como en las películas. Solo plata.

Así que por muy veteranos que unos fueran si no iban equipados podía acabar muertos en cualquier momento.

-Al final -gruño Jack mientras marchaba con las bolsas del equipo -va a tener razón, algo de estrés si que hay

Anya llegó hasta el edificio y rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta el ático. Solo llevaba a mano la daga de plata oculta en su bota pero era mejor eso que dejarle más tiempo al zombi para comerse a los guardianes. Y menos mal que lo había echo porque nada más entrar en la habitación el pequeño monstruito (No tan pequeño pues media casi dos metros) estaba a nada de comerse a la pobre mujer india.

Con velocidad sacó su arma y la lanzó con exquisita puntería golpeando en la cabeza con el mango, si es que cuando tenia mala suerte la tenia.

-Un poco de puntería la próxima vez colega!

-Tu a callar conejo que no estas en posición -Bunny le lanzó dagas por los ojos pero era imposible que respondiera a eso pues estar atrapado debajo de un armario no daba la imagen de perfecto cazador.

El zombi soltó a la mujer y fue corriendo hacía Anya la cual dio un salto y apoyando un pie en la pared se impulso contra él para empujarle al suelo rodar sobre él y recuperar la daga. Cuando estuvo de pie con el arma en la mano el pequeño hombrecillo rubio que se encontraba atado con su proprio látigo sonrió esperanzado. Aun si la desaparición de Norte le seguía preocupando pues en el caos que había causado el rápido ataque del zombi no había visto donde el grandullón había terminado.

Anya intercambio un par de golpes con el monstruo mientras este intentaba atraparla pero por supuesto la presencia de la plata lo hacía más cuidadoso de lo que había sido con los otros.

-Oye tu australia! Que nivel es? Porque no parece... -De un salto se subió a la mesa para clavarle el arma en la cabeza que aunque algo de daño hizo no sirvió de mucho pues esté la agarro por la camisa para lanzarla contra la pared contraria.

-Es de nv2, no es tonto pero tampoco un genio -La chica tosió un poco aun aturdida por el golpe mientras Bunny rodaba los ojos. Si si, que grande salvador tenían.

El zombi mientras aun con la daga en la cabeza volvió su mirada hacía Tooth la cual había intentado ayudar a Sandy sin conseguir mucho. Pero la India no estaba en ese grupo de cazadores por nada así que cuando este volvió a intentar agarrarla estiró su mano hacía el arma para arrancársela y volver a usarla pero contra su pecho. El zombi chillo mientras se echaba hacía atrás intentando agarrar el arma sin tocar la plata cosa casi imposible pues Anya había echo grabar inscripciones en plata también en el mango para mayor seguridad.

Justo entonces llegó Jack y, solo para fastidiar más las cosas, cayo Norte desde las vigas de madera acompañado por otra criatura. Otro zombie pero con apariencia más humana, aun con pelo, la piel en su mayoría intacta aun con algunos huecos y al contrarío que su compañero, este no parecía estar podrido.

-Un nv3!? -Jack maldijo en voz baja antes de sentir como el recién llegado le daba un buen puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo.

-Esto es bastante patético no os parece? Creía que los cazadores valían algo más que esto y aun así Adam puede con vosotros -Con tranquilidad caminó hacía Tooth la cual retrocedió hasta donde Bunny se encontraba atrapado el cual por supuesto intentó salir de debajo del mueble. Por suerte para ellos Anya estaba recuperada del golpe así que corriendo le lanzó una patada al recién nombrado Adam justo en el mango de la daga para empujarlo sobre su superior.

Jack aun algo faltó de aliento le lanzó la otra arma de plata mientras él cogía la red con cuidado de que no se liara. Necesitaban estar listo.

Adam se recuperó antes pues podía estar clasificado con un nivel menos pero cuanto más tonto un zombi más fuerte es y por lo tanto más resistente. Lo bueno, que alguien tonto, por muy fuerte que fuera podía controlarlo uno solo.

-India, coge! -Anya lanzó su daga hacía la otra cazadora que la cogió con habilidad para atacar al jefe. La rubia por otro lado esquivo un par de golpes del grandullón para luego desencajar el arma del pecho de este. Al menos ya no estaba indefensa.

Jack fue hacía el rubio y con su proprio cuchillo partió el látigo que lo mantenía sujeto y después con la red esperaron el momento oportuno para atrapar a los dos zombis.

Al ver todo listo Anya cruzó su mirada con Tooth y metiendo más energía a sus ataques intentaron empujar a sus respectivos rivales a una zona céntrica en la cual los otros dos pudieran actuar con rapidez y atraparlos.

Y lo consiguieron, pero, justo antes de que Jack y Sandy tuviera oportunidad de atacar el jefe zombi sonrió ampliamente mientras Adam le daba un puñetazo al suelo dejandoles caer al piso de abajo en donde los dos simplemente salieron corriendo.

Anya se quedó mirando el agujero patidifusa.

Jack dejó caer la red gruñendo algo mientras Sandy iba hacía Bunny para ayudarlo. Tooth se sentó agotada de tener que luchar de una forma a la cual ya no estaba acostumbrada y mientras tanto el gordo vestido de rojo roncaba tranquilamente en el suelo.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

* * *

Norte se había despertado por fin y a pesar de todo parecía estar bien. Anya y Tooth contaban con un par de moratones nuevos pero nada más, simplemente algo golpeadas.

Sandy, Jack y Bunny estaban bien aun si algo molestos.

-Bueno creo que aquí hemos terminado. Titania vamonos

-Eh! Si claro, vosotros dos os quedáis aquí. Hay que seguir a esos dos

-Me gustaría ver como conejo -Sandy comenzó a hacer un par de señas para indicar que uno de esos dos media casi dos metros y olía a podrido. Anya fue la que le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un buen perro mientras le respondía.

-En el mercado de Little Italy muchos huelen mal y más de uno mide dos metros. No, así no lo vamos a pillar

-Pero no podemos dejarlos ir así

-Mira lo siento India...

-Tooth

-Lo que sea -Anya le golpeó en el costado ligeramente para que al menos metiera algo de educación al hablar con ellos. Vale que no les caían bien pero una cosa era hablar un poco pasota y otra era hablar queriendo problemas -Vaaale, Tooth, ahora mismo estamos en desventaja. Vosotros no tenéis armas y ese nv 3 parece algo más listo que lo normal

-Lo que ocurre aquí es que sois unos cobardes! -Bunny les miró con los ojos encendidos por la ira, al parecer el australiano había llegado al limite -No habéis cambiado lo más mínimo. Sois los mismo novatos, estúpidos que encontré. Venís a este mundo para divertiros sin aceptar las responsabilidades, queréis dinero! Queréis fama! Pues yo quiero que desaparezcáis. Esto no es cosa de risa! Ni es para divertirse así que dos niños que no entienden nada de esta vida no pintan nada -Tooth, Norte y Sandy miraron de uno a otro sin saber que decir mientras Anya le agarraba la mano a Jack para tirarle hacía el coche.

Cuando el joven albino se volvió para irse con ella Bunny sonrió.

-Si así mismo, largo, nadie os quieres aquí de todas formas -Tooth le golpeó en el hombro con fuerza para detenerle -Que!?

-Bunny nos han salvado la vida. Deberíamos agradecérselo no insultarles de esa manera

-Mirad, esos dos son un peligro, son unos novatos que no sabes que es la responsabilidad, no pienso agradecerles nada -Dicho eso el hombre se fue hacía su furgoneta mientras los demás suspiraban.

Jack y Anya ya se había marchado para el momento en el cual Norte había decidido ir a por ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la furgoneta Anya se encontraba al volante con los ojos clavados en la carretera mientras Jack jugaba con sus llaves inquieto.

El silencio era incomodo y nada parecía querer interrumpirlo. Jack no había intentado poner su música, Anya ignoró completamente las estadísticas de Windi la cual había desistido en poco minutos al ser ignorada.

Por alguna razón que no llegaban a entender lo que Bunny había dicho les había dolido. Les habían dicho cosas así muchas veces pero ya hacía casi un año desde el último. Ninguno de los dos quería creer que seguían siendo los mismos novatos que dos años antes la había liado.

Claro no había sido exactamente culpa suya pero habían cometido un error y un niño, un inocente niño había pagado por ello.

* * *

**Por ahora lo voy a dejar así. En el próximo capitulo contaré lo que ocurrió entre los dos y Bunny y espero hacerlo bien pues tengo varias ideas pero aun va en proceso.**

**No soy buena escribiendo batallitas...y como voy poniendo eso en cada capitulo al parecer no soy buena con nada, lo cual sería correcto xD.**

**¿Volverán Adam y su jefe a aparecer? Tal vez si o tal vez no, nadie lo sabrá hasta que siga con la historía BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...bueno ya, me dejo las tonterías. Hasta la próxima :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Espero que disfrutéis de las historia, y como siempre ROTG no me pertenece. Y lo siento si a alguien le parece que mareo las cosas con los saltos temporales en cada capitulo T-T es la primera vez que escribo algo para publicarlo y sigo aun bastante insegura de como ir.**

**Capitulo 3**

_Dos años antes_

Después de pasar varios meses entrenando con Joyce los dos jóvenes cazadores por fin se sentían preparados para enfrentarse a los primeros retos que eran las misiones.

Gracias a su mentor tenían todo lo esencial para comenzar una caza aun si tenían muchas inseguridades y sus habilidades aun necesitaban ser pulidas bastante.

Nada más entrar en la pagina web esta les había pedido introducir el nombre del grupo y la verdad la cosa les había pillado algo por sorpresa y por lo tanto introdujeron lo primero que se les había venido a la cabeza.

Introdujeron el nombre: WinterFall que era algo ridículo aun si había cosas peores por la lista como Chicas arco-iris, o Niños ratas. No, nadie más que unos pocos tenían nombres chulos así que para que aparentar tener imaginación.

Para numero de cazadores estuvieron a punto de poner 3 pero por supuesto Anya terminó por convencer a Jack que no, Windi no contaba.

Sus nombres fue lo siguiente que tuvieron que introducir. Jack terminó siendo Jack Frost, los cual más que un mote parecía su verdadero nombre. Anya dejó Titania como titulo pues si su compañero podía dejar parte de su nombre en el apodo ella también podía.

En trabajo buscado los dos habían estado de acuerdo en dejarlo en blanco. Por el momento con la poca experiencia que tenían era mejor no pedir nada no les fueran a meter donde podían morir en segundos.

Por último les mostró una lista con los trabajos más recientes, que por supuesto estarían a nivel de un recién llegado.

Un fantasma de nv 1, un simple espíritu algo juguetón que molestaba, un gnomo que se dedicaba a comerse las mascotas de los vecinos de una urbanización, y por último un caso de posesión.

Por elegir algo Jack seleccionó la del fantasma y sin más dilación salieron a trabajar.

En aquel primer año los dos vivían en un pequeño piso a las afueras de la gran ciudad de Nueva York, algo sencillo donde tenían que compartir cama, con un único baño solo con ducha, y un salón cocina con espacio para una mesa cuatro sillas, la cocina y una tele vieja que funcionaba a golpes.

No era mucho, por no decir que no era nada, pero se podía vivir.

Al ser una misión nocturna, tal y como Joyce les había enseñado los dos jóvenes se vistieron con el mono negro que luego mejorarían como traje especial de enfrentamiento a vampiros, que en aquellos momento era simplemente eso, un mono negro, sin refuerzos ni armaduras ni casco.

De camino al cementerio Jack estudió varias guías sobre el trabajo aun si nada parecía extremadamente profundo. Los cazadores debían aprender también por experiencia, no solo por lectura.

Una vez allí Anya comenzó a dibujar el circulo con sal mientras Jack se armaba con una porra de hierro para defender a su compañera. Cuando Anya ya estaba a punto de terminar el fantasma se apareció antes ellos.

Jack esquivó las rocas que el espíritu le tiraba mientras con la porra le golpeaba para mantenerlo quieto.

Anya se siguió concentrando y una vez terminó de prepararlo llamó a Jack el cual con la ayuda de su saquito de sal impidió al fantasma de huir. Cuando este estuvo acorralado cerca de la sal Anya dijo un par de palabras en latín que formaban el encantamiento que hizo desaparecer al fantasma en un par de segundos.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad los dos jóvenes se sonrieron felices de haber completado la primera misión. Había sido sencillo y rápido, pero era justo lo que ellos necesitaban para empezar.

A las semana de su pequeño éxito ya habían completado otras dos cazas con éxito. La primera había sido la del gnomo al cual había encerrado en una jaula echa con madera de roble el cual con el apropiado tratamiento podía volverse sagrado y por lo tanto capaz de repeler o encerrar a los espíritus malignos.

El gnomo había acabado siendo enviado a saber donde pues al indagar un poco más en la misión habían visto que lo que pedían no era matarlo, si no que un hechicero de la orden había decidido que era hora de experimentar.

El segundo trabajo había sido algo más difícil pues habían tenido que pasar un día y medio en la furgoneta buscando a un troll de piedra que se había escapado de la zona de contención. Una vez encontrado habían recibido tal paliza antes de poder inmovilizarlo que Anya había permanecido en cama vagueando por tres días.

Y es que nadie decía lo difícil que era arrastrar un troll hasta el agua para poder acabar con él, nop, nadie, ni los libros. Allí lo habían pintado todo tan sencillo como mantén en su linea de visión cualquier tipo de carne cruda y no se enterará de nada. Pues claramente no fue así, porque a la mínima indicación de agua el troll de 3 metro de altura había empezado a lanzar puñetazos.

Por suerte no habían ido sin preparación y con un poco de planificación habían terminado haciéndolo rodar hasta el agua. Nunca hacer tropezar a algo les había parecido tan regocijante.

Cuando terminó la pausa de holgazanear había aceptado la siguiente misión, y allí fue donde cometieron el error.

Habían confiado en que un vampiro recién nacido no iba a ser muy complicado, que podrían hacerlo pues después de todo había salido como una misión de bajo nivel. Por supuesto que podían hacerlo, y porque no.

No se había imaginado que una misión en apariencia tan sencilla podría haber ido a peor, no podían haber imaginado que al poco de salir aquella noche a cumplirla el nivel había subido repentinamente a experto, y que un vampiro más adulto había sido el verdadero causante.

No estaba preparados, nunca lo habrían estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron al pueblo en el que el aviso había sido mandado lo encontraron todo desierto, incluso para ser de noche todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Un aura siniestra rodeaba el lugar y a los dos se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

Se habían cruzado ya dos veces con un vampiro y esto no había sido en ninguna de las dos ocasiones la sensación que habían tenido.

Bajaron de la furgoneta lentamente temiendo que cualquier ruido que provocaran solo empeoraría la situación.

-Titania saca las cosas -La chica asintió mientras rodeaba el auto para sacar las armas de plata mientras Jack se alejaba de ella examinando las casas en busca de algún tipo de pista.

Las casas estaban completamente abandonadas pues mirando por la ventana Jack no consiguió ver nada. Todo estaba ordenado como si nadie hubiera tocado nada y además lleno de polvo.

-Deben haber pasado días desde que alguien entró en alguna de estas -Anya le tiró la mochila con sus armas pues ella ya llevaba la suya y una pistola preparada por si acaso.

-Entonces será mejor no hacerles esperar más. Según el aviso la cosa comenzó a la casa del alcalde, así que a subir -Jack la siguió a la vez que de la mochila sacaba su pistola y colocaba el cargador con las balas.

Mientras más subían más vacío y abandonado parecía estar todo. Los coches cubiertos por suciedad, las calles silenciosas, ni una farola que funcionara. Anya debido a la oscuridad había sacado una linterna pero la poca luz que daba no mejoraba la inquietud de los dos cazadores.

-Ti estas segura de que la misión era para novatos?

-Si, lo ponía claramente -Jack asintió aun si seguía mirándose alrededor. Sus nervios estaban a punto de sobrepasar el limite de su resistencia, un ruido, cualquiera, y estaría corriendo y chillando calle abajo durante horas. Por supuesto Anya estaba igual pero como la que llevaba la linterna parecía algo más relajada pues sea donde sea que mirara podía iluminar y ver mejor lo que había.

Solo tardaron diez minutos en subir todas las callejuelas pero les había parecido un viaje de horas y aun, a pesar de haber llegado a destino, tenían la sensación de que esto no iba a ir a mejor.

Con rapidez Jack forzó la cerradura de la casa del alcalde para que ambos pudieran salir ya de una vez de las calles. Habían temido encontrarse cualquier cosa pero al igual que en el exterior la casa estaba completamente abandonada.

-Algún interruptor?

-...Mejor no encender ninguna luz no?

-Si, tienes razón

-Que pasa Ti, asustada? -Anya le miró por el rabillo del ojo tentada de darle con la linterna. Al final solo suspiró pasando del idiota de su compañero -Vale, nada de bromas, lo entiendo...por cierto no tenemos más linternas?

-De luz normal no -Jack asintió siguiéndola paso por paso. Ir sin más de una luz podía ser vivir al limite pero también permitía a uno estar totalmente armado y que fuera más rápido a reaccionar.

El pasillo era corto pero Anya avanzaba lenta y al llegar a una esquina observaba bien el siguiente tramo antes de abandonar su cobertura.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos entendía a que venia la tensión. Habían echo pocos trabajos si, pero ninguno había necesitado esta clase de lentitud, este suspense tan irritante.

Jack decidió que a partir de ese momento odiaría todo juego de suspense, hacían tan mal trabajo en reproducir la tensión que existía en realidad.

Y fue entonces que escucharon un ruido en el piso de arriba alertando-les que tal vez no estaban tan solos como parecía.

-Frost coge la linterna y sube, yo me quedaré aquí abajo

-Puedo decir que no me parece una buena idea?

-Si, ahora sube -Dicho eso la chica le tendió la linterna que el otro acepto algo inseguro, aunque al final se armó de valor y comenzó a ascender las escaleras. Anya se miró alrededor antes de seguir el pasillo hasta el salón aun a paso más lento debido a la falta de luz.

**Jack PoV**

Podía sentir cuanto más me alejaba de Anya como la sensación que había tenido hasta entonces se triplicaba. Podía jurar en aquel momento que en aquella casa había algo más que un vampiro y eso me daba bastante miedo. En serio no podía hacer como si no le afectara.

Había escogido esta vida pero tal vez nunca la había visto como verdaderamente era, los cazadores tal y como Joyce les había enseñado se jugaban la vida. Era la primera vez que de verdad lo sentía así.

Una puerta a mi derecha nada más terminar las escaleras me llamó la atención pues se encontraba cerrada. Pensando que tal vez esto hubiera sido el ruido que había escuchado abajo me puse a su lado apagando la linterna y con cuidado abrí.

Dentro de la habitación la luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente una cama haciendo aun más sombra debajo de esta donde podía oír una especie de ruido. Cuando dejé de cubrirme para entrar en la habitación pude observar la decoración infantil, los juguetes por el suelo. Esto era una habitación de niño y por muy raro que podría ser el pensar que un niño estaba metido en este lió me sentó aun peor que saber que gente había muerto.

Desde siempre me habían gustado los niños, adoraba mi hermana a muerte, pensar que un pequeño había muerto o se encontraba herido hacía la situación diez veces peor.

Así que volví a encender la linterna para iluminar debajo de la cama. Lo que me encontré me sorprendió pero a la vez me relajó.

Era el pequeño, una niña de pelo largo color castaño vestida con un chaquetón de piel amarillo que parecía cubrir todo su cuerpo.

-Hey, pequeña, sal aquí no te voy a hacer daño -La niña volvió sus grandes ojos grises hacía mi y me observó de arriba a abajo como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era peligroso. Para ayudarla a relajarse me senté en el suelo soltando mi pistola a un lado -Venga sal, te prometo que no voy a hacer nada, solo sal de allí -La niña asintió antes de comenzar a gatear hacía el aun algo insegura.

-Me llamo Jack Frost, tu? -La pequeña pareció dudar en hablar pero finalmente se sentó a mi lado y respondió.

-Katherine...tu no eres el hombre malo

-Hombre malo? -La niña movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo un par de veces mientras señalaba fuera de la habitación.

-Papa me dijo que me escondiera aquí, que esta habitación era segura -Mientras asentía hacía ella para hacerle ver que le prestaba la atención mantuvo los ojos pegados al trozo de pasillo que podía ver desde la habitación. Solo esperaba que Anya no se encontrara con el hombre al que la niña hacía referencia.

-Como era?

-Alto, muy alto, como un gigante y unos ojos brillantes...Me dio mucho miedo así que me escondí enseguida debajo de la cama y no vi mas -Supuse que eso era lo máximo que iba a sacar de la pequeña así que la cogí en brazos mientras me acercaba a la ventana, si podía ver algo desde allí podría servirnos de algo pero el pueblo parecía tan desierto como antes.

-Quieres salir de aquí? Mi amiga esta abajo ahora mismo -Katherine asintió mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Seguramente la pequeña seguía asustada lo cual era totalmente normal pues incluso yo tenia miedo.

Respirando hondo un par de veces recuperé mi pistola y salí de la habitación sujetando la niña con el brazo de la linterna. Cuando antes llegara hasta Anya más seguro me iba a sentir.

**Anya PoV**

El salón era un lugar enorme lo cual no me sorprendía. El ser la casa del alcalde del pueblo tenia que significar dinero. Las luces parecían rotas pues a pesar de darle al interruptor estas ni parpadearon.

Seguí avanzando con cuidado sujetando con fuerza mi arma pero a pesar de mi cuidado de vez en cuando seguía dándome con muebles que, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no me permitía

ver.

Al final lo único que pude encontrar eran los restos de una pizza en la cocina y algunas sillas tiradas por el suelo. Casi como si la gente de la casa se hubiera levantado corriendo. Tal vez huyendo de algo...pero el problema era, ¿Que podía hacer que un pueblo entero desapareciera de esa forma de sus casas?

Empezaba a temerme que la misión no era algo para novatos, y muchos menos para solo dos de ellos que aun no tenían toda esa experiencia con vampiros.

Me acerqué hacía las ventanas para ver que había fuera de la casa pero solo podía ver parte del jardín el cual estaba tan vació como el resto. Al menos lo pareció hasta que vi algo moverse entre las sombras.

Corrí hacía la puerta y la abrí saliendo fuera con la pistola en alto. Podía notar como el miedo que sentía se intensificaba cuanto más me alejaba de la casa. Si había algo allí estaba claro que era lo que estaba afectando la atmósfera del lugar.

Cuando bajé los pocos escalones hacía el césped la puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe con un ruido seco. Volví sobre mis pasos pero daba igual lo que hiciera la puerta estaba como si congelada en el sitio.

De golpe me giré levantando la pistola y disparando. Ante mis ojos pude ver como la masa negra que había aparecido repentinamente a mis espaldas se desperdigaba alejándose de la bala. Eso estaba claro que no era algo que provocara un vampiro recién nacido.

-FROST! -Con pánico le comencé a pegar a la puerta deseando que esta se rompiera. Cuando vi que era inútil y que además Jack parecía no contestar me detuve para intentar relajarme.

El jardín parecía el único camino posible por lo cual me arme de valor para seguir por allí. La luna de alguna manera parecía dar menos luz que antes cosa que solo empeoraba mi humor y me ponía aun más al limite.

**PoV normal:**

En la entrada del pueblo otra furgoneta aparco justo al lado de la de Jack y Anya. De esta descendió Bunny el cual examinó a su alrededor antes de hablar con Norte el cual le dio un par de indicaciones.

Sandy le tendió una mochila mientras Tooth le preparaba un pinganillo para que se pudieran comunicar.

Normalmente nunca se separaban para hacer un trabajo pero habían recibido tres misiones a la vez así que era obligatoria que al menos dos de ellos fueran solos.

Una vez Bunny estuvo listo se despidió de ellos para avanzar hacía la casa del alcalde.

No era la primera vez que iba solo a una misión, pero si que podía ser la primera que iba a trabajar con otros cazadores si la furgoneta era indicación de otro grupo.

Mientras él avanzaba Jack con Katherine aun en brazos estaba en el piso de abajo buscando por alguna pista sobre Anya sin encontrar nada de nada. Si su compañera había estado allí estaba claro que había desaparecido en algún momento.

-No hay que salir al jardín

-Que dices Kat?

-Papa dijo de no salir al jardín. Ellas están esperando allí -Jack tragó mientras pensaba en lo rara que era esa niña.

-Ella?

-Las sombras. Papá dijo que temen la luz y el frió, pero nos quedamos sin las dos cosas

-Frió? Frió como, congelado o frió tipo...frió -Katherine se encogió de hombros, ella solo repetía lo que su padre a veces decía pero no lo había entendido nunca.

Cuando Jack ya pensaba que nada podía ponerse peor alguien entro por la puerta haciendo que él y Katherine se tuvieran que esconder en silencio total. La pequeña se abrazó con aun más fuerza a su cuello mientras Jack intentaba controlar su respiración.

Para su sorpresa lo que entró por la puerta del salón no era otro que el famoso Bunny. Un cazador del grupo de "Los guardianes" los cuales llevaban, según les había contado Joyce, años en el trabajo.

Al moverse fuera de su cobertura provocó al cazador el cual saco su pistola y le apunto directamente a la cara, su dedo ya casi pulsando el gatillo.

-Pero...PERO TU ERES IDIOTA! Podría haberte disparado -Jack asintió aun recuperándose del susto. Katherine por otro lado miraba al recién llegado con curiosidad. Al ver a la niña el cazador guardó el arma y por alguna razón a Jack le pareció que se ponía algo tenso. Es que no le gustaban los niños?

-S-Siento haberte sorprendido...eres Bunny no? El de los guardianes

-Si así es...Tu eres?

-Jack Frost -Los dos se dieron la mano aun si el ceño de Bunny no se relajó manteniéndose tal vez incluso más fruncido que antes.

-De que rango eres? Experto, Maestro, Especialista

-En realidad, solo llevo un par de meses en esto -Bunny abrió los ojos mientras observaba al chico de arriba a abajo. No se lo podía creer, un novato? En esa misión? Es que acaso quería morir o echar todo el trabajo a la mierda?

-Como se te ha...no, como has podido aceptar la misión! Es que eres idiota

-P-Pero decía que era para novatos -Bunny le agarro de la camisa zarandeándole olvidando que el chico aun sujetaba a la niña en brazos.

-Como se puede ser tan idiota! Genial! Ahora estoy aquí de niñera -Jack se arregló la camisa a la vez que controlaba que Katherine estuviera bien pues al parecer ser un cazador legendario te excluía de tener mínimos de delicadeza -Al menos sabes que es no? Sabes lo que ha atacado el pueblo -Jack sacudió la cabeza. Estaba ya seguro de que cualquier cosa que hubiera llegado allí no era un vampiro normal, y por como Katherine se había expresado antes había más de una cosa en ese lugar.

Bunny no pudo reprimir el gruñido de frustración. Esto ya era el colmo, no solo le tocaba un novato si no que encima era idiota.

-Mira bien colega, quiero que te largues ahora mis...

-NO PUEDO! No encuentro a mi compañero -Y además no estaba solo. Esto cada vez se ponía "mejor".

-Me da igual! Te largas ya de aquí, si encuentro a tu compañero lo sacaré

-P-Pero hemos aceptado la misión

-Y a mi que!? No sabes donde te has metido, ni en el lió en el que me metes a mi. Te podría banear de la orden si quisiera, así que aprovecha ahora mi buen humor y largate -Jack suspiró, al parecer se habían metido en un buen lío.

Asintiendo hacía el cazador Jack abrazó con fuerza a la niña antes de salir de la casa. Si se quedaba en la furgoneta no debería haber ningún problema. Se quitaría de en medio de ese cazador y además podría proteger a la pequeña.

Solo había un pequeño problema. Tenia la sensación de que algo le seguía, desde que había salido de la casa del alcalde notaba algo frió contra la espalda que le ponía los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. Algo que Katherine también debía notar pues la pequeña tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Jack.

-No te preocupes Kat. Ya verás no te va a ocurrir nada. Ahora vamos a ir a la furgoneta y jugaremos a algo

-Hm, hmm. Yo creo, que ese plan no me gusta -Jack se giró de golpe sujetando con fuerza a la niña pero lo que se encontró casi consiguió que la soltara para salir corriendo. Era una masa negra que parecía moverse alrededor de algo. Algo alto de forma humanoide. Algo que tenia unos ojos dorados brillantes que parecían poder mirarle directamente en el alma.

Sin pensarselo dos veces Jack levanto el brazo que aun sujetaba la pistola y disparó varias veces hacía la cosa. El humo negro pareció interceptar las balas sin recibir un mínimo de daño pero eso no impidió a Jack seguir disparando mientras retrocedía.

-Vamos joven cazador, unas balas de plata no van a funcionar conmigo

-B-bueno pues nunca está de mal asegurarse -Katherine miró hacía la cosa y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Jack, es el hombre -Jack asintió, ya había supuesto quien sería, además ahora entendía también porque Katherine había tenido problemas en describirlo si cuando lo había encontrado esa cosa negra también había estado a su alrededor.

-Si no eres un vampiro como se decía que eres? -Una sonrisa se curvó en la cara del hombre que se rió sin importarle que aun estaba bajo amenaza de la pistola.

-Pues claro que soy un vampiro, Jack. Pero me temo -En un parpadeo la cosa había desaparecido solo para en apenas un segundo volver a aparecer a espaldas del cazador para sujetarle con fuerza la mano que sujetaba el arma -Que no uno de tu nivel -De un tirón el vampiro rompió su muñeca a la vez que agarraba a la niña para esfumarse del lugar dejando a Jack tirado en el suelo sujetándose su mano.

Sus gritos de dolor resonaron por el pueblo llamando la atención de Bunny el cual maldijo en voz alta para correr fuera de la casa en dirección al cazador. Al llegar allí la ira le inundo al ver al inútil novato sin la niña.

-Tu! Como...YO TE MATO -Sin pensarlo dos veces le agarro de la camisa zarandeándolo otra vez de un lado a otro -Es que no puedes hacer ni una mínima cosa bien. Te estas tomando esto como una broma, era una niña! Acabas de condenar a una niña a morir! -Jack notó como los ojos se le empañaban. Había ocurrido todo tan rápido que no había podido hacer nada. No había sido culpa suya.

El cazador le tiró al suelo tentado de hacer algo más pero se controló. Ahora no era el momento de perder tiempo, esa niña podía aun tener una oportunidad.

-Donde se ha ido?

-N-No lo sé. Desapareció

-El que desapareció?

-Esa cosa! Ese hombre-vampiro, lo que fuera! Vino aquí de repente y... -Bunny le gruño algo antes de volver hacía la casa. De verdad que este día le había tenido que tocar el grupo más inutil, justo ese día.

Jack se quedó en el suelo aguantando las lagrimas.

-Por cierto, no te voy a dejar de rositas por esto, como se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería más...no que estoy diciendo, en cuanto llegue a mi casa te banearé, a ti y a tu compañero. A ver si alguien se atreve a daros trabajo

-Pero no puedes...

-Pues claro que si! Es que no sabes quien soy? Soy Bunny de los guardianes, y como te vuelva a ver en una misión te juro que te mato -Dicho eso siguió caminando sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a esa escusa de cazador.

En el bosque al otro lado de la casa Anya seguía avanzando sin gastar ni una bala a pesar de lo cercanas que se estaban moviendo las sombras. Por alguna razón le daba la sensación de que esas sombras no estaban allí por ella si no que esperaban por algo.

Solo esperaba que Jack estuviera a salvo y que no se metiera en más lios. En el que estaba ella ya era más que suficiente.

Por fin llegó a un claro donde el camino daba paso a un acantilado y un puente ya bastante viejo por el cual cruzar al otro lado. No parecía seguro, pero por lo que veía era la única forma de seguir.

Anya se comenzó a frotar los brazos intentando quitarse el frió de encima pues de alguna manera, la noche templada se había convertido en una bastante fresca en la cual ella se encontraba sin protección.

Justo cuando iba a seguir avanzando por el rabillo del ojos vio una masa negra concentrarse en un punto y sin pensarlo la joven se volvió hacía el bosque para esconderse.

Lo primero que advirtió fueron los chillidos de una niña que luego dieron paso a unos gruñidos y entonces silencio. Al asomarse vio como la masa negra había tomado la forma de una especie de hombre que sujetaba a una niña por la muñeca. Pero entonces, los gruñidos de donde habían venido? Porque si no...y entonces fue cuando Anya sintió algo a sus espaldas, algo que hacía unos segundos no había estado allí.

Sin importarle salir a descubierto Anya se dio la vuelta sacando de su mochila una linterna especial de ultravioletas, usada mucho para el enfrentamiento con vampiros, para apuntarla a lo que fuera que había quedado a sus espaldas.

La piel del...¿animal? Al contacto con la luz comenzó a sisear haciendo que este se retirara al bosque.

-Vaya Vaya Vaya. Parece que hoy no puedo librarme de los cazadores -Anya volvió a darse la vuelta, ya algo mareada de tanto giro, para encontrarse con el hombre que aun sujetaba a la niña.

Temblando ligeramente apunto la linterna hacía él pero como había temido esta no hacía efecto alguno.

-Un vampiro...arcano

-Oh! Sorpresa, ella parece reconocerme -La mente de Anya se paralizó al escuchar eso para al segundo correr a toda velocidad. Tanta que se trabó varias veces la lengua mientras el hombre esperaba divertido.

-Jack...Que le has echo ha Jack!? -El hombre sonrió macabramente antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando hacía el puente -Que vas a hacer con esa niña!? -Anya gruño algo pero entonces recordó lo bien preparada que solía ir a todo. Joyce se lo había explicado muy bien y es que a veces incluso por impensable que era podía encontrarte en una situación donde las cosas más ridículas te servían.

Sacando el objeto de su mochila corrió hacía el vampiro que no se esperaba sentir el pinchazo contra la espaldas ni la jeringuilla siendo inyectada.

Sin perder más segundos Anya agarro a la pequeña para correr por el bosque dejando al vampiro paralizado por la mezcla de sedantes . Pues la única cosa que podía afectar ya a un vampiro arcano, además de una hoja de diamante eran los sedantes que paralizaban el ritmo cardíaco tanto como en los humanos y les hacías mucho más lentos.

Solo había un pequeño problema, y era que cuando recuperara el ritmo normal necesitaría sangre, mucha sangre.

-Como te llamas pequeñas?

-...Katherine, eres amiga de Jack? -Anya disparó varias balas hacía las sombras que la seguían haciendo que se disiparan.

-Si, soy amiga suya. Agarrate fuerte vale Kat -La pequeña asintió abrazandose con fuerza al cuello de la mujer la cual tragó nerviosa mientras aumentaba en todo lo posible su ritmo. Si llegaba a la casa tal vez podía librarse de alguna manera.

Solo tenia que abrir esa maldita puerta.

Diez minutos después Anya llegó hasta la casa cansada y sudando casi incapaz de seguir cargando con la niña. Su bolsa de armas abandonada en alguna parte pues a cierto punto había sido imposible cargar con todo el peso.

Katherine bajó de sus brazos para ir hacía la puerta que en esta ocasión se abrió con facilidad dejando a Anya más tranquila.

-Las sombras debían mantenerla cerrada -Kat asintió entrando en la casa seguida de Anya la cual disparó una vez más a la sombra mas adelantada antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta -Algún sitio seguro Kat? -La niña la cogió de la mano y corriendo subieron hasta la habitación de la niña.

-Papá me dijo que me quedara aquí -Anya asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo en la puerta y las ventanas símbolos. La habitación parecía estar protegida por alguna especie de hechizo pero por como de desgastadas estaban algunas runas no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

-Kat hace cuanto que tu padre te dejó aquí?

-Un día. Papá me dio comida para guardar, dijo que el pueblo estaba perdido, que había echo algo malo y que el hombre iba a ir a por él. Que me quedara en la habitación hasta que viniera ayuda

-...El hombre de negro? Ese hombre iba a ir a por él? -Kat asintió pero luego sacudió la cabeza, finalmente insegura se encogió de hombros. Anya asintió y al ver lo nerviosa que la pequeña parecía le acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía intentando animarla un poco.

-Ya veras en nada estarás fuera de aquí -Y justo entonces las sombras se arremolinaron alrededor de la puerta y de la ventana. Si habían tenido alguna posibilidad de salir de allí esta acababa de desaparecer.

Anya se puso a rebuscar por la habitación pensando que tal vez el padre de la niña podría haber ocultado un arma en algún lado. Y aunque al final no encontró nada que fuera cien por cien útil si que podía hacer algo con todo lo que había en la habitación.

Así que sin dudarlo un momento agarro un par de hojas de Hinojo, que claramente no había estado allí por una razón cualquiera. Después rebuscando entre los libros encontró una biblia perfumada de Laurel por lo que seguramente estuviera en cierta forma bendecida, por último en el baño de la niña una simple botellita que no lo era tanto pues dentro no había jabón, si no agua bendita.

Cuando volvió a la habitación se dio cuenta de que la protección de la habitación comenzaba a acabarse y por ello se dio más prisa. Con cuidado le ató un pañuelo sobre la boca a la niña y le dijo seriamente de que se quedara agachada y respirara lo justo después con un mechero que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo trasero cogió las hojas y las enrolló en una pagina de la biblia, por último lo introdujo en la botellita de agua bendita y enseguida esta comenzó a burbujear.

-Lo bueno de la magia Kat sabes cual es? -La niña agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro observando intensamente la reacción -Que mezclada es muy inestable -Dicho eso prendió el papel para luego lanzarlo hacía las sombras.

La explosión de magia no las afectó tanto pero el humo que seguía dicha explosión ya era otra cosa pues podía llegar a ser altamente venenoso. Agarrando a Katherine otra vez Anya bajo por las escaleras mientras el humo seguía extendiéndose.

Al llegar a la puerta principal chocó con alguien pero antes de poder lamentarlo le golpeó en el estomago de una patada para luego correr calle abajo.

Bunny mientras tanto maldijo en voz alta pensando en porque ese día estaba siendo tan horrible.


	6. Chapter 4

**Gracias por seguir esta historia! Sé que no es de lo mejor que uno se puede encontrar pero que a alguien le interese me alegra el día :) seguid comentando pues me ayudan a seguir adelante con las historias y espero no defraudaros con este capitulo.  
Aviso una cosa, posiblemente ninguno llegue a alcanzar la misma longitud que el anterior capitulo pues esta historia prefiero hacerla con los capitulo más cortos y así poder centrarme bastante en la calidad. **

**Como siempre, nada me pertenece y ya con eso dicho podéis seguir con la historia**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Katherine se había dejado llevar por la gente a su alrededor durante todo el día, pasando de mano en mano sin quejarse. Primero había sido su padre el cual la había sacado del jardín para meterla en su habitación según había dicho para su seguridad. Más tarde Jack había entrado para sacarla de allí y alejarla de las sombras, además él lo había echo sonriendo cosa que la había animado mucho y había evitado que estuviera tan asustada como antes de que apareciera.

Extrañamente, pensó la niña, cuando más tarde aquel hombre o vampiro, como lo había llamado Jack, la había cogido no se había sentido tan asustada como debería haber estado. Estaba enfadada porque le había echo daño a Jack, pero se había sentido en cierta forma segura con aquel hombre. Por supuesto, al final cuando Anya la había conseguido separar de él se había alegrado.

La sensación que había tenido con Anya había sido completamente distinta a la que tenia cuando Jack había estado a su lado. El chico había parecido protector con ella, como un hermano mayor que aun si asustado seguía intentando aparentar no estarlo para no asustarla. Anya por otro lado se había comportado con más seguridad, claro Katherine había podido notar que estaba nerviosa, pero había visto a más personas ser incapaces de aguantar el tipo contra una situación desesperada.

Para la pequeña Jack era la figura protectora perfecta, y Anya era alguien que siempre tenia una forma de salir de una situación.

Ahora, momentos después de haber huido de la casa, las dos se encontraban junto a Jack el cual al verla la había abrazado con fuerza sonriendo. Anya por otro lado había ido a examinar su muñeca para decidir si estaba en condiciones de ayudarla. Al final pareció contentarse con lo cual comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila de Jack por bendas.

Katherine distrajo al joven todo lo posible mientras Anya trabajaba. Ella quería hacer todo lo posible pues ellos dos la habían ayudado tanto en ese tiempo que sus buenos modales la impulsaban a devolverles como fuera el favor.

-Entonces -Preguntó Jack cuando Anya terminó con la muñeca -¿Es un vampiro?

-Uno arcano, y si tenemos suerte un mago antes de ser convertido -Jack la miró con una ceja levantada mientras en su cabeza intentaba asimilar que su compañera hubiera dicho "suerte". Desde cuando un enemigo mago era algo fortuito él no lo sabia. Anya al mirarle suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza -Vamos a ver...un vampiro arcano, son los vampiros más puros que te puedas encontrar, son...arcanos! Viven antes que el tiempo, al menos algunos...Desde el principio vale? -Kat y Jack asintieron a la vez pues Anya no parecía estar explicándose muy bien -Un vampiro arcano puede venir a existir de dos formas: La primera, siendo convertido por otro vampiro arcano. Durante la trasformación el primer paso es beber sangre de tu creador, si bebes sangre arcana serás un vampiro arcano. Ahora, viene la segunda opción, la que nos hará cagarnos encima si resulta que este tipo de negro es de este tipo. La segunda opción es que nazcan, si un vampiro nace es arcano. Da igual quien sean sus padres, incluso un padre humano no haría nada por diluir el poder, un vampiro nacido, es la definición de vampiro arcano, son más fuertes, más resistentes, lo único que les afecta es, el sol directamente, que por culpa de la atmósfera no les llega, el diamante y los sedantes o medicamento de reducción del ritmo cardíaco lo cual les paraliza

Kat ante la exposición parecía emocionada como si el tema fuera de su mayor interés, Jack por otro lado estaba algo palido y al final fue a abrir la boca, seguramente para ver si Anya contaba con algún plan de contención, pero por supuesto que justo antes de eso Bunny llegó hasta ellos aun con la mano en el estomago donde Anya le había golpeado antes.

La chica al ver un desconocido ir hacía ellos fue a por su pistola aun si Jack justo antes de que hiciera algo la sujetó. En realidad nada le gustaría más que ver al cazador lleno de agujeros pero ese no era el momento.

-Es uno de los nuestro -Anya asintió dejando la pistola a su lado. Bunny entonces los miró a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volverse hacía la niña la cual parecía estar ignorándolo.

Justo entonces Bunny, sin dudarlo ni un momento, agarro a la niña del brazo para llevársela. No se fiaba de que esos dos fueran capaces de mantenerla lejos del alcance del vampiro pues Jack ya había fallado momentos antes. Y además no le hacía gracia que le hubieran echo malgastar tanto tiempo buscando por la niña en todo el maldito pueblo.

-Oye! ¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Salvar a la niña, era la misión y la estoy cumpliendo

-Si tal vez, pero no ves que le haces daño!? -Bunny siguió agarrando a la niña e ignorando totalmente a Jack siguió su camino hacía las furgonetas, al final cuando Jack siguió llamándolo el cazador se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-Vosotros dos ya me habéis fastidiado demasiado. Un comentario más y os corto en cachitos! -Katherine observaba la situación mientras intentaba remover la mano que le agarraba el brazo. Este no le gustaba, este agarre era incomodo y violento. Ella quería a Jack, ella quería a Jack!

-QUIERO A JACK! SUÉLTAME! YO QUIERO A JACK! JACK JACK! -Bunny hizo caso omiso de la niña que comenzó a llorar desesperada. Este hombre la asustaba incluso más que el hombre de negro así que con la mano libre intentó agarrar a alguno de los otros dos manteniendo la suspendida en el aire hacía ellos. En sus ojos los dos cazadores podían ver la suplica de ayuda.

Y al ver eso Anya fue incapaz de aguantar. Claro que sabía que con Bunny estaría más segura, claro que se acordaba que el vampiro aun seguía por allí medio paralizado. Pero esa pobre niña llorando totalmente aterrada era demasiado.

De un golpe en la cabeza con la pistola Bunny cayo al suelo inscociente.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, y para los que quieran saber quien es el vampiro lo revelaré en el proximo capitulo. Tened paciencía y gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Gracias por leer y si queréis sugerirme alguna pareja, adelante, no me importa. Lo tendré en consideración pero no os aseguro que la vaya a aceptar.**

**Como siempre ROTG no me pertenece y disfrutad del capitulo :)**

**Capitulo 5**

El cuerpo de Bunny había quedado tumbado en el suelo y su mano había soltado el brazo de Kat pero la pequeña estaba tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de moverse del sitio.

El silencio que había envuelto el lugar parecía ser irrompible pero justo entonces Jack tomó aire.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar mirarle sorprendidas al ver como el cazador se descojonaba hasta empezar a lagrimear.

-Jack, te parece el momento?

-Es que JAJAJA tú lo has JAJA dejado inconsciente JAJAJAJA -Katherine no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a reírse dejando a Anya suspirando. Con cuidado agarró a Bunny y lo puso de lado para que pudiera respirar bien pues ahora prefería que el cazador no se ahogara.

Una vez Jack pudo parar su risa Anya le ayudó a levantarse pues aunque ahora mismo la situación era tranquila no podía olvidarse que había por allí un vampiro suelto, y además ella acababa de dejar inconsciente al único cazador experto de la zona. Estaba claro que se estaba comportando como un idiota pero tal vez ella se había pasado un poquito con su respuesta aun si a esos dos les había acabado haciendo gracia.

-Vamos a la furgoneta antes de que empeore la situación

-No nos gafes Anya, que una vez que dices eso... -Por supuesto, para dejar bien claro lo gafada que estaba la situación las sombras cayeron sobre ellos.

Katherine se fue a agarrar con fuerza a la pierna de Anya pero unos largos brazos salieron de las sombrar tirando de ella hasta soltarla. Una vez la niña estuvo lejos de ellos las sombras les rodeador separandolos el uno del otro.

Con rapidez les habían atado las manos, inmovilizados los pies y por supuesto alejado todo tipo de arma de ellos. Por suerte ninguna de esas cosas se aprovechó del cazador inconsciente.

Cuando ya los dos estuvieron del todo atrapados apareció el hombre con la niña y está vez lo pudieron ver a la perfección.

Era alto, muy alto, con una piel de tono grisáceo, un pelo negro corto peinado hacía atrás con lo que parecía gel fijador, Jack a ese momento se preguntó si todos los vampiros se preocupaban por su imagen porque aun necesitaba conocer a uno que no pareciera pasar años frente a un espejo. El hombre además vestía una túnica negra con una escote que no parecía terminar nunca. Jack por supuesto tenia que hacer la gracia a pesar de la situación.

-Y no se te abre en algún momento? No se yo digo que podría ser un ataque perfecto. Sería tipo SORPRESA! y desnudo

-...Jack te parece el momento?

-Lo siento es que ¿tu lo ves? Si parece que no se acaba nunca -Anya suspiró, si no fuera porque las sombras se lo impedían se habría llevado la mano a la cabeza desesperada.

El hombre, que ahora que se fijaban parecía carecer totalmente de cejas, miró hacía Jack con una expresión que parecía bailar entre sorprendido y divertido. Finalmente el vampiro mostró una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Jack dejara de pensar en tonterías. Anya tenía razón ese no era el momento para bromas.

-Debo daros las gracias a los dos por este momento tan divertido. No solo me habéis quitado esa molestia -dijo señalando a Bunny -Si no que ha sido un gran espectáculo. Solo que para mala suerte me habéis costado bastante más tiempo del que tenía -Anya fue notando como las sombras se concentraban otra vez a su alrededor aun si en esta ocasión fue en su torso apretándose hasta que sus costillas comenzaron a resentirse. Jack a su vez también comenzaba a notar la presión sobre sus huesos y sobre todo la falta de aire.

-NO! por favor no! -Katherine se agarró al cuello del vampiro que dirigió sus dorados ojos hacía ella. Por un momento parecía que las sombras iban a seguir hasta que hubieran conseguido aplastarlos pero en a penas un segundo estas desaparecieron dejándolos caer al suelo. Los dos se vieron incapaces de hacer nada más que buscar aire desesperadamente y poco a poco pudieron notar que estaban un paso más cerca de la inconsciencia.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos Jack consiguió ver como el vampiro se llevaba a la niña la cual les miraba con una gran sonrisa, saludando con una mano como si nada, simplemente feliz de haber podido salvarles.

Todo después, fue solo oscuridad.

_Bunny Pov: Unos minutos después_

Bunny se levantó gruñendo por el dolor de cabeza pero al llevarse la mano a la zona afectada no encontró sangre por lo tanto no debería ser algo muy problemático. Mirándose alrededor por un momento deseó que si hubiera sangre pues al menos con la contusión podría olvidarlo todo.

Los dos cazadores novatos se encontraban tirados en el suelo. De la niña no había ni rastro.

Enfadado se levantó yendo hacía esos dos. Si estaban muertos iba a resucitarlos para hacerlo el mismo todas las veces necesarias para sentirse bien. Por suerte, o quizás no, excepto por la muñeca rota de uno y varios corte y moratones en la otra parecían estar bien.

Cogiendo las llaves de la furgoneta del bolsillo de Jack entró para buscar los papeles en los cuales aparecía el certificado de cazador, una vez encontrado con su sello de cazador del grupo de los Guardianes lo marcó. De esta forma cualquiera que intentara contratarlos o defenderles sabría que uno de los Guardianes los había marcado de incapaces para el trabajo.

Esos inútiles no no solo habían ido a una misión que estaba fuera de su alcance si no que iban poco preparados, molestando a otros cazadores y entorpeciendo la misión. Eran incapaces de defender a una simple niña, eran un peligro para la orden y era su deber prevenir a otros cazadores de dicha amenaza.

En su diario de misión apunto el nombre del grupo "WinterFall". Si además del sello publicaba un informe sobre ellos en la pagina oficial nadie se atrevería a financiarles para algo. Así tal vez se decidieran a abandonar el trabajo, de esa forma no solo salvarían sus proprias vidas si no que harían que la orden se librara de otro grupo de incapaces.

Luego de haber echo eso llamó a Tooth para quedar en algún lugar lejos del pueblo. Sin preocuparse más de los dos jóvenes inconscientes se alejó de allí. Ya les mandaría un mensaje con todos los cargos que presentaba en su contra.

Gracias a él todo sabrían lo que allí había ocurrido en el día 6 del mes de agosto y de esa forma, esto, no se volvería a repetir.


	8. Chapter 6

**Espero no haberos aburrido con tanto flashback pero ya podéis dejar de preocuparos volvemos al presente y sin más intención de volver al pasado, a menos que vosotros queráis claro XD y sobre la pareja no dire nada pero lo descubrireis en dos o tres capitulos**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Jack y Anya se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos mientras seguían recordando lo que había ocurrido pero entonces la cazadora aceleró a Windy y la puso en automático. Detrás de su asiento guardaba siempre algo para emergencias y esas emergencias eran por supuesto cuando ocurría algo como esto.  
Sin dudarlo Jack aceptó la botella de alcohol y los dos se sirvieron un vaso.

Después de esa misión habían seguido haciendo trabajos menores pero hasta que no habían salvado a otros niños del ataque de un zombie no había vuelto a sentirse confiados, claro que aun tenían el sello de desaprobación de un Guardián pero ellos podían seguir sin tener un representante. Así que chocando los vasos y brindando por ellos mismo siguieron bebiendo.

Al llegar a la casa los dos estaban ya pasado del punto de "contentillo" e incluso habían perdido gran parte de su equilibrio haciendo la entrada a la casa patética pero por supuesto extremadamente divertida para ambos.

-Jack!

-¿QUÉ?

-FIESHTAAA!

-FIESTAAAA!

_A la mañana siguiente_

A pesar del martilleante dolor de cabeza Jack se encontraba perfectamente donde estaba, en el salón, tumbado en el sofá con Anya a su lado y un desastroso salón a su alrededor.

De alguna forma el otro sofá había acabado boca abajo y confeti llenaba todo el lugar. Un par de cuadros estaban apilados en un rincón y en los huecos había reproducciones a bolígrafo de ellos. Claramente los dibujos eran horribles pero la tarde anterior al hacerlos debía haber sido divertido, muy divertido.

Por suerte la única zona afectada había sido el salón porque ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de hacer algo de limpieza al momento.

Incapaz de seguir pensando Jack volvió a dejarse envolver por el calor de su compañera para volver al mundo de los sueños donde siempre habría una dulzura que en la realidad faltaba.

Anya a su vez se abrazó con más fuerza a Jack pues la cercanía de su mejor amigo siempre conseguía hacer que todo dolor desapareciera, incluso el insistente dolor de una resaca.

Cuando dos horas después los dos jóvenes volvieron a despertarse gruñeron al ver como habían dejado el salón pues ahora, más despiertos y coherentes se empezaron a arrepentir.

-Prometimos no volver a beber alcohol!

-Bueno pero Anya mira el lado positivo, está vez ha sido solo el salón -La chica suspiró llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos bebía, ni fumaba, eran bastante sanos aun si Jack tenía un particular odio hacía las verduras, así que cuando de vez en cuando tenían un gran bajón como el del día anterior y bebían la cosa solía irse bastante de la mano.

-¿Qué? Volvemos a prometer no emborracharnos?

-No, para que si volveremos a hacerlo -Jack sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo observando las pinturas en las paredes. Anya por otro lado se levantó del sofá para empezar a buscar algo para limpiar el lugar -Y Jack esta vez no te libras. Ha limpiar!

-Pero Anya es aburrido!

-Ya bueno, a mi no me ves quejándome -Jack se puso a hacer pucheros como un niño pequeño que solo se ganó como reacción el rodar de ojos y una sonrisa divertida. La verdad es que a pesar del a veces excesivo infantil comportamiento de Jack ella sabía que lo único que el joven pretendía con eso era animar a al gente a su alrededor y era un don que tenía porque siempre conseguía hacerlo.

Jack era todo un payaso pero era un buen payaso. Aun si eso por supuesto no le librara de tener que limpiar sus desastres así que a los cinco minutos los dos se encontraban restregando la pared para quitar todas las pintadas.

Por supuesto nunca se ponían a trabajar sin algo para animarse pero con el ligero dolor de cabeza que los dos aun tenían la música seguramente no les haría nada bueno. Así que la mejor solución al final fue una conversación lo más animada posible sin necesidad de gritos, ya habían echo eso mientras se emborrachaban.

-Me estaba preguntando Anya

-Si?

-Sobre el hombre de negro. Llegaste a encontrar algo sobre él? Nunca te lo llegué a preguntar -Anya sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba volver a colocar el sofá en su posición inicial. Sobre el vampiro había buscado en todas partes pero era como si ese hombre simplemente no existiera.

-Ni si quiera Joyce parecía saber nada sobre él. Como mucho se le podría comparar con figuras como el Conde Dracula o el Boogeyman

-...Anya, en serio? El boogeyman?

-Ya bueno pues no te burlaste tanto cuando después de avisarte de los trasgos fuiste y te metiste en una pelea con ellos -Jack empezó a temblar un poco recordando su encontronazo con los pequeños mounstruitos. Anya le había avisado que los trasgos podían ser bastante fuertes siempre que fueran en grupo y él había ido solo a una misión pensando que la chica simplemente exagerada. Al final no solo había sido asqueroso, pues había acabado cubiertos de babas y sangre, si no que casi los malditos le había sacrificado a su dios.

-Vale, me tomaré en serio lo del boogeyman

-Bien. Entonces como iba diciendo, tanto el Conde como el Coco son cuentos populares pero que están inspirados en verdaderos vampiros. Son como los informes antiguos de la orden pues sin la capacidad de mandarse información entre ellos mediante Internet como hacemos ahora la única forma de ayudar a los grupos de cazadores era publicando guías bajo forma de libros o canciones

-¿Entonces qué? Nos estamos enfrentando al Boogeyman o algo?

-Bueno pues...en algunos de los libros se le llama Pitch Black, en otros es un demonio, en otros es simplemente el Coco -Jack asintió ya terminando de colgar los cuadros. Claramente sin que Anya se hubiera dado cuenta él había colocado los cuadros sin limpiar todos los dibujos de la pared, pero su compañera no se llegaría a enterar de eso así que no pasaba nada.

Anya mientras tanto ya había arreglado el sofá e iba a ir a recoger las botellas vacías cuando se fijó en que los cuadros estaban en su sitio. Normalmente le habría dicho algo a Jack sobre lo rápido que lo había terminado, pero estaba cansada y lo dejó correr.

Justo entonces cuando iban a ir a tirar ya las bolsas llenas de basura el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Jack cógelo tu

-Vaaale -Dicho eso Jack dejó la basura en el suelo abierta haciendo que todo el contenido se derramara por el suelo. Anya al ver esto suspiró llevándose la mano a la cara. Jack solo sonrió y cogió el teléfono.

-Si~?

-Jack?

-Que pasa Joyce?

-Necesito que vengáis enseguida a Shreveport. Creo que estáis en peligro


	9. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias Corazón de Nephilim por todos tus comentarios y por tus esfuerzos de hacer esta historia conocida. Debo decirte que tu primer comentario me dio fuerzas para seguir escribiendo porque no estaba segura de que a alguien le estuviera gustando y dudaba en seguir publicando a pesar de las ganas que tenia. Así que gracias por tu apoyo y espero no decepcionarte.**

**Como siempre si quieres darme alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos...o ojos mejor dicho XD Bueno ya no digo nada más. Disfruta del capitulo ;)**

* * *

_Capitulo 7:** Jack PoV**_

Nada más oír esas palabras pude notar como mi cuerpo se paralizaba. Llevábamos unos días con una atmósfera rara pero que de repente solo un par de días después de haber teorizado una posible infiltración vampira en la orden, Joyce fuera y me dijera que estábamos en peligro...

-Espera Joyce ¿Qué ocurre? -Anya me miró con una ceja levantada pero sin apartar mi concentración de la llamada levanté mi mano para decirle que esperara un momento. Joyce entonces empezó a hablar otra vez.

-No hay tiempo, Jack Van a por vosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes! Tenéis que salir de allí -Asentí con la cabeza aun sabiendo que Joyce no estaba allí para verme pero el moverse conseguía relajarme un poco pues quedarme quieto y escuchar casi nunca era mi cosa. Anya se puso a mi lado poniéndome una mano en el hombro pero otra vez le indique que esperara un momento. La cara que estaba poniendo tenia que haberla puesto nerviosa porque la vi llevándose la mano a la boca para morderse las uñas habito que aun nadie había conseguido quitarle.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Salir de allí. Windy os llevará hasta mi casa, y tened los móviles a mano por si acaso

-De acuerdo -Dicho eso los dos colgamos a la vez y justo entonces en el piso de arriba pudimos escuchar el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose.

Anya sin dudarlo ni un momento agarro el arma más cercana que estaba escondida debajo del sofá, luego me lanzó una pistola que siempre habíamos dejado guardada en la pata de una silla. Eso había sido totalmente idea mía, pues después de haber visto películas como "los Mercenarios" el tener armas ocultas por todas partes de la casa se había convertido en un sueño que gracias a la vida que llevábamos pude convertirlo en realidad.

-¿Qué quería? -Me preguntó susurrando a la vez que empezaba a teclear un par de cosas en el ordenador para ver las cámaras de la casa.

-Avisarnos del peligro, según lo que me ha dicho vienen a por nosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes ayer -Anya asintió lentamente antes de paralizarse por completo como si se hubiera quedado en shock por algo. Antes de que pudiera decir lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza otro ruido de ventana rota sonó por toda la casa haciendo que se concentrara otra vez en la pantalla.

-Los pinganillos están en el piso de arriba así que necesito que vayas a cogerlos, con el ordenador bajaré al garaje y te esperaré allí

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? -Anya se giró sonriendo hacía mi antes de guiñarme un ojo.

-Porque odio las manchas de sangre en mi ropa. Además siempre vas presumiendo de tus increíbles habilidades mata vampiros

-De acuerdo. Pero en ese caso -Dije mientras le quitaba una de sus dagas de plata de la bota -Me quedo con una de estas, la pistola puede que arme demasiado escándalo

-Muy bien pero no mates a menos que sea necesario. Tienes que coger varios archivos de la oficina, luego tus armas que están en tu habitación y por supuesto los pinganillos

-Echo! Por cierto...

-¿Qué?

-Sobre lo que andabas diciendo del Boogeyman, no llegaste a terminar -Anya suspiró terminando de guardar el ordenador en su mochila.

-Consigue el pinganillo y te lo explicaré. No tenemos mucho tiempo, iré a preparar el trasporte -Los dos asentimos y salimos cada uno por una de las puertas del salón. Anya tomó la que iba hacía las escaleras del garaje y yo la que iba al acceso del piso de arriba.

Claramente la casa estaba algo a oscuras y al menos a mi aun me quedaba algún residuo de dolor de cabeza de la maldita resaca (si es que de verdad que no deberíamos beber) lo cual hizo que en algunos puntos se me dificultara el paso.

Subí las escaleras con máximo cuidado y entré en la primera puerta nada más subir la escaleras. Podía oír los pasos de los invasores pero por ahora ninguno parecía interesado en ir a por nosotros...o tal vez creían que no estábamos en casa. De todo modos era mejor centrarme en mi misión.

Esta habitación era la oficina de Anya, llena con todos sus libros míticos y folclóricos además de tener el equipo informático de Joyce. Al acercarme al escritorio encendí una pequeña linterna que venia incluida en la pistola, enseguida encontré el pinganillo y lo conecte.

-Anya? -Susurre nada más colocármelo esperando que ella hubiera llegado ya al sótano para conectarlo.

-Estoy. Bien te puedo indicar más o menos por donde están pasando pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado son seis personas

-Recién nacidos?

-Por como se mueven parecen adultos, pero no te fíes -A la vez que Anya me iba dando esa información yo me encontraba mirando varios papeles buscando los archivos que me había pedido. Las notas de mi compañera eran prácticamente un libro entero de información y perderlo podría resultar en un verdadero desastre pues una publicación como esa era lo que nos podría dar un acceso oficial a la orden a pesar de la queja de los guardianes.

-Anya dime lo del Boogeyman anda, que la tensión me puede -La chica gruñó algo pero finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio comenzó a hablar.

-Como ya te dije antes se le llama demonio, Pitch Black, Coco, incluso sombra en varias ocasiones...no se sabe mucho de como es físicamente, hay un más o menos pero eso es solo para quien se crea algo de todas las formas que se le han dado. Un Slenderman con cara, un Voldemort con nariz, hombres altos y delgados, con piel gris o blanca. Se le ha descrito con ojos dorados, con ojos rojos, que brilla -Enseguida al escuchar eso no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa que consiguió que Anya me ordenara silencio -Te tengo que recordar a los seis vampiros? No? Bien, no es momento de reírse

-Nunca lo es para ti...aja! Tengo tu archivo

-Perfecto. Ahora a tu habitación. Hay un hombre al final del pasillo vigilando la ventana, al salir deberías tenerlo a tu derecha dándote la espalda. En tu habitación no hay nadie pero la puerta que da paso a mi habitación está abierta y ahí hay dos vampiros. Los otros tres están, uno en el baño y los otros dos en el ático por ahora de allí no se mueven, no se que estarán buscando pero con suerte no te notarán al estar concentrados en su tarea -Asintiendo ante la información salí de la oficina para ir lo más rápido posible hasta mi habitación rezando para que el vampiro no se diera la vuelta y es que en sí tenía una buen cobertura pues a pesar del super olfato que podía tener, la casa estaba infestada con mi olor y si eras suficientemente silencioso no tenia ni porque notar tu presencia.

Por supuesto el sigilo necesario para eso requería mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y por ahora yo era el que se encargaba de los vampiros porque Anya aun no había conseguido el mismo nivel de habilidad.

Una vez en mi habitación me dirigí hasta mi cama teniendo en mi punto de visión siempre la puerta y mi concentración en Anya por si acaso me avisaba de algún movimiento.

Debajo de mi cama siempre tenía guardada una de mis armas favoritas. Debido a esto casi nunca la usaba pues temía que se rompiera o se desgatara demasiado pero ahora me arrepentía de haber pensado en hacer semejante tontería.

Si no hubiera dejado eso allí guardado los dos podríamos habernos marchado ya.

-Lo tienes Jack? Uno de los vampiros de mi habitación no tardara en ir hacía la tuya y el hombre en el pasillo está moviendose hacía la habitación

-...Como quieres que salga entonces?...Ah no, no, no, no!

-Siempre estás saltando por la ventana! ¿Qué problema hay ahora? -Maldije en mi cabeza mientras guardaba los archivos en la bolsa que guardaba mi arma. Una vez asegurado el cierre me la colgué a la espalda y sin dudarlo más abrí la ventana de mi habitación. Con cuidado de no tirar nada mientras me movía salí al tejado.

Anya había dejado de hablar pero al otro lado de la linea podía oír su respiración, y algo parecía haberla alterado. Por un momento quise preguntar si ocurría algo pero la situación ya estaba tensa como para ahora hacer alguna pregunta que consiguiera alterarla aun más.

De un salto me tiré al jardín aterrizando de forma limpia aunque por supuesto no muy silenciosa por lo cual inmediatamente, nada más tocar suelo, mandé a la mierda la discreción para correr a la puerta del garaje que Anya había abierto para mi de forma manual para evitar el ruido de la maquinaría.

La chica estaba allí mirando algo en el ordenador, completamente tensa, casi como preparándose para echar a correr.

-Anya? -Vi como la chica pegaba un salto pero enseguida se relajo al reconocer mi voz. Sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando hondo me señalo la moto que teníamos aparcada al lado de Windy.

-Desactiva tu móvil y sube

-Anya?

-Sube a la moto, ya

-Pero la furgoneta

-Jack hazme caso, los vampiros han escuchado tu caída y ya están fuera buscando no tardarán en pasarse por aquí así que sube ya -Suspiré pero finalmente le hice caso subiéndome a la parte trasera de la moto y colocándome bien el casco para evitar que pudiera soltarse. Anya terminó de hacer algo en el ordenador y con el casco en mano se acercó a la moto.

Justo en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a emitir un sonido muy agudo y ensordecedor.

Mis oídos comenzaron a pitar de forma incesante y hasta que Anya me sacó el móvil del bolsillo para estamparlo contra el suelo no me vi capaz de moverme. Por supuesto eso nos llevó algo de tiempo y para cuando mi compañera se subió a la moto los vampiros ya había llegado.

Al primero que se atrevió a entrar al garaje Anya le tiró el caco pegando-le bien fuerte en la cabeza y antes de que se pudiera recuperar le pasamos por encima con la moto. Por supuesto algo así no le mataría pero fue divertido.

-Te dije que desconectaras el móvil!

-Ya bueno! Lo siento ¿pero que era eso?

-¿Recuerdas esa noticia de la policía? Que quería usar ultrasonido contra los jóvenes adolescentes en las manifestaciones? -Al estar abrazado a ella para no salir despedido de la moto Anya podía notar los movimientos de mi cabeza contra su espalda por lo que mi asentimiento pasó por respuesta suficiente -Pues algo así, pero más potente

-Oh...¿Y por qué tengo algo así en el móvil? -Anya no me respondió pero eso podía ser debido a que justo entonces por el espejo del retrovisor pude ver a los vampiros corriendo tras nosotros y ganándonos terreno.

-Buena suerte tenemos con el día nublado no? -Anya asintió mientras aceleraba aun más su moto. Había algo simplemente terrorífico en las nubes negras que había ocupado todo el cielo y en las totalmente desiertas calles. Nunca habían visto un sitio tan desierto, al menos no, desde aquella misión dos años antes -¿Es el mismo grupo? ¿Es el Boogeyman? -Pero Anya seguía sin contestarme y eso me empezaba a poner muy nervioso.

Suspirando me centré en mantener a la vista a los vampiros que nos andaban siguiendo y con cuidado saqué de la bolsa a mi espalda la pistola con las balas de plata.

-Si les disparo crees que desistirán?

-No -Dicho eso Anya volvió a su silenciosa conducción mientras yo intentaba centrar el tiro. Al cabo de unos segundos en un giro brusco de mi compañera disparé dándole a uno en plena frente.

-YUJUUUU! TOMA ESA! Nanananana -Sin poder evitarlo le saqué el dedo a los vampiros que ahora si que parecía cabreados.

Anya al oír mis tonterías se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Te parece el momento?

-Hombre, si vamos a morir al menos ayer ya hicimos una ultima fiesta, ahora solo queda irse con dignidad -Anya asintió aun sonriendo antes de volver a la carretera. No tenía ni idea de adonde nos dirigíamos pero confiaba en Anya. Nos sacaría de esta.

Lo que me parecieron ya horas después de los seis vampiros que había empezado la persecución ya quedaban solo dos que nos seguían ahora a una distancia prudencial a pesar de que todo el movimiento de la moto me impidiera buscar un nuevo cargador para la pistola. Anya parecía seguir incansable una especie de mapa mental suyo llevándonos por callejuelas, en mitad del trafico, sobre un puente, pero fuéramos donde fuéramos el cada vez más oscuro cielo parecía acompañarnos.

-Jack

-¿Qué?

-...¿Le tienes pánico al agua?

-Hmm? No especialmente ¿por qué?

-...Suerte -Y dicho eso la chica de repente pegó un frenazo con la rueda delantera que me pilló totalmente de sorpresa lanzándome desde la moto y mandándome directamente al agua.

Lo último que vi antes de notar el frió abrazo húmedo del rió Hudson fue a Anya al lado de la moto volcada haciéndome un saludo mientras que no muy lejos de ella una furgoneta muy parecida a Windy llegaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Se suponía que este iba a ser un capitulo más largo pues contenía un parte desde el PoV de Anya sobre la escena en el puente pero al final mientras lo escribía una amiga me ha comentado que estaría bien saber porque Anya actúa de la forma que actúa porque ella estaba completamente perdida y quería saberlo ya XD.**

**Bueno gracias por leer y ya nos veremos en una semana más o menos, a ver si lo consigo escribir todo para entonces ;)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí está ya el siguiente capitulo! Hay que decir que el hacer capitulo así de cortitos me hace la vida muy fácil puesto que al contrario que con mi otra historia la cual se pasa casi siempre de 6000 palabras por capitulo esta se escribe prácticamente sola y el poco tiempo libre que me dejan los exámenes es más que suficiente para terminarla XD**

**Bueno vosotros que opináis? Os gustan así o los preferís más largos? Como siempre estáis libres de comentar lo que queráis.**

**Y sobre este capitulo pues a ver, no se si e conseguido darle el nivel que quería. Debería haberos dado suficiente información como para saber más o menos que ocurre pero a la vez dejándolo aun entre dudas. Vosotros que sentís? Entendéis lo que está ocurriendo o aun no estáis seguros?**

**Bueno ya sea uno u otro espero que os deje satisfechos. Ala! Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: PoV Anya**

Jack se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Joyce pero algo tuvo que haberlo sorprendido o incluso asustado pues su cuerpo estaba más tenso que un palo. Estaba claro que los últimos días no habían sido muy de relax con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero en Jack era raro ver algo de miedo reflejado en su cara.

-Espera Joyce ¿Qué ocurre? -Y allí estaba la prueba de que algo malo ocurría. Me acerque a él con una ceja levantada pero mi compañero sacudió la cabeza y me dijo que esperara.

Después de unos segundos que supuse serían la respuesta de Joyce a su pregunta Jack asintió.

Con cuidado de no sobresaltarle le puse la mano en el hombro intentando hacer que me dijera algo pero otra vez me hizo esperar a que terminara cosa que hizo que me llevara la mano a la boca de los nervios. No solía hacerlo mucho pues intentaba controlarme pero cuando me ponía bastante nerviosa era imposible mantener separas mis uñas de mis dientes.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Jack aun pegado al teléfono y cada vez con el ceño más fruncido.

Por fin Jack se despidió de Joyce y colgó pero justo entonces paro no dejarnos ni un segundo de descanso en el piso de arriba escuché como una ventana se rompía. Corriendo fui hasta uno de los sofás sacando un arma para mi, luego de la pata de una silla saqué una pistola para Jack. La verdad es que cuando se le había ocurrido eso de ocultar armas por toda la casa estuve a punto de rechazar la idea pero había resultado ser bastante cómodo eso de ir recogiendo las armas por toda la casa, de esa manera estuvieras donde estuvieras si nos atacaban siempre había algo cerca con lo que defenderse.

Después de habernos armado y comprobando que nadie fuera bajando las escaleras conecté mi ordenador para ver las camaras de la casa.

-¿Qué quería? -Le susurre a Jack el cual por una vez en su vida parecía estar tomandose la situación seriamente.

-Avisarnos del peligro, según lo que me ha dicho vienen a por nosotros por impedir la muerte de los guardianes ayer -Asentí lentamente ante la información pero cuando Jack llegó al final pude notar como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba listo para huir.

Por como me miraba supe que Jack no se había dado cuenta de nada y maldije en mi cabeza la situación puesto que otra ventana rota hizo que decidiera que no era el momento de pararse a hablar.

Concentrándome otra vez en la pantalla de ordenador fui dándole varias instrucciones a Jack.

-Los pinganillos están en el piso de arriba así que necesito que vayas a cogerlos, con el ordenador bajaré al garaje y te esperaré allí

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? -Sonriendo me giré hacía él antes de hacerle un guiño. Jack siempre estaba haciendo el tonto en las misiones, ese era mi momento de aprovecharme y devolvérsela.

-Porque odio las manchas de sangre en mi ropa. Además siempre vas presumiendo de tus increíbles habilidades mata vampiros

-De acuerdo. Pero en ese caso -Me respondió quitándome una de mis dagas de plata que guardaba -Me quedo con una de estas, la pistola puede que arme demasiado escándalo

-Muy bien pero no mates a menos que sea necesario. Tiene que coger varios archivos de la oficina, luego tus armas que están en tu habitación y por supuesto los pinganillos

-Echo! Por cierto...

-¿Qué? -Pregunté algo sorprendida de que no hubiera ido ya a la acción. Normalmente a pesar de sus quejas Jack disfrutaba bastante de los trabajos.

-Sobre lo que andabas diciendo del Boogeyman, no llegaste a terminar -Suspiré y rodé los ojos. Por supuesto que Jack no podía concentrarse en el trabajo.

Mientras guardaba el ordenador en su mochila le respondí que una vez que consiguiera el pinganillo se lo explicaría pero que por ahora iba a ir a preparar el trasporte.

Jack tomó la puerta que iba a las escaleras del piso de arriba mientras yo fui por la puerta que daba al garaje.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápida manteniendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible, y fue una suerte que lo hice porque allí abajo ya había alguien esperando.

Con la pistola que había sacado de debajo del sofá le apunté a la cabeza preparándome luego para lanzarme y clavarle mi daga en el corazón, pero después del disparo me dí cuenta de que sería innecesario.

Ese al que acababa de disparar había sido humano.

Pasé solo un par de segundos allí clavada observando el cadáver pero enseguida sacudí la cabeza y me puse a conectar el ordenador, y justo a tiempo porque entonces oí a Jack.

-¿Anya?

-Estoy -Aun dándole un par de ojeadas al cuerpo fui tecleando un par de cosas para que me figuraran todas las cámaras en pantalla -Bien te puedo indicar más o menos por donde están pasando, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado son seis personas -Y enseguida pude ver que dos de esas seis eran humanas.

-¿Recién nacidos?

-...Por como se mueven parecen adultos, pero no te fies -Le dije intentando no dejarle notar lo nerviosa que me encontraba al momento.

Aprovechando entonces que Jack se encontraba buscando mis notas me acerqué al cadáver para ver si llevaba algo encima que pudiera ayudarme. En sus bolsillos no parecía tener nada pero allí colgado de su cinturón tenia un arma. Una pistola de mango de plata, con la insignia de la orden.

-Anya dime lo del boogeyman anda, que la tensión me puede -Gruñendo me alejé del cuerpo para volver al ordenador. Jack de verdad tenía un curioso modo de afrontar las misiones.

-Como ya dije antes-Le respondí mientras arrastraba el cuerpo hasta un lugar más escondido -se le llama demonio, Pitch Black, coco, incluso sombras en varias ocasiones -seguí citándole casi de memoria toda la información mientras terminaba ya con el cuerpo.

Cuando Jack se atrevió a reírse por el comentario del brillo le mandé a callar aun sí me había sacado una sonrisa.

-Tengo tu archivo -Por fin! Una buena noticia que estaba deseando oír.

-Perfecto. Ahora a tu habitación -Volviendo al ordenador corriendo le seguí dirigiendo para que pudiera alcanzarla sin problemas a la vez que entraba en la pagina web de la orden.

Había algo sobre la aparición de ese cazador en el garaje que no me gustaba. Y además ya desde el comentario de Joyce me estaba volviendo paranoica pero algo decía que tenía la razón.

Pasé los varios controles introduciendo la contraseña pero entonces mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar cosa que me extrañó bastante puesto que normalmente nadie me llamaba y mucho menos me ocurría durante una misión.

Abriendo el aparato vi como no figuraba nada. Nadie parecía estar llamándome ni tenía ningún mensaje. Simplemente nada.

Con cuidado le puse el volumen solo para arrepentirme un segundo después al oír ese maldito pitido penetrar en mi cerebro. Dí gracias a dios que el micrófono de mi ordenador solo se conectara cuando yo hablaba pues ese sonido podría haber metido a Jack en un buen problema.

Con un martillo que encontré colgado en la pared del garaje aplaste mi móvil hasta dejarlo echo trizas.

Suspiré aliviada pero entonces vi en las cámaras como los hombres comenzaban a moverse.

-Lo tienes Jack? Uno de los vampiros de mi habitación no tardara en ir hacía la tuya y el hombre en el pasillo está moviéndose hacía la habitación

-...Como quieres que salga entonces?...Ah no, no, no, no!

-Siempre estás saltando por la ventana! ¿Qué problemas hay ahora? -Por el silencio que siguió supuse que Jack había aceptado su suerte por lo cual volví a la pagina web y fue entonces cuando los leí.

Cientos y miles de mensajes de socorro, pedidas de ayuda. Recuentos de muertos y heridos de todo el mundo.

La web se había convertido en una especie de mensajería continua de desastres.

_"Socorro ya han matado a mi compañero y ahora van a por mi" _

_"Son cazadores. me atacan cazadores SOCORROSOCORROSOCORRO" _

_"Por favor que vrmga alguien auidenme ayudenam" _

_"POR QUÉ PORQUE´! MI HERMANO ME HA ATACADO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?" _

_"LOS VETERANOS ESTÁN CON ELLOS LA ORDEN ESTÁ PERDIDA"_

Mi respiración se fue acelerando a la vez que mi corazón mientras en voz baja iba leyendo por encima mensaje a mensaje. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar a la vez que la desesperación me inundaba, no entendía que estaba pasando.

"LOS TELEFONOS ESTÁN COMPROMETIDOS! NO LOS ENCENDÁIS!"

¿Los móviles?...Por supuesto, ese pitido...

-¿Anya? -Al oír la voz de Jack pegué un salto pero al saber que estaba bien conseguí relajarme. Sacudí la cabeza y respiré hondo mientras cerraba el ordenador. Después señale la moto que teníamos aparcada al lado de Windy. Ahora mismo no me iba a fiar de nada que no hubiera sido mio desde el principio.

-Desactiva tu móvil y sube

-Anya?

-Sube a la moto, ya!

-Pero la furgoneta... -Eso ya era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerme de que Windy era de verdad la opción equivocada. Jack normalmente disfrutaba de un paseo en moto y casi nunca se negaba. Joyce tenía que haber sido el que le dijera eso. Cogiendo el cascó de debajo de una de las mesas me fui acercando a la moto donde él ya estaba sentado.

Entonces algo comenzó a emitir el mismo pitido de antes haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza empeorara aun más. Corriendo saqué su móvil del bolsillo para tirarlo al suelo con todas mis fuerzas rezando para que eso fuera suficiente. Después subí a la moto y al ver al primer vampiro o humano, o lo que fuera entrar en el garaje le lancé el casco a la cabeza. Luego para mayor seguridad le pasé por encima con la moto.

Entonces me concentré en Jack.

-Te dije que desconectaras el móvil!

-Ya bueno lo siento ¿pero qué era eso?

-¿Recuerdas esa noticia de la policía? ¿Qué quería usar el ultrasonido contra los jóvenes adolescentes en las manifestaciones? -Enseguida pude notar su cabeza contra mi espalda asintiendo -Pues algo así, pero más potente

-Oh...¿Y por qué tengo algo así en el móvil? -Ante esa preguntá me negué a contestar. No sabía aun muy bien que decirle o como explicar lo que estaba pasando pero lo que si tenía claro era que ahora mismo ningún sitio era seguro.

-Buena suerte tenemos con el día nublado no? -Le asentí con la cabeza concentrándome en acelerar lo más posible la moto pero fue entonces que comencé a pensar.

Esas nubes y esta atmósfera me sonaban. Podían haber pasado dos años pero podía recordar a la perfección como el pueblo ese había estado envuelto en ese extraño poder que ahora notaba. Jack mientras seguía intentando preguntarme cosas pero una palabra se quedó clavada en mi cabeza. El Boogeyman.

¿Podía ser? Podíamos estar...

-Si les disparó crees que desistirán? -Oí a Jack preguntando y está vez, aunque solo fuera por mantener algún tipo de conversación le respondí.

-No -La verdad es que Jack era bastante bueno disparando y por ello no me sorprendió oírle festejar después de una curva de haberle dado a uno.

-Te parece el momento?

-Hombre, si vamos a morir al menos ayer ya hicimos una ultima fiesta, ahora solo queda irse con dignidad -Sonriendo le asentí dejando que se concentrara en disparar mientras yo mantenía mis ojos en la carretera. Pero enseguida me vino a la cabeza que en la casa dos de los seis eran humanos, de donde habían salido los otros dos no-muertos? ¿Y cuantos más habría por allí escondidos?

Justo entonces por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver algo, algo que me hizo relajar y sin perder un segundo desvié mi camino para perseguirlo. Tal vez entonces era así, tal vez lo que Katherine había dicho años atrás tenia sentido. Alguien había ido a por ella...pero ¿De verdad había sido el vampiro?

Lo que me parecieron horas después me encontraba conduciendo por un puente por encima del rió Hudson y mi pequeño guía se tiró hacía el rió sin dudarlo ni un momento haciendo que sonriera por un momento pensando en como podía tirarme con la moto al agua sin que Jack me tomara por loca.

Estaba ya a punto de desviarme cuando en el retrovisor ví a lo lejos a Windy. La furgoneta de alguna manera estaba yendo hacía nosotros a toda velocidad po lo cual supuse que los otros dos humanos que se habian quedado en la casa de alguna manera habían conseguido activar a Windy y con la furgoneta siguiendonos escapar no sería tan sencillo. Suspirando me disculpé a Jack en mi cabeza sabiendo que tendríamos una mejor oportunidad por separado.

-Jack

-¿Qué?

-...¿Le tiene pánico al agua?

-Hmm? No especialmente ¿Por qué?

-...Suerte -Y dicho eso pegué un frenazo con la rueda delantera para hacer que Jack el cual se había soltado de mi para intentar recargar su pistola saliera por los aires. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo mientras caía el cual aproveché para darle un saludo. Después me miré hacía atrás viendo como Windy se iba acercando una vez más y volví a acelerar para continuar mi camino. Sospechaba que ninguno se entretendría con Jack y que lo considerarían ya un muerto por lo que me despedí de mi compañero sin mirar atrás ni una vez más.


	11. Chapter 9

**Dios no me lo puedo creer, ya el capitulo 9! Nos vamos a acercando a la mejor parte (según yo por supuesto) y para los interesados ya nos acercamos a la pareja definitiva del fic! ¿Podéis adivinar quien es?**

**Espero que os guste y nada, como siempre comentad que me alegra el día leer lo que me escribís.**

**Para evitar liarme yo y liaros a vosotros voy a poner al final del capitulo una especie de resumen de las criaturas que van a salir mencionadas y así informaros un poco de como e organizado yo a mis sobrenaturales xdxd**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_  
**PoV Jack**

Oscuridad, eso es lo primero que recuerdo. Estaba oscuro, hacía frió y tenia miedo. Pero entonces al abrir los ojos pude ver algo redondo y blanco encima de mi cabeza. Parecía brillar contra la oscuridad haciendo que el frió y el miedo desaparecieran y entonces...entonces...entonces la cosa comenzó a hablar y casi me dio un ataque al corazón.

**PoV Normal**

Debido al susto de oír de repente una voz Jack se levantó de un salto golpeando su cabeza con lo que fuera esa cosa redonda. El dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo solo pareció intensificarse por el movimiento y la martilleante sensación en la cabeza no ayudaba para nada.

A su lado aun masajeandose la cabeza se encontraba...algo. Algo vivo y que hablaba pero que estaba envuelto en vendas blancas de los pies a la cabeza sin dejar ni espacio para los ojos.

-Dios como me hayas dejado marca...Oh dios voy a quedar fatal! Y justo ahora que me queda tan poco -Jack examinó a la cosa parlante durante unos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas. La momia, a falta de mejor nombre, solo suspiró y se dejó caer a la silla esperando a que al joven se le pasara la tontería.

-Lo siento pero me habías asustado -La momia sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiro más de tal forma que Jack pensó que acabaría por desinflarse.

-Debería habérmelo imaginado, pero bueno ahora que estas despierto voy a avisar al...

-Espera! Quería...¿Por qué vas así vestido? -La momia se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No podía creerse que ese joven se preocupara más por lo que llevaba que la situación en la que estaba. O tenia la lista de prioridades totalmente al revés o simplemente le faltaba algún que otro tornillo.

-Luego -Y dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a Jack solo. El peli-blanco se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que estaba pero no intentó levantarse pues tenia todo el cuerpo agarrotado e intuía que si intentaba dar un paso sus piernas no le aguantarían. Ya el cabezazo le había sentado mal, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía hacer una caída.

Pero por supuesto el estar allí sentado sin hacer nada tenía sus consecuencia como eran el aburrimiento o la preocupación extrema, y en ese caso aun si Jack era propenso a simplemente aburrirse en esa situación sus pensamientos fueron hacía Anya. No recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido antes de caer al agua pero si sabía que su amiga no estaba con él donde fuera que estuviera.

La verdad era que nunca había estado totalmente separado de Anya. En esos tres años los dos siempre habían tenido alguna forma de contacto pero ahora estaba allí, solo algo asustado aun si no quisiera reconocerlo...además alguien le había cambiado de ropa y la verdad hasta no saber quien lo había echo no iba a relajarse por mucho que esa especie de pijama fuera la cosa más cómoda del mundo.

Jack estaba examinándose el pantalón cuando alguien entró en la habitación. Al mirar hacía arriba volvió a encontrarse con la momia la cual agitó la mano como forma de saludo.

-No estoy seguro si que estés aquí tan tranquilo es algo bueno o indica que tienes algún daño cerebral

-¿Y por qué no iba a estar aquí? -El hombre de la vendas avanzó hasta llegar a la silla donde había estado antes pero no se sentó si no que siguió examinando a Jack detenidamente.

-¿Sabes donde esta tu compañera?

-No, solo sé que ella me tiró al rió y...espera un momento, como sabes que tengo una compañera? -El hombre-momia se encogió de hombros pero Jack no iba a permitir que pasarán de sus preguntas de esa manera por lo que sin previo aviso se lanzó hacía el otro. Por supuesto que, a pesar de la fuerza que el cazador tenía debido a sus años de entrenamiento, su cuerpo era incapaz de superar el agotamiento físico por lo cual al intentar impulsarse solo terminó cayendo al suelo.

La momia corrió hacía el para ver si estaba bien algo sorprendido y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Se puede saber que intentabas?

-Au~ -Jack se apoyó en el hombre pero aprovechando ese momento tiró de la vendas de la cara para romperlas, lo que pasó a continuación solo le provocó un deseo casi inmediato de buscar un baño para vomitar puesto que sin la sujeción de las vendas uno de los ojos del hombre se le salió de su cuenca para rodar por el suelo. La momia comenzó a correr detrás de él para intentar agarrarlo.

-Mi ojo! -Jack se tapó la boca por el asco pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentir ganas de reírse al ver al pobre recorrer toda la habitación buscando el ojo que parecía feliz de seguir rodando. Pero entonces por supuesto Jack entendió con quien estaba.

Eso no era humano, era una momia de verdad. Al mirarse alrededor pudo notar enseguida que no había ninguna arma a mano y además con el dolor que tenía tampoco sería capaz de utilizarlas lo cual hizo que su miedo se disparara a niveles que casi nunca antes había alcanzado. Podía parecer como si esa cosa no quería hacerle daño pero las momias habían sido zombies y los zombies comían gente.

Cuando el hombre recuperó su ojo se dio la vuelta para gritarle a Jack sobre su comportamiento pero lo que se encontró le detuvo de inmediato pues el joven peli-blanco no tenia buena cara y su cuerpo temblaba, ya fuera de nervios o de miedo no lo sabía. Suspirando se colocó el ojo lo mejor que pudo y luego se acercó al cazador que siguió mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño

-¿Cómo voy a creerte? Ha cuanta gente has...comido

-...Lo sé, sé lo que e echo es imperdonable pero tenia que arriesgarme. Tengo a alguien a quien salvar y sé que tu entiendes como se siente -Jack levantó la mirada del suelo clavando sus ojos en unos verdes los cuales le miraban intentando mostrarle a la vez apoyo y preocupación. En contra de lo que sus instintos le mandaban Jack se relajó cosa que el hombre aprovechó para cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta la cama.

-Puede que no me recuerdes pero nos hemos visto antes -Jack levantó una ceja mientras examinaba lo que podía ver de la cara del hombre. Era pálido, aunque eso podía ser más por su condición de no-muerto que por su color natural, con varias pecas repartidas por las mejillas. Unos ojos grandes de color verde que ha Jack por alguna razón le trajeron a la mente imágenes de bosques salvajes, de naturaleza virgen. De las roturas de las vendas comenzaron a escaparse varios mechones castaños en apariencia suaves y brillantes. El joven, pues ahora que lo veía bien no podía ser mucho mayor que él, era algo más alto, con mayor musculatura y a pesar de estar viendo lo que era un muerto viviente Jack se permitió pensar que algo atractivo era.

-...No me suenas

-No imagino que no. En dos días e conseguido recuperar bastantes facciones

-...Eres el zombie, el que estaba con el tal Adam! -El zombie asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba colocarse los vendajes otra vez. El proceso de cambio de zombie a momia era muy sensible y si pasaba demasiado tiempo expuesto al exterior podía hacer que todos sus esfuerzos fueran para nada. Estaba demasiado avanzado en la trasformación como para parar ahora.

-Si, soy ese. Y ahora, te importaría echarme una mano? No puedo envolverme bien usando estas -Dijo mientras levantaba sus manos vendadas. Jack dudó pero finalmente suspiró pensando en que en su situación el intentar causar una buena impresión podía ayudarle en el futuro. Así que con cuidado tomó el rollo de vendas y comenzó a cubrirle otra vez la cabeza.

-¿Cómo ves lo que tienes delante?

-No me hace falta verlo. Me guío bien usando mis otros sentidos

-...¿Como es el proceso? Se bastante de lo que la orden dice sobre los zombies pero nunca había conocido a uno tan cerca de...bueno, de ser humano

-...Tal vez, si cooperas con nosotros te lo cuente -Dicho eso los dos dejaron de hablar centrándose más en las vendas. Luego cuando Jack hubo terminado la momia salió de la habitación después de decirle que descansara pues en un par de horas el "jefe" iba a hablar con él sobre porque estaba allí.

Sin decir mucho más Jack accedió pues podía notar el cansancio. Además de que por supuesto si había una momia caminando por allí podía esperarse que el tal jefe iba a ser una criatura sobrenatural.

Sus instintos estaban en alarma todo el rato lo que le empeoraba los dolores de cabeza pero finalmente consiguió dormirse pensando en como le estaría yendo a Anya, y si la volvería a ver pronto.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y aqui un aviso: Antes de publicar el siguiente cap cambiaré la categoría para que aparezca como crossover de ROTG y HTTYD. No se si eso hará que el fic se meta en otro lugar o cambie de link pero lo aviso por si acaso. Así no habrá pánico y podréis seguir leyéndolo. Eso es todo.

Criaturas

**Vampiros y Vampiros arcanos: _ Un vampiro es una criatura nocturna con unas habilidades superiores a los humanos y con sentidos mejorados. Pueden morir de muchas formas pero la mas segura es atravesando el corazón con una estaca. Un vampiro arcano es un vampiro que ha nacido o un humano mordido por un vampiro arcano. La luz del sol les molesta menos y no hay una clara forma de matarlos, para detenerlos se pueden usar medicamentos para ralentizar el ritmo cardíaco cosa que les paraliza._**

**Hombres lobo y hombres bestia: _Un hombre lobo es alguien que ha sufrido una maldición por lo espíritus del bosque y que es incapaz de controlar cuando se trasforma. Un hombre bestia es alguien que ha recibido una bendición del bosque y es capaz de controlarse en su forma animal, suele pasarse en la linea sanguínea. Un hombre lobo puede pasar la maldición con una mordedura, un hombre bestia no._**

**Ninfas, Salamandras, Faes y Hadas: _Son casi los mismo pero a la vez no. Las ninfas son espíritus de los rios, las salamandras de los volcanes, las faes de los viento y las hadas de los bosques y animales. Únicamente Ninfas y Faes pueden reproducirse con humanos lo que provoca la aparición de magos en la linea sanguínea. Puede ocurrir que un descendiente vuelva a ser un espíritu aunque es raro. Las salamandras si consiguen aumentar mucho su poder pueden llegar, con tiempo, a convertirse en dragones. Ninfas y hadas son siempre mujeres mientras que salamandras y faes pueden ser de ambos géneros._**

**Fantasmas, Zombies y Momias: _Los fantasmas son los espíritus de los muertos los cuales pueden decidir quedarse en la tierra, ir hacía el mundo de las animas esperando su turno para reencarnarse o intentar volver a la vida. Si elige la tercera opción y tiene suficiente determinación se convertirá en un zombie, cuanto mas se alimente más nivel tendrá y más humano se volverá, cuando llegue a se un zombie de nivel 3 puede optar a pasar a ser una momia envolviendo su cuerpo en vendas hasta haber recuperado del todo su piel y órganos. Finalmente después de un duro proceso será humano pero cargara en su consciencia a las personas que ha matado para conseguirlo_**

**Ghoul y Wendigos: _Son humanos que han sido llevados a extremos del hambre haciéndolos empezar a comer humamos, y que al final no han podido evitar seguir con la practica hasta haber acabado locos. Los Ghoul solo comen muertos, los Wendigos se vuelven caníbales y empiezan a cazar humamos._**

**Trasgos, Orcos y Trolls: _Los Trasgos son espíritus malignos nacidos de las malas acciones de los humanos. Comiéndose entre ellos uno puede alcanzar suficiente poder como para convertirse en un Orco si llega a sobrevivir mucho tiempo y sigue absorbiendo maldad terminará siendo un Troll representante de uno de los 7 pecados capitales dependiendo de que tipo de acción han terminado por absorber de mas._**

**Dragones: _Son salamandras de edades que pasan los cuatro siglos y con suficiente fuerza como para envolver su corazón en las llamas del volcán en el que vivían Sin quedar calcinados desde dentro._**


	12. Chapter 10

**A ver quiero dejar una cosa clara, suelo tener un problema de terminar las historias cuando llegan a este punto de empezar un poco la acción. Claramente no quiero dejarlo pero puede que tarde un poquito más con los capítulos puesto que tengo que pensar ya profundamente cada paso de la historia.**

**No voy a abandonarla, eso os lo aseguro, con eso solo quería decir que tal vez tarde un poco más, eso es todo.**

**Como siempre, comentad que me da muchos ánimos y espero que disfrutéis con la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Cuando Jack se despertó lo primero que notó fue que había alguien en su habitación, antes de que el sueño le abandonara pasó por su cabeza que podría ser simplemente Anya. Por supuesto nada más pensar en su compañera el joven cazador notó como su cabeza se despejaba y los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas 24 horas le asaltaba.

Anya en el puente, él en el lago, la momia.

Con cuidado intentó abrir los ojos lo menos posible para ver quien estaba en la habitación pero al reconocerla no pudo evitar saltar de la cama y casi caerse de bruces contra el suelo por la inestabilidad de sus piernas.

Allí, sentada como si nada, jugando con un rompecabezas se encontraba Katherine. La pequeña Katherine que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, aun si tal vez en altura algo había crecido pero tenia el mismo pelo castaño largo de sus recuerdos.

La pequeña niña al verlo de pie bajó de la silla para correr y abrazarle con fuerza por la cintura.

-Jack! Soy yo Katherine ¿me recuerdas? -Jack sonrió mientras la agarraba por debajo de los brazos para levantarla. Claramente eso fue un error puesto que las piernas no estaban en plena forma lo que hizo que los dos terminaran en el suelo, aun si seguían abrazados.

Katherine comenzó a reirse mientras Jack le acariciaba la cabeza feliz de encontrarla sana y salva después de dos años de preocuparse o de culparse. Por supuesto eso enseguida le dejó una sensación muy extraña a Jack en el pecho. Si a Katherine se la había llevado el vampiro arcano como es que estaba bien? Con cuidado le examinó la boca a la niña pero no había rastro de colmillos.

Katherin volvió a soltar una risa al ver la forma rara en como Jack se comportaba.

-No me ha convertido ¿Ves? -Dijo la pequeña al llevar la mano de Jack sobre su corazón -sigue latiendo

-¿Pero como? -Katherine fue a abrir la boca cuando otra persona entró en la habitación. Este resultaba ser otra vez la momia el cual al verles en el suelo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Katherine te dije que no estaría en condiciones de jugar

-Pero si es él el que me ha cogido -Jack no pudo evitar ponerse a molestar un poco a la niña. Llevaba unos días muy estresantes, el quería su rato de diversión.

-No es verdad! Me atacó, como una bestia salvaje

-Nooooo! Yo no te e atacado

-¿Como que no? ¿Y como explicas nuestra posición?

-Pues porque eres un torpe -Jack fingió recibir una herida por la acusación de la niña y se llevó la mano al pecho antes de estirar el brazo hacía el tejado y dejarse caer al suelo haciéndose el muerto. La niña se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido para luego levantar los brazos en señal de victoria.

La momia al ver que habían empezado a pelearse se había sentado en una silla para admirar el espectáculo y ahora se había puesto a aplaudir ante el final tan maravilloso. Katherine salió corriendo hacía él abandonando a Jack y le abrazó pidiendo una recompensa.

-Oye oye, que es eso de irte por allí dejando al muerto solo y abandonado -Katherine le sacó la lengua y Jack gruñó maldiciendo a los niños. La momia entonces suspiró y se levantó para ayudar a Jack el cual no parecía tener intención alguna de levantarse del suelo.

-E venido a ver si tenias hambre pero si quieres seguir jugando...

-No! Nonononon, tengo hambre, comida ahora -Respondió el cazador al cual justo en ese momento le gruñeron las tripas. Katherine sonrió ante eso y se fue de la habitación dando saltitos dejando a la momia encargada de cuidar de Jack.

Al ver que los dos se habían quedado solos el cazador aprovecho para preguntarle sobre algo un poquito más serio y ver si le iban a contar de una vez lo que iban a hacer con él.

-Tu jefe?

-Ocupado. Por ahora vamos a que te den algo de comer

-Espera. ¿Donde están mis cosas?

-Las tiene el jefe y te serán devueltas. Venga -Instó otra vez la momia y esta vez Jack le hizo caso acompañándole fuera de la habitación.

El pasillo en el que se encontraban ahora era bastante oscuro pero por la sensación que le daba Jack supuso que podía ser como el pasillo de una mansión. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa al pensar que esto sería perfecto para una historia de terror. Una mansión de paredes negras, momia paseandose a sus anchas por el lugar y un pobre e inocente cazador, herido intentando luchar por...

-¿En qué estas pensando?

-¿Eh?

-No nada...es solo...¿Tu estas bien de la cabeza?

-hmmm...si

-...No se si preocuparme por que te lo hayas tenido que pensar -Dicho eso la momia siguió andando manteniendo siempre a Jack cerca por si acaso sus piernas volvían a fallarle. Cuanto menos se golpeara contra el suelo mejor.

Después de varios minutos caminando por el pasillo llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la mansión con una escalera enorme que subía y otra igual de grande que daba a un portón que debía ser la puerta de salida. Como el pasillo todo parecía estar poco iluminado y las ventanas oscurecidas para evitar seguramente la entrada de luz.

La momia le llevó escaleras abajo para luego entrar por una puerta que daba al comedor. Allí en la habitación había dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, y tres niños, uno de ellos Katherine.

La momia le ayudó a sentarse mientras los otros cinco le miraban en silencio intentando no incomodarle. Finalmente cuando la momia salió de la habitación para buscarle la comida Jack se vio asaltado por los demás.

Katherine se sentó en su regazo acurrucándose en su pecho mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa por ver al pobre cazador aguantar el ataque de los demás.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Rapunzel, encantada de conocerte, la verdad llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo ir a tu habitación ya saber entre una cosa y otra, pero claro el jefe no me quería dejar pero mira ya estas aquí y joe, eres más guapo de lo que nos habían dicho, tienes que perdonarme si

-Rapunzel, le estas asustando

-Ups, lo siento, me emociono mucho -Jack asintió lentamente mientras examinaba a la joven castaña. Era tal vez un poco más baja que el pero no por mucho, su pelo castaño le llegaba por los hombros con una corte irregular como si no se lo hubiera echo un profesional. Tenia unos grandes ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa en la cara...le daba algo de miedo la verdad.

El que había hablado había sido un hombre palido con una larga cabellera rubia. Más alto que Jack seguro y que vestía con un uniforme militar, sus ojos eran rojos brillantes que la verdad al cazador le daban mala espina.

-Mi nombres es Maximus, ella es mi hermana pequeña Rapunzel. Estos tres pequeños son Katherine, que veo que ya la conoces, Jamie y Sophie -Terminó el hombre señalando a los otros dos niños.

El pequeño tenia el pelo castaño totalmente despeinado mientras que la pequeña Sophie tenia una melena parecida a la de Maximus pero igual de despeinada que la de Jamie.

-Encantado...supongo -Rapunzel sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Nos habían dicho que te habían tenido que sacar de un rio y que casi te da una hipotermia. Me alegro que al final no sea nada

-No, estoy bien...y una pregunta...vosotros...sois humanos? -Enseguida el salón se vio envuelto en un silencio que llegó a poner incomodo a Jack. La verdad, ya se iba temiendo la respuesta.

-Bueno yo y Maximus no, pero Katy Sophie y Jamie son humanos...no queremos hacerte daño te lo juro, solo queremos ser amigos -Jack al ver como la mirada de Rapunzel se tornaba triste no pudo evitar sonreír y pellizcarle la nariz. Tal vez tardaría en acostumbrarse a estar con criaturas a las que debería matar pero por ahora no le estaban haciendo daño alguno así que no iba a permitir que alguien se deprimiera estando él aquí.

-Na~ no creo que tu ni el melenas me podáis hacer nada. Soy el mejor cazador del mundo -Jamie y Sophie empezaron a saltar preguntándole si eso era verdad cosa que Jack aprovechó para comenzar a alardear de sus increíbles habilidades.

Maximus rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba algo de que él no era un melenas, Rapunzel parecía tan emocionada como los niños.

Justo entonces la momia volvió con la comida para Jack y al ver al grupo les indicó que dejarán de molestar al herido cosa que Jack tuvo que responder diciendo que el se encontraba perfectamente.

-Si, si, por eso te habías caido de culo esta mañana

-Eso ya dije que era culpa de Katy, que me atacó -La niña se separó de Jack poniendo morritos mientras decía que eso no era verdad. Ella no había atacado a nadie.

Justo antes de empezar a comer Jack llevó su mirada hacía la momia e hizo la pregunta que por alguna razón no se le había pasado por la cabeza durante toda la mañana.

-¿Tu como te llamas?

-...Me puedes llamar Hiccup

* * *

**Y bueno aquí lo voy a ir dejando XDXD la verdad creo que no me ha salido tan bien como los anteriores pero es que entre una cosa y otra me ha costado un poco escribirlo. Espero que aun así os haya gustado y por supuesto, comentad! ;)**


	13. Chapter 11

**En este capitulo voy a presentar a bastante personajes pero no os preocupéis si os liáis un poco, en los próximos capítulos haré una lista a final de estos con los personajes y un poco de explicación tal y como hice con el bestiario.**

**Dicho esto espero que disfrutéis del capitulo y bueno espero que aguantéis un poco puesto que estos van a ser un poco de introducción de la mansión y de quien vive allí así que no avanzará mucho la historia por ahora.**

**Hmm~ no se si decir algo más...Ah si bueno claro. A ver es la primera vez que juego con tanto personajes en un fic que publico así que muchos puede que estén algo OCC, por favor si veis que simplemente lo hago fatal dadme alguna ayudita o simplemente si os molesta pedidme que los quite de en medio y ya haré algo.**

**Eso es todo, ya podéis leer el capi :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Incluso antes de que Jack terminara de comer Hiccup se había tenido que marchar dejandole a manos de Rapunzel y Katherine las cuales parecían más que contentas en darle un tour por toda la mansión.

Pero antes de levantarse y marcharse Jack les preguntó la razón de que Hiccup no se quedara cosa a la que Rapunzel respondió con un encogimiento de hombros mientras que Katherine (aun sentada en su regazo) le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No es el más sociable y pasa más tiempo con los..."altos cargos" que con nosotros. Pero vamos, los demás estarán ansiosos de conocerte -Dicho eso Katherine saltó su regazo para luego agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él. Maximus se disculpo con Rapunzel y se fue por la misma puerta por la que Hiccup había desaparecido momentos antes. Jamie y Sophie por otro lado parecieron ver lo divertido que era empujar a Jack porque se pusieron a ello con todo su entusiasmo.

-Y donde están los demás?

-En la guardería...o así es como lo llaman a veces

-¿Guardería?

-Jack! Deja de hacer preguntas y vamos, quiero presentarte a los demás -Rapunzel sonrió divertida al ver como Katherine intentaba volver a llamar la atención de Jack el cual se encogió de hombros sonriendo. De golpe agarró a los tres niños cargándolos en sus brazos cosa que causó que los tres comenzaran a chillar sorprendidos, aun si enseguida los chillidos pasaron a ser risas.

-Se te dan muy bien los niños

-Si, tengo una hermana pequeña y prácticamente me ha entrenado para ser el perfecto hermano mayor -Al oir eso Jamie dejó de reír para abrazarse al cuello de Jack.

-Entonces puedes ser mi hermano mayor?

-Claro que si

-Bien! Ya no tendré que cuidar de Sophie

-¿Espera me quieres de hermano mayor para eso? -Los cuatro se echaron a reír mientras recorrían los varios pasillos de la mansión. Finalmente no mucho después llegaron a unas grandes puertas dobles y por el escándalo que había allí dentro Jack entendió porque lo llamaban guardería. Dejando a los pequeños en el suelo se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrir al entrar allí, aunque por supuesto no estaba preparado para el portazo que se llevó a la cara cuando de repente tres muy pelirrojos niños salieron corriendo de la habitación siendo perseguidos por otra muy pelirroja adolescente.

Rapunzel pareció tomarselo todo con normalidad porque agitó sus brazos hacía los cuatro que se alejaban con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-BUENA SUERTE MERIDA!

-Gracias Rapunzel! NIÑOOOOOOOS VOLVED AQUI! -Sophie entró en la habitación seguido por Jamie el cual aun se estaba riendo del pobre cazador al cual la puerta parecía haberle dejado casi K.O. Rapunzel por otro lado una vez desaparecidos los cuatro pelirrojos se agacho para ver como se encontraba.

-¿Estas bien?

-Hmm delfines

-...

-...Rapunzel creo que está delirando -Indicó Katherine algo preocupada por el estado del peli-blanco. La mayor asintió sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Jack a levantarse cosa que consiguieron en un par de minutos por culpa del mareo que al pobre se le había quedado.

-¿Mejor?

-Algo...¿Qué era eso?

-Oh! Merida y sus hermanos, son casi siempre así. Pero no te preocupes te acabarás acostumbrando

-O me moriré antes -Murmuró el joven llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Debería haberse ido con Hiccup, así tal vez pudiera mantenerse a salvo.

Rapunzel le ayudó a entrar en la habitación la cual ahora estaba en pleno silencio para observar al recién llegado.

La habitación era bastante grande cosa que no sorprendió a Jack el cual ya se había esperado esta clase de grandeza de una mansión. Contaba con un rincón de sofás con televisión colgada en la pared y varias consolas repartidas por el suelo. Al lado de la televisión había varias estanterías con libros y en los estantes más bajos videojuegos. En la pared de enfrente a la puerta Jack pudo apreciar unos enorme ventanales pero que por supuesto estaban oscurecidos para evitar la entrada de demasiada luz.

Al lado contrario de los sofás había una gran mesa donde tres jóvenes se encontraban alrededor de un ordenador. Además de la computadora encima de dicha mesa había repartidos puzles, papeles, lapices de colores y otras cosas. El suelo al igual que la mesa también estaba bastante lleno de juegos.

Jamie y Sophie se encontraban en la zona de los sofás junto a un grupo de cinco niños que parecían ser de más o menos su misma edad. La pequeña Sophie se veía enseguida que era la más joven mientras que Jamie parecía ir más o menos a la media de edad.

-¿Y esta pandilla? -Preguntó Jack al acercarse -¿Son tus amigos?

-Si! -respondió inmediatamente Jamie, encantado de poder hablar aun más con el cazador -Ella es Pippa -siguió señalando a una niña castaña la cual al ver la gran sonrisa de Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajarse un poco el gorro casi como intentando tapar su cara -Este Monty -un pequeño rubio con unas grandes gafas de ver le sonrió algo tímido cosa a la que Jack respondió con una gran sonrisa divertida -Luego esta Cupcake -Está niña, pensó Jack, tiene que ser la mayor. Era algo más alta que los demás y tenia una cara bastante tosca cosa que hacía que el unicornio que tenia en la camisa chocara bastante.

-Encantado Cupcake, bonito nombre

-Gracias ¿a ti te gustan los unicornios?

-Mucho, ya veo que a ti también -Cupcake enseguida cambió la expresión de su cara en una sonriente y totalmente feliz. Los unicornios eran su cosa favorita.

-Hola, yo soy Claude, y él es mi hermano Caleb. Es verdad lo que los mayores dicen? ¿Eres un cazador? -Jack asintió con la cabeza -Guay! ¿Me enseñaras? Aquí los mayores son un rollo y no nos dejan -Rapunzel la cual se había ido a hablar con otro grupo se giró para mirar al pequeño.

-Porqué la última vez que tuvisteis un arma casi matáis a Hiccup...otra vez -Algunos en la sala comenzaron a reírse mientras Rapunzel sonreía divertida por su proprio comentario.

Jack sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo oscuro de Claude y le bajaba el gorro a Caleb tapándole toda la cara.

-OYE!

-Tal vez os enseñe algo cuando crezcáis un poquito

-Tenemos ocho años, somos mayores -Justo entonces otro niño se echó a reir desde uno de los sofás. Enseguida una cabeza multicolor salió de detrás del sofá. El pequeño parecía tener la misma edad que Jamie y su pelo tenia mechones amarillos, rojos, grises y azules repartidos. Su cara era bastante palida y a Jack casi le parecía que su piel tenia un ligero dibujo como de escamas aun si a veces parecía desaparecer.

-Sois todos unos niños

-Habló -El pequeño saltó del sofá y encaro a Jack con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Me llamo Torch! Y soy una salamandra, encantado -Jack asintió con la cabeza pero al final le hizo exactamente lo mismo que había echo antes con Claude. Comenzó a remover el pelo del pequeño que enseguida intentó golpear su mano para quitarsela -No soy un niño

-Pero venga ya, si eres adorable -Enseguida el pequeño se puso rojo cosa que intensificó la marca de escamas en su piel.

-No lo soy! -Dicho eso el pequeño le pisó el pie a Jack para salir corriendo llamando a Hiccup a gritos. Una de las tres chicas que estaban en la mesa se giró hacía Jack suspirando.

-No debería haber echo eso

-Lo siento, no sabía que se pondría así -La joven rubia, que tenia que tener, supuso Jack, unos años más que él se levantó para darle la mano.

-Mi nombre es Elsa. Sé que el jefe te quiere aqui pero eres un cazador y no me fio

-Tranquila, lo entiendo -Los dos se dieron la mano y enseguida Elsa volvió a su sitio. Las otros dos le saludaron desde la mesa pero no se acercaron.

-Esas son Mavis y Seraphina -Jack pegó un pequeño salto antes de girarse a ver a quien había hablado. Ahora sentado en el sofá se encontró con Rapunzel la cual le indicó que se sentara. A su lado había un hombre castaño y una joven con el pelo castaño rojizo con un mechón blanco.

-Estos dos son Flynn y Anna -Anna casi como si oir su nombre fuera como un botón de encendido se sentó al lado de Jack para agarrarle del brazo y a soltar una conversación unidireccional que dejó a Jack deseando poder hablar con Rapunzel cuando se emocionaba.

-Anna para ya que creo que entre las dos vamos a darle un ataque o algo al pobre -Anna asintió y respiró hondo antes de volver a empezar ahora algo más tranquila.

-Mi nombres es Anna Arendell, Elsa es mi hermana

-No os parecéis mucho

-Oh eso es porque ella ha heredado los poderes familiares...yo soy solo...humana. Pero bueno esa da igual. Entonces eres cazador no? -Jack volvió a asentir a lo que ya le parecía la décima vez que le hacía esa misma pregunta -Espero que no estés aquí para matar a alguien

-Claro que no. Alguien de aqui me ha salvado la vida. No voy a haceros daño. Además -añadió al ver que los pequeños ya se habían alejado para jugar -No soy tan increíble

-No? Y yo que pensaba que todas esas impresionantes cosas que le contabas a los niños eran verdad -Dijo Rapunzel con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Jack se echó a reír mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Se como hablar con los niños

-Eso está claro -Jack volvió su mirada hacía Flynn el cual sonrió saludando con la mano -Me alegro de que no vengas a matarnos. Flynn Rider, vampiro -Los dos se dieron la mano aun si Jack titubeó un momento al oír su raza.

De verdad que no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Les veía a todos allí en esa sala charlando alegremente jugando y la verdad, es que no veía por ningún lado a los monstruos contra los cuales había estado luchando todos esos años. Ni si quiera Hiccup que era un zombie había parecido violento o malvado.

Suspirando se dejó caer contra el sofá cosa que enseguida preocupó a Rapunzel.

-¿Te encuentras bien? A lo mejor deberías volver a tu habitación, descansar un poco

-Na~ estoy bien

-Seguro que simplemente de la impresión de conocerme se ha quedado sin aliento -Jack miró a Flynn con una ceja levantada.

-Cla~ro, va a ser exactamente eso

-A que si? -Rapunzel golpeó a Flynn en el brazo lo que solo hizo que este la cogiera por la cintura para sentarla en su regazo -¿Entonces Jack alguna novia por algún lado?

-Flynn!

-¿Qué? Solo quiero conocerle -Jack se echó a reír mientras Rapunzel y Anna gruñían por lo bajo sobre como los hombres solo podían hablar de mujeres para conocerse.

-Nope, nada

-¿Eres gay? -Los tres se giraron a mirar a Anna la cual se había puesto a dar saltitos en el sitio y a dar palmas. La joven al verse observada se detuvo para ponerse de morritos -Yo solo quiero un amigo gay

-... -Jack comenzó a reírse mientras le daba con el dedo en los mofletes inflados a Anna la cual sonrió divertida. Flynn por otro lado miró a Rapunzel con una ceja levantada.

-Diras de mi pero Anna va siempre a saco a lo de gay

-Ya pero eso es adorable, lo tuyo es pervertido

-Pero si es casi la misma pregunta! Si le preguntas si es gay es como... -Justo entonces Sophie se acercó a Flynn con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacía un lado tirandole del pantalón para llamar su atención. El hombre la ayudó a subirse al sofá y esperó a que la niña preguntara.

-¿Que es ser gay? -Desde la mesa del fondo de la habitación se escuchó un suspiro y un par de risitas. Después una de las otras chicas gritó.

-Flynn esta vez la has cagado

-Ya gracias Sera, no me e dado cuenta -Respondió Flynn suspirando. Jack y Anna en el sofá se miraron intentando aguantarse la risa -Pues Sophie, gay es...gay...bueno como...gay es cuando...ellos son...¿sabes lo que es el amor? -La niña sacudió con la cabeza a lo cual Flynn se puso a llorar de la desesperación. Entonces por fin Rapunzel fue a su rescate para que no sufriera más.

-Sophie mejor dejamos está conversación para cuando seas mayor -La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y volvió con su hermano el cual al verla le preguntó a donde había ido.

-Preguntar que es gay

-...¿Y que es ser gay? -Se preguntó Jamie -Jack! ¿Qué es ser gay?-El joven cazador enseguida perdió aun más color lo que le dejó tan blanco como el papel cosa que a Flynn le animó un poco puesto que no era el único que sufría.

-Ah~...Cuando seas mayor

-Pero ya somos mayores -Respondieron Claude y Caleb a la vez.

-No, no lo sois, a que no Anna?

-Nop, para esto no. Venga volved a jugar -Por fin la conversación terminó dejando a los tres jovenes agotados como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Rapunzel los miraba divertida mientras que en la mesa Elsa rodaba los ojos ante la situación. Dejar a los pequeños junto a esos era un peligro.

-Entonces Jack -siguió Anna -Eres..."eso"

-Si Anna, soy "eso"

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SISISISISISISISI -Anna se lanzó a abrazarle otra vez dejando al pobre sin aire, sin oídos y con todos los huesos del torso destrozados -Un amigo ga...

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Actuó enseguida Flynn para evitar así más preguntas de los niños y causando otra vez la risa de los otros tres jovenes.

La verdad, pensó Jack, es que se lo estaba pasando bien. No estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con tanta gente a la vez puesto que normalmente era siempre él y Anya. Era un buen cambio y lo estaba disfrutando, además conocer a todos estas personas. A Flynn el cual parecía una mezcla de príncipe y ladrón. A Anna y Rapunzel con sus a veces repentinos estallidos de emoción. A los pequeños, e incluso al adorable Torch. Si, se dijo a si mismo, ese sitio le estaba gustando.

Fuera de la habitación alguien observaba lo que ocurría para luego sonreír ligeramente y seguir su camino. Dejaría que el joven cazador se relacionara un poco más antes de contarle todo. Así tal vez su reacción ante toda la historia, ante la verdad sería más tranquila. No tenían el tiempo de hacer entender a unos cazadores cabezotas que no todo lo que habían vivido hasta entonces era la verdad.

* * *

**Muy bien, voy a dejarlo por aquí. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo que la verdad casi a cambiado cinco veces desde que empecé a escribirlo (**_aunque de alguna forma se ha escrito rápido pese a eso_**) pues no estaba segura de que las conversaciones me estuvieran quedando bien. Luego las presentaciones de los personajes os han gustado? Tampoco quería pasarme todo el tiempo describiendo a cada uno así que las e dejado bien sencillas.**

**Bueno dicho esto, feliz semana santa a todos! Espero que os lo estáis pasando muy bien ^.^**


	14. Chapter 12

**Viva la semana santa! Dios XD tengo tanto tiempo libre que los capítulos que creía que me iban a costar un montón me están saliendo solos. Eso si, los reescribo así como cinco mil veces XDXD**

**Como ya dije en el anterior capitulo en la parte inferior pondré un poco de información sobre algunos personajes. No lo miréis antes de leer el capitulo que os vais a ir directos a la lista de los niños malos ¬¬ aquí nada de trampas XD**

**Bueno, dicho esto os dejo para que leáis tranquilos ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Dos horas después Jack, acompañado por Rapunzel y Anna siguió a Hiccup hasta la entrada. Una vez allí cuando él casi empezaba a subir por la escalera principal Hiccup le agarro del brazo para dirigirle a una puerta detrás de la escalinata. Rapunzel le sonrió mientras entraba y comenzaba a ascender.

Anna se colgó del brazo de Jack y los dos juntos comenzaron a subir mientras hablaban.

-¿Y vuestro jefe como es?

-Adorable...pero no le digas que e dicho eso que se enfada -Jack la miró con una ceja levantada mientras sonreía. Anna parecía pensar que todo el mundo era adorable. Rapunzel aceleró el paso para acercarse a Hiccup pero la momia parecía no querer hablar mucho porque aceleró el paso dejandola atrás.

-En serio ¿a la momia le pasa algo?

-Si, bueno, la verdad es que solo Rapunzel y Mérida lo saben. Son sus mejores amigas y prácticamente las únicas. Hiccup es raro, no habla mucho. También puede ser debido a que es un zombie pero eso solo lo sabe él -Dicho eso Anna siguió subiendo hasta colocarse al mismo nivel que Rapunzel para pasarle un brazo por la cintura. Jack no podía oir lo que le decía pero estaba seguro que Anna estaría animando a la castaña después de que su amigo pasara de ella.

La verdad es que no sabía porque debería meterse y encararle a Hiccup como trataba a su mejor amiga pero podía entender un poco porque lo deseaba. Él nunca se atrevería a pasar de Anya como si fuera invisible. Al final subió corriendo la distancia que los separaba y al pasar al lado de Rapunzel le guiño un ojo. La joven sacudió la cabeza pero le mandó una sonrisa agradecida.

-Oye Momia -Hiccup no se dio la vuelta pero su pasó vaciló ligeramente antes de volver a subir los escalones. Jack sonrió un poco -Venga vas a pasar también de mi?

-El jefe nos necesita ahora

-Ya bueno tampoco creo que nos vaya a matar por hablar un momento no?

-...

-Te noto tenso -Hiccup suspiró y se detuvo dejando pasar a Rapunzel y a Anna mandándolas a ir directas al despacho del jefe y que él llegaría enseguida con Jack. Las dos chicas asintieron antes de correr escalera arriba, Hiccup parecía bastante molesto y no quería quedarse allí a verlo.

-Jack, estás aquí no porque seas gracioso, estás aqui porque al jefe le eres útil

-Ya bueno, de paso puedo relajarme y pasármelo bien no?

-Tu te tomas algo en serio?

-Bueno, a veces mi compañera decía que no pero creo que si, bastante en serio

-Pues no lo parece. Mira ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para esto nece...

-Rapunzel es tu amiga verdad? Y por alguna razón no creo que tengas muchos

-¿Y?

-Solo estaba preocupada. No tenias porque hacerle el vacio

-¿Y a ti que te import...?

-Pues porque se lo que el vació se siente. Y te aseguro que no es algo agradable -Hiccup tragó ahora inseguro de como continuar. La verdad es que llevaba semanas preocupándose por todo lo que podía salir mal, lo que podía seguir perdiendo a pesar de casi no tener nada. Suspirando se quedó sentado en los escalones mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara quitándose parte de las vendas para dejar su cara al aire libre.

Jack viendo que por fin el zombie accedía a hablar se sentó a su lado sonriendo ligeramente. Anya a veces le decía que si le diera la gana trabajar se le daría muy bien ser psicólogo.

-Creía que las vendas debían quedarse siempre puestas

-Las odio, me hacen sentir menos humano -Los dos se miraron sonriendo un poco ante el comentario -¿Que quieres?

-Que hables un poco. Pareces preocupado y eso preocupa a Rapunzel

-¿y?

-Que me cae bien y no me gusta ver a gente triste

-Tampoco cuando no son humanos?

-Hmmm, nadie es perfecto ¿no? -Hiccup soltó una pequeña carcajada sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No entendía a ese cazador. No lo entendía para nada y el muchas veces se había sentido orgulloso de poder entender a mucha ente distinta.

-Tengo responsabilidades -Jack al oir esa palabra comenzó a gruñir y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atras mientras se tapaba los ojos. Hiccup le miró intentando aguantarse a risa -¿Alérgico a la palabra?

-Siiiii

-Soy el mayor de los más jóvenes. Tengo que mostrarme capaz

-...No te gusta defraudar a la gente no?

-Lo aborrezco -respondió la momia mientras frotaba sus manos. Jack le miró directamente a los ojos mientras intentaba apoyarle tanto como fuera capaz. Hiccup parecía ser de esas personas que querían cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Eran las personas que el quería hacer reir más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Pues yo creo que deberías relajarte. No tiene que ser sano

-Puede que no, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo...aunque a veces me gustaría volver a ser un niño al que nadie molestaba por ser demasiado inútil

-¿Tu? ¿Inútil?

-Tan difícil es de creer? -Jack levantó una ceja mientras le señalaba la musculatura que se podía ver a pesar de las vendas envolviéndole y fue entonces que a Jack se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

-Oye tu llevas algo allí debajo? Ya sabes -dijo mientras señalaba la entrepierna. Hiccup comenzó a sonrojarse hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se levantó para subir corriendo las escaleras.

-NOS VAMOS!

-Oh venga ya! Quiero saberlo

-NO! -Los dos se persiguieron el resto del camino pero al llegar a la puerta del despacho del jefe sus risas se acallaron para dar paso a un silencio algo incomodo -De la conversación ni una palabra

-Prometido -Entonces Hiccup abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a Jack el cual intentó cuadrar su expresión en una más seria con la cual enfrentarse mejor al momento. Allí en el despacho Rapunzel y Anna e encontraban sentadas en un sofá mientras otra persona se paseaba de un lado a otro. Nada más verlo Jack no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

-Puedes relajarte

-Bueno perdona si no lo hago. La última vez casi me matas -El vampiro arcano suspiró mientras le señalaba a Jack una silla justo delante de su escritorio. Jack dudó en avanzar pero al final echándole una mirada a Rapunzel se acercó a la silla para luego dejarse caer.

-Gracias. Imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas -antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo el vampiro continuó -Pero antes -El vampiro apoyó encima del escritorio una bolsa que ha Jack se le hizo muy familiar. Era la suya, la que había llevado antes de caer al río.

-Eso es mio

-Si, te lo devuelvo como gesto de buena fe

-...Acaso los vampiros tienen fe? -El hombre de negro sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus afilados colmillos.

-Creo que te llegaría a sorprender lo que tienen los vampiros. ¿No quieres asegurarte de que está todo?

-...Creo que me fiaré...por ahora -Dicho eso Jack se acomodó en la silla viendo como Hiccup ante orden del vampiro quitaba la bolsa para dejarla cerca de la entrada.

-¿Que sabes sobre mi?

-Con mi compañera teorizamos sobre que fueras o el conde Dracula o el boogeyman -La sala quedó en total silencio cosa que hizo que Jack gruñiera y se tapara la cara -Eres el boogeyman verdad? Anya no me dejará vivir después de esto

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Tu compañera que más descubrió sobre mi?

-Algo sobre llamarte Pitch Black, ser un demonio, que brillas

-No brillo! ¿Por qué los humanos siguen insistiendo en que brillo? -Anna desde el sofá sonrió mientras le susurraba algo al oido a Rapunzel la cual sonrió también mientras le daba a Jack un pulgar hacía arriba -Al menos el nombre lo tienen bien supongo

-Bueno...Pitch supongo...por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué Katherine no es una de vosotros? ¿Que está ocurriendo?

-Lo que ocurre es lo que ha seguido ocurriendo durante los últimos ochocientos años o así, cada siglo y medio, una y otra vez

-¿Y eso es?

-La destrucción de la orden bajo orden de su líder

-...¿El líder?

-Si, me imaginaba que no sabrías quien es. Su nombre es Manfred Lunanoff, le conoces mejor como Manny el veterano de los...

-Guardianes...¿están ellos en esto?

-No, ellos no

-¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Porque tengo un amigo entre ellos -Jack observó a Pitch con los ojos bien abiertos. La verdad es que todo esto le estaba sonando a cuento chino de una manera exagerada. ¿Manny? El mejor veterano, y al parecer el líder, haciendo que esta acabara destrozada, matando a su propria gente.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar lo que Pitch había dicho, era un vampiro claro que estaba mintiendo...tenía que estarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-De eso no estoy seguro. Solo puedo contarte lo que sé, y te puedo asegurar que no es mucho. Manfred y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, ni cuando eramos aliados

-¿Aliados? Un vampiro y un cazador aliados? Imposible

-¿Ahora? Si, pero no hace ocho siglos. Hace ocho siglos, cuando la orden nació todo era distinto -El silencio inundó la sala dejando a Jack aun mas confundido que antes. No entendía nada y no sabía que creerse. Pero lo que sabía era que Anya por alguna razón había decidido huir sin hacer caso a las normas que la orden había estipulado en caso de emergencia. ¿Había intuido algo su compañera? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando?

-...Te dejaré descansar, estoy seguro que ahora mismo no te encuentras en condiciones de...

-Quiero saberlo. Quiero...

-No -Pitch miró a Jack a los ojos -Ahora no. Hiccup

-Si Pitch?

-Llevatelo, que cene algo y descanse. Para mañana tengo una misión para vosotros

-YO NO HARÉ NADA SIN QUE ANTES ME DIGAS LO QUE OCURRE! -Dijo Jack golpeando el escritorio. Estaba cansado de sentirse tan perdido en todo.

-Si mañana consigues...

-Pero que pasa si luego no me lo trago? Qué pasa si trabajo para vosotros y luego...

-¿Te arrepientes? ¿Y no lo haces ya?

-...

-Dime Jack, que habría pasado hace un año de haberte encontrado con Rapunzel, o con Hiccup, o con...

-Ya lo e entendido

-Eso espero. Hiccup -El zombie se giró hacía su jefe el cual tomó las vendas entre sus manos para volverlas a atar alrededor de su cara -No te las quites -Hiccup asintió sonriendo hasta que las vendas ocultaron totalmente su cara. Después fue hacía Jack para ponerle una mano en la espalda para llevarle hasta la puerta intentando demostrarle un poco del apoyo que Jack le había dado antes en las escaleras.

Pitch por otro lado cuando los dos jovenes salieron de la habitación suspiró rascándose los ojos cansado. Rapunzel caminó hasta él para apoyarle una mano en el hombro.

-Jefe

-Hmm?

-Yo creo que Jack lo entenderá

-Tan rápido lo has conocido? Ya entiendes como es?

-...Si, Jack se deja ver tal y como es, es honesto -Anna en su sitio asintió apoyando las palabras de su amiga -Pero tal vez si te comportaras de una forma más amable

-Soy un vampiro arcano, el boogeyman, no soy amable

-Ya claro señor, por supuesto que no

-Largo de aquí! Que como sigáis os quedáis sin postre

-Vale~ -Dijeron las dos a la vez mientras se reían y salían del despacho. Pitch no lo demostraba, pero tenia una verdadera debilidad ante los jóvenes que mantenía bajo su protección en la mansión.

* * *

_**Aquellos personajes que estén subrayados son los principales, los demás saldrán pero tampoco serán de una gran importancia. Y los iré poniendo poco a poco, por ejemplo en este capitulo pondré solo a Jack y a mi Oc. En el siguiente a todos los de ROTG y en el de después a los de HTTYD, etc.**_

**OC (Titania/Anya):** 18 años. Es la mayor de los dos habiendo nacido solo un par de minutos antes que Jack. En el trabajo de cazadores sus habilidades tienden más al apoyo y recogida de información. Suele tener buena puntería y es algo más ágil que su compañero. Le gusta pensar bastante las cosas y tomarse las situaciones en serio. Odia relacionarse con personas nuevas y le cuesta mucho confiar en la gente. Una de sus habilidades favoritas en su capacidad para mentir.

**Jack Frost:** 18 años. A pesar de ser solo unos minutos más joven se comporta de una forma bastante más infantil que su compañera. Este comportamiento es debido a haberse relacionado más con niños que con adultos en su antiguo pueblo a causa de las creencias religiosas en contra de su albinismo. Sabe usar distintas armas con habilidad aun si su favorita son los bastones. Además de eso cuenta con una gran habilidad de sigilo. Es muy sincero y abierto aun si al igual que su amiga no confía mucho en la gente.


	15. Chapter 13

**La verdad espero que debido a este aceleron que e pegado de repente a la hora de escribir no esté haciendo unos capítulos malos o liosos o, no se, simplemente malos. Decidmelo que así lo dejo y empiezo a pensarme un poco más los capítulos a pesar de terminarlos pronto.**

**Y bueno específicamente en esté capitulo espero haber dejado a Jack en el personaje y no haberme ido muy a mi bola, pero bueno, si lo e echo lo siento.**

**Y todos los que estáis preguntando por Toothles/Desdentao/Chimuelo no os preocupéis que ya irá saliendo (Aunque por ahora el principal problema que tengo con él es decidir que nombre le dejo XDXD)y por Anya le tengo reservado un trozo del siguiente capitulo aunque ya veré si le doy el principio del capitulo o al final. Pero vamos os prometo que estará allí XD**

**Hmmm, creo que nada más por ahora, os dejo con el capitulo y de verdad, espero que os guste ^.^**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Hiccup no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora. Desde que Pitch había hablado con Jack el joven no parecía levantar cabeza. Lo había llevado de vuelta a su habitación pensando que le vendría bien estar en silencio y no con el escándalo de los niños pero ahora la momia dudaba de haber elegido bien. Jack parecía llevarse bien con los pequeños, tal vez la compañía le hubiera ido bien.

La verdad es que desde que había muerto había perdido muchas de sus habilidades en el ámbito social, aunque estas tampoco habían sido muchas antes de morir, así que no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

-...Jack

-Puedes dejarme solo, no me importa

-... -Hiccup asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y se fue levantando de la silla con los ojos fijos en Jack. No tenia ni idea si esa era la decisión correcta pero finalmente se retiró de la habitación. El cazador solo tenia que re ordenar sus pensamientos, solo eso.

**Jack PoV**

No podía recordar la última vez que había deseado estar con mi madre. Tenerla allí para que ella tomara mis decisiones, para que ella me guiara. Tenia ya 18 años no podía ir llorando a mamá pero en ese momento allí solo, rodeado de gente a la que hace días habría matado sin pensármelo dos veces, la amable de Rapunzel, la bola de energía que era Anna y el divertido de Flynn, deseaba poder volver al pueblo y simplemente dejarme abrazar por ella y dejar de pensar. Mi madre siempre había sabido que decir, porque ahora tenia que ser distinto?

Me abracé a mis piernas ocultando mi cara entre ellas. Quería desaparecer de allí. Desde el momento en el cual había entrado en la orden con Anya los dos habíamos admirado las historias que oíamos sobre Manny. Había sido como un héroe, como...

Noté las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas pero en esta ocasión las dejé caer en vez de secarlas como solía hacer. No quería moverme. Me estaba comportando como un niño, como el adolescente que hacía ya tres años se suponía que había dejado de ser pero que mas me daba. Toda mi vida se había ido por el retrete sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Finalmente cuando pasaron horas, o eso me pareció a mi me acerqué a la bolsa que Hiccup había dejado en la entrada. Dentro de ella estaba todo tal y como Pitch había dicho.

Las notas de Anya, escritas con su letra, con sus dibujos que parecían estar echos por niños de cinco años. Estaban enteras, en algunas paginas la tinta algo corrida por el agua pero en su mayoría todo estaba perfecto.

Con cuidado las saqué de la bolsa y pasé al siguiente objeto. Mi bastón.

Podía aun recordar a la perfección el día en el cual lo había echo. Habíamos estado preparándonos para enfrentarnos a nuestro primer orco y Anya me había asegurado que un arma de roble podía venirnos que ni pintada y entonces, dando un paseo por la montaña buscando el árbol perfecto para bendecirlo y así poder hacer nuestras armas lo vi.

Estaba casi muerto, seco, era un árbol pequeño oculto bajo sus hermanos más grandes pero había algo en él que me hizo decidirme. Anya no supo si reir o llorar al ver mi elección pero como casi siempre decidió dejarme hacer lo que me daba la gana. Debía decir que Anya a veces era muy permisiva con mis tonterías, pero si no fuera por eso no creo que hubiéramos sido tan amigos.

Al final había echo la mejor elección. Ese pequeño roble podía estar medio muerto pero aguantaba, cualidad la cual pasó a mi bastón una vez construido. Para honrar a la familia de mi padre, la cual había vivido desde generaciones trabajando en el campo, lo había echo en forma de cayado de pastor. Anya al verlo había sonreído y me había dicho que debía de sentirse orgulloso de mi trabajo.

Y lo hago. Mi cayado nunca me había defraudado.

Dejándolo apoyado a mi lado seguí rebuscando por la bolsa sacando pistolas y varios cargadores, un cambio de ropa que ni recordaba haber puesto allí, algunas hojas sueltas de las anotaciones de Anya y entonces toqué algo que hizo que otra vez las lagrimas invadieran mis ojos. Allí, aun entera, reposaba una bola de nieve.

En los tres años que e trabajado con Anya e visitado pocas veces a mi familia. Aun si siempre eran más de las que Anya hacía a su familia. Un día, en noche buena se me ocurrió invitar a mi compañera a celebrarlo en mi casa.

Mi hermana pequeña se había enamorado de ella. Mis padres estuvieron preguntándome en si salía con ella pero debido al ataque de risa que me dio y a la cara de asco de Anya entendieron que no y se resignaron a tener que esperar al seguramente menos decente novio que podría traerles. Emma al enterarse de que no estábamos juntos estuvo durante la semana entera pidiéndole a Anya salir. Me habría avergonzado la situación si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado riéndome de la rubia.

Al final de la semana Emma me regaló la bola de nieve. En ella se reflejaba la noche en la cual fuimos a patinar en el lago cerca de mi casa los tres. Mi figurita en mitad del lago dando piruetas, Anya boca abajo colgada de una de las ramas de los árboles y Emma sentada al borde del lago observándome.

Seguramente había sido Anya la que había dejado allí eso. Me levanté del suelo y con mucho cuidado dejé al lado de la cama y me quedé allí sentado mirándola fijamente.

**PoV normal**

Katherine había visto volver a Hiccup solo, y eso la preocupó. Jack no había vuelto ni con Anna ni con Rapunzel así que su última esperanza había sido verlo volver con la momia, pero tampoco.

-Hiccup! -El joven se giró para luego mirarla fijamente cosa que aun conseguía confundir a la niña. ¿Como veía a través de las vendas? -¿Dónde está Jack?

-...En su habitación descansando

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?

-...Qué te parece si vas a verlo hmm? A lo mejor una visita tuya le anima -Katherine asintió pero antes de marcharse pasó al lado de Jamie para decirle si quería acompañarla. Después de todo Jack ahora era su hermano mayor.

Los dos niños corrieron por los pasillos intentando ver quien llegaba antes a la puerta y una vez allí se abalanzaron sobre esta para llamar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jack abrió la puerta y se encontró con los brazos llenos por los dos niños.

-¡JACK! Estas vivo

-...Si~? ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -Los dos niños se miraron ahora pensando en porque razón Jack no debería haber estado vivo, al no llegar a ninguna conclusión simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

-Oh! Mira Katy que bola de nieve! -La niña dirigió sus mirada hacía donde Jamie estaba señalando y no pudo evitar correr hacía la mesita para verla más de cerca.

-Que bonita

-Es tuya?

-Hmm -respondió Jack a la vez que movía la cabeza afirmativamente -Un regalo de mi hermana

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Si, pequeña, tendrá unos pocos años más que tu -Dijo mientras le daba a Jamie en la nariz. El niño sonrió preguntándose si eso contaba como tener otra hermana mayor. Jack al leerle la expresión de la cara sonrió divertido -Y no, no la usarás de niñera

-Jo~

-¿Y por qué quieres una niñera Jamie?

-Porque Sophie es difícil de cuidar y me cansa

-Pero es lo bueno de tener una hermana

-Jack, tener que cuidarla es lo peor -El joven peli-blanco sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se sentaba en la cama ayudando a los dos niños a sentarse con él.

-Tener una hermana pequeña, o incluso un hermano es lo mejor. ¿Sabéis por qué? -Los dos niños sacudieron la cabeza de un lado a otro -Pues porque él o ella siempre te va a necesitar, y cuando la ayudes con algo y la veas sonreír será como si te hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo. Porque es una persona que siempre te apoyará de vuelta, que te hará regalos -dijo señalando la bola de nieve -Que te llamará para simplemente escuchar tu voz. Es alguien que nunca perderá la confianza en ti

-...Crees que Sophie confía en mi?

-Pues claro que sí. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo para ella

-...Quieres mucho a tu hermana? -Jack se volvió hacía Katherine y asintió. La pequeña se abrazó a él con los ojos ligeramente húmedos -La echas de menos?

-Siempre. Llevo semanas sin hablar con ella

-Es por eso que estás triste? -Jamie miró a Katherine antes de girarse hacía Jack el cual parecía haberse quedado sin palabras ante la pregunta. Poco después el peli-blanco los abrazó intentando esconder su cara de ellos pero incapaz de controlar los sollozos.

Jamie y Katherine se miraron por encima del hombro de Jack y decididos se asintieron el uno al otro. Ellos ayudarían a Jack. No dejarían que estuviera triste.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Rapunzel se encontraba al lado de Mérida y con Anna sentada en su regazo hablando un poco sobre Jack. Merida no había conocido al cazador y antes de que la joven hiciera alguna locura como por ejemplo atacarle Rapunzel quería que supiera como era el joven.

Justo entonces la puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso a un Jack acompañado por Katherine y Jamie los cuales se encontraban colgando de sus hombros. Rapunzel nada más verlo se levantó para saludarlo y llevarlo hacía su lado de la mesa. Jamie y Katherine se fueron al lado de los pequeños.

Una vez sentados Anna se sentó en su sitio y comenzó la presentación.

-Jack este es Merida. Merida esté es Jack

-Encantado -Dijo el peli-blanco sonriendo. Merida se le quedó mirando un momento para luego entrecerrar los ojos. Jack dudó un momento antes de tenderle la mano para estrecharla. La pelirroja siguió clavando sus azules ojos en los celestes del joven el cual no sabía si retirar la mano o salir huyendo.

-...¿a cuantos hombres bestias has matado?

-A ninguno que yo sepa. Solo cazamos hombres lobos

-...¿Seguro?

-Si...a~ eres un homb...mujer bestia?

-Sip, desde hace generaciones en mi familia. Merida Dunbroch bendecida con la forma del oso

-...Un...oso? -Jack miró de reojo a Rapunzel la cual se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Ella pensaba que a Merida el oso le pegaba bastante.

-Ah por cierto! -Dijo la castaña de repente -No recuerdo haberte dicho lo que era. ¿Te gustaría saberlo? A lo mejor te hace relajar

-O le das pistas para matarte

-Merida no nos va a hacer daño

-Hmmm, no me fio -Anna por lo bajo murmuró un "como siempre" pero Merida o la ignoró o no lo escuchó.

-Pues si quieres Punzie, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo

-Punzie?

-Tu apodo, es que Rapunzel es muy largo~ -Anna comenzó a reírse mientras Jack exageraba su expresión de agotamiento. Merida a su vez no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Ejem! Pues empecemos conmigo. Soy un hada, de los bosques

-Como si hubiera otro tipo de hada

-Merida shh~ -Jack examinó a Rapunzel de arriba a abajo pero en ella no había nada minimamente parecido a un hada. Él siempre se las había imaginado pequeñitas, con alas con...a saber con que pero distintas a los humanos.

-¿Jack pasa algo? Si te incomoda puedo...

-Nonono, no es eso es solo que...no pareces un hada

-Ah! Claro -Rapunzel sonrió divertida antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para acercarse a Jack el cual se había sentado frente a ella con Anna a su lado -Es porque ahora mismo estoy en camuflaje. Todos los que podemos lo estamos -Jack asintió mientras se miraba alrededor. La verdad es que lo había pensado en algún momento que para ser un lugar de reunión de varias especies veía a muchos humanos.

Merida siguió comiendo en silencio pero con la mirada fija en Jack. Si se le ocurría ahora alguna idea sobre Rapunzel ella se iba a encargar de pararle los pies. Y le daba igual tener que trasformarse allí en mitad del salon.

-Bueno Jack, sobre quien más quieres preguntar?

-Anna?

-Humana, totalmente humana, mi hermana a heredado la "sangre mágica" así que por aqui no hay problemas

-hmm, Hiccup sé que es un zombie. Qué sabéis sobre Pitch?

-Hmm, la verdad es que no mucho. Las que más saben son Seraphina y Mavis. Las dos chicas que estaban con mi hermana ayer

-Si las recuerdo

-Pues esas. Seraphina es su hija y Mavis su sobrina

-Pitch tiene un hermano? -Las tres chicas se rieron un poco ante la preguntas y después sacudieron la cabeza. Increiblemente fue Merida la que respondió a esa pregunta pues Anna estaba ocupada riéndose y Rapunzel la empujaba a participar un poco en la conversación.

-Si, su hermano no es nada más y nada menos que el conde Dracula. Aunque no te lo imagines como en los libros, es bastante distinto

-Así como de un huevo de distinto -añadió Anna aun riendose.

-Muy bien, conde dracula y Boogeyman, no solo existen si no que son hermanos. Mi compañera me mataría -Rapunzel al oir eso le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Tu compañera?

-Ya os hablaré de ella más tarde. Siguiendo con las preguntas ¿que pasa con los niños?

-Cual de todos ellos? -Le preguntó Rapunzel.

-Pues...empieza por Katherine y Jamie

-Hmm, eso es bastante fácil. Katherine es una descendiente de ninfas al igual que mi hermana Elsa ella ha heredado magia . Jamie es descendiente pero humano. Lo trajeron aqui por seguridad. Prácticamente Pitch tuvo que ir a rescatar Burguess entero

-¿Qué?

-Hmm? ¿Qué pasa Jack? -El joven cazador de repente había perdido todo color en la piel quedándose aun más pálido que un vampiro. Rapunzel se levantó corriendo para ir a su lado y ver si se encontraba bien. Jack se mantuvo allí parado apretando los puños.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Jack?

-Que pueblo era?

-Burguess o algo así no lo...JACK! -Jack se había levantado corriendo y sin mirar atrás se lanzó hacía las escaleras que subían al estudio de Pitch. Esto no era posible, no podía estar pasando no podía no podía no podía.

Cuando cargó contra la puerta está se abrió sin ninguna dificultad pero a Pitch Black casi le dio un ataque al corazón debido al susto. Cuando fue a gritarle al que se hubiera atrevido a entrar de esa forma se encontró incapaz al ver la mirada de terror que el joven llevaba.

-B-Bu-Bur-Burguess, ¿Qué ocurrió en Burguess?

-...¿Ocurre alg...?

-¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ EN BURGUESS? ¡AHORA!

-Los hombres de Manny atacaron debido a la alta concentración de magia. Burguess se fundó prácticamente al lado de una ciudad de las ninfas

-Una niña, una niña llamada Emma Overland, está ella aqui?

-No. Fuimos incapaces de sacar a todo el mundo

-Viven a las afueras, cerca de un lago una casita no muy grande, una familia de tres, un padre una madre y una niña pequeña de la edad de Jaime unos tres años más. Castaña pelo largo ojos castaños morena con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, por favor! Dime que está aquí! -Pitch ahora sabía a que niña se refería. Pero ahora mismo con el estado emocional del joven no sabía si decirselo.

-Primero calmate. De que conoces a la pequeña

-E-Es mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña Emma -La respiración de Jack se estaba acelerando cada vez más y a Pitch eso no le gustaba nada. Sin perder tiempo le obligó a sentarse en el sofá y se puso de rodillas frente a él para mirarle a los ojos.

-Te está dando un ataque de panico, debes relajarte. Jack, mírame, respira conmigo

-Y-yo no...no puedo...Emma

-Jack! Respira, tranquilo -Las lagrimas se desbordaron sin que el joven pudiera controlarlas. Estaba empezando a odiar su vida, esa semana estaba siendo un verdadero infierno, él solo quería ahora mismo irse a una esquina y...-Jack, tranquilo, estoy aqui -Algo le acarició la cabeza a la vez que otra cosa, calida le secaba las lagrimas. Era un contacto dulce que le recordaba mucho a su madre. Cálido y cariñoso -Shhh, todo saldrá bien -Lo que ahora reconocía como una mano se separó de su cabeza para bajar por su espalda donde le comenzó a acariciar para ver si eso le hacía reaccionar. Por como la respiración se fue tranquilando Pitch supo que lo había conseguido, finalmente soltó un suspiro aliviado.

Con cuidado empujó al joven hacía él para abrazarlo y seguir consolandole lo mejor que podía.

-Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes

-P-Pero mi hermana

-La encontraremos Jack. Te prometo que aquí nadie pierde a su familia. Nadie

* * *

**Bueno pues lo iré dejando por aqui. ¿Que os parece Pitch? La verdad es que mientras lo escribía estaba pensando en el general Kozmotis Pitchiner (de los libros de los Guardians of Childhood) pero sigo sin estar segura de estar haciéndolo bien. Así como muy exageradamente bueno XDXD**

**Y de verdad adoro las vacaciones ahora que por alguna razón mis profesores no me han dejado ni exámenes ni trabajos, aunque me compadezco por los que estáis llenos y os animo a estudiar. Ya veréis, os saldrá todo estupendamente. **

**Aqui os dejó a un par de personajes más para ver si os ayuda un poco a enteraros bien de todo.**

**Jamie, Sophie y los demás (Pipa, Cupcake, etc):** De edades entre los 3 y los 9 años. Son una pandilla del pueblo de Jack, Burgess, a los cuales Pitch rescató hacía un par de meses cuando la orden fue a por ellos. Todos se llevan muy bien y se encuentran muy unidos a pesar de que antes del rescate no se relacionaron mucho entre ellos. Jamie a pesar de no ser el mayor es como el líder del grupo. Ninguno de los niños tienen poderes mágicos pero si que cuentan con ciertas habilidades adquiridas gracias a su linea sanguínea que se irán descubriendo más adelante.

**Pitch: **Muy poco se sabe de él además de que en muchas historias infantiles actué como el villano. Es un vampiro arcano hermano de Dracula con una edad de más de 800 años. Es muy misterioso y no le gusta mucho perder el tiempo aun si al parecer tiene un cariño especial con los niños a los cuales mima a pesar de insistir en que no es un blando. Es además de vampiro un gran hechicero capaz de controlar las sombras.

**Katherine:** Al igual que a Jamie y los demás Pitch la había rescatado debido a que su padre cometió un error y estuvo a punto de vendérsela a Manny con tal de mantener su vida. Por suerte la aparición de Anya y Jack para estropearle la misión a Bunny hizo que Pitch pudiera escaparse con la niña la cual ha estado a salvo para desarrollar sus poderes tranquilamente. Katherine no lo sabía pero su familia venia de una larga lista de magos y ahora que puede desarrollarse lo que antes había sido una niña tímida se había convertido en un curiosa y ávida joven luchando por aprender todo lo posible.


	16. Chapter 14

**Corazón de Nephilim: Si tienes razón. Me he pasado con Pitch XDXD Lo siento de verdad, quería hacer que tuviera así como una debilidad para los jovenes pero se me ha ido un poco la mano XD**

**Luego, el siguiente capitulo lo e estado pensando y creo que lo haré exclusivo de Anya y ya veré si la misión de Jack la escribo o la hago resumen pues tampoco quiero alargarlo todo tanto y me gustaría hacer que el tiempo vaya pasando que creo que desde que comenzó la historia no ha pasado ni una semana XDXD demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido.**

**Hmmm no se si decir algo más XDXD creo que no.**

**Pues nada, lo dejo aqui. Pasadlo bien leyendo ^.^**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Despacho de Pitch**

Jack había conseguido relajarse y enseguida en cuanto respiró tranquilo Pitch se separó de él poniendo una expresión dura y fria. En sus ojos Jack podía ver a pesar de todo una suavidad en la que antes no se había fijado que le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Awww, el señor alto y oscuro tiene un corazoncillo

-No creo, hace mucho tiempo que me lo arranqué -Jack ante eso notó como su expresión se congelaba entre una sonrisa y una cara de duda. Pitch por otro lado sonrió ampliamente divertido por haber pillado al joven. Pero tenia que admitirlo que al ver al cazador en mitad de un ataque de pánico no había podido evitar intervenir y por supuesto se juraba que no volvería a hacerlo, sobre todo porque ya lo había echo para Hiccup, para su hija, para Katherine, para...¿Se estaba volviendo muy blando verdad?

Gruñendo borró la sonrisa de su cara para restregarse la cara con una de sus manos. Jack le miró con una ceja levantada mientras se sonaba la nariz intentando hacer desaparecer toda prueba de que hubiera llorado.

-...Lo que ha ocurrido aquí, no ha ocurrido verdad? -Pitch se giró para mirar al joven que se encontraba algo sonrojado -Y-yo para que lo sepas no lloro, ni moqueo ni me dan ataques de pánico así que nada, aquí no ha pasado nada

-Si, creo que en eso estamos los dos de acuerdo

-...gracias -Susurró el peli-blanco y ese pequeño susurro hizo que Pitch decidiera de que era hora de apartar la conversación de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

-Bueno ya que estas aqui creo que puedo aprovechar el momento para

-PIIIIIIITCH! -El vampiro gruño algo mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio. En un segundo otro hombre vestido de negro entró en la habitación con los brazos bien abiertos como para empezar un abrazo. Cuando Jack pudo verlo bien intentó detener su risa tapandose la boca. Lo que tenía allí delante era un verdadero conde dracula, con capa incluida.

-Oh, tienes compañía -Y entonces fue como si alguien hubiera cambiado un enchufe de posición on a off. La expresión antes sonriente se trasformó en un ceño fruncido y unos ojos inyectados de sangre -Un cazador -Jack asintió lentamente y en un parpadeo se encontró contra la pared con una mano, no una mano no, una garra rodeandole el cuello.

Pitch aun sentado en su silla solo suspiró.

-¿Qué hace un cazador aqui Pitch?

-Dracula sueltalo, es como nosotros -¿Como vosotros? pensó Jack, pero enseguida sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la desaparición de su atacante que se alejó para ponerse al lado de Pitch.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, seguro

-Si tu lo dices hermano

-Si yo lo digo, y además va en tu equipo está tarde

-¿Qué? -Dijerón Jack y el otro vampiro a la vez. Pitch los miró a los dos y luego dirigió su mirada a los libros que tenía en su mesa. Cogió uno y comenzó a ojearlo ignorando a los otros dos.

Unos segundos de silencio siguierón a esa pregunta hasta que el, al parecer, conde Dracula no pudo más y arrancó de las manos de su hermano el libro para tirarlo sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué?

-Ah bueno me dijiste que necesitabas un infiltrador, allí lo tienes

-Ya bueno yo estaba pensando en alguien como...

-Hiccup está ocupado

-Pero...

-No! -Dracula gruño algo para luego salir de la habitación dejando a Jack y a Pitch allí solos mirando la puerta la cual ante el portazo del vampiro se había girado para el otro lado. Pitch suspiró llevándose una mano a la sien para masajearla.

Jack se acercó lentamente y esperó a que su, por ahora, jefe le dijera algo.

-La misión tiene que ver justo con lo que viniste a preguntarme

-¿Con mi hermana?

-Con los niños, si. Como ya sabes durante el rescate de Burguess no pudimos sacar a todos. Eso vamos a rectificarlo

-Entonces...

-Jack -El joven cerró la boca ante la mirada que el vampiro le echó -No quiero que pienses que no me importa pero el objetivo no es tu hermana

-Pero...

-No. Harás lo que mi hermano te diga que hagas y trabajaras con tus compañeros

-Pero dijiste que nadie perdería a su fam...

-Como ya e dicho, harás caso a las ordenes. Si haces eso la probabilidad de que tu hermana sea rescatada es alta. Ahora fuera de aquí, y como ya dijimos, no ha pasado nada -Jack suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta rota.

**En el comedor**

-Mavis! -La joven peli-negra sentada al lado de Elsa pegó un salto y en apenas un segundo ya había desaparecido de la sala dejando a todo el mundo riéndose de la pobre chica. Cuando Dracula entró en el comedor se encontró con todos los jóvenes allí riéndose pero ni rastro de su hija. Acercándose a su sobrina a la cual abrazó con fuerza se miró alrededor para ver si la encontraba.

-Seraphina has visto a mi hija?

-Mi prima ha tenido que...

-Ir al baño -Interrumpió Elsa la cual sabía muy bien lo mucho que Mavis odiaba encontrarse a su padre después de haber pasado una semana sin contacto, y tenia que admitirlo el hombre podía llegar a verse muy pesado incluso con solo un día de separación.

-Oh, entonces iré a esperarla a la puerta -Oh venga ya!, pensó Seraphina. Y ella que pensaba que no había peor padre que SU padre, tenia que venir su tio a empeorarlo. De verdad, la estupidez tenia que ir en la familia, aunque por supuesto solo por la linea masculina, añadió.

-No no no, que te parece si...vas a comer algo, seguro que en la cocina tienen algo

-Bueno idea sobrina. Dile a Mavis donde encontrarme -Y dicho eso el vampiro desapareció de allí para ir a comer. Elsa y Seraphina suspiraron aliviadas de haber podido impedir que Mavis aguantara a su padre durante horas preguntándole como estaba y si se había echo daño, o a saber que preocupaciones imaginarías.

Justo entonces después de la desaparición del vampiro Jack entró por la puerta algo vacilante. Rapunzel nada más verlo se lanzó a por él abrazándolo y preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

-Si, si claro. Lo siento...es solo que...bueno mi hermana estaba en Burguess y..

-Oh dios mio Jack! Lo siento mucho no lo sabía y...

-Punzie tranquila -Dijo el peli-blanco sonriente -Pitch...ya me ha dicho que vamos a ir a por ellos

-Si, es una de las misiones más importantes que han preparado -Le dijo Merida, la cual había seguido a Rapunzel. No quería admitirlo pero si que la había preocupado un poco la reacción exagerada de Jack durante su conversación.

-Y alguien sabe algo?

-Bueno. En la misión participamos yo y Flynn en el equipo de asalto. El jefe Dracula...

-CONDE! -Jack levantó una ceja al oir el grito del vampiro. El juraría que a pesar de que los vampiros contaban con un oido mejorado lo de oir desde tan lejos no podían hacerlo.

Mavis, la cual salió de debajo de la chimenea le miró sonriendo.

-Mi padre tiene un oido especial para cuando alguien no usa bien su titulo

-¿Es un verdadero Conde?

-Lo fue, durante muchos años lo fue -Dicho eso Mavis volvió con sus prima la cual le dio palmaditas en la espalda como para animarla y distraerla de la aparición de su padre.

Jack sonriendo acompañó a Rapunzel a la mesa donde ahora Flynn había ocupado su sitio y al verle le señaló otro con una cara que decía que no se iba a mover ni aunque el mismísimo Pitch se lo ordenara. Anna por el contrario al verlo acercarse se lanzó a abrazarlo preguntandole en un torrente de palabras casi indistinguible como se encontraba y porque había salido corriendo.

-Si me dejas sentarme

-Ah! Si claro -Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de Flynn y durante unos segundos esperarón a que Jack les explicara lo que había ocurrido. Rapunzel le acarició el brazo para intentar animarle.

-Mi hermana al parecer a podido ser secuestrada por...bueno los cazadores imagino

-...No te preocupes -Dijo Flynn de repente -Yo y Me...

-Ya le e dicho eso antes Flynn. Como iba diciendo antes de que, al parecer todo el mundo me interrumpiera -Dijo Merida apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos -El...conde Dracula lleva semanas pidiendole a Pitch que eligiera a alguien. Según lo que Rapunzel dijo te ha elegido a ti

-Si. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que hay que hacer -Anna saltó al momento para explicarlo pero Merida rodó los ojos y la obligó a sentarse para que la dejara a ella .

-Hiccup suele llevar todo de las misiones pero cuando él no va a la que preguntas es a mi. Para empezar te aviso, una cagada y te juro que te parto la cara -Rapunzel al oir eso le dio una colleja a su amiga para luego volverse hacía Jack sonriendo.

-No lo dice en serio, solo le gusta hacerse la dura

-Oye! -Rapunzel solo siguió sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros. Merida murmuró algo para luego seguir con lo que iba diciendo -Segun lo que sabemos han llevado a casi todos los niños que han secuestrado a un pueblo no muy lejos de nueva york. El plan es sencillo si sigues nuestros pasos. Entramos desactivamos las alarmas y entonces entran los demás a deshacerse de los guardias

-Serán todos humanos?

-No, ni de broma. Hay vampiros trabajando con la orden -Todos se girarón a mirar a Flynn el cual asintió con la cabeza totalmente serio. Ese no era un punto en el cual a él le gustara bromear. Él que parte de sus iguales se hubieran unidos a la orden le sentaba como un insulto personal. Pitch tenia una suerte de que quedarán tan pocos arcanos como para que estos se traicionaran entre ellos.

-...¿Como es eso posible?

-Si no estas allí dentro es imposible de saberlo. No me sorprendería que ni Seraphina lo entiende. Pitch se lo tiene todo muy callado

-¿Y cuando es esa misión entonces?

-Pues esta tarde. No deberíamos tardar mucho en marcharnos

-ESPERA! Está tarde!? -Rapunzel para animarle le sonrió mientras daba una palmada.

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien -Jack dejó caer su cabeza conta la mesa. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

**Lugar desconocido, Hora desconocida**

Anya suspiró mientras se rascaba los ojos con una mano intentado no mover mucho el brazo. Llevaba allí horas esperando pero nadie venía a verla, nadie explicaba nada, nadie parecía hacer nada y eso empeoraba su situación. Cuanto más esperarán para ir a por ella peor destino esperaría.

Con cuidado intentó adoptar una posición más cómoda pero las cadenas impidieron casi todo movimiento con sus piernas. A la derecha de su posición, en la total oscuridad alguien se movió haciendo resonar las cadenas y soltó un pequeño quejido. Era la primera noticia que Anya tenia de que no estaba sola pero eso no la animó. ¿Cuanta gente había allí? ¿En que condiciones debían estar para que fuera incapaz de oírles respirar?

-Hola!? ¿Hay alguien allí? -El suave gruñido de antes volvió pero en la oscuridad Anya era incapaz de saber que era o quien era. Ni si quiera podía asegurar de que fuera algo humano. Suspirando dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared. Ella quería a Jack.

Al pensar en su compañero la ira volvió a invadirla y a pesar de saber que no serviría de nada intentó luchar contra sus ataduras que mordieron su piel creando arañazos que a pesar de no llegar a sangrar escocían. Siguió empujando y tirando un par de segundos pero finalmente se relajó dejando caer sus brazos. Otra vez volvió a escuchar ese gruñido a la vez que el movimiento de las cadenas.

Podía ser que estuvieran separados por algo? ¿Tal vez por una pared? Eso podría haber echo que fuera incapaz de oirle antes de que hiciera ruido.

-¿Hola? ¿Sabes mi idioma? -Otra vez un gruñido -...¿Eres humano? -Otro gruñido pero este parecía distinto. ¿Tal vez una especie de negación? Anya se llevó la mano hacía la cabeza otra vez haciendo sonar sus cadenas. ¿Qué mas daba? Aun si pudiera hablar con lo que fuera que era eso los dos estaban encadenados y no serviría de nada.

De repente de su vecino de ¿celda? ¿Habitación? salió un quejido, pero este tenia algo que Anya si que reconoció. Dolor.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien? -Otra vez ese gruñido de negación. Al menos eso esperaba Anya que fuera -¿Estás herido? -Un cambio en el tono, afirmación -Bien vale...bueno bien no claro pero... -Anya suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Bien, pensó la chica, al parecer él es capaz de entenderme, ahora a ver a donde llegamos con eso.

Intentando estirar todo lo posible el brazo fue tanteando por la pared y justo cuando creía que no llegaría rozó algo frió que hizo que enseguida retractara la mano. Después más tranquila volvió a estirarlo. Lo que había tocado era una superficie de una pared, como si estuviera echo de cristal, por el ruido que hizo al golpearlo Anya supuso que no sería muy grueso, tal vez era gracias a eso que pudiera hablar con su vecino.

-Tú seas quien seas no te preocupes. Saldremos de aqui...hay alguien que sé que no me abandonará. ¿Tienes tu alguien así? -Otro gruñido afirmativo que hizo que Anya sonriera un poco. Si, ella estaba segura de que podían confiar en sus amigos. Ella siempre confiaría en Jack.

La chica estaba a punto de intentar dormirse cuando algo sonó a su izquierda. Algo como un golpe. Al girar la cabeza hacía allí no vio a nada pero al estirar el brazo volvió a tocar un cristal. Había alguien más.

Otro golpe al cual Anya respondió con uno de los suyos. Hubo una pequeña pausa y entonces una sucesión de golpes.

-Otro que no puede hablar ¿verdad? Un golpe para si y dos para no -Un golpe. La chica gruño desesperada. Es que esto ya se pasaba de mala suerte -¿Eres humano? -Dos golpes. Perfecto, pensó -¿Sabes quien está a mi derecha? -Un golpe y un gruñido del otro vecino. La situación casi la hizo sonreír, parecía todo tan surrealista.

-...¿Eres mudo? -Un golpe -¿Sabes donde estamos? -Dos golpes -...Lo siento. Si supiera otra forma de conversar te la diría -Un golpe -¿Es un intentó de animarme? -Un golpe -...Gracias. ¿Qué os parece si intentamos descansar? Yo estoy que me caigo del sueño -Un golpe y varios gruñidos. Si, al parecer estaban todos de acuerdo.

Anya se relajó otra vez cerrando los ojos. No sabía si de verdad conseguiría dormir pero intentarlo podía ser una buena idea. Ya cuando se despertara pensaría en que debía hacer, o en que podía hacer.

* * *

**Hiccup: **Es un joven zombie y uno de los hombres de confianza de Pitch. Es el mayor entre ellos razón por la cual siente que debe hacerse responsable de casi todo lo que ocurra. Tiene una buena amistad con Rapunzel y con Merida a pesar de no tratar con ellas los temas que le atormentan. A pesar de estar a punto de recuperar la humanidad las cosas que ha echo para conseguirlo le atormentan aun si no le impiden seguir adelante. Hiccup tiene una razón por la cual avanzar y parece ser lo único que necesita para no estancarse.

**Torch:** Es una salamandra, prácticamente un bebé para la raza, a la cual Hiccup rescató hace algún tiempo. No le gusta estar solo pero a la vez es incapaz de sentirse cómodo con los demás niños por ser diferente a ellos y eso hace que a veces se comporte con superioridad a pesar de solo querer tener algún amigo. No quiere ser considerado un niño pero sigue siendo muy infantil cosa que solo lo pone de peor humor.

**No se si añadir a alguien más de HTTYD pero por supuesto si queréis a alguien podéis pedírmelo y lo intentaré. Que me gusta acontentar a la gente que lee mi historia y así pasan de las cosas que hago mal XDXD**


	17. Chapter 15

**Bueno como me habéis dicho que queríais la misión pues aqui la teneis XDXD. Ya le daré el siguiente capitulo a Anya y entonces os diré cuanto tiempo exactamente va a trascurrir. Por ahora os dejo con Jack y los demás en su misión para liberar a los pobres niños secuestrados de Burguess. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis y se pueda entender pues de verdad mi habilidad para escribir escenas de acción no es muy buena. Las paleas no son lo mio no -.-U**

**Y espero de verdad que esta capitulo lo agradezcáis porque se me ha borrado tres veces XDXD Ha sido horrible. Pero bueno ya esta aquí XD.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Jack no sabía si era de noche o ya la madrugada del día siguiente, lo único que sabía era que estaba cansado. Él y prácticamente el resto de la gente que no fueran vampiros. Merida estaba sentada a su lado en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión roncando mientras su cabeza reposaba en su hombro. Flynn sentado en la barandilla sonreía casi como si se estuviera riendo de ellos.

El conde Dracula estaba en la puerta hablando con su hija, aunque eso parecía más un examen médico que una conversación. Mavis continuamente rodaba los ojos y de reojo miraba su movil para ver cuantos minutos llevaba aguantando eso. Por la cara que ponía después debían haber llevado un buen rato puesto que cuando Jack había bajado ya estaban allí.

La verdad cuando Dracula les había dicho que no saldrían por la tarde como estaba previsto si no más tarde Jack se había hasta alegrado. Así a lo mejor tendría un poco más de tiempo para prepararse, pero no. Para un vampiro al parecer "más tarde" significaba cuando todos los que necesitaban dormir estuvieran más cansados.

Al ver entonces que Mavis se retiraba Jack le dio un codazo a Merida la cual se levantó de un salto llamando la atención de todo el mundo que se la quedaron mirando. Después de unos segundos de silencio la joven pelirroja gruñó algo que hizo que todos apartarán la mirada para volver a concentrarse en Dracula.

-Cansada Mer?

-No me llames Mer Rider o te como -Flynn bajó de la barandilla para sentarse al otro lado de Merida dejándola así entre los dos chicos. Jack desearía poder escuchar lo que Dracula estaba diciendo pero el hombre parecía querer enrollarse sobre algo y la conversación de sus compañeros parecía más interesante.

-Vamos a ser los únicos de asalto no?

-Sip -Respondió Flynn, sonriendo como si esa fuera la mejor noticia que recibía en semanas.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-A veces. Cuantos menos seamos mejor siempre que los que estemos seamos competentes. Y eso va por ti muñeco de nieve -Jack rodó los ojos mientras volvía a darle otro codazo a Merida. Desde que esta se había enterado de que su apodo en la orden había sido Jack Frost los copos de nieve, muñecos de nieve y otras chorradas no había parado de llegar por todos lados. Incluso él estaba empezando a cansarse. Sobre todo porque Merida parecía carecer de su talento en creatividad de motes.

-Y eso es todo -Flynn levantó la mirada hacía Dracula y luego se miró alrededor. A la mierda, pensó, se habían pasado toda la explicación de la misión. Merida a su lado solo bostezó y se estiró tranquila. Casi siempre era el mismo plan así que ella no estaba preocupada.

-Oye -Los dos se volvieron hacía Jack el cual no sabía si estar desesperado, asustado, nervioso o divertido -¿Que tenemos que hacer?

-Eso me gustaría saber

-Ahhh~~~ me tocará explicarlo todo otra vez

-Oh venga Mer no es para tanto

-No lo sería si tu cerebro pudiera recordar un mínimo detalle de las misiones anteriores. Es siempre el mismo plan!

-Ya bueno, no pasa nada ya estas tu para explicarlo -Jack los escuchó pelear mientras sonreía. No debería reírse ni sonreír tanto antes de una misión donde estaba en juego la seguridad de su hermana pero es que esos dos eran una especie de duo cómico.

Dracula abrió las puertas de la mansión y poco a poco las veinte personas que estaban en la entrada fueron desalojando. Merida se levantó y caminó hacía Dracula por lo que Jack siguió detrás de ella para evitar así perderse o seguir al grupo que no era.

-Como vamos a llegar está vez?

-Pitch ha preparado su portal para vosotros. El resto iremos después y por supuesto pido la perfección. No puedo dejar que Mavis se avergüence luego de que su padre es incapaz -Jack apretó los labios para evitar que un comentario del tipo "Su hija ya se avergüenza" se le escapara. El señor Dracula ya parecía tener algo contra él por ser humano o por ser cazador, no quería empeorarlo aun más.

Siguiendo al vampiro arcano los tres integrantes del grupo de asalto hicieron un repaso a sus pertenencia para ver si lo llevaban todo.

Jack había colgado de su espalda su cayado, cosa que por supuesto a los otros dos les había echo entre gracia y confusión pero el joven cazador les había asegurado de que sabía usarlo y de que luego les vendría bien. Además de eso llevaba en el cinturón una daga de plata de las que Anya siempre tenia guardadas en todas partes y que por suerte se había quedado en su bolsa. Al lado de la daga una pistola con balas de verdad pues contra humanos era mejor no gastar plata, que era bastante cara.

Merida llevaba equipados unos guanteletes de metal y a la espalda un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas. Por haberlas examinado antes Jack sabía que algunas tenían la punta de plata y otras un veneno no mortal pero que si dejaría K.O a las victimas.

Flynn cargaba con cuatro o seis pistolas más una sartén que según decía se la había regalado Rapunzel cuando se había conocido y siempre le había dado suerte en los trabajos. Jack prefería no comentar sobre que narices podía hacer con una sartén no fuera que para demostrarlo la usara contra él.

Cuando llegaron al portal lo único que Jack pudo ver antes de que lo empujaran dentro fue una masa de polvos negros arremolinándose alrededor de un agujero negro. La verdad es que Jack dudaba de haber sido capaz de entrar solito. La cosa le daba muy mala espina.

**Al otro lado del portal. Lugar desconocido.**

Merida salió del portal lista para el combate con su arco ya cargado pero no hubo necesidad alguna pues aparecieron a las afueras de la instalación y con ningún guardia cerca.

La construcción estaba oculta con una imagen de hospital psiquiátrico abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo joven que se atreviera a poner un pie dentro seguramente acabaría con una cartel de desaparecido colgado en los tablones de la policía. Los subordinados de Manny no eran idiotas, o al menos no la mayoría.

-Genial, de repente me siento como un adolescente normal intentando ligar para el baile

-Frost cierra el pico

-Oh venga ya, seguro que no soy el único

-No lo eres -Merida se giró para mirar a los dos idiotas que enseguida al verle la cara de mala leche cerraron el pico para ponerse a avanzar hacía la entrada. Si se tardaban mucho era posible que no tuvieran otra oportunidad hasta dentro de algún tiempo y todo el esfuerzo de estar despiertos no serviría para nada.

En la entrada había dos guardias pero antes de que Flynn o Jack pudieran hacer algo Merida pintó en su cara una sonrisa orgullosa y les dijo que pararan a observar al maestro.

Dos flechas más tarde los dos guardias se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo y Jack pasaba la tarjeta de uno de ellos por el lector de la puerta.

-Normalmente lo de entrar por la puerta principal no es el mejor plan

-Aqui si -La puerta dio un pequeño siseó y Flynn la abrió un poco para ver que había dentro pero la habitación parecía despejada con lo que entró seguidos por los otros. Una vez dentro se cubrieron detrás de la mesa de recepción para ver la disposición del lugar.

La entrada coincidía al cien por cien con la fachada de hospital abandonado pero Merida estaba segura de que más haya de esas puertas todo estaría tan limpio y moderno como un laboratorio. El siguiente paso era avanzar pero el camino se separaba pues había dos puertas en el piso de abajo y una escalera que iba hacía arriba con una gran puerta de cristal opacado.

-Muy bien, separnos puede no ser el...

-Me pido la de derecha

-Yo la de la arriba

-Perfecto yo quería la de la izquierda

-...No pero ahora en serio ¿lo hacéis así? -Los otros dos miraron a Jack y a la vez asintieron con la cabeza -¿Y que voy a hacer?

-Bueno te has pedido la de arriba

-Si pero... -Flynn le dio una palmadita en la espalda como para animarle.

-Tu solo intenta no hacer ruido y busca a los niños. No será tan difícil -Y dicho eso Jack se quedó allí viendo como sus dos compañeros entraban cada uno por una de las puertas de abajo. Luego una vez solo suspiró para ir caminando hacía la puerta de arriba. Al lado de esta había un panel y con cuidado pasó la tarjeta que había conseguido del guardia.

Una vez cruzada la puerta se encontró casi con otro mundo. Las paredes corroídas y mohosas de antes habían dado paso a unos pasillos blancos llenos de puertas y ventanas que daban al interior de las habitaciones. Las luces estaban todas apagadas con excepción del ligero brillo que daban las señales de salida de emergencia. Suspirando se colocó las gafas de visión nocturnas que Dracula les había obligado a coger indicando que ir por allí con linternas no solo sería estúpido si no inutil.

Flynn tenia la suerte de que siendo un vampiro no las necesitaría pero él y Merida no tenían tanta suerte.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que se encontró con algo interesante pero para mala suerte esto resultó ser un guardia al cual parecía imposible sortearlo. Decidiendo actuar Jack comprobó que fuera el único antes de sacar su daga y clavarla con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho. En un momento el cuerpo solido se deshizo en sangre dejando constancia de que si. Los de la orden no eran solo humanos.

Cuando Jack iba a levantarse para seguir algo cayó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas quedó totalmente atrapado. Giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Otro vampiro. Y este lo conocía.

-Mira tu que coincidencia. Jack Frost, me dejaste en ridículo en aquella misión

-Mira tu que cosas, si me sueltas puedo volverlo a hacer -El vampiro soltó una risa antes de levantarse y agarrar a Jack por el pelo para tirarlo hacía arriba. Una vez de pie le golpeó el estomago con el puño cortandole la respiración.

Pero el vampiro había echo un error y lo siguiente que este sintió fue el culo de una pistola golpeándole la mandíbula. Jack se estiró para intentar agarrar el mango del cuchillo de plata pero el otro vampiro no le iba a dejar hacer eso. Los dos comenzaron a forcejear y a pesar de la fuerza superior que el vampiro tenia este antes había sido un humano y seguramente no llevaba mucho convertido por lo que aun no sabía controlarla bien.

Por fin Jack consiguió hacerse con la ventaja y sin dudarlo agarro el cuchillo para apuñalar al vampiro en la cara repetidas veces. Por fin este también se disolvió en sangre pero el joven peli-blanco ya no quería más.

Se quedó allí sentado mirando la sangre intentando recuperar la respiración. No estaba preparado para esto. Él había echo trabajos contra vampiros si pero...pero tener que matar a un antiguo aliado? Aun si hubiera sido un desgraciado como ese habían trabajado juntos para salvar a la gente.

El pinganillo que tenia en el oído dio un pequeño chasquido y entonces escuchó la voz de Flynn.

-Jack te estoy viendo por las cámaras de seguridad. Tienes que irte ahora, tu pequeño espectáculo a llamado la atención de varios guardias no muy lejos de allí

-...

-Jack!

-Voy -El joven sacudió la cabeza un lado a otro antes de guardarse la daga de plata y avanzar. No tenia tiempo de parar a pensar en lo que la orden se había convertido ni en si los que iba a matar había sido antiguos aliados o no, el estaba allí para salvar a su hermana y a otros niños.

-Flynn puedes encontrarme una salida? -La voz de Merida sonó por el pinganillo y aunque no parecía muy alterada si que había algo de nervios en su tono. Flynn que de alguna forma había accedido a la sala de seguridad le fue indicando como moverse.

-¿Flynn?

-Arg! ¿Esto que es? El día de "necesitamos a Flynn"?...Espera un momento ¿Por qué me estoy quejando? Es fantástico -Jack rodó los ojos y estaba cien por cien seguro de que Merida también lo estaba haciendo.

-Donde están los niños?

-Ni idea. No salen en las cámaras. Pero ahora que lo dices, Jack que tal si le echas un vistazo a las habitaciones -Jack asintió y con la tarjeta que había recuperado de entre las ropas de los vampiros accedió a la primera habitación que vio. Cuando pudo observar lo que había allí dentro deseó no haberlo echo.

En una mesa como de laboratorio había un cuerpo, sujeto con correas, a medio diseccionar. Gracias a dios no era el cuerpo de un niño pero al acercarse Jack vio que a la espalda del cadáver había marcas como de haber arrancado algo grande. Mirandose alrededor rebuscó por todos los restos intentando no vomitar buscando lo que podía haber sido. A los pocos minutos las encontró. Alas.

Dos alas de mariposa con el hueso de raíz roto, seguramente lo que debía haber estado en el agujero de la espalda. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en esas habitaciones con esa gente?

-¿Jack?

-Están...diseccionando criaturas, a un espíritu feérico

-¿Qué? Tienes que mirar lo que hay en las demás habitaciones ahora

-Flynn no sé si puedo ver más cosas como estas

-Jack, esto es importante, tienes que ver si hay alguna pista del porque -Jack asintió pero al darse cuenta de que allí dentro Flynn no podía verlo murmuró un si para que supiera que lo haría. Después salió de la habitación para correr hacía otra intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Merida en la otra linea parecía estar teniendo un poco de problemas inutilizando algún que otro guardia pero por ahora todo parecía ir bien.

Así fue como Jack comenzó a dar varias vueltas alrededor de las instalaciones visitando las habitaciones y rebuscando entre los papeles. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por los guardias pero por ahora parecía ser capaz de esquivarlos a todos. Era en parte divertido pero cada vez que le tocaba examinar una de las habitaciones encontrarse con esos cuerpo tan destrozados todo lo que podía ser disfrutable se volvía una pesadilla.

En los papeles que encontraba había varios informes sobre el estado del cuerpo antes de empezar la intervención y casi consiguieron espantar a Jack cuando leyó de que algunos empezaban estando aun vivos. Seguía sin venir en ningún sitio lo que pretendían conseguir con eso.

Al salir de la última habitación se encontró con un grupo de dos guardias los cuales se encontraban muy concentrados en su conversación. Las pocas cosas que pudo entender fueron que sabían que alguien se había infiltrado y que debían escapar ya puesto que el lider estaba en las instalaciones. Ante esa noticia Jack no pudo esperarse ni un momento para contactar con Flynn.

-Jack me gustaría saber que haces al lado de dos guardias. Te pueden...

-Flynn no hay tiempo, al parecer el lider está aqui

-Manny!? -Merida y Flynn gritaron a la vez pero enseguida se taparon la boca. Llevaban allí como una hora y no iban a salir corriendo por ser idiotas y gritar de forma estupida. Que Manny estuviera allí era una gran noticia pero ese hombre era peligroso. Un veterano de la orden, alguien que había vivido 800 años y nadie sabía que criatura era. No era buena idea que nadie se acercara a él.

-Jack no vayas a por Manny, no intentes encontrarle

-Pero no se supone que es lo que Pitch quiere?

-Al jefe no creo que le gustara que te pusieras en plan suicida Frosty -Jack suspiró pero asintió pasando de los guardias para seguir su camino. Tal vez Flynn tuviera razón. Manny sería demasiado para el.

Entonces de repente desde la linea de Merida pudo escuchar como la chica soltaba un chillido como de victoria y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reprochárselo la pelirroja les dijo que había encontrado a los niños.

Jack sintió como gran parte del peso que llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros se quitaba dejándolo relajado. Esta ya era una victoria para el. Flynn por supuesto tuvo entonces que dar las malas noticias.

-No puedo alcanzar a Dracula, tendré que ir al punto del portal y decirles a donde ir

-...Nos quedaremos sin cámaras

-¿Merida puedes aguantar tu sola?

-Por supuesto que si. No me quedan flechas pero si es necesario me trasformo

-¿Jack?

-Yo...seguiré con las habitaciones, al final algo tendré que encontrar

-Tampoco que pases helado. Tu estomago tendrá su limite porque después de lo que has descrito el mio casi lo alcanza

-Que poco aguantas osita -Flynn suspiró y cortó su conexión seguramente para poder seguir su camino de vuelta a la salida sin distraerse con la pelea que los dos niños que le acompañaban tenia.

-¿Como te encuentras Iceberg?

-...Bien...algo chocado por todo. Demasiada sangre creo -Los dos soltaron una pequeña risa pero esta no tenía ni pizca de humor detrás. Intentaban hablar para ver si se relajaban pero los dos sabían que ahora era el punto critico. Si algún guardia encontraba a Merida y la dejaba fuera de combate podían tener tiempo de sacar a los niños y desaparecer lo que haría de la misión un desastre.

-Todo saldrá bien princesa, ya verás

-Deja de llamarme princesa, helado

-Pues tu deja de llamarme cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él frió! -Los dos siguieron así un rato hasta que Jack vio por el rabillo del ojo una habitación que parecía estar abierta. La puerta estaba entrecerrada y al abrirla Jack pude ver a una especie de científico con una bata banca y una mascarilla sobre la cara. Con cuidado se metió dentro de la habitación aprovechando que este le daba la espalda y se escondió debajo de una de las mesas.

Tal vez esta podía ser su oportunidad de saber que estaba ocurriendo aun si la oscuridad de la habitación hacía que tuviera que usar las gafas nocturnas lo que hacía que la habitación no se viera tan bien. Además lo de estar allí arrodillado debajo de una mesa era algo incomodo.

La mujer que estaba sobre la mesa estaba muerta pero entera lo que Jack supuso que indicaba que el procedimiento acababa de empezar. Dos alas de mariposa salían de su espalda pero con las gafas puestas no podía saber su color.

Lo que si pudo ver era como el científico agarraba con una mano una de las alas y tiraba hacía arriba haciendo que un bulto se marcara en la piel. La raíz de las alas. Con la otra mano tanteó su mesa de herramientas hasta coger un bisturí y con el comenzó a cortar alrededor del bulto. Una vez recortada la piel tiró con fuerza del ala arrancando esta de cuajo pero a pesar de eso el hueso quedó enganchado a la espina dorsal.

Cogiendo un martillo dio un golpe seco partiendo la junta. Ya con la ala en la mano se puso a examinarla pero al cabo de unos segundos la tiró al suelo llevándose una mano a la cara para quitarse la mascarilla.

-Esta tampoco es -¿Lo estaban haciendo por las alas? pensó Jack. ¿Acaso estas tenían algún tipo de poder? Jack con cuidado intentó acercarse más para ver si escuchaba algun otro de los murmullos del científico.

Justo entonces de su pinganillo salió la voz de Flynn diciéndole que ya estaban todos en la entrada y le pegó tal susto que le hizo saltar y golpearse contra la mesa. En un parpadeo Jack se encontró bajo punta de pistola con el científico centrando toda su atención en él.

-Ya decía yo que había habido un poco de ruido. Pero no me esperaba que fueras tu Jack Frost -Jack miró de la pistola al hombre encontrándose con una cara que se le hacía muy familia.

-M-Ma-Manny -El hombre caminó hacía él aun apuntándole con la pistola y con una sonrisa falsa le indicó a que saliera de debajo de la mesa. En el pinganillo Jack podía oir de vez en cuando a Flynn llamándole.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes. Un cazador de tus habilidades uniéndote a Pitch

-¿Cómo sabes...? -Manny se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un simple crió estúpido.

-Oh Jack, siempre supe que Titania era la que pensaba del duo, pero no me esperaba que fueras tan cortito -Jack no supo como reaccionar. No solo ese loco enano de pelo blanco le estaba insultando si no que encima sonreía como si no le estuviera apuntando con un arma a la cabeza -Deberías estar agradecido, de no ser por tu compañera ahora estarías allí. En esa mesa. Viendo en primera fila lo que parece que te llama tanto la atención -Ya por fin el hombre se separó de él quitando su mano de su cabeza pero sin apartar ni un momento la pistola -Pero ahora mismo no estas listo

-¿P-Para que?

-No, aun no, pero pronto -Y dicho eso Manny le golpeó con fuerza con la pistola en la cabeza. Lo último que escuchó Jack fue el grito desesperado de Merida por una respuesta y los pasos de Manny que se alejaban de la habitación. Después solo hubo oscuridad, y silencio.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Merida y Flynn corrieron por los pasillos acompañados por Pitch buscando a Jack desesperadamente. Por ahora nadie había tenido suerte y Flynn se temía que ha pesar de lo que le habían dicho el joven se hubiera ido a buscar a Manny. Entonces por fín Pitch les llamó y cuando entraron en una de las habitaciones se encontrarón al vampiro agachado al lado del Jack.

El peliblanco parecía estar bien pero por la sangre que manchaba sus blancos cabellos tenia que tener alguna herida en la cabeza.

-Tenemos que llevarlo ante Rapunzel. Ella sabrá que hacer -Flynn y Merida asintierón y enseguida cogieron a Jack entre los dos para poder llevarlo de una forma más equilibrada y así no causarle más daños al pobre cazador.

* * *

**La verdad es que antes de que se me borrara iba a terminar de una forma totalmente distinta pero creo que esto está un poco mejor. O tal vez peor XD pero la cosa es que vosotros nunca sabréis como iba a terminar antes así que no podeis opinar de eso XDXD**

**Bueno pues joe, por fin lo e terminado, creía que no lo conseguiría nunca.**

**Y bien ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Esperabais más pelea? ¿Más sangre? ¿Más...yo que se, más?**

**Pues no, esto es todo lo que os doy ;), bueno, eso y la lista de personajes del capitulo claro.**

_**Personajes:**_

**Merida:** De una larga linea de hombres bestia ha sido bendecida al igual que lo fueron sus padres con la forma del Oso. Se unió a Pitch cuando este fue a pedir ayuda a sus padres para luchar contra la orden. Es muy cabezota y le gusta mandar cosa que ha echo que consiga casi siempre encabezar las misiones del grupo de infiltración. Le gusta usar su arco lo que demuestra una gran paciencia que para mala suerte no la saca fuera de sus entrenamientos. Es una de las mejores, y únicas, amigas de Hiccup y a pesar de que no hablan mucho de su vida privada los dos suelen entenderse bastante bien.

**Hamish, Harry y Hubert:** Son los tres hermanos de Merida y al igual que ella cuando lleguen a cierta edad recibirán la bendición de los hombres bestia. Debido a los problemas causados por la orden los padres de Merida decidieron que los trillizos estarían más seguro con Pitch. Son un total desastre que incluso ha llegado a hacer dudar a Rapunzel de tener la paciencia de aguantarlos pero a pesar de eso los trillizos son muy leales y cuando sus amigos estan en problemas harán de todo para ayudarles.

**Rapunzel:** Es un hada que vivía sola en un bosque alejada de los humanos. Su único contacto era su "hermano" Maximus y Flynn. Al igual que la mayoría de las hadas es muy generosa y amable, le encantan los animales y el estar al aire libre. Tiene un cariño especial a las sartenes que todo el mundo considera extraño pero aun nadie se ha atrevido a negar su habilidad con ellas.

**Maximus y Flynn: **Maximus y Flynn han sido durante años los únicos contactos de Rapunzel con el resto del mundo después de que el hada decidiera recluirse en su bosque. Maximus ha recibido de su "hermana" la bendición lo que lo ha trasformado en un hombre bestia mientras Flynn era simplemente un vampiro errante. Maximus y Flynn no coinciden en muchas cosas pues son como la cara y la cruz en una moneda, pero algo que tienen por igual es el deseo de defender a Rapunzel. Maximus es un ejemplo de rectitud y seriedad mientras que Flynn es un ligón al cual le gusta mucho el juego.


	18. Chapter 16

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo que gracias a dios está vez ha salido bien y sin problemas. Como ya dije este capitulo era para Anya y espero que os gusté.**

**Ya en el próximo seguiré con Jack así que despedíos de Anya porque después de esto no saldrá en bastantes capítulos XDXD**

**Y por supuesto en esta ya se dice quienes son los compañeros de Anya así que a alegrarse! Ya tendréis respuestas (y más preguntas XDXD)**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Una semana después. Lugar y Hora desconocidos**

Tal vez, pensó Anya, esto era alguna clase de castigo. A lo mejor ella había matado Jack cuando lo había tirado al río aquel día. Habían pasado semanas o incluso mas, o puede que menos tiempo, o a saber. Pero lo que si sabía era que ella seguía allí, encadenada a la pared como si fuera un animal siendo alimentada hogazas de pan y un vaso de agua. Si tenia suerte más de dos veces al día.

Sus compañeros de celda no hablaban mucho, sobre todo porque uno solo gruñía y el otro o era mudo o le faltaba la lengua. No, esto de verdad tenía que ser algún tipo de castigo.

Anya no sabría decir cuando comenzó a perder totalmente la esperanza de que alguien la sacara de allí, pero sabía que ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para engancharse a ese deseo de escapar. Suspirando dejó caer la cabeza y hundió los hombros.

Era uno de esos días donde todo le parecía negro...más negro aun, puesto que la celda siempre estaba a oscuras.

Justo entonces algo ocurrió. Algo que nunca había pasado hasta ese momento. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a un destello de luz que consiguió cegarla. Con fuerza cerró los ojos pero aun ni con esas era capaz de escapar de la luz que le pinchaba los ojos sin piedad. Entonces una sombra se puso en medio tapando la luz y Anya pudo escuchar el inequívoco sonido de los grilletes siendo abiertos.

-Vamos, al jefe no le gusta esperar -La rubia sintió como el hombre la agarraba por los brazos para tirarla hacía arriba pero sus piernas carecían de la fuerza para mantenerla de pie por lo que prácticamente el segundo en el cual aquel hombre la soltó se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza.

Así siguieron con dos intentos más hasta que el hombre ya cansado la levantó entre sus brazos para llevársela. Allí en la jaula de la que acababa de salir Anya dejó atrás un insistente golpeteo en el cristal y gruñidos.

Podían haber pasado minutos o solo segundos durante el corto trayecto de su celda a la habitación donde la dejaron pero es que Anya sentía que el tiempo ya no pasaba igual. Estaba perdida en las horas del día y ser incapaz de abrir los ojos solo estaba empeorando esa sensación.

No pasó mucho tiempo, o eso pensaba ella, hasta que las puertas de la habitación en la que estaban se abrieron con un siseó e inmediatamente los pasos acelerados de alguien corriendo a algun sitio. Lo que sintió después fue un dulce respiro en sus ojos debido a la desaparición de las luces.

-Idiotas! ¿Qué habría pasado si le hubierais dañado los ojos? Panda de inútiles

-L-Lo sentimos señor. Creíamos que...

-Largo de aqui -Pasos acelerados y otra vez el siseo de la puerta. Anya se había quedado sola con ese otro hombre. Con cuidado tanteó un poco sus ojos abriéndolos ligeramente, pero al ver que estos no sufrían daño alguno se relajó para mirarse alrededor.

La sala no era tan oscura como la celda en la que había estado pero era imposible que viera algo alejado más de un metro de ella. Lo cual incluía al hombre que había apagado la luz pues parecía estar escondido al fondo de la habitación.

Mirando hacía abajo Anya examinó la mesa en la cual estaba sentada. Era de metal, fría y la verdad, bastante incomoda. Una mesa de laboratorio, si debía elegir un tipo.

-¿Te importaría tumbarte?

-...No sabría decir. Tal vez si me explica algo

-No estas en condiciones de pedir nada. Túmbate o tendré que obligarte -Anya bufó ligeramente. ¿Para que se lo pedía si lo iba a hacer de todas formas? Con cuidado se fue a tumbar boca arriba pero el hombre le indicó inmediatamente que lo hiciera hacía abajo cosa que la chica obedeció. No dudaba ni un instante que aquel hombre fuera capaz de hacerlo. Después de todo ese era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Manny. Veterano entre veteranos.

-Entonces señor Manny, traidor de la orden

-Oh, me has reconocido

-Hmm, la voz es bastante reconocible sobre todo cuando prácticamente uno es todo voz y poca cara -Los pasos de Manny se fueron acercando entonces notó una ligera presión sobre su espalda. Manny susurró un "relájate" pero Anya estaba tentada en soltarle un "vete a la mierda" a cambio. Unas palabras amables ahora mismo no le iban a hacer nada, mucho menos relajarla.

-Si no te importa te quitaré la camisa, tengo que ver tu espalda

-Para que me lo dices, aun si me fuera a importar lo harías de todas formas

-Muy cierto -Dicho eso Manny se puso a trabajar y en un santiamén Anya se encontró con la espalda al aire libre y su camisa cortada por la mitad. Con sus manos el, por ahora digamos, "doctor", pensó Anya, comenzó a presionar sobre sus hombros para luego recorrer su columna, casi como si estuviera buscando algo que debería estar allí -Interesante -La joven mantuvo la boca cerrada presionando sus dientes contra su brazo. No era amante del dolor pero este siempre la ayudaba a controlarse y concentrarse un poco en las situaciones más incomodas o peligrosas y además mantener la boca ocupada siempre venía bien no fuera que se le escapara algo y terminara aun peor -No hay indicio alguno y eso que esta vez pensé que teníamos la adecuada. Entonces de verdad debe haber sido Jack -¿Qué narices andaba murmurando ese chiflado? ¿Y qué tenia que ver ahora Jack con todo eso? Al pensar en eso Anya no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Nunca se había alegrado tanto como en ese momento de haber tirado a Jack por el puente.

Ni si quiera cuando horas después de haberlo echo su propria furgoneta Windy la había arrinconado para casi hacerla volar por los aires antes de que los vampiros la atraparan. Eso no había sido para nada divertido pero por supuesto había podido sonreír al haberle ahorrado algo así a su compañero.

Jack había estado a salvo, eso era lo que más la había preocupado al momento. Luego ya cuando se había visto atada y conducida a su traidora furgo la historia había cambiado un poco. Además seguía sin saber si todas sus sospechas habían sido acertadas. Claro, Manny de verdad estaba trabajando contra ellos, pero ¿y todos los demás? ¿Los guardianes? ¿Su maestro? ¿Sus compañeros? Quien había estado metido en la traición y por...

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un profundo dolor en su espalda. Manny le estaba inyectado algo directamente sobre el hueso de su espalda y lo que fuera que le estaba metiendo ardía por dentro como si del mismo infierno se tratase.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?

-Tu relájate, tal vez duela menos

-Grrr, dame la jeringuilla y ya veremos que tal se te da relajarte a ti

-Oh vamos Titania, creía que serias más tranquila

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ya lo irás descubriendo -Dicho eso Manny sacó la jeringa de un tirón sacando un pequeño gruñido de Anya la cual volvió a morder su brazo para evitar hacer más ruido. Otra vez sintió las manos del hombre sobre su espalda pero ahora gracias al suero que le había inyectado cada sitio que tocaba escocía. Sea lo que fuera lo que estaba buscando no parecía encontrarlo pues presionó con más fuerza.

-¿¡Por qué no está!? ¿Por qué? -Manny apartó bruscamente su mesa de herramientas tirándolas por el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras que Anya se retorcía ligeramente ahora que el ardor se convertía en dolor. ¿Qué narices les había inyectado? -Te juro que como no funcione iré a por Jack, esté él preparado o no

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que...busca. Como se lo voy a dar! -Otra vez las manos en su espalda presionando, buscando, haciendo a saber que sobre su piel. Finalmente Manny tuvo que rendirse porque ató los brazos de Anya a la mesa y salió de la habitación abandonándola allí.

La joven cazadora dejó caer su cara ahora sudada contra la fría superficie de la mesa intentando olvidar el dolor que ahora parecía querer comerse su espalda o quemarla, o todo a la vez.

Por fin Manny volvió a la habitación acompañado por los mismos hombres de antes, o eso supuso Anya, los cuales la cogieron para volver a llevársela a su celda.

En cuanto la volvieron a meter allí la encadenaron y la volvieron a dejar en la total oscuridad. No era su lugar favorito pero si que le gustaba más que la fría mesa de antes. Además, se dijo, el oir los golpes de su vecino la reconfortaba de una manera extraña.

-Estoy bien -Dos golpes, un no -Te aseguro que si -Otra vez dos golpes -Solo quería intentar algo, ni si quiera se el qué -Varios golpecitos, su vecino pedía más información.

La verdad es que Anya no sabía cuando habían empezado a acostumbrarse a entenderse de esa forma. Pero ahora después de una semana entera solo con sus vecinos los gruñidos y los golpes se habían vuelto algo comprensible. Eso o se estaba volviendo loca y tenia amigos imaginarios.

**Una semana después**

Otra semana más, o tal vez ya era un mes, o solo un par de días. Manny no había vuelto a visitarla a ella pero si que se había llevado a su vecino, el de los golpes. Y dios mio como había sentido su falta en todo ese tiempo que no había estado.

Sentía que no podría vivir sin esos dos allí y cuando por fin lo había devuelto no había parado de hacer preguntas hasta haber recibido al menos varios golpes para asegurarse de que esté pudiera moverse bien como para golpear el cristal.

Lo que había conseguido descubrir era que Manny solo le había echo algunas preguntas pero nada más. A él no le había inyectado nada ni echo un masaje de espalda.

Se había alegrado, pero a la vez eso la había confundido aun más. ¿Qué estaba buscando Manny en ella? ¿Por qué solo ella? O peor ¿Por qué también Jack? No, nada se todo eso tenia sentido, pero tal vez era mejor así. Mejor no entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese psicópata. No quería ser capaz de pensar como él.

La verdad es que Anya no esperaba nada de ese día. Solo más horas en la oscuridad "charlando" pero Manny parecía tener otros planes porque otra vez su puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre. Por lo ruidos a los lados supuso que sus vecinos también tenían visita.

En esta ocasión los hombres parecieron tener cuidado porque la luz estaba casi totalmente apaga lo que hacía que sus ojos se pudieran acostumbrar poco a poco a la nueva luminosidad.

-Nos vamos -Anya estiró sus brazos para llevarle cerca sus ataduras, un segundo después libre de ella se intentó levantar usando como apoyo al guardia. Salió de la habitación por su pie, vacilante, pero capaz. Estaba cansada de ser llevada como un saco y además tenia miedo de perder su movibilidad por seguir tanto tiempo sentada sin hacer nada.

Cuando salió de su celda miró por el rabillo del ojo a su vecino y se alegró de verle salir a él también. Debido a la oscuridad no era capaz de reconocer rasgos pero al menos pudo observar de que tenia forma humanoide. Un espíritu pero de forma humana, había tantas opciones.

Se iba a empezar a mover cuando de su otro lado comenzó a oír gruñidos. Alarmada se giró y vio como varios hombres intentaban tirar de algo para que saliera de la habitación. No había podido verlo la otra vez que la habían sacado pero la puerta de su otro vecino era bastante más grande que la suya.

-Dejadle en paz! -Con cuidado se intentó dirigir hacía los hombres pero su guardia la detuvo de inmediato -Suéltame, le están haciendo daño

-No le harán nada. Ahora vamos -Dicho eso el guardia tiró de ella para que comenzara a andar por donde el otro guardia se había llevado a su amigo. Incapaz de apartar la mirada Anya siguió observando lo que los hombres hacía pero cuando tuvieron que girar los perdió de vista sin saber si llegarían a conseguir sacar a su compañero. Solo esperaba que no le hicieran más daño.

Por fin el guardia paró ante una sala y la metió dentro antes de cerrar la puerta e irse. Anya se quedó allí apoyándose totalmente en la pared para no caerse mientras se miraba alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguien. Un movimiento entre las sombras la alertó pero justo entonces sonó un golpecito.

-¿Eres tu? -Los pasos de la persona se escucharon cada vez más cerca y cuando estuvieron uno delante del otro Anya no supo como reaccionar. Ese joven se parecía a Jack. No era él por supuesto, pero si compartía grandes rasgos como la piel pálida, el pelo blanco, aun si este lo llevaba mejor peinado excepto por un mechón rebelde. Una altura media pero una constitución delgada de esas que inspiraban a las cocineras de cebarle hasta que su estomago explotara. Era Jack en casi todos los sentidos.

El joven peli-blanco levantó su mano y saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Anya sonrió como respuesta antes de tirarse a abrazarle.

-Me alegro de que estés bien -El joven le acarició la espalda. Allí tan cerca de él pudo ver un destello de color verde en sus ojos. El único rasgo que parecía diferenciarlo de Jack totalmente -Je, de llegar a tener los ojos azules te juro que diría que eres el gemelo de un amigo mio -Al mirarle la cara Anya pudo ver como el pálido joven la observaba sorprendido pera luego sonrió aun más casi como si estuviera contento de tener esa similitud.

-...La verdad no se como cambia esto nada -Susurro la joven mientras se miraba alrededor. Ahora estaban juntos si, pero seguían sin poder hablar y casi con el mismo nivel de oscuridad ver seguía siendo dificil. ¿Para qué los habían metido allí juntos? -Oye, tu me dijiste que sabían quien era nuestro vecino no? -El joven asintió ahora serio -¿Sabes donde se lo podrían llevar? -Una sacudida de cabeza, un no. Pero claro que la respuesta era un no. Él llevaba también atrapado en esas celdas durante semanas. Sería un milagro si alguien supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye, me dijiste que no eras humano. ¿Puedo preguntarte que eres? No se, dame una pista -El peliblanco asintió otra vez sonriendo. Con cuidado la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a ella juntando sus manos. Después de unos segundos algo comenzó a brillar entre ellas y cuando las separó sus palmas se habían encendido como si fueran luces -¿Un mago de luz? Los libros decían que ya no existía ninguno -El joven sacudió la cabeza y levantó tres dedos -¿Quedan tres? -Un asentimiento -Imagino que si Manny te tiene aquí es porque busca a los otros dos no? -Otro asentimiento.

Justo cuando Anya fue a hacer otra pregunta la puerta volvió a abrirse y algo grande fue empujado dentro de la sala. El sonido de cadenas le llamó la atención a Anya puesto que a ellos dos les habían soltado. ¿Sería este su otro vecino?

El siseó de la puerta indicó que está se había cerrado y sin dudarlo el joven pálido corrió hacía el recién llegado. Anya maldiciendo la inutilidad de sus piernas gateó hasta ellos. Al acercarse no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

-E-E-E-Eso es un dra... -El joven la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en la boca para pedirle silencio. Anya asintió y se puso a examinar a la criatura. Ahora entendía porque el joven la había detenido. El pobre dragón parecía estar bastante dolorido y puede que gritarle justo al lado de la oreja no fuera la mejor opción. Con mucho cuidado y algo vacilante Anya comenzó a acariciarle el costado -Shhh, tranquilo, estamos aquí ¿Me reconoces? Soy tu vecina, la que no para de hablar, y él es el de los golpecitos -Mirando a su compañero le indicó las cadenas -¿Puedes hacer algo con ellas? -El joven asintió y se puso a trabajar mientras le indicaba con su mano que siguiera distrayendo al dragón -No...no se muy bien como tratar a un dragón. Debo reconocerlo hay criaturas que me han llamado más la atención y no e investigado tanto sobre vosotros -La criatura abrió sus grandes ojos verdes para mirarla, casi parecía ofendido -Ya bueno lo siento. Los libros decían que la orden había matado a todos los dragones hacía un siglo o algo así. No pensé que fuera necesario estudiaros...aunque en el ritmo en el que vamos toda cosa extinta parece ser que no lo está -El dragón soltó algo parecido a un bufo mientras estiraba el cuello para apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de la joven la cual se encargó de acariciarle el morro. El otro tiró un poco de las cadenas para ver si había forma de soltarlas un poco pero el movimiento hizo que estas rozaran las heridas del dragón el cual gimoteó ligeramente -Shhh, todo está bien. Solo está intentando liberarte. ¿Puedes de verdad con ellas? -Un asentimiento decidido. Él estaba convencido en que podría.

Al cabo de lo que parecía media hora el dragón estaba libre de toda atadura y los tres se encontraban sentados contra la pared.

Las luces de la habitación se habían ido encendiendo poco a poco a la vez que sus ojos se acostumbraban a las nuevas luces y ahora Anya se encontraba capaz de distinguir todos los colores.

-...Ahora que lo pienso. No me sé vuestros nombres -El joven pálido sonrió mientras le indicaba que fijara sus ojos en él. Luego con mucho cuidado fue diciendo letra a letra. Anya levanto una ceja y simplemente le tendió su mano -Escribelo en mi palma, es más fácil -La cara que puso el joven era como si a un niño le hubieras quitado un caramelo. Ahora si que le recordaba a Jack -En serio, eres su hermano, me da igual si no teneis nada en que ver, os pondré como hermanos en todos mis archivos -Con cuidado mientras Anya estaba hablando el joven comenzó a trazar las letras de su nombre. Cuando terminó Anya se pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Nightlight? Te llamas Nightlight?...Dime por favor que es tu apodo -Nightlight sonrió ampliamente mientras sacudía la cabeza -...¿Tus padres te tenían que odiar mucho no? -Él sacudió la cabeza mientras señalaba a Anya para luego poner la mano como si estuviera marcando una altura -Una niña te puso el nombre? -Nightlight asintió pero luego siguió señalándola -¿Se parecía a mi? -Con la mano Nightlight hizo una señal de más o menos -Hmm, mentalmente? -Un asentimiento pero luego otro más o menos -Bueno, una niña te puso el nombre y en algo se parecía a mi -Un asentimiento y está vez era completo -¿Te gusta marearme verdad? -Nighlight asintió sonriendo pero luego borro la sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza como diciendo que no, que no le gustaba pero al rato de tener a Anya mirándole fijamente estalló en una carcajada silenciosa.

El dragón al notar el movimiento del joven se giró para mirarlos curioso.

-Que gracioso. Pareces como un gatito -Los dos se quedaron aun más rato allí sentado. El dragón con Anya ocupada dándole mimitos a los cual él no le tenia nada en contra. Nightlight mientras tanto se levanto para darse una vuelta por la ahora iluminada habitación examinando lo que tenían.

En la pared del fondo había dos camas pequeñas y una especie de nido. En el centro una mesa con varias sillas alrededor. Debajo de la mesa había un cuenco como el que se le daba a los perros para comer pero más grande. Seguramente para el dragón supuso el joven. En la sala no había mucho más que eso excepto por un sofá y una pequeña televisión que a pesar de todos sus intentos no funcionaba.

-¿Qué Nightlight, algo interesante? -El chico asintió señalando el sofá en el cual se tiró para ponerse bien cómodo. Anya rodó los ojos y ayudada por el dragón se levantó para caminar hasta allí y tomar un sitio. Nightlight esperó un momento y después apoyo sus pies en las piernas de su vecina -Antes el dragón y ahora tu, no soy un cojín!

-Me gusta que os lo estéis pasando así de bien a pesar de la situación -Los tres se pusieron enseguida a la defensiva pero Manny no hizo presencia en la habitación. El hombre solo estaba hablando a través de los altavoces.

-Me gustaría decir que se me ha olvidado pero va a ser que no. ¿Qué narices es esto? -Nightlight asintió aun si no parecía saber muy bien hacía donde dirigir la mirada. El dragón por otro lado al oír la voz de ese hombre pareció pelearse consigo mismo para ver como reaccionar. Si huir o gruñir a la amenaza.

-Esto es una simple acomodación. Pensé que estando los tres juntos seríais más fáciles de tratar

-Si quiere que hagamos algo dígalo directamente! No se ande dando rodeos -Pero Manny ya había cortado la comunicación dejándolos solos otra vez. Aya se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando. Nightlight pateó la mesa con la televisión casi tirándola si no fuera porque el dragón agarró la tele con su cola. Al hacerlo el joven pálido se fijó en que esta parecía estar incompleta como si le faltara un trozo. Acercándose con cuidado le rozó la aleta con la mano y el dragón la apartó de golpe inseguro. Anya los miró y simplemente le acarició la cabeza a la criatura para ver si así se relajaba.

-¿Que ocurre Nightlight? -Él señaló la cola y Anya pudo ver lo mismo. Parecía estar herida -¿Te han echo eso ellos? -El dragón sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos tornándose tristes mientras su cabeza presionaba contra la mano de Anya buscando más caricias. Nightlight aprovechó eso para agarrar la cola y observar el daño. Parecía una herida muy antigua pero la gravedad de esta no le dejaría volar. La falta de una aleta para un dragón era como una muerte segura, el grandullón había tenido suerte de sobrevivir hasta entonces con algo así.

-Nightlight ¿qué hacemos? -El joven se encogió de hombros antes de volver al sofá. Los dos juntos siguieron acariciando al dragón que poco a poco terminó por dormirse. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sin pensárselo mucho se pusieron cómodos en el sofá terminando por dormirse.

**Unos días después**

Anya entró en la habitación que llevaba compartiendo con sus dos amigos aquellos tres días, aun caminando apoyandose en la pared. La espalda la estaba matando y fuera lo que fuera lo que Manny estaba buscando seguia sin encontrarlo haciendo que se volviera aun más insistente. A Nightlight también le llamaba de vez en cuando pero el joven casi nunca quería hablar sobre el tema que trataban. Casi siempre parecía deprimido cuando volvía de esos encuentros.

Nada más verla el dragón al cual por ahora le habían Fury como nombre se acercó hacía ella para ayudarla a avanzar hacía la mesa donde Nightlight estaba poniendo la comida. El nombre venia de, según decía Nightlight, la raza a la que correspondía que eran los Night Fury, por supuesto Anya había opinado que tener dos Night iba a ser un mareo por lo que al final el dragón había terminado llamándose Fury. A él parecía gustarle o al menos no le disgustaba.

-Gracias por arreglar la mesa -La verdad es que desde que los habían metido allí la situación había mejorado en casi un 100%. La comida se la servían tres veces al día y en abundancia. Las luces estaban casi siempre encendidas excepto por la noche lo que hacía que sus ojos funcionaran siempre sin problemas y por supuesto al no estar encadenados las rozaduras y la debilidad muscular había desaparecido del todo.

Nightlight la ayudó a sentarse y con cuidado le masajeó la espalda.

-¿Sabes que intenta conseguir? -Una señal de más o menos fue su respuesta y después con la cuchara mojada en salsa intentó escribir un poco en la servilleta. No les daban bolígrafos ni nada que pudiera tener punta por lo que no tenían ni tenedores ni cuchillos a mano. Nightlight al parecer se había acostumbrado bien a usar la cuchara pero por supuesto los mensajes no siempre se podían leer bien y para conversaciones largas era inútil.

"Trasformación" La chica miró la palabra y luego a su amigo sin llegar a entender exactamente lo que quería decir. Nightlight volvió a cubrir la cuchara y escribió "Trasformarte".

-¿A mi? ¿En qué? -Nightlight sacudió la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspirando Anya iba a comenzar a comer cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos guardias acompañados por alguien. Cuando la rubia vio quien era se lanzó hacía los guardias golpeando a uno con el plato para luego coger a la persona y apartarla.

El otro guardia sacó su arma y apunto a Anya disparando un tiro de aviso que le pasó rozando la cara.

-Titania -la voz de Manny resonó por la habitación -Creía que ya habrías dejado de intentar pelear con los guardias

-¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?

-Es por seguridad. Han vuelto a atacar otro de mis laboratorios y temía que se acercarán. Aquí estará más segura -Dicho eso Manny ordenó a sus guardias que salieran de allí dejando a Anya aun abrazada a la recién llegada.

La pequeña niña dirigió sus castaños ojos hacía Anya, estos parecían brillar debido a las lagrimas que luchaban por escaparse y rodas por las mejillas, para impedir eso Anya los secó. Nightlight se mantuvo al lado de Fury para impedir que se acercara a la niña y la asustara. El dragón podía ser tan manso como un gatito pero la niña no sabía eso.

-Emma, no llores, todo está bien -Anya siguió acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña la cual comenzó a llorar. Con cuidado se levantó cargando a la pequeña mientras en su cabeza pensaba en la situación. ¿Qué narices hacía la niña allí?

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado?**

**Bueno yo espero que si y por supuesto vuestros comentarios son siempre bien recibidos ^.^**

**Para que quede claro el tiempo que ha pasado desde la misión de Jack y el final de este capitulo han sido dos semanas y media. Y ahora como siempre empecemos con los personajes.**

_**Personajes**_

**Nightlight: **Mudo de nacimiento Nightlight se ha preparado para poder expresarse de muchas formas distintas. Le gusta mucho hacer amigos y además de eso poder tener gente a la cual gastar bromas. Desde pequeño siempre a sabido que era especial pero hasta que comenzó a desarrollar sus poderes al cumplir los 18 no sabía como. Sus poderes de luz están poco entrenados pero le vienen naturales la mayoría del tiempo. Sabe muchas cosas pero su incapacidad para expresarlas le irritan bastante.

**Fury: **Es un dragón bastante anciano a pesar de que le gusta comportarse como si fuera una cría. Suele ser muy alegre pero todo el tiempo que ha pasado allí atrapado en el laboratorio de Manny lo ha echo dudar en las buenas intenciones de la gente de su alrededor. Anya y Nightlight son las primeras personas en mucho tiempo que lo han tratado bien y siente un fuerte deseo de defenderles. No recuerda mucho de su pasado antes del laboratorio pero sabe que tiene a alguien fuera que le espera.


	19. Chapter 17

**Os juro que el siguiente estará mejor, pero en este quería hacer una especie de intermedio para más o menos situarme yo también porque a partir de aquí tengo varias formas de avanzar y quería dejar claros mis pensamientos y mis proprias teorías XDXD**

**La verdad es que tampoco se muy bien porque a terminado así el capitulo pues mientras lo escribía me parecía mucho mejor de lo que al final me ha parecido en completo -.-**

**Bueno es conclusión, os prometo más calidad en el proximo XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Rapunzel entró en la habitación y como siempre observo como Hiccup se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando al exterior. Antes esta había estado cerrada pero ella había conseguido convencer a Pitch que un humano podría tomar energía de la luz.

La castaña la verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Todos habían estado en shock cuando Flynn y Merida habían vuelto de la misión cargando con el cuerpo de Jack. Y aun ahora no podían creerse de que el joven siguiera durmiendo como si nada. Había pasado ya dos semanas y no daba respuestas. Lo que antes había sido felicidad a raudales se había convertido en una depresividad que había afectado hasta a los más pequeños.

Jack había tenido un gran impacto en todos ellos ha pesar del poco tiempo que lo había conocido.

-¿Hiccup?

-Hmmm -El joven se giró para mirar a su compañera -¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa Hiccup? ¿Por qué siempre estas aquí?

-...No lo sé. Solo sé que estando aquí estoy tranquilo

-¿Sabes que no es culpa tuya verdad? -Hiccup asintió mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitación. Rapunzel se rasco la mejilla pensando en que hacer pero finalmente sonrió hacía el cuerpo de Jack y dejó el vaso de agua al lado de la mesita.

Con cuidado le acarició la frente y justo entonces notó algo. Un ligero movimiento.

-¿Jack? -Un gruñido y otro pequeño tick en la ceja. Rapunzel salió corriendo fuera de la habitación y detuvo a Hiccup antes de que se alejara demasiado. El joven al verse encima a su compañera estuvo a punto de tropezar con las prisas de esquivarla pero esta misma evitó la caída.

-Se está despertando! Quédate con él voy a buscar a Pitch -Y dicho eso Rapunzel se fue antes de que Hiccup pudiera hacer o decir algo. Suspirando el joven caminó de vuelta a la habitación donde ahora un ligeramente más despierto Jack se encontraba examinando la habitación. Sus ojos no parecían estarse quietos mirando todo con curiosidad. Cuando vio a Hiccup allí parado en la puerta sonrió ampliamente y le saludó con la mano.

-Jack me alegró de que estés despierto -El peli-blanco inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para luego señalarse a si mismo -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me llamo Jack?

**Despacho de Pitch. Dos horas después.**

Pitch se encontraba allí masajeandose las sienes mientras su hermano le preparaba un té para relajarlo. Los dos llevaban una hora entera discutiendo que hacer con el ahora amnesico Jack y no habían llegado aun a ninguna conclusión.

Por supuesto que los problemas que el joven cazador les estaba causando eran bastante graves pero también era verdad que era uno de los pocos cazadores que habían rescatado que había aceptado colaborar con ellos.

-Al menos hay una cosa buena -Pitch suspiró para luego mirar a su hermano como preguntando que podía llegar a ser bueno -No recuerda a su hermana y no le importará que no la hayamos encontrado

-...Dracula

-Lo siento, si, en eso me e pasado

-Entiendo el porque de tu odio contra los cazadores pero como ya te dije antes Jack no es... -Y justo entonces, como para empeorar más la situación Hiccup llegó corriendo y sin llamar. Falto de respiración y con las vendas casi totalmente sueltas -¿Qué pasa ahora? -¿Y por qué de repente todos los adolescentes de su casa decidían convertirse en corredores olímpicos?, pensó irritado, primero Flynn y Merida, después Rapunzel y ahora Hiccup, le faltaba ver a su propria hija y a Elsa correr por toda la casa y ya se podría suicidarse "tranquilo".

-J-Jack ha... -Hiccup respiró hondo un par de veces para luego tragar intentando liberar su garganta. Cuando ya se sintió preparado continuó -Acaba de congelar su habitación -Pitch se tapó la cara mientras regruñía, Dracula por otro lado salió corriendo diciendo que eso tenia que verlo él en directo.

Hiccup se quedó allí de pie esperando a que Pitch hiciera algo pero el vampiro solo agitó su mano para pedirle que se marchara cosa que la momia cumplió. Lo que le sorprendió fue que de repente su jefe le llamará incluso antes de que llegara a poner un pié fuera de la sala.

-¿Donde está Adam?

-Hmm, creo que sigue en su habitación

-Bien dile que suba a verme -Dicho eso Pitch le volvió a indicar que se marchara cosa que Hiccup cumplió enseguida. Con paso ligero salió del despacho para bajar hasta el sótano donde el otro zombie de la casa esperaba tranquilamente a su siguiente sesión con Pitch.

**Habitación de Jack**

Merida se encontraba acariciando el hielo de la pared mientras Elsa, la única de la casa con poderes de hielo, se sentaba al lado de Jack para intentar explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir. De alguna forma el descubrimiento de que Jack no era del todo humano había conseguido que ese obstáculo que todos habían sentido con él desapareciera. Además de que ahora no se enfrentaban a un cazador, si no a un simple muchacho sin memoria y que además acababa de descubrir que era mago. Ellos podían simpatizar con eso a la perfección.

-A ver Jack, intenta recordar ¿Como lo hiciste?

-No lo sé. Me aburría y comencé a jugar con eso -Dijo mientras señalaba su cayado. Elsa vaciló durante un segundo pero luego lo cogió dispuesta a descubrir como un novato sin memoria había conseguido crear un hielo que ella no era capaz de controlar. Pitch le había dicho durante años que su talento era comparable al que su propria hija tenia con su magia de viento y ahora allí estaba ese niño sonriendo como si nada después de haberla derrotado en una competición que ni si quiera sabía que estaban teniendo.

Examinando el cayado Elsa se encontró con algo totalmente normal. No era mágico, no era nada. Un simple trozo de madera tallado de forma extraña y bastante estúpida.

-¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Pues toque la pared. Justo así -Dicho eso Jack agarró el cayado y lo rozó contra la pared que añadió aun otra capa de hielo irritando a Elsa y haciendo sonreír a Merida.

-Muy bien Frosti. Nunca había visto a la reina de las nieves tan irritada

-¿Frosti?

-¿Reina de las nieves?

-...Creo que me llaman mis hermanos -Y dicho eso Merida salió corriendo dejando a esos dos solos en la habitación. Uno confuso del apodo y la otra cansada de oír otra vez lo mismo de siempre.

Justo en ese momento, para añadir más caos a la situación, Dracula entró en la habitación y al ver la pared no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pues mi hermano tenia razón. Jack, puedes ser amigo de Mavis todo lo que te de la gana -Jack lo miró con una ceja levantada para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir jugando con su cayado. O al menos lo intentó hasta que Elsa le quitó su juguete al ver que el joven estaba intentando añadir más capas de hielo.

Dracula observo el fenómeno muy de cerca mientras mantenía un oído centrado en la conversación entre los dos muchachos. La verdad es que Elsa tenia razones para estar irritada y él una más para desear que Mavis se acercara a ese joven. El poder de hielo era algo muy poderoso ya de por si pero ese que Jack había creado lo era aun más.

Un mago sin memoria, un mago que antes de perder dicha memoria había sido incapaz de hacer eso, o que no había querido hacerlo, y en su primer intento una capa perfecta y reluciente.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En que me aburría y quería ver a ese de las vendas de antes

-...¿Vendas? ¿Te refieres a Hiccup?

-Imagino, es que que quieres que te diga. ¿Has visto ese cuerpo?...Por cierto ¿Lleva algo debajo de los vendajes? -Elsa suspiró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Y yo que voy a saber -Jack se encogió de hombros mientras Dracula intentaba aguantarse la risa. Elsa y Jack podían compartir casi el mismo poder pero estaba claro que eran como aceite y agua.

**Una semana después**

Hiccup se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del jardín observando a Jack entrenar junto a Merida.

Pitch y Dracula al parecer habían acabado llegando a la conclusión de que tener a un amnesico inútil metido en una cama no servía para nada lo cual entonces implicaba que debían cambiar lo de inútil por útil. En un principio Dracula iba a entrenar al joven cazador pero finalmente la desesperación había podido con el pobre vampiro que había ido llorando a su hija diciendo que un simple niño de 18 años se burlaba de él. Desde entonces Merida había tomado las riendas del entrenamiento lo cual increíblemente funcionaba bien.

Ahora solo había un pequeño problema. La falta de recuerdos del peli blanco había causado que sus hormonas se revolucionaran por lo cual Hiccup tenia la sensación de que tenia un acosador.

-Hiccup! Mírame! ¿Has visto lo que e echo? -...Un acosador o un niño al cual hacerle la niñera. Aun no estaba seguro.

-Si Jack, lo e visto -Jack sonrió ampliamente hasta que Merida le pegó una patada en la cara por su des-concentración. Hiccup solo suspiró dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Rapunzel a su lado no paraba de reírse de lo adorable que Jack parecía. Junto a la perdida de memoria parecía haber perdido un par de años. O más de un par según la opinión de Hiccup.

-Yo creo que es adorable

-No, no lo es, es raro

-Eso lo dices porque no para de hacerte ojitos tiernos

-No me hace... -Justo en ese momento Jack se giró otra vez hacía Hiccup con unos ojos grandes tan llenos de esperanza por llamar su atención que la momia no supo como reaccionar y solo llegó a suspirar otra vez. Rapunzel a su lado le acarició la espalda.

-Oye por cierto

-¿Hmm?

-¿Cuando dice Pitch que podrás quitarte las vendas?

-En un par de días. Según él mi piel ya está completa y solo quedan por terminar algunos órganos internos los cuales no necesitan de recubrimiento

-Esas son buenas noticias...¿no? -Hiccup sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para marcharse mientras Rapunzel se quedaba allí mirando a Jack y pensando porque a pesar de las buenas noticias su amigo seguía tan lúgubre como siempre.

Jack desde el ring de lucha miró hacía la puerta donde Hiccup había desaparecido con una mueca de cansancio. No sabia que había echo para que Hiccup le odiara pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa ojitos tiernos?

-¿Por qué me odia?

-¿Quien Hiccup? No~ Hiccup es incapaz de odiar a alguien. Pero venga, que ese culo que tienes allí no se va a poner en forma

-...Me estás mirando el culo?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo disfrutar de ser soltera pero disfrutar de las vistas? Creía que eso era lo bueno de ser soltera -Jack levantó una ceja y luego se giró hacía Rapunzel poniendo cara de asustado.

-Rapunzel! Merida me quiere violar

-Pues disfruta

-OYE! -El peli-blanco se lanzó hacía su amiga que al verlo chilló y salió corriendo. Merida les habría seguido si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose.

Hiccup los observó desde la ventana pensando en porque era incapaz de unirse a ellos y divertirse. Rapunzel tenia razón, que dejara de ser una momia era una gran noticia. ¿Por qué no estaba contento?

Pitch bajó las escaleras y a ver toda la luz que entraba entrecerró los ojos y fue a cerrar las ventanas. Al llegar allí vio a Hiccup y se quedó allí observando la expresión de su cara. Sonriendo ligeramente se acercó en silencio para luego bajar de golpe la persiana haciendo que la pobre momia pegara tal salto que casi se cayo al suelo.

-Jefe, siempre igual

-Lo haces demasiado fácil. Ahora en serio. Deberías estar feliz Hiccup. Te di la buena noticia -Hiccup asintió pero siguió con su carita de pena que a Pitch, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo, le estaba ablandando el corazón.

-...¿Se sabe algo? -Pitch volvió a la realidad y al escuchar la pregunta asintió y le tendió un sobre sellado -...¿Cuando?

-Hace un par de minutos mi hija me lo envió. Bajaba justo para dártelo

-... -Con rapidez y casi desesperación Hiccup reventó el precinto del sobre para luego sacar la carta. En sus prisas estuvo a punto de partirla por la mitad pero al final consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para leerla.

Pitch lo observó en silencio y cuando vio que sus manos comenzaron otra vez a temblar le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Hiccup le miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no rechazó el gesto pues en aquel momento necesitaba sentirse apoyado.

-¿Cuando? ¿Pitch cuando vamos a por él?

-...En cuanto te quites esas vendas

* * *

**Pues esté es el capitulo y bueno, vuelvo a decir que os prometo un poquito más de calidad en el siguiente que por cierto puede que tarde ya más en venir. La semana santa se termina y me quedo sin vacaciones donde escribir a mis anchas XDXD**

**Disfrutad de lo que os queda de vacaciones y mucha suerte con los exámenes y trabajos que tengáis que entregar a la vuelta. ;)**


	20. Chapter 18

**Como creo que hay un poco de interes para situar las edades de la gente (Hiccup sobre todo XD) como siempre abajo del todo pondré una lista completa con las edades que aparentan pues muchos como Pitch tienes más años de los que se ven, claramente XD**

**Y de verdad, no sabéis cuanto me anima que os gusten los capítulos incluso cuando a mi por alguna razón no lo hacen. Os adoro -3-**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Casa de Manny**

Los guardianes se encontraban en una habitación de la casa de Manny preguntándose que narices estaba pasando. Llevaban semanas allí metidos sin casi noticias de su maestro y rodeados de otros cazadores, algunos tan confusos como ellos.

Por supuesto que estaban preocupados. Todos los cazadores de la orden americana no entrarían nunca en la casa de Manny, por muy mansión gigante que esta fuera, lo cual significaba que mucha gente estaba fuera a saber donde, siendo atacada por sus enemigos. Tooth con sus dotes de hacker había intentado acceder a varios sistemas pero la pagina web de la orden había sido borrada y los canales secretos estaban siendo en pantalla negra.

Norte no estaba contento. El había perdido contacto con un par de amigos y a él nunca le gustaba perder dicho contacto. Además la imposibilidad de ir a casa le estaba empezando a poner de muy mal humor cosa que aumentaba sus peleas con Bunny el cual posiblemente de un momento a otro fuera a sacar su boomerang para golpearle en la cabeza.

Sandy era el único que parecía estarse tranquilo sentado leyendo algo y jugando con su movil. Como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando fuera con él.

Finalmente los cuatro guardianes decidieron que ya llevaban demasiado esperando y fueron al despacho de Mim para ver si su maestro les decía algo. Norte golpeó la puerta del estudio pero cuando pasaron los minutos sin que nadie respondiera Tooth usó una de sus horquillas para forzar la cerradura y así poder entrar sin que los dos grandullones del grupo decidieran tirarla abajo.

En el despacho no había nadie.

-¿Tooth puedes mirar el ordenador? Tal vez tenga algo interesante -La mujer asintió hacía Norte mientras sacaba de su bolsa un par de cosas que podía necesitar para desbloquear el pc. Bunny se puso a mirar los libros que Manny había dejado abiertos por el suelo mientras Sandy y Norte vigilaban que nadie fuera a pillarles, sabía que haciendo esto Manny podría llegar a enfadarse pero también era verdad que no podía dejar a más de 30 personas allí abandonadas en su casa sin decir nada.

-Hmm, que raro -Murmuró Tooth -casi todos los archivos están sellados y solo consigo recuperar el último

-¿Y?

-Que es sobre Jack Frost -Bunny gruño algo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la estantería. Por supuesto que tenia que ser sobre el enano molesto. Sandy se acercó a la mesa y observó el ordenador con cierto interés pero lo que le llamó la atención era que el archivo no estaba firmado por Manny como normalmente era con todas las informaciones de los cazadores. Este informe lo había echo un tal W.J. que la verdad, le sonaba bien poco.

Con un par de signos le indicó a su compañera la firma y ella enseguida intentó buscar algo pero por supuesto todo estaba bajo una seguridad férrea y ni la experta hacker parecía ser capaz de sobrepasar las defensas.

-Tal vez -empezó Norte -Deberíamos buscar a Jack Frost

-...¿Tú estas loco?

-¿Qué? Manny lo está buscando por algo -Sandy asintió ligeramente como si opinara lo mismo que el ruso. Tooth se encogió de hombros. A ella le importaba bastante poco, el único problema, pensó, era Bunny el cual en ese momento estaba concentrado en pelearse con Norte sobre la estupidez tan grande que acababa de decir.

Entonces finalmente Norte se colocó al frente del grupo y pasando de Bunny los cuatro se pusieron en movimiento para ver si podían salir de la casa sin que algún otro cazador los viera.

Lo que tres de ellos no se dieron cuenta fue de que el otro compañero se quedaba atrás un momento para enviar un mensaje a alguien diciéndole a donde iban y que buscaban para que así estuviera atento. Después simplemente siguió al resto rezando para que el mensaje llegara a tiempo.

**Mansión de Pitch, despacho**

Pitch estaba hablando con Hiccup sobre la misión cuando de repente su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Señalando a la joven momia que esperara un momento leyó el mensaje y suspiró.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento

-¿Qué? Pero Pitch...

-Ahora mismo no. Llama a mi hermano necesito hablar con él -Hiccup asintió para luego salir del despacho dando un portazo que solo consiguió que su jefe rodara los ojos. Entendía las reacciones del joven pero aun así no le gustaba permitírselas.

Lo bueno era que Hiccup solía cumplir bien lo que le pedías siempre que no fuera contrario a algo que él pensara o algo que le hiciera daño a sus amigos, en eso él era muy cabezota.

Dracula se sentó frente a su mesa y enseguida antes de que Pitch pudiera decir algo le metió en plena cara una foto de Mavis, seguramente tomada aquella misma mañana.

-Has visto que adorable que es? Es la niña de papá -Pitch gruño a la vez que ocultaba su cara con su mano. Seraphina se quejaría mucho de tenerle a él pero como su hermano es que no había ninguno, era imposible ser peor.

-Dracula -Pero el otro siguió sin hacerle ni puñetero caso hasta que Pitch ya cansado golpeó la mesa con las dos manos levantadose y casi tirando su silla. Dracula le miró con la boca abierta y en un segundo ya tenia la foto guardada. Cuando su hermano se ponía así era mejor quitar todo los que pudiera usar como arma, el vampiro podía usar cualquier cosa para matar -Gracias. Me ha mandado un mensaje...

-¿Quién? ¿Tu novio?

-ARG! -Dracula volvió a cerrar la boca y esta vez Pitch ni se digno a agradecérselo -Los guardianes han salido de la mansión de Manny, solos

-Ah~, prepararé enseguida al grupo... -Pitch le miró levantando una ceja esperando a que se fuera o terminara de decir lo que fuera que quisiera decir -Pero has visto que mona que está Mavis

-LARGO!

**Mansión de Pitch, Salón**

Jack se tiró en el sofá del salón junto con Katherine la cual llevaba desde que el joven había terminado su entrenamiento con Merida hasta ese momento enganchada a su cuello y sin ganas de querer parar de estarlo. Merida al verles tan cómodos allí se pidió el otro sofá para tirarse a gusto. Rapunzel sonrió un poco y para ocupar lo menos posible se sentó en las piernas de Flynn el cual al tener la oportunidad rodeó su cintura en un abrazo.

-Katy

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansado, puedes bajar de allí

-Pero Ja~ck

-Katherine -La niña se giró para mirar a Rapunzel la cual le tendió la mano para ofrecerle un sitio a su lado -Deja a Jack tranquilo, que entrenar con Merida es muy duro -Jamie el cual los llevaba siguiendo todo el día para ver el entrenamiento en vivo asintió varias veces.

-Eso, eso Katy, que me toca a mi

-No~~~~ -Merida en sus sofá comenzó a reírse mientras señalaba al peli-blanco.

-Toma esa debilucho. Esto es el karma -Y justo en ese momento tres bolas pelirrojas se lanzaron encima de su hermana haciendo que Jack le diera un pulgar hacía arriba a la escocesa.

-Si Merida, eso es karma

No muy lejos de allí sentada en la mesa junto a sus dos amigas Elsa miraba la escena algo irritada. Ella no llegaba a comprender como alguien podía ser tan idiota de llegar a olvidar sus 18 años y aun así reírse por chorradas. Seraphina a su lado le acarició la espalda para que se relajara.

Desde que Jack había descubierto sus poderes Elsa había estado allí obligada para enseñarle viendo que por alguna razón lo que a ella le habían costado años de auto-control, un despreocupado desmemoriado lo había echo en unos días. Pero bueno, eso era algo que debían haberse esperado puesto que Elsa había pasado sus primeros años de maga temiéndose a si misma en vez de aprender.

Mavis por otro lado disfrutaba viendo las tonterías del peli-blanco y algo de pena le daba su situación. Ella siempre había estado atrapada con su padre y deseando conocer mundo pero siempre sabía que recordaría su hogar y su familia, pero Jack se encontraba allí sin saber que es lo que se perdía, que es lo que olvidaba, rodeados de gente que creía que eran sus amigos desde siempre pero que en realidad apenas le conocían de dos o tres días.

El Jack Frost de antes tal vez no volvería jamas, y aunque las dos versiones no eran muy distintas siempre había algo de diferente. Además del echo que Jack no recordaba a su hermana, la cual seguia estando desaparecida y posiblemente en peligro.

-Mavis dile a Elsa que se tran...¿Mavis?

-Hmmm

-...Estás mirando a Jack otra vez?

-Hmmm

-...Mavis está enamorada, Mavis está enamorada

-Hmm...Sera! No lo estoy!

-¿Como que no? Venga ya si no has parado de mirarle en por lo menos diez minutos -Elsa asintió ante las palabras de su amiga mientras que Mavis sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro con determinación. Ella no lo estaba, para nada.

-Pues si empezamos con esas, Elsa está totalmente colada por... -La reina de las nieves le tapó la boca de inmediato mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse hasta quedar como un tomate. Seraphina la miró con una ceja levantada a lo cual la rubia respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros y una risilla nerviosa. Mavis intentó volver a hablar pero sus labios sellados por hielo parecían no querer cooperar para nada.

Anna, la cual acababa de entrar en la sala acompañada por Pippa y Cupcake cargando magdalenas, observó al trió de chicas con una cara entre confundida y sorprendida. La verdad no creía recordar haber visto nunca a su hermana sonrojada.

-MAGDALENAS!

-NO! Anna corre! -La recién llegada miró hacía donde estaba Merida y de inmediato comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por los trillizos los cuales parecían haberse convertido en monstruos al ver la comida. Pippa y Cupcake se encogieron de hombros y fueron con los gemelos y Monty para ver que se traían los chicos entre manos.

Jack en el sofá ahora siendo aplastado por Jamie enterró la cara en el sofá pensando en las magdalenas perdidas que había tenido una pinta deliciosa. ¿Por qué tenia que haberse quedado sin ellas?

Rapunzel se miró alrededor pero al ver que nadie parecía interesado en ver si Anna seguia viva suspiró y fue a seguir el paso destructivo de los trillizos. Flynn se despidió con un beso y se tumbó en el sofá.

Cuando Rapunzel llegó hasta Anna lo que se encontró fue a Hiccup con la bandeja de magdalenas entre las manos pero todas las magdalenas por el suelo y un par aplastadas contra su cuerpo.

-Te quedan bien

-Jajaja, muy graciosa Rapunzel -Suspirando la momia recogió la comida y le pasó la bandeja a su amiga la cual la acepto encantada por poder ayudarle. Después los dos volvieron al salón olvidándose de que en alguna parte de la casa Anna seguía siendo perseguida por tres diablillos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Puede. Pitch está hablando ahora con su hermano, aun si no se de que

-Hiccup, sabes que no estoy preguntando por eso -El joven zombie se detuvo un momento antes de seguir andando a un paso algo más rápido para intentar dejar atrás a su amiga. Rapunzel por supuesto no se dejó ganar y le siguió -Hiccup!

-¿Qué?

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevas semanas inaguantable y no dices nada a nadie y...Hiccup me preocupas -Le dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo para detenerle, ella solo quería hablar por una vez con él y no a él.

Hiccup suspiró mientras llevaba una mano a su cara. Rapunzel tenia razón. Ella y Merida habían estado allí desde que había recuperado la consciencia al pasar a ser un zombie nv 3 pero ahora...ahora que estaba tan cerca sentía que necesitaba estar solo para pensar en lo ocurrido, y necesitaba pensar solo.

-Lo siento Rapunzel. Pero ahora no -Y dicho eso siguió su camino dejando a su amiga con una mueca de descontento y con los ojos algo húmedos debido a la impotencia.

Cuando la castaña llegó al salón se encontró a Dracula allí hablando con Merida y Jack. Al parecer había otra misión en curso.

-Muy bien, Pitch a recibido noticia de los guardianes y vamos a ir a por ellos. Jack tu serás el cebo

-...¿Por qué?

-Porque te conocen

-Ah si? ¿E-E-Ellos S-Saben quien soy? -Dracula tragó mientras le miraba a los ojos. Como un adolescente de 18 años podía poner una cara de esperanza tan adorable no lo llegaba a entender.

-Eh...si -Jack entonces asintió determinado. Por mucho que hubiera intentado buscar información sobre su vida antes de despertarse allí nadie parecía haber sido capaz de darle detalles y Pitch parecía ocultarle algo lo que causaba que cualquier pequeño detalle le valiera. Dentro de poco descubriría quien era, casi no podía aguantar la emoción -Ejem, bueno, como iba diciendo. Jack serás el cebo. Merida Elsa y yo montaremos la trampa y atacaremos cuando menos se lo esperen. Eso es todo. Nos vamos en una hora -Y dicho eso el vampiro fue hacía Mavis para abrazarla y darle un par de besos en la cara dejando a la pobre vampira desesperada por una salida de emergencia.

* * *

**Bueno que os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado y por supuesto, llevábamos tiempo sin ver a los guardianes XD dios, tengo que reconocer que se me habían olvidado un poquito XDXD que mala que soy.**

**Pero buaaano, ya están aquí y pronto veremos la siguiente misión de Jack, y ahora con super-poderes! **

**¿Que puede salir mal? ;)**

**_Personajes_**

_**Hiccup: Tiene la apariencia de la segunda película y digamos que tiene 20 años, igual que en ella. - Nacionalidad ¿Sueca? ¿Islandesa? ¿Danesa?...bah! da igual, nórdico en general y lo dejamos allí XD**_

_**Jack: 18 años. Y tiene la misma apariencia que en su **_**_película pero un poco más...adolescente XD esté a sido fácil para mi pues os toca imaginar a vosotros - Nacionalidad Estadounidense_**

**_Rapunzel: 16 años. Su apariencia es la misma que en el final de su película ya con el pelo castaño y corto. - Nacionalidad Alemana_**

**_Merida: 18 años. Tiene la misma apariencia que en su película. - Nacionalidad Inglesa (Escocesa) _**

**_Anya: 18 años. Pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros ligeramente rizado con algunos reflejos naturales rojos. Ojos anaranjados y piel pálida pero sin llegar a ser del mismo tono que Jack. En altura más o menos media cabeza menos que Jack...o algo así tampoco es que me quiera ir mucho a detalles XD - Nacionalidad Estadounidense/Rusa_**

**_Nightlight: 18 años. Pues a ver, los dibujos de los libros de William Joyce están muy bien, pero para que visualicéis mejor a Nightlight os voy a dejar aquí el link de una imagen (_**_que por supuesto no es mía, todo derecho va a su autor y yo solo la estoy usando de ejemplo_**_) para que más o menos veáis por donde voy: _** art/Jack-and-Nightlight-341455708 by SG09 - **Nacionalidad Desconocida**

_**Katherine: 8 años (más o menos). Pelo largo castaño digamos hasta media espalda más o menos, ondulado. Ojos grises y de altura digamos que igual que Jamie y ya está XD. - Nacionalidad Estadounidense**_

_**Jamie: 8 años. Como en la película y punto. Al igual que todos sus amigos y su hermana. - Nacionalidad Estadounidense**_

_**Manny/MIM/Manfred: Como en los libros de William Joyce pero con menos barriga, alto digamos más o menos como Jack y con unos ojos que no son puntos XDXD - Nacionalidad Desconocida**_

_**Bunny: ¿35 años?, más o menos. Pelo largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros de color grisacea y ojos esmeraldas. La altura pues la misma que tiene en la peli. - Nacionalidad Australiana**_

_**Sandy: Digamos que rondando los 40 años (creo XD). De pelo corto rubio y ojos dorados. Algo redondo y su altura digamos que una cabeza menos que Jack. (XD usando a Jack como referencia para todo) - Nacionalidad Desconocida**_

_**Norte: Rondando los... 50? Ba da iguaal, está como en la película osease Papa Noel al completo XD - Nacionalidad Rusa**_

_**Tooth: 30 años o algo así. Con un pelo colorido largo y liso y unos ojos morados. Con una piel oscura. De altura la misma que Anya, vamos que media cabeza menos que Jack (nuestra regla) - Nacionalidad india/Inglesa.**_

_****Pitch****: Pues la misma exacta apariencia que en la ****película y sa acabó. - Nacionalidad Desconocida****_


	21. Chapter 19

**Bueno pues aquí estoy, otra vez ^^. Disfrutando de poder compartir mi historia con vosotros y de que este avanzando tan bien.**

**Como ya dije hace bastantes capítulos las escenas de peleas no son lo mio pero lo intento lo mejor que puedo y estoy segura de que a pesar de ello os puede seguir gustando. Además ya os podéis ir alegrando porque ya falta muy poco para que Hiccup pueda salir de sus vendas cosa que todos lleváis pidiéndome desde hace un huevo XDXD**

**Y bueno sobre Toothless no os preocupéis, no tardarán ya mucho, seguramente el siguiente no, pero el de después ya si que si XD pero bueno ya lo veré, todo depende de como avanzan y si mi inspiración me llega para escribir más que 2000 palabras. Que puede que no lo parezcan pero joe si cuesta sacarlas a veces XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

La misión fue un total desastre. Claro que no habían fallado pero lo que en un principio se suponía que iba a ser cosa fácil y rápida resultó ser todo lo contrario. Ahora los guardianes se encontraban encerrados en la mansión si, pero el precio podría llegar a ser demasiado alto.

**Unas horas antes**

Jack se encontraba en un pueblo llamado Burguess dándose un par de vueltas intentando llamar la atención de los guardianes pero a la vez que los humanos no llegaran a percatarse de su presencia. Quería poder cumplir su trabajo bien y no defraudar a nadie.

No muy lejos de allí Merida le seguía escondida manteniendo siempre alerta a los otros dos los cuales se encontraban en un callejón cerca del parque del ayuntamiento discutiendo detalle a detalle lo que harían. Por supuesto los cuatro entendían que a pesar de que Pitch tuviera un espía dentro de los guardianes esta persona no actuaría en contra de sus compañeros a menos que fuera seguro que los atraparan. Si llegaban a pillarle traicionando la orden ellos podían quedarse sin informador y él sin vida.

Elsa era la que se encargaría de la magia puesto que de los cuatro era la que mejor la dominaba al momento a pesar de saber que Jack era más poderoso. Dracula sería la principal fuerza de ataque junto con Merida, Jack solo tenia que hacer de cebo y entonces servir como apoyo en combate. No era nada extremadamente difícil pero también debían tener en cuenta que iban a ir en contra de uno de los mejores grupos de cazadores. No podían bajar la guardia.

Entonces por fin Jack por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar algo. Alguien le estaba mirando fijamente y sin dudarlo ni un momento el peli-blanco se dirigió hacía allí intentando asegurarse de que Merida no le fuera a perder de vista ni un momento.

Cuanto más avanzaba entre las callejuelas del pueblo más nervioso se encontraba, pero a la vez notaba algo en su estomago, una especie de emoción que le dejaba una especie de cosquilleo. No recordaba haberla tenido nunca pero algo en la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensaba y sus pasos se volvían cada vez más cuidadosos se le hacía familiar. Ahora estaba cada vez más cerca de sus recuerdos, lo notaba.

Finalmente Jack llegó hasta un callejón sin salida pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para marcharse alguien le habló directamente desde las sombras. Si no fuera porque el acento no lo reconocía Jack podría haberse creído que era Pitch. El vampiro adoraba esconderse en las sombras para asustarles a todos.

-Hola colega, cuanto tiempo no? -Con su cayado en mano preparado el peli-blanco dirigió su mirada hacía la salida del callejón encontrándose con el cazador que Dracula le había dicho que se llamaba Bunny. El australiano cargaba en su mano un boomerang el cual aun si no parecía muy peligroso le daba mala espina al joven mago.

-Eh~. Tal vez -Bunny le miró levantando una ceja para luego fruncir el ceño y amenazarle con su arma. Al parecer no le había echo gracia el comentario de Jack pero el joven no sabía que hacer, él no recordaba al cazador.

-Muy gracioso Frost. Pero por suerte para ti no tengo tiempo que perder, chicos -Y justo entonces detrás de Jack aparecieron tres personas más todas cargando armas y preparados para el combate.

En un segundo Jack se vio rodeado y en total desventaja pero no estaba preocupado. Sus compañeros estaban allí y sabía que no le iban a abandonar.

-Wow, que cobardes. Cuatro contra uno, y encima soy un pobre niño, pero como podéis ser tan crueles -El hombre gigante, Norte pensó Jack, se acercó a él de forma calmada pero sus manos no parecía querer soltar las espadas por lo que Jack pasó de relajarse.

-Jack Frost, venimos a buscarte. Nuestro jefe al parecer te ha estado buscando y...

-¿Y qué más me da? Yo no quiero ir con vosotros así que...lo siento -Dicho eso Jack agarro su cayado y lanzó un rayo de hielo hacía Bunny atrapandolo contra la pared. Después salió corriendo del callejón buscando con la mirada a Merida la cual se encontraba corriendo por encima de los tejados. La pelirroja sin dudarlo le indicó por donde ir mientras le seguía el paso saltando de casa en casa.

Los guardianes salieron detrás de él dejando atrás al australiano el cual les llamó para que le sacarán aun si al final se resigno a tener que hacerlo el solo. Mientras atacaba el hielo como podía en su cabeza comenzó a pensar en como el joven había echo eso y desde cuando había sido una de esas cosas. Ya sabía él que nunca deberían haber tratado con el adolescente, algo había olido mal desde el principio.

Cuando Norte y los otros dos llegaron al parque Dracula y Merida ya estaban allí listos para el combate. El vampiro arcano fue a por Norte mientras que Merida se giró hacía Jack para guiñarle el ojo.

-Disfruta del espectáculo Muñeco de nieve -Y dicho eso la joven se trasformó. Jack miró como su amiga poco a poco cambió de forma hasta dejar a un oso pardo allí que sin esperar ni un momento atacó a la india dejando a Jack y a Elsa preocupándose por el rubio.

Elsa antes de comenzar la batalla rodeó toda la zona con un muro de hielo el cual pensó que sería suficientemente alto como para que nadie se atreviera a intentar escalarlo.

Dracula y Norte parecía luchar con espadas pero sus habilidades estaban bastante parejas pues a pesar de ser Dracula un vampiro arcano Norte contaba con mucha experiencia luchando contra ellos por lo cual sabía bastante bien como moverse.

Tooth nunca había luchando contra un oso, y mucho menos un oso inteligente pero no había entrenado toda su vida para dejarse vencer en ese momento. Con sus pistolas de balas de plata apuntó y se concentró en esquivar a la bestia y esperar su oportunidad para disparar.

Jack a pesar de su inexperiencia para usar su magia se vio capaz de contrarrestar los latigos de Sandy mientras que Elsa atacaba al hombre con todo lo que tenia.

La pelea parecía ir muy bien para el grupo sobrenatural pero entonces Bunny llegó corriendo y las tornas se cambiaron.

El cazador al parecer había visto el muro de Elsa desde lejos y sin perder ni un ápice de velocidad había conseguido subirse a un tejado y saltar dentro, pero no sin antes lanzar su ataque.

Dracula se vio sorprendido por un golpe del boomerang que le hizo perder su arma cosa que Norte aprovecho para atravesar su corazón con la espada.

Merida al ver esto se des-trasformo para correr hacía él dejando a Tooth libre para ayudar a Sandy. Sus disparos fallaron en su mayoría pero finalmente uno alcanzo a Jack en el hombro haciendo que fuera incapaz de parar uno de los ataques de Sandy que golpeó a Elsa mandándola contra un árbol. La joven rubia no quedó inconsciente pero no se intentó levantar.

-Bueno bueno colega. Me da que hemos ganado -Los cuatro cazadores se sonrieron pensando en que ya todo estaría bajo control pero Merida, la cual no había perdido sus ganas de luchar, gruño algo hacía los guardianes y volvió a trasformarse consiguiendo así llevarse por delante a Norte, el cual había bajado la guardia y parte del muro de hielo. Aprovechando eso Elsa atrapó a Tooth en un bloque de hielo para luego dejar caer su cabeza y descansar, había una razón por la cual a ella le gustaba estar más a la defensiva, no aguantaba bien el dolor.

-Mierda! Tooth! -Jack agitó su cayado hacía el conejo pero este ya lo había previsto y esquivo el proyectil de hielo sin darse cuenta de que tenia a Sandy detrás. El hombre cayo al suelo inconsciente dejando a Bunny maldiciéndose en su cabeza.

-Ja! Menudo compañero que eres conejo!

-JACK FROST! ESTAS MUERTO -Dicho eso el australiano fue hacía Jack y los dos comenzaron a pelear.

Merida siguió arrastrando a Norte hasta llegar fuera del pueblo en donde lo mando rodando varios metros. El ruso a pesar de estar algo golpeado no tardó en levantarse y apuntar sus dos espadas a la bestia.

-Esto, va a ser ÉPICO! -Los dos se lanzaron hacía el otro y pocos segundos después se encontraron revolcándose por el suelo. Norte acabó perdiendo sus armas pero sus brazos eran suficientemente fuertes como para poder mantener el hocico del oso cerrado pero a la vez Merida con sus zarpas podía empujar al musculoso hombre como si fuera un muñeco.

-VAMOS! Venga bestia, ven a por mi! -Merida rugió pero Norte no parecía ser capaz de acobardarse ante nada. Un hombre digno, pensó la pelirroja, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza al pensar en como aquel hombre había dejado a Dracula, si no terminaban pronto temía que podrían descubrir como un vampiro arcano moría.

Jack en el parque se miró alrededor viendo como estaba dejando el lugar. Todo el suelo se había llenado de nieve y las fuentes estaban totalmente congeladas. Los restos del muro de Elsa comenzaban a derretirse dejando todo el suelo encharcado lo cual dificultaba el combate. Todo parecía ser una mezcla de paisaje de invierno y post-diluvio.

Pero al menos todo el malgasto de poder que Jack había echo le estaba valiendo la pena. Bunny tenia un brazo entero atrapado en el hielo y el peli-blanco podía ver como la punta de sus dedos comenzaban a ponerse azules. Si el australiano seguía así podría llegar a perder el brazo así que tal vez ahora se prestara a hablar un poco.

-Puedes dejar ya de pelear. Puedo quitarte eso y no tendrás que perder tu brazo

-Nunca aceptaré tu ayuda! -Jack volvió a esquivar el boomerang pero sus piernas ya comenzaban a cansarse y su pasó vaciló dejandole al cazador una abertura. Aprovechando ese momento corrió hacía él para darle un puñetazo en el estomago, y eso normalmente habría dejado a Jack en el suelo de rodillas pero el joven se había dicho que no dejaría que toda la misión se fuera a la basura por lo que aguanto y se tiró hacía Bunny tirándolo al suelo, de un puñetazo en la cara le rompió la nariz y luego para dejarlo K.O le tapó la boca y la nariz mientras con su cuerpo mantenía los brazos atrapados.

Así fue como el cazador sin poder quitarse de encima al adolescente se quedó sin aire y perdió la consciencia.

Asegurándose de que el hombre seguía respirando Jack se levanto y corrió hacía Dracula el cual estaba demasiado inmóvil para su gusto. Elsa seguía tumbada al lado del árbol pero al menos estaba en un estado semi-consciente y dejando de lado el moratón que seguramente se le estaría formando en la espalda parecía estar bastante bien.

-Conde! ¿Conde Dracula? -Jack le tomo de la cara para ver si conseguía algún tipo de reacción pero el vampiro siguió con una mirada perdida, su respiración era inexistente, pero puesto que los vampiros lo hacía más por costumbre que por necesidad Jack no supo como interpretarlo -Elsa! Te necesito!

La mujer rubia lo miró y asintió. Tomando fuerzas se levantó y se arrastró hasta ellos para examinar la herida del vampiro. La verdad es que dudaba poder hacer más que Jack. Podía haber pasado años con Pitch pero ella tampoco sabía cuanto de verdad podía aguantar un arcano antes de morir.

-Dracula reacciona. Piensa en Mavis! -Pero el vampiro siguió inerte.

-Elsa debemos llamar a Pitch, ya -La mujer asintió y rebuscó entre los bolsillo de Dracula para ver si encontraba la bolsita que contenía la arena negra de Pitch la cual se usaba para abrir los portales. Justo cuando esté se abrió Merida llegó hasta ellos aun en forma de oso arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Norte. Poco a poco su tamaño disminuyo hasta dejar a una herida y agotada pelirroja la cual se dejó caer al lado de Elsa.

-¿Como está?

-No responde. Pero Pitch no tardará mucho más -Merida asintió y los tres se quedaron allí vigilando.

Cuando Pitch llegó todos pudieron ver que no había nada de lo que sentirse aliviado. La cara que el hombre puso al ver a su hermano tumbado en el suelo tan quieto lo dijo todo.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! **

**Dracula puede que esté herido de muerte y los guardianes están atrapados! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

**Pues no mucho porque el capitulo termina aquí XDXDXD ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Queda bien la pelea? ¿Os a gustado u os parece muy sosa?**

**Ay de verdad, yo y las peleas, quedan tan bonitas en mi cabeza pero os juro que ponerlas en palabras es imposible -.- si pudiera volver a nacer lo haría en japón para luego estudiar animación y hacer un anime, que seguro que eso quedaría mejor XD**

**Lo dicho, esto se queda así y ya nos veremos en el próximo capitulo ;)**

* * *

_Sobre el Bullying tengo que decirte Corazon de Nephilim que te apoyo totalmente. Es algo horrible y de verdad debería ser erradicado. Yo también sufrí bastante bullying cuando era más joven y dios mio si me dio problemas. Baja autoestima, depresión, fue una época horrible de mi vida. Así que no solo me metí en su momento en campañas contra bullying si no que siempre que veo a alguien cerca de mi con problemas los e intentado ayudar, porque incluso la cosa más pequeña puede causar un desastre en la victima._

_Respetad siempre a la gente y x supuesto disfrutad de ser diferentes._


	22. Chapter 20

**Normalmente pondría aquí arriba una sarta de chorradas tremendas pero en esta ocasión os está esperando abajo así que ya no os entretengo más XD. Disfrutad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

Jack se encontraba en enfermería dejando a Rapunzel mirando sus heridas. Delante de él, como para restregarle la cagada que había echo estaba Dracula. Mavis se encontraba a su lado cogiéndole de la mano con una cara tan preocupada que a Jack le rompía el corazón.

Elsa había ido a su habitación a dormir para ver si recuperaba su energía mientras que Merida se encontraba en ese momento asegurándose de que los guardianes quedaban bien encerrados sin posibilidad de escapar. Pitch había insistido en que todos aprovecharan que los cuatro estaban inconscientes para recuperarse y que ya luego les interrogarían.

-Jack -El chico apartó su mirada del Conde para dirigirla hacía Rapunzel. La castaña le sonrió un poco mientras le aplicaba desinfectante a uno de los cortes que el boomerang le había echo -Ya tengo suficiente con Hiccup culpándose, no necesito que lo hagas tu -Al oir el nombre de la momia Jack enseguida le prestó toda su atención, el cambio de actitud hizo que Rapunzel sonriera aun más.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hiccup?

-Ay Jack, eres adorable

-¿Eh? -Rapunzel sacudió la cabeza y se marchó con las medicinas para ver si podía convencer a Merida de tratarse sus heridas. Jack mientras seguia confundido en cuanto a lo que la castaña le acababa de decir.

Suspirando se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a Mavis para ver si podía hacer algo por ella.

-¿Como está?

-...Inscosciente...no sabía que los vampiros podíamos estar inconscientes -Jack acercó un taburete para sentarse a su lado y la observó para buscar alguna huella de lagrimas pero por ahora la vampiresa parecía estar aguantándolo todo bien.

-Se pondrá bien, ya verás

-Por supuesto que lo va a hacer. Es mi padre -Los dos se sonrieron un poco y entonces Jack le cogió la mano a la chica para darle una palmada de animo. La joven vampiresa se lo agradeció y luego dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del peli-blanco -Gracias Jack...Siento no poder ayudarte con tu memoria, tal vez si te hubiera conocido mejor cuando llegaste aqui por primera vez

-Hmm, no importa eso ahora. Primero os ayudaré. Entonces ya veremos sobre mi -Dicho eso los dos se quedaron en silencio observando a Dracula asegurándose de que al hombre no se le ocurriera rendirse sin luchar.

**Habitación de Elsa**

La joven maga se había tumbado en la cama nada más llegar deseando que nadie fuera a visitarla, ni a preguntarle nada. Por supuesto dicho deseo se fue a la mierda cuando su puerta fue prácticamente pateada para dejar paso a su hermana pequeña la cual corrió hacía la cama para ver como se encontraba.

-Elsa -Anna al verle la cara tan pálida y los ojos tan hundidos se sentó a su lado para acariciarle el brazo intentando animarla -¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo de comer? A lo mejor el chocolate te anima y ya sabes un poco de azucar siempre

-Anna

-...Lo siento...solo estoy algo preocupada -Elsa suspiró y le enseño a su hermana una pequeña sonrisa para ver si eso conseguía relajarla. Desde que Pitch las había rescatado había sentido que su hermana pequeña se había alejado de ella...o tal vez había sido al revés, ella se había alejado. Pero como no hacerlo, se preguntaba, era una de las mayores, solo superada por Mavis Seraphina y Hiccup, lo cual hacía que todos esos niños fueran su responsabilidad. Quería proteger a su hermana.

-Anna...me perdonas?

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser una pésima hermana mayor -Anna levantó una ceja confundida pero al poco sus ojos brillarón al entender por donde estaba encaminando la conversación y su respuesta fue sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras contenía las lagrimas.

-hm hm, nop. No acepto esa disculpa, porque no la tienes que hacer. A ver no eres la mejor hermana del mundo -Elsa bajó la mirada avergonzada al oír eso acción que provoco que Anna se llevara la mano a la cara. Era idiota -Nonononono, quiero decir, yo...erm...yo~...Eres mi hermana, y te quiero, me da igual que seas la peor o la mejor, o que a veces me ignores o que me hagas caso a todas horas. No te cambiaría Elsa, y debería disculparme yo también, siempre quiero ayudar pero -Anna se miró las manos y suspiró -no tengo magia, ni se luchar. Yo no puedo hacer nada

-Pues claro que si -Elsa se irguió para abrazar a su hermana -Tu y Rapunzel os quedáis aquí a cuidar de los niños. Cocinas dulces para todos y mirate, ahora mismo estas aquí, consolándome. Como si de verdad lo mereciera

-Pero lo haces, quiero decir, acabas de cumplir una misión, aun si el conde ha salido herido y todo es un caos y Pitch parece estar a punto de tirarse por el tejado y...

-Anna, esa no son cosas buenas

-...Lo siento, no se que decir

-Ven aquí -Elsa tiró de Anna para que se tumbara en la cama y luego se puso a su lado tomándole de las manos. Las dos se sonrieron un poco recordando cuando habían echo eso de niñas, antes de perder a sus padres a la orden. Los recuerdos las invadieron y echaban de menos esos tiempos, cuando todo había sido más fácil y entre ellas lo único distinto había sido el color de pelo -Descansa conmigo -Anna asintió cerrando los ojos dejando que Elsa la acurrucara contra su pecho para acunarla como cuando había tenido una pesadilla.

Finalmente unos minutos después la más joven se durmió y Elsa pudo disfrutar del calor de su compañía en silencio.

-Me da que interrumpo algo -Elsa levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos grises de Seraphina la cual llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té calientes. La rubia sonriendo le señaló como pudo que se sentara mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Anna.

-No pasa nada. Anna no se despierta ni con un terremoto -Seraphina sonrió y le preparó en su escritorio la comida. Cuando por fin Elsa se pudo levantar la peli-negra ya estaba acomodada y bebiendo de su taza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Desbordada por las repentinas visitas a mi habitación. No estoy acostumbrada a dejar pasar a nadie

-Lo sé. Pero creo que lo necesitas -Con suavidad Seraphina le cogió una mano a su compañera para acariciarle ligeramente -No te culpes

-No lo hago. Sé que podría haberlo echo mejor pero

-Elsa, eso ya es culparse -La maga asintió y tomó un sorbo de su té dejándose relajar por su sabor. Seraphina siempre conseguía maravillas con su té, experiencia seguramente ganada al tener que relajar a su padre. Pitch cuando se ponía nervioso o irritado era casi imposible de calmar -Mi tío aguantará esta, ya verás

-...Sera, ¿Cómo puede morir un arcano?

-No lo sé. Mi padre no quiere decirme como murió mi madre, y no sé si quiero saberlo

-¿Ni si quiera para evitarlo? -Seraphina sacudió la cabeza a la vez que bajaba la mirada y le dio un apretón a la mano que aun sujetaba. Elsa en parte agradeció de que su amiga estuviera mirando al suelo porque si no habría notado el ligero sonrojo que sabía que tenia en ese momento.

-¿Y preocuparse el resto de tu vida de no bajar la guardia? No, prefiero disfrutar de mi vida pensando que va a durar para siempre...por supuesto que...¿Elsa? -La rubia miró a su amiga a los ojos preguntándose que ocurría pero entonces notó como los ojos grises recorrían su cara como si examinaran algo curioso lo que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara -¿Ocurre algo?

-No! No, no, nada. ¿Por qué iba a ocurrir algo?

-¿Elsa? -La maga se soltó del agarre de Seraphina para ocupar sus dos manos con su taza de té, la mirada fijamente clavada en el liquido que esta contenía intentando ignorar cualquier cosa que su amiga hiciera.

Seraphina al ver los movimientos erráticos de la maga no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Tal vez podría encontrar una manera para conseguir que el estado de animo de su amiga mejorara, y la verdad, si todo iba bien estaba segura que su proprio animo se alzaría por las nubes.

**Salón**

Merida entró en el salón cansada. Después de haber encerrado a todos los guardianes ella sola se sentía al borde de la muerte. Y la verdad es que estaba a nada de aceptarla.

En la habitación pudo ver como los niños estaban separados en los grupos de siempre. Jamie y sus amigos, Torch sentado en el sofá viendo la tele en silencio y sus tres hermanos se encontraban al momento colgando de la lampara que parecía estar a punto de descolgarse. Nada nuevo.

Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta uno de los sofás donde se tumbó pasando de las quejas de Flynn de que no pusiera sus zapatos encima. Finalmente al ver que la pelirroja no le iba a hacer ni caso el vampiro se levantó del ordenador para ir a ver como se encontraba.

-¿Mer?

-No me llames Mer mosquito

-Si, sigues siendo Mer ¿Qué tal los guardianes?

-Descansando más que yo seguro -Flynn se sentó en el suelo a su lado para ver como se encontraba pero la joven no parecía muy herida. Lo bueno de ser un oso, pensó el vampiro.

Justo entonces Rapunzel entró en la habitación cargando con el kit de medicinas cosa que hizo que Merida gruñera y se pusiera boca a abajo para esconder su cara, como si eso le fuera a ayudar en algo a volverse invisible.

-Merida! Te dije que te vinieras a enfermería en cuanto terminaras

-AHDFJJBJBJDJDJSHh -Flynn sonrió al oír los sonidos y gruñidos que se escapaban del sofá. Estaba claro que visitar la enfermería no era la acción favorita para la mujer bestia. Tampoco sabía porque, el adoraba ir para allá y tener a Rapunzel para el solito cuando debía tener por obligación la camisa fuera.

-Flynn te importaría echarme una mano con ella?

-Por supuesto amor mio

-ARGG! QUE ASCO ME DAIS! -Los dos miraron a Merida la cual había sacado la cabeza para sacarles la lengua. Le pelirroja había sido desde siempre una alérgica al amor pero seguían sin saber porque.

-Oh venga Mer. Solo porque tu no puedas tenerme no significa que tengas que esconder tus sentimientos

-Punzie le voy a partir la cara ¿te importa?

-Un poco, pero si eso te va a calmar adelante -Las dos estallarón en carcajadas ante el "Oye" que Flynn soltó mientras se protegía su preciada cara. Torch en el otro sofá les miró enfurruñado de que el escándalo que estaban montando no le permitiera ver la tele.

Fue entonces que Rapunzel miró hacía la lampara donde los tres endemoniados seguían jugando. Enseguida al ser la responsable y buena persona que era la castaña corrió para montar una escalera de sillas para poder alcanzarlos y bajarlos de allí. En el sofá aun tumbada como si nada Merida disfrutó del espectáculo mientras Flynn a su lado sacudía la cabeza.

Había malos hermanos, y entonces estaba Merida.

-Merida! ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Se podrían haber echo daño

-Que novedad! -Los tres niños ahora en brazos de Rapunzel comenzaron a agitar los brazos y las piernas para ver si conseguían soltarse pero la señora enfermera parecía totalmente determinada en encasquetarselos a la pelirroja la cual gruño desganada.

-Merida son tus hermanos

-Pero yo estoy herida! Lo dijiste tu antes

-Ya bueno pues te veo muy quejica así que no te tiene que doler mucho -Y dicho eso Rapunzel soltó a los tres demonios encima de la hermana la cual volvió a dejar caer la cabeza pasando del tema.

Rapunzel suspiró y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba libre. Flynn notó enseguida lo cansada que esta parecía por lo que se puso frente a ella de rodillas para acariciarle las manos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Cansada. E estado con Dracula y después con Jack tratando sus heridas

-¿Se sabe algo del conde? -Rapunzel sacudió la cabeza lo cual hizo que Flynn suspirara -Ya veras, todo saldrá perfecto. Además el señor vampiro nos debe una visita a su hotel así que no puede rendirse

-Por supuesto. Gracias Flynn, siempre puedo confiar en ti para animarme

-BLEGH! -Los dos novios volvieron a girarse hacía la mujer bestia pero en esta ocasión no solo estaba ella con su mueca de asco si no que sus hermanos la imitaban como buenos familiares.

-Merida! Les estás malcriando!

-ME DA IGUAL! -Y dicho eso los cuatro escoceses salieron corriendo de la habitación como si todos y no solo tres de ellos fueran niños. Rapunzel suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá. Ella ya se rendía con Merida.

Como para ayudarla a animarse en el salón entró Maximus el cual llevaba desaparecido desde semanas para cumplir algún encargo de Pitch (**N.A: Os juro que no se me había olvidado, es solo que me había quedado sin ideas sobre que hacer con él XDXD pero nada de que preocuparse, ya tengo algo preparado**) Rapunzel nada más verlo saltó del sofá para tirarse a sus brazos dejando a Flynn gruñendo. Él ya pensaba que tendría un momento pareja con su chica.

-Máx! -El hombre sonrió y caminó hacía los sofás casi como si no llevara colgando a una hiperactiva adolescente. Él también había echado de menos de su pequeña "hermanita".

-¿Como te encuentras? ¿Flynn te ha tratado bien? -Le preguntó mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante al vampiro aun en el suelo.

-Por supuesto! Ya sabes que Flynn siempre me trata bien

-Hmm, eso espero -Finalmente Maximus dejó a su hermana en el sofá para luego sentarse a su lado y contarle todo lo que había tenido que hacer al estar lejos de la casa. Esa había sido siempre la rutina. Rapunzel esperaba en la mansión actuando como la enfermera siendo vigilada por Flynn hasta que Maximus volvía de cualquiera que fuera su misión del momento. Entonces una vez todos se reunían hablaban sobre lo ocurrido y disfrutaban de una tranquila cena interrumpida solo por los varios intentos de asesinato de Máximus hacía Flynn. Por supuesto Rapunzel no lo llegaría a decir nunca pero esos eran sus momentos favoritos de sus reuniones.

**Habitación de Hiccup**

El zombie se encontraba parado frente a un espejo soltando poco a poco todas las vendas que rodeaban su cuerpo hasta que solo quedaron aquellas que envolvían sus piernas. La imagen reflejada le enseño como toda su piel había quedado perfectamente formada, sin una marca, sin huecos por los cuales se vieran huesos y órganos. Hacía años que no se veía tan entero.

Suspirando se dejó caer en su cama aun mirando al espejo. No sabía que hacer. Pitch seguía diciéndole que no era el momento, que tendrían que esperar un poco más pero ya se estaba cansando. Su amigo le necesitaba, le había necesitado durante años y él solo le estaba haciendo esperar.

Con cuidado se pasó las manos por su pecho intentando ver hasta que punto la piel podría aguantar pero al contrario que otras veces esta no comenzó a despellejarse. Todo parecía estar completamente entero.

Justo cuando Hiccup iba a seguir con su examen en sus partes inferiores alguien llamó a la puerta varias veces. El ritmo de la llamada excluía a bastante gente pues no recordaba que nadie de sus compañeros se pusiera a tocar la batería con su puerta.

Suspirando otra vez ató las vendas lo más fuerte que pudo para no quedarse desnudo de repente y entonces abrió la puerta. Por supuesto allí no había otra persona que Jack.

El joven lo observó con sus ojos azules durante unos segundos hasta que una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Sabía que no tenias nada debajo -Hiccup entrecerró los ojos y sin pensárselo dos veces le cerro la puerta en las narices -Oye! -Ignorando los golpes insistentes a su puerta Hiccup se tumbó en su cama y cerro los ojos. Ahora lo que le faltaba era un idiota adolescente en su habitación.

Jack al otro lado de la puerta siguió llamando por unos segundos más hasta desistir y golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacer el idiota?

-Hmm Hiccup? Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo...por fa~ déjame entrar...¿Hiccup? ¿Momia? ¿Vendas? ¿Mr. Melancólico?...¿Mrs Melancólico?

-¿Me has visto pechos?

-No

-Pues entonces -Jack sonrió un poco pero a pesar de hablarle el inquilino de la habitación no parecía ni haberse acercado un paso a la puerta.

-Pero a lo mejor es que no me e fijado bien. Una ojeada más y me puedo asegurar -Hiccup dentro de la habitación se irguió en la cama para mirar alucinado hacía la puerta. Pero es que ese idiota se había vuelto loco? Ya había sabido que estaba hormonal pero ¿en serio llegaba a tanto? sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a tumbarse pero ni por un segundo pensó que Jack se marcharía.

-...Hiccup, por favor. Solo quiero hablar un momento

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, solo sé que quiero hablar contigo. Es solo un momento y te prometo que me marcharé de inmediato si te cansas de mi

-Arg! Vale! -Hiccup se volvió a cubrir el pecho con las vendas pero dejando su cara al descubierto. Si es que cuando Jack ponía esa voz de niño perdido le entraba un mal cuerpo por ignorarle que le era imposible relajarse. Abrió la puerta y agarro el brazo del peli-blanco para tirarlo dentro de la habitación después dio un portazo y volvió a su cama.

Jack se había quedado en shock al verse de repente allí pero al final consiguió relajarse un poco y examinar el lugar.

La habitación de Hiccup estaba por supuesto casi en total oscuridad y era muy minimalista. Una cama, un escritorio vació, un armario y un único cuadro en la pared con un dragón dibujado. Los colores variaban de blancos a grises y el único punto de color era el pelo castaño del zombie.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ah...bueno yo... -Jack se rascó la nuca intentando buscar una buena escusa. No sabía que reacción tendría Hiccup si admitía que solo había querido verle pero suponía que no sería muy buena. Después de haber estado con Mavis en la enfermería había sentido una presión sobre sus hombros, una confusión sobre sus recuerdos y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que no se disculpara de inmediato nada más mencionarle su amnesia. Al final Jack supuso que funcionaría cualquier tema de conversación y que ya se preocuparía luego del tema de conversación -Sobre la misión

-Oh si claro, la grandiosa misión que habéis echo -Jack notó enseguida como su ánimo caía al suelo para luego ser pisoteado así como mil o más veces. Hiccup al ver como la cara del peli-blanco decaía suspiro -Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso

-No, tienes razón. Ha sido un desastre

-No, no, lo habéis echo bien -Jack observó como el castaño se levantaba de la cama para caminar hacía él y enseguida avergonzado ante el recuerdo de la desastrosa misión clavó su mirada en el suelo. Después de unos segundos de duda la momia le puso una mano en el hombro y otra en la barbilla para hacerle levantar la cara aun si el joven mago intentó resistirlo -Te lo aseguro. Lo habéis echo bien

-Pero Dracula está herido, Elsa agotada. Casi nos ganas los guardianes y si no fuera por Merida

-Jack ¿A qué viene todo esto? Sé como eres y nunca te e visto tan critico sobre ti mismo

-...Pero esa es la cosa. Hiccup ¿yo quien soy? ¿Cómo soy? -Y ay dios mio, pensó Hiccup, era esté tema. Había pensado que, puesto que habían pasado semanas desde que Jack había estado despierto y sin memoria sin que este hubiera tenido una duda existencial sobre quien era y quien había sido, se habrían librado de tener esta conversación. Ahora claro, al tener tan cerca a los guardianes que posiblemente tuvieran más información sobre quien había sido Jack había tenido que enfrentarse a la duda de si quería saberlo.

-Por qué vienes a mi con esto?

-Siento que puedo confiar en ti

-Ya bueno pues no lo hagas. No confíes en mi, yo no sirvo para esto búscate a otro que te haga de psicólogo

-Pero yo quiero! -Hiccup se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. Jack tenía que comportarse como un niño solo con él, no podía hacerlo con Rapunzel o con Anna que estarían encantadas, no. Tenía que hacerlo con él.

-A ver. Habla, exprésate, intentaré ayudarte

-Gracias Hiccup -La momia al ver la gran sonrisa que Jack le regalaba no pudo más que volver a suspirar. Si no fuera tan adorable lo habría echado de inmediato...¿espera adorable qué? pero por supuesto Hiccup no pudo investigar más de donde narices había salido eso porque Jack ya se había puesto cómodo en la cama para empezar a hablar -Todos dicen lo mismo, que no me han conocido antes, que lo sienten mucho, que les gustaría haberlo echo, pero a pesar de eso no me explican como me comportaba

-Tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo de hacerlo

-Si bueno pero algo sabrían decirme no? Por ejemplo sé que Pitch no me dice todo

-Pitch raramente lo hace

-Ya pero...Hiccup, ¿podrías decírmelo tú? ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo te parecía? -Hiccup se sentó en el suelo frente al peli-blanco intentando ver que podría decirle al joven para que se relajara un poco. La verdad es que al igual que Rapunzel y los demás no sabía si lo que había visto de Jack era verdad, o si era todo lo que había pero ahora mismo el amnesia necesitaba un poco de apoyo y él era demasiado bueno como para abandonarle.

-Te preocupabas por los niños. Por Katherine sobre todo. Según lo que ella nos contó la ayudaste

-¿La ayude? ¿Cuando?

-Jack, no quiero que te alarmes ni nada ¿vale? Pero tú antes de perder la memoria eras un cazador -Jack abrió los ojos alarmado pero Hiccup antes de que pudiera hacer algo le agarro de las manos para impedirle moverse -Jack calma

-P-Pero yo? Un cazador? A...¿¡A cuanta gente e matado!?

-Jack no. Tranquilo. Quiero que ahora respires y te intentes relajar. Si, eras un cazador pero eras distinto a los guardianes, o a los otros cazadores. En cuanto pusiste un pie aquí te mostraste comprensivo y arrepentido. Incluso conmigo, un zombie. Te sentaste a mi lado para hablar porque había herido los sentimientos de Rapunzel

-¿De Punzie?

-Si, y solo la conocías de horas. Jack lo que todos pudimos ver, era que eres una persona maravillosa -Y Hiccup deseó tragarse la lengua al ver como Jack se sonrojaba. Ahora había ido y le había dado esperanzas al joven, genial, si no había sido pesado antes, ahora no habría forma de librarse de él. Solo esperaba que si de verdad llegaba a recuperar la memoria hablando con los guardianes toda este, lo que fuera, desapareciera.

-D-De verdad?

-Eso es lo que piensan los demás, yo...bueno yo... -¿Por qué tenia que usar esa cara de cachorrito? -...si, todos lo pensamos. Pero Jack lo que quiero decirte es que eso es todo lo que sabemos. Y queremos ayudarte y nos sentimos responsables por tu perdida de memoria pero no sabemos como

-...¿Qué más me podrías decir?

-Pues, como ya e dicho, se te daban muy bien los niños. Igual que ahora, eso al parecer es innato para ti tengas recuerdos o no -Jack ante eso sonrió. Él adoraba los niños y se alegraba mucho de que antes también los hubiera adorado -Te tomabas las cosas con calma, pero a lo mejor no tanta como ahora. Eras "diversión para todos" pero no tan exagerado

-Crees que exagero mucho? -Hiccup asintió sin dudarlo ni un momento haciendo que Jack frunciera el ceño, luego al poco sonrió relajando la expresión de su cara y la momia se temió lo peor -¿Entonces si me calmo te caeré mejor?

-Eh... -Nada, por mucho que se pusiera a pensar Hiccup no veía forma de salir de esta -Si -Cuanto le valía ahora todo su conocimiento, y sus libros y sus cálculos -Si, me caeras mejor, pero avanzando con el tema. No te gustaba que la gente hiciera el vació a sus amigos

-¿El vació?

-Ser ignorado. Ignorar a sus amigos, hacer como si no estuvieran o pasar de sus preguntas

-...¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan cruel a sus amigos? -Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir como una flecha le atravesaba el corazón. Si, ¿como podía alguien ser tan cruel con sus amigos?

-Porque el mundo es muy complicado

-No me gusta lo complicado

-Ya, no se porque me lo imaginaba -Finalmente Hiccup se resigno a seguir respondiendo todas las preguntas que pudo y la verdad, a pesar de sentir a veces una ligera incomodidad terminó por disfrutar de la charla.

Jack era alguien muy alegre y que saltaba de un tema de conversación a otro sin descanso, buscando siempre algo con lo cual seguir y seguir la charla hasta atrapado totalmente a las personas. Hiccup a pesar de estar tan encariñado con su soledad no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, disfrutar de la calma hasta que de alguna forma terminó por olvidarse de lo que le había estado atormentando antes de la llegada del peli-blanco.

Jack había venido a él para que le ayudara con sus problemas pero al final Hiccup tenia la sensación de que era él el que al final había resultado más beneficiado. Y no sabía si arrepentirse o simplemente agradecerlo.

**Despacho de Pitch**

Pitch se encontraba mirando la espada de Norte la cual estaba ocupando la mayoría del espacio de su escritorio. La sangre que aun manchaba la espada era la de su hermano pero su cabeza intentaba no quedarse atrapado en ese pensamiento.

Delante de él, sentado en otra silla se encontraba Adam, el segundo zombie de la casa el cual ya había entrado en la tercera fase recuperando por fin la capacidad de hablar y no solo de emitir el sonido de A continuo que le había dado nombre. Por supuesto que no tenía todos sus recuerdos pero Pitch ya se encontraba algo más tranquilo sabiendo que no tardaría mucho mas.

-¿Entonces...los ha...recupe...rado?

-No, no creo. La magia que rodea está espada no la conozco. El hechizo que fue usado habría dejado huella de haberse roto

-...Pero...solo...magia de...luz...

-Si, solo la magia de luz puede herirnos -El zombie se levantó de la silla para intentar acercarse a la espada pero al comenzar el movimiento su pié se desencajo y cayo al suelo inerte. Pitch suspiró y se acercó para volver a encajar el pié -Cuando recuperes todos tus recuerdos no se si te va a hacer gracia

-Yo...no me...rió...ahora

-Menos lo harás después -Suspirando Pitch ayudó a Adam a sentarse otra vez intentando que nada más se cayera. No necesitaba otro puzle zombie como tuvo que hacerlo con Hiccup cuando él empezó la tercera fase -Aun si seguro que a ti te gustaría montar el puzle, siempre te gustaron hacer cosas raras

-No...lo...recuerdo

-Lo harás -Pitch volvió a su escritorio para volver a examinar la espada. Tal y como le había dicho a Adam la magia de luz era capaz de dañar a los arcanos por lo que incluso tocarla podía causar graves daños. Ahora mismo no podía ni pensar en como estaría el interior del cuerpo de su hermano y solo rezaba para que el cabeza hueca aguantara.

-Tienes dos días viejo amigo. Si en dos días no te has recuperado me temo que tendremos una desventaja

-Ya veras...algo...me dice...que...puedo...solo hay que...creer -Pitch al oír esas palabras no pudo evitar soltar una risa y sonreír. Ni si quiera pasar siglos como un zombie hacía que el maldito viejo barbudo olvidara de su "creer".

* * *

**Erm pos...esto es todo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**A ver e intentado ver si conseguía formar los lazos ya sean románticos o de amistad pero no se. Os parecen todos naturales o forzados? Quería hacerlo lentamente pues si quiero empezar algo romántico o lo hago ahora o lo tendré que acelerar al final, lo cual quedará tres mil veces peor -.- pero ahora no se si está rápido o a la velocidad de la luz.**

**Como ya dije al principio (y como digo también en mi cuenta) apoyo totalmente el yaoi y el yuri así que suelen salir con naturalidad en mis historias sin que yo lo decida. Por ejemplo lo de Elsa y Seraphina se coló en el capitulo 18 y ahora de repente a querido desarrollarse solo y como que tengo miedo de que todo esto haya sido una explosión de OOC .**

**Pero bueno, eto ya está escrito y no hay vuelta atrás! Lo hayáis disfrutado o no, esto es todo XD**

* * *

_A si por cierto! Estaba pensando, antes de llegar a este punto no había pensado en darle ningún tipo de pareja a Anya pero no se, e visto tanto romance (o intento) en este capitulo y me ha dado por preguntarlo ¿A vosotros os gustaría que le diera algo de amor (XD)? Y si la respuesta es afirmativa ¿Con quien? podéis pedirme lo que sea, incluso un OC que vosotros os hayáis inventado. Así ya de paso me complico aun más mi vida XD._

* * *

_**Una cosa más. ¿Sabéis como os dije antes de semana santa que me volvería más lenta cuanto más me acercara a la conclusión? Pues va a ser que no, de alguna forma estoy tan emocionada con llegar al final que me e acelerado y os juro que estoy colgando este y tengo ya listos el capitulo 21 y 22 XDXD Se me a ido completamente la olla con esta historia. Por supuesto también os digo que no colgare el siguiente hasta al menos tres o cuatro dias. Para dejaros descansar y darme tiempo para retocarlos XD y ahora si, esto es todo ^.^**_


	23. Chapter 21

**Bueno bueno bueno, ya estamos aquí. Ya empiezan los preparativos para el gran rescate! ¿Qué? ¿Emocionados? Yo un huevo y medio.**

**No quiero hacer ninguna estimación porque seguramente luego toda la historia hará lo que le dé la gana pero más o menos digamos que unos 6 capítulos más y luego ya el epilogo. Aunque claro que todo esto depende de cuanto escriba por capitulo. Si es poco digamos que esos seis pueden volverse fácilmente 10 o más.**

**Y no os preocupéis, después de esta estoy pensando seguir una serie con distintos personajes. Abajo dejaré más información.**

**Ya veremos porque por ejemplo cuando empecé esta historia la primera estimación que hice era que debería haberse terminado al capitulo 20, pero como empecé a escribir todo alrededor de 1000 o 2000 palabras cap pues como que se me alargo la cosa, y luego porque yo misma añadí más historia al tener la sensación de que se me quedaba corta XD.**

**Así soy yo, me doy problemas porque si.**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

**Salón**

Katherine se encontraba jugando con Jamie. La verdad es que los dos se habían dado cuenta de que nadie se comportaba como normalmente lo hacían, si parecía como que intentaban disimular pero había algo raro, como por ejemplo el que las tres divas, Elsa, Mavis y Seraphina no hubiera puesto ni un pié dentro del salón como siempre hacían.

Jack también estaba desaparecido y Merida nada más llegar se había tirado al sofá mostrando un par de heridas. Que llegara luego Rapunzel con el kit de primeros auxilios solo parecía reforzar la idea de que algo había ocurrido pero como siempre a los niños ni mu.

-Jamie

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a buscar a Jack -El chico se encogió de hombros y enseguida ambos niños se encontraron recorriendo los pasillos de forma sigilosa para evitar que Maximus o Rapunzel les mandaran a estarse quieto. Luego también si se cruzaban con Pitch la cosa terminaría igual por lo que ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse. Ellos querían ver si Jack estaba bien, nada se lo iba a impedir.

Cuando subieron al piso de las habitaciones se separaron para recorrer cada uno un pasillo y así cubrir más espacio en menos tiempo. Jamie mientras hacían esto se sentía como un verdadero espia y se imaginó lo que sería hacer eso pero durante las misiones junto al resto de sus amigos. Katherine por otro lado solo podía pensar en lo bien que se lo había pasado ella cuando era más niña jugando con alguien a algo parecido.

La verdad, pensó la niña, era que no solía pensar mucho lo que había ocurrido antes de que Pitch la rescatara pues sus recuerdos eran bastante confusos y no le gustaba pensar en como su padre la había intentado vender a Manny, pero había alguien entre sus recuerdos que parecía insistir en quedarse en su mente pero a la vez no se dejaba pillar. Era irritante y la ponía de mal humor por lo que se concentró en encontrar a Jack.

Después de unos buenos diez minutos los dos niños se reunieron en la escalera y Jamie le dijo que había oido la voz de Jack proveniente de la habitación de Hiccup, los dos iban a ir hacía allí cuando alguien subió por las escaleras y los encaró.

Allí, delante de ellos en pose orgullosa estaba Torch.

-Se lo voy a decir a Rapunzel y os la vais a cargar

-Pues tu también -Le respondió Jamie cruzándose de brazos. Katherine simplemente suspiró y rodó los ojos, hombres.

-No, yo no, porque yo les e dicho lo que estabais haciendo

¿Y qué estamos haciendo?

-Pues...ibais a molestar a Hiccup

-No, nosotros solo vamos a buscar a Jack

-Y molestareis a Hiccup, no lo voy a permitir -Los dos niños se miraron echando rayos por los ojos y fue entonces que Katherine se cansó. Agarrándolos a ambos por la camisa los fue arrastrando hasta la puerta de Hiccup y luego se puso un dedo en los labios para pedirles silencio de una vez. Conseguida la tranquilidad necesitada pegó el oído a la puerta y sonrió.

-Porque el mundo es muy complicado

-No me gusta lo complicado

-Ya, no se porque me lo imaginaba -Torch y Jamie también se pegaron a la puerta y a pesar de la pelea de antes los dos parecían ser capaces de olvidarlo y concentrarse en espiar. Katherine ya se podía imaginar el buen equipo que los tres podrían hacer cuando fueran mayores. Siempre y cuando no se mataran, añadió la niña en su cabeza.

-Te estas burlando de mi, malvado

-Oh si, mucho, soy un super malvado zombie y quiero tu cerebro...bueno lo querría si tuvieras

-Jajaja, que gracioso eres. Pues sabes que te digo, que ya no me interesa saber lo que tienes debajo de la vendas -Los tres niños escucharon perfectamente el gruñido de desesperación de Hiccup y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Los tres querían mucho a la momia de la casa pero era tan difícil que alguien le hiciera reaccionar o reir, o gritar o expresar algo.

Que Jack lo consiguiera tan fácilmente no hacía más que levantar aun más el pedestal en el cual ya se encontraba.

-...Hmm ¿Y tu?

-¿Yo qué?

-Pues hemos hablado de mi, pero la verdad es que no se mucho de ti

-Ya, y ahora pretendes que te hable de mi vida

-Si!

-Pues va a ser que no

-Jo~ pero Hiccup

-No

-Un poquito, solo una pregunta, o un par, o unas cuantas, suficientes como para que te conozca, o no se para ver si llegamos a algo más -El silencio invadió la habitación pero cuando los tres niños agudizaron un poco más el oído pudieron casi sentir la colleja que Hiccup le pegó al peli-blanco.

La verdad es que los tres no sabían cuanto tiempo aguantaron allí escuchando pero finalmente decidieron volver al salón y jugar un poco juntos aun si casi enseguida Torch recordó que él era un solitario y volvió a su lado del sofá lejos de todo el mundo. Katherine se lamentó pero finalmente decidió seguir jugando con Jamie el cual ya podía ignorarlo o desmentirlo pero ella estaba segura que también había tenido ganas de obligar a Torch a quedarse con ellos.

**Comedor. Hora de la cena**

Pitch los había llamado a todos al comedor para la cena cosa que la verdad no siempre ocurría pues cada uno tenia un horario y casi nunca coincidían todos para comer a la vez. Pero como el jefe había llamado todos obedecieron.

Cuando Jack, acompañado de Hiccup, entró al comedor casi todos estaban ya en su sitio. Empezando por la posición central de la mesa ocupada de Pitch estaban Rapunzel a su derecha, Merida después de ella con Flynn justo después. Al otro lado, a la izquierda de Pitch Maximus, un hueco para Hiccup y Seraphina. Al lado de Seraphina Elsa con enfrente a su hermana Anna, después al lado de Sera Mavis y en frente un hueco que Jack supuso que sería el suyo.

A su izquierda Jack tenia a Katherine y enfrente de la niña estaba Jamie el cual parecía haberse quedado haciendo morritos al ver que no podría sentarse al lado del mago de hielo. Pero por supuesto la cara tan feliz de Katherine al verlo llegar era suficiente como para hacerle sonreír. Los dos niños habían tenido que pelearse mucho por ese sitio.

Nada más sentarse los dos Pitch se levantó para hablar pidiendo silencio en la sala.

-Como todos sabéis en la última misión conseguimos atrapar a los guardianes gracias a los esfuerzos de Elsa, Merida y Jack. Mañana espero poder interrogarlos y para ello pido la completa participación de Jack y Maximus el cual regresó este mediodía después de haber cumplido un encargo muy importante. Si todo va según lo previsto dentro de un par de días os necesitaré a todos listo para una misión. La más grande hasta ahora

-¿Iremos todos? -Pregunto Elsa. El tono de voz de Pitch indicaba algo grande, y la verdad, tenia algo de miedo que Anna se viera envuelta en una batalla.

-No, Rapunzel, Anna os quedareis cuidando de los niños. Katherine tu vendrás con nosotros

-Oye! Pero yo también quiero ir -Salto Jamie. La verdad es que le molestaba que Katy se llevara siempre todas las ventajas opr tener magia pero por encima de todo odiaba que se fuera sola. Pitch le miró suspirando y sacudió la cabeza mientras señalaba que volviera a su asiento. Jamie otra vez con un puchero se sentó.

-No quiero oir más quejas. Esto está ya planeado. Rapunzel te encargarás de cuidar de mi hermano. Mavis tu puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, es elección tuya, quiero una respuesta para...

-No necesito un tiempo de pensarlo. Me quedaré, no quiero separarme de mi padre...Pero Tio Pitch

-Hmm?

-¿Puedes pegarles una paliza a los de la orden por mi?

-Echo. De acuerdo, esto es todo, ya podéis comer -Jack observó como Pitch se retiraba de la mesa después de decirle algo a Maximus.

La verdad es que después de hablar con Hiccup Jack no sabía que pensar sobre el vampiro. Luchaba tanto por la paz entre los sobrenaturales pero acogía a un cazador, incluso antes de saber que tenia magia al parecer le había salvado la vida. Casi no podía creerse que él pudiera haber matado a esas criaturas, no, criaturas no, personas. Había matado personas.

Anna a su lado al verle tan decaído le golpeó con el codo en el costado para llamar su atención y una vez conseguida esta le enseño un trozo de pastel. Jack lo aceptó con gusto pues la verdad es que tenia una pinta tremenda.

-¿Quién es el cocinero?

-Rapunzel. Es un as con los dulces ¿Verdad? -La castaña se giró hacía ellos sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es solo que tenía mucho tiempo libre y las galletas siempre dejan un olor tan rico

-Pff -Jack se giró un poco para mirar a Merida la cual se había puesto cómoda de tal forma que había llegado a apoyar los pies en la mesa como si nada. Elsa en su sitio se llevó una mano a la cara deseando poder borrar esa imagen, tal falta de modales era horrible -Frosty no le hagas ni caso. Rapunzel solo quiere hacerse famosa y a entrenado toda su vida para eso

-No es verdad. No lo hago para recibir halagos

-Claro que no~

-Bueno Mer una cosa está clara -Dijo Flynn para meterse en medio a defender a su novia -De ti nunca nos lo esperaremos

-...¿Qué quieres decir con eso mosquito?

-Pues que eres incapaz de hacer nada bien -Merida cogió su plato, aun con el trozo de tarta a medio comer, para estamparselo en la cara a Flynn el cual no había estado preparado para ese tipo de ataque. La mesa, sobretodo el lado de los niños, estalló en carcajadas, e incluso Rapunzel no pudo evitar partirse la caja al ver a su proprio novio en esa situación.

Jack al final aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba entretenido con la risa cogió su pastel para tirarselo a Mavis la cual le respondió con otro. En menos de dos minutos Jack había causado una guerra de comida tan extensa que ni Maximus ni Elsa se había librado de participar en ella.

-JACK FROST! MIRA LO QUE HAS ECHO

-Oh venga ya Reina de las nieves ni si quiera la e empezado yo. Además esto es divertido -Y dicho eso formó una bola de nieve en su mano para tirársela a la otra maga la cual la esquivo y le mandó una mirada decidida a aceptar su reto.

**~ Quince minutos después ~**

Al final por supuesto tuvieron que parar y limpiarlo todo pero algo bueno salió de la pelea. Todos estaban tan agotados que consiguieron dormir como bebes a pesar del estres de los últimos días. Se lo tenían que agradecer a Jack pues a la mañana siguiente todos se sentían mejor que nunca.

Por supuesto Jack fue, de todos, el que menos pudo dormir pues muy temprano por la mañana Pitch fue a buscarle para llevarle a ver a los guardianes. Maximus fue despertado después pero una de las primeros cosas que hizo fue agradecerle a Jack lo del día anterior cosa que consiguió llamar la curiosidad de Pitch el cual preguntó por lo ocurrido. Aunque por supuesto al vampiro no le hizo ni gracias y les amenazó con un castigo si el comedor no se encontrara en condiciones para la hora de desayunar.

Por fin, sin más dilación, los tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a las celdas en el sótano de la mansión. Allí había varias celdas, muchas de ellas vacías pero la única que contaba con más de una persona era la de los guardianes pero a Jack le llamó la atención de que allí solo hubiera tres. De Sandy no había ni rastro.

Norte fue el primero en verlos llegar y enseguida se levantó para ir hacía la puerta de la celda para encarar a Pitch el cual simplemente sonrió entrelazando sus manos a su espalda.

-¿Dónde está Sandy?

-Hmm, la verdad, creo que aquí no. Pero vamos es tan pequeño que puede que no lo haya visto -Bunny fue el siguiente en levantarse pero el australiano pasó de Pitch para señalar a Jack.

-Compañero espero que sepas muy bien que estás haciendo, porque cuando salgamos de aquí te vas a arrepentir -El joven peli-blanco miró a Pitch pero el vampiro simplemente se encogió de hombros casi como dándole permiso para decir lo que le diera la gana.

Asintiendo Jack se separó del grupo un poco y fue a encarar a Bunny sintiendo con fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo solo.

-Uh~ que miedo me das. ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Darme un huevo pintado para pascua? E. Aster Bunnymund

-...¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Nos sabemos todos vuestros nombres, aunque la verdad yo te habría cambiado el tuyo, más que un conejo no se ¿no te parecería más correcto un Canguro?

-Mira niñato ahora mismo no estoy para bromas!

-Bueno yo tampoco. ¿De que me conoces?

-¿Qué? -Pregunto el cazador confundido. Ese chaval tenia que estar como una cabra para saltar así de un tema a otro.

-Responde, a la pregunta Dundee -Bunny se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando ignorar el dolor que el idiota del adolescente le estaba dando. Oía una broma más sobre su nombre o su procedencia y lo estrangulaba allí mismo.

-Muy bien, no se porque quieres que responda eso pero vale. De una misión, intentamos...no, intenté! salvar a una niña pero tu y tu compañera me...

-¿Compañera?

-... -Bunny rodó los ojos pero finalmente continuó. La verdad no sabía a donde iba esto pero respondería para poder terminar con la charla. De todo para que desapareciera -Si, Titania, tu compañera. Jack Frost y Titania, que parejita, no se quien fue más inaguantable -Jack se giró hacía Pitch el cual le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. El vampiro al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Jack sacudió lo cabeza y por un momento sintió ganas de abrazar al chico para reconfortarlo un poco, pero no, estaba delante de sus enemigos no debía mostrarse débil.

-Muy bien ¿Qué más sabes sobre mi?

-No se que pretendes pero...ah~ claro, quieres saber si te seguimos la pista, pues no colega. No tenemos ni idea de quien coño eres tu. Solo nuestro jefe al parecer te iba buscando

-¿Por qué? -Bunny se encogió de hombros como señal de que no lo sabía y por su cara Jack pudo afirmar que al Canguro no podía importarle menos lo que el "jefe" quisiera con él. Al parecer cuando se había conocido había tenido que caerle muy mal a Bunny. Pero al menos ya sabía algo más, había tenido una compañera -Sobre Titania...¿Donde estás?

-A saber, con suerte estará muerta por algún lado. Un inútil menos

-Y este es el supuesto grupo de defensa de la humanidad?

-Mira colega. Si tu estas a ese lado de la celda tu compañera lo estará también, y no me importa lo más mínimo lo que les ocurra a unas criaturas como vosotros. Si pudiera os mataría yo mismo, ahora mismo -Y dicho eso el conejo se alejó de Jack para volver a su sitio a ignorarle. El ex-cazador sacudió la cabeza y volvió con Pitch el cual parecía estar terminando con Norte. Y suerte la suya, había llegado justo en la parte interesante.

-¿Laboratorios? Manny no tiene ningún laboratorio

-¿Seguro? Maximus enséñaselas -Dicho eso Max sacó una carpeta de su maletín, y de esta Pitch cogió varias imágenes de las cuales Jack pudo reconocer algunas. Eran algunos lugares en los cuales se habían infiltrado durante sus misiones de entrenamiento, y las otras parecían ser de laboratorios parecidos -¿Quiero saber que es lo que vuestro jefe está buscando?

-Manny solo quiere salvar a la gente

-Si eso es lo que crees no le conoces. Pero como vas a hacerlo cuando para ti es solo una voz. ¿Has llegado a ver su cara? -Norte negó con la cabeza pero en sus ojos brillaba una lealtad que Pitch sabía no sería fácil de romper -Muy bien, iré más al grano -Pitch pasó a las siguientes imágenes que mostraban a la gente abierta en canal en las mesas. Una tras otra, cientos de imágenes de pobres sobrenaturales. Jack al verlas no pudo evitar sentir algo como reconocimiento pero no sabía porque, en ninguna de sus misiones había visto él algo así.

Maximus al ver al peli-blanco llevarse una mano a la frente no pudo evitar ponerle una mano en el hombro. Podía haber pasado muy poco tiempo con Jack pero el joven estaba en el equipo y además era muy buen amigo de Rapunzel. Claramente se preocupaba por él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza -Maximus asintió suspirando. La amnesia era un gran problema. Con suavidad le tapó los ojos a Jack y le dijo que dejara de pensar en las fotos y de que podían sonarle. Pitch les miró durante unos segundos pero enseguida volvió a su interrogatorio.

-Lo repetiré una vez más Norte ¿Qué es lo que busca?

-Manny no haría algo así! -Pitch le lanzó las fotos a la cara y golpeó los barrotes de la celda con ira.

-ESOS SON...ERAN AMIGOS DE ALGUIEN. HIJOS, MADRES Y PADRES, TODOS EXTERMINADOS POR UNA RAZÓN Y QUIERO SABER CUAL! Todas esas familias merecen saber porque sus seres queridos han muerto!

-Esas cosas no son personas son criaturas igual que tú -Pitch, el siempre calmado Pitch pareció cambiar su cara con la de un animal salvaje mostrando algo en su expresión que llegó a asustar a Jack. Eso debía ser lo que le había llevado al nombre de Boogeyman. Una mirada feroz y asesina. La cara de un depredador.

-Algo de un contra hechizo! -Todos se giraron hacía la india la cual repitió lo que acababa de decir -Algo de un contra hechizo

-Tooth! -Pero la mujer ignoró a sus dos compañeros. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era perder a parte de su familia y no saber porque estos había tenido que morir, le daba absolutamente igual que fueran sobrenaturales. Hasta entonces no se había parado a pensar en que estos podían tener familia pero ahora, al ver esas fotos, a esa pobre gente allí, abiertos como ratas de laboratorio. Se sentía empujada a dar aunque sea una migaja de información pues nadie se merecía tener esa barbaridad como única prueba de lo que un ser querido había pasado.

-Nadie más lo sabe o al menos eso creo. Lo leí en su ordenador antes de irnos a buscar a Jack

-¿Nadie más? -La mujer india sacudió la cabeza y Jack tuvo que admirar su calmada expresión pero por supuesto ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo parecía ser capaz de ayudarla a calmar los estremecimientos de su cuerpo pues la pobre mujer temblaba más que un flan. Estaba claro que estaba aterrorizada.

-Lo leí en el archivo. Decía que Jack podía ser la clave pero...estaba medio borrado y solo pude leerlo porque mi virus es muy eficaz. Esa información ya no era parte del archivo

-¿borrado? -Preguntó Maximus confuso. Pero Pitch parecía entenderlo por la alarma que iluminó su rostro.

-Porque ha encontrado el verdadero contra hechizo -Y dicho eso el vampiro arcano dio media vuelta para correr fuera de los calabozos. Al parecer sea lo que sea que había entendido no solo era preocupante si no urgente.

Jack se giró hacía la mujer y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias. No aliviara el dolor de la perdida pero al menos sabrán el porque -Tooth le miró y asintió respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Terminada de una vez la charla, puesto que Pitch había desaparecido, los dos hombres salieron de allí dejando a los guardianes solos.

-...¿Habéis visto que dientes blancos que tiene?

-TOOTH!

**Aquella misma tarde**

Todo el mundo estaba ya preparado. No iban a ir a investigar, esta vez según les había explicado Pitch era ataque directo pues gracias a la información que Maximus había recogido podían asegurar de que ese era el laboratorio base de Manny y que allí es donde encontrarían a la gente a la cual aun no había podido rescatar. Pitch no iba a asegurar de que estuvieran vivos pero si que harían todo lo posible por sacar a las personas que pudieran.

Hiccup se encontraba allí cubierto con una armadura de cuero con una espada colgada de la cintura, habiendo abandonado ya del todo las vendas y Jack tuvo que admitir que si con las vendas ya le había parecido atractivo ahora que podía verlo entero y saber que no se iba a caer a trozos era como si estuviera viendo a un dios.

Por supuesto Hiccup al verle prácticamente babeando no había podido evitar suspirar. Ahora mismo esto no era lo que necesitaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a fijar su mirada en Pitch que se encontraba dando una pequeña charla previa a la misión. Todo se estaba desarrollando tan rápido que la verdad le asustaba un poco. Además, esta misión tenia que salir bien, tenia que hacerlo.

-Cuando llegueis Maximus os dara la información necesaría para entrar puesto que ha estado espiando el laboratorio, quiero que le presteis maxima atención y despues os dividais para entrar en dos grupos. Hiccup llevarás contigo el primer batallón. Maximus el segundo. Dracula llevaba preparando otros tres batallones en su Hotel que deben estar llegando justo ahora la laboratorio. Por lo tanto sin más dilación diré vuestros batallones y no quiero ni una sola queja. Esto es algo muy serio y no es el momento de ir con vuestros mejores amigos como si fuerais a una excursión

_**Batallón de Hiccup**_

_**Merida Dunbroch **_

_**Flynn Rider**_

_** Elsa Arendelle**_

_**Batallón de Maximus**_

_**Seraphina Black**_

**Jack Frost**

** Katherine**

Cuando todos hubieron visto donde iban Pitch les sorprendió una vez más añadiendo una lista más al final.

_**Batallón de Pitch**_

**Sanderson Mansnoozie**

**Ombric Shalazar (*)**

-¿Te vas a unir también señor Boogeyman?

-Ríete todo lo que quieras Jack. Pero esto es lo que necesito de todos vosotros. Tiempo. Sé muy bien que nadie de aquí sabe quien es Sanderson ni quien es Ombric y eso es normal. No los conocéis, ni creo que lo vayáis a hacer ahora porque es justo lo que acabo de decir. Necesito tiempo para que se preparen para el combate. Así que a todos vosotros mucha suerte, y por supuesto, Señorita Merida, Señor Flynn, Frost. Nada de tonterías como en sus anteriores salidas, nada, cero. Esto es serio...ahora largo de aquí -Y dicho eso un agujero negro se abrió debajo de los pies de todos ellos mandándolos al ataque.

Hoy era el día en el cual Pitch esperaba poder cambiar el ciclo. Si no triunfaban hoy no podrían hacerlo nunca más. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos tan negativos Pitch se miró alrededor. En el salón ya solo quedaban los niños acompañados por Mavis, Anna y Rapunzel las cual lo observaban serias.

-Vosotras tres seguidme. Niños, entreteneros con lo que queráis -Los pequeños asintieron y enseguida pasaron de los mayores empezando a jugar entre ellos con lo que fuera. Pitch mientras tanto iba de camino a su despacho seguido por las chicas.

Una vez estuvieron ya allí las tres pudieron ver que detrás de la silla de Pitch había aparecido una puerta que daba aun más arriba. Una sala secreta de la cual nunca había oído hablar.

-Necesito que hagáis todo lo posible ahora mismo. Yo debo irme a vigilar que nuestros aliados también hayan mandado sus batallones

-¿Tenemos más aliados?

-Si, los padres de Merida también participan y por supuesto señorita Anna su proprio hogar está participando

-¿Arendelle? Pero si...

-¿De verdad creías que las expulsaron a usted y a su hermana? Tu linea sanguínea no es la única mágica en su reino, debes fiarte más de tu gente -Las tres siguieron mirando a Pitch como si a este le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Seraphina no les había tomado el pelo cuando les había dicho que su padre guardaba más secretos que un diario.

Por fin llegaron hasta arriba del todo en donde les esperaban dos maquinas. Una de ellas contenía a un hombre envuelto en vendas. La otra contenía al cazador Sandy de los guardianes. El traidor de la orden.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Mavis, te quedarás a cuidar de ellos. Estas maquinas harán que recuperen todo poder que hayan perdido, no tienen que ser interrumpidas por nada en el mundo. Rapunzel, Anna vosotras debéis estar pendientes de los niños y de Dracula. Si mi hermano sufre cualquier problema una de vosotras sustituirá a Mavis para que esté con su padre. Esto es todo -Y dicho eso Pitch desapareció entre las sombras dejando a las tres jóvenes allí pensando en si de verdad podían fiarse de un hombre que tenia tantos secretos e incluso a su sobrina le escondía cosas.

Pero al final se sonrieron. Pitch les había salvado la vida y por ello confiarían en el incluso si eso les llegaba a matar puesto que al final, se la debían.

* * *

_(*) Ombric Shalazar es de los libros de los Guardians of Childhood y es un mago capaz de viajar en el tiempo. De allí a que muchos le llamen "Father Time", en los libros es como el maestro de Norte y de Katherine._

* * *

**Por supuesto nada de lo que diga a continuación lo cumpliré hasta que termine esta historia pero por ir dejándolo por algún lado lo guardo aquí.**

**Estaba pensando en hacer unas historias hablando sobre como cada uno de los personajes acabó en la mansión de Pitch. Como salvó a Jamie, de donde salió Hiccup, como aparece Rapunzel, Elsa y Anna, etc... si os parece buena idea decidme lo en los comentarios y ya lo iré preparando de forma esquemática para cuando termine con esto.**

**Y luego por supuesto con los guardianes me gustaría hacer una especie de bio contando el porque se unieron a la orden.**

**Y de verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, creo que nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos si no fuera por vuestros comentarios ^^.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Y aquí vamos con el siguiente episodio (Capitulo, Shila, capitulo ¿Por qué siempre digo episodio?)! Y para todos aquellos que quieran saber de la misión ya, lamento deciros que no, que soy muy cruel y malvada y os dejo sin avanzar XDXD**

**Aquí**** todos tranquilos para ver que tal les va a Anna, Rapunzel y Mavis en la mansión. ¿Les irá bien, les irá mal? Continuad a leer y lo averiguareis! ;)**

_**Corazón de Nephilim: De nada por hacerte ganar la apuesta XDXD Es que de verdad, adoro a Sandy y soy incapaz de hacerle ni una pizca de malvado, nada, cero. El hombrecillo es demasiado adorable ;)**_

_**Patatata: No te mueras por dios! XD Que si te vas no tendré más comentarios tuyos y además ahora justo que va llegando el final. Nononono es mala decisión ;)**_

_**LaRojas09**__**: Si estaba segura que os gustaría saber de donde venían todos XD No os preocupéis llegará el momento de contarlo**_

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

* * *

Mavis les había dicho enseguida que bajarán a ver como estaban los niños mientras ella intentaba ponerse cómoda para vigilar. También por supuesto la joven vampiresa no pudo evitar interesarse por como funcionaban esas maquinas o que hacían exactamente por lo cual en cuanto las otras dos se hubieron marchado comenzó a investigar.

Las maquinas eran dos tubos bastante grandes de cristal con un liquido plateado dentro en el cual flotaban los dos hombres. De detrás de la maquina había varios tubos que se metían por la pared y desaparecían pero por la inclinación que tomaban Mavis supuso que llegarían hasta el sótano donde allí se conectarían con lo que necesitaran para funcionar.

Por el resto no parecían tener nada más, ni si quiera una consola de comando, ni un botón de encendido o apagado. Nada. Su tio de verdad tenia cosas muy raras en su casa.

Abajo en el salón Anna se encontraba vigilando a todos los pequeños cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. No podía encontrar por ningún lado a Jamie y a Torch. Mirándose alrededor para controlar una vez más decidió que si, los dos pequeños no estaban, y decidida caminó hasta Caleb el cual al verla llegar tiró de la manga de su hermano. Finalmente cuando se encontró a su lado todo el grupo, e incluso los trillizos escoceses estaban mirándola fijamente esperando.

-...Sabéis perfectamente donde están ¿Verdad?

-Pueeeeeeeedeeee -Respondió Pippa. Caleb y Claude asintierón como si apoyarán a su amiga. Cupcake simplemente rodó los ojos y volvió a jugar con su unicornio de peluche.

-...Monty

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-qué?

-¿Dónde están?

-B-b-bue-bueno yo

-Monty! -Interrumpieron los otros tres -Ni se te ocurra chivarte

-Monty~, tu no me querrás mentir ¿verdad? -Monty negó con la cabeza mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Sus amigos le siguieron presionando pero la forma en la que Anna le miraba...le daba algo de miedo.

-S-Se han i-ido c-c-c-c-con Katherine

-MONTY! Se lo vamos a decir a Jamie

-Pero es que me da miedo! -Anna sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pobre niño. Caleb y Claude suspiraron pero al final le dieron una palmada en la espalda para que se animara. Que entendían que no era culpa suya que fuera tan cagado. Pippa gruño algo y cruzó los brazos. Cupcake simplemente siguió con su unicornio y los trillizos se pusieron a mordisquear el sofá al ver que el entretenimiento se había acabado.

-Hamish, Hubert y...el otro, dejad el sofá! Que ya le habéis roto dos a Pitch como le rompáis otro os mata -Los tres niños la miraron durante unos segundos pero enseguida pasaron de ella y siguieron.

Los otros niños se rieron de Anna la cual se tiró de los pelos antes de dejarse caer en el otro sofá para ver la tele.

Rapunzel estaba en la enfermería repasando los vendajes de Dracula pero cuando fue a cambiárselos y volvió a ver la herida no pudo evitar deprimirse. El vampiro tenia todo el pecho como quemado y su corazón parecía haber perdido un cuarto de su masa. El resto de órganos daba igual pero un golpe al corazón.

-Si nos hubieras dicho que es lo que te podía matar, a lo mejor estaríamos preparados -Murmuró la castaña. Pitch y Dracula siempre había sido así, secretistas. Eran incapaces de confiar en ellos o a lo mejor era un intento de protegerlos. A saber que daría la orden para conseguir la forma de matarlos. Pero aun así, tal vez compartir algo, o permitirles prepararse bien...la castaña volvió a suspirar, ya no valía la pena lamentarse.

Justo entonces, cuando las tres se encontraban ocupadas con sus encargos la alarma resonó por toda la mansión. Alguien se había colado.

**Unos minutos después. En las celdas.**

Bunny de puro aburrimiento había comenzado a contar las grietas de la pared para ver a cuanto podía llegar sin pegarse un tiro. Cuando llevaba ya más de 200 contadas, o repetidas, Tooth tuvo que interrumpirle por sexta vez consecutiva.

-Pero de verdad, que dientes! Eran tan brillantes, tan blancos, tan perfectos, relucían como diamantes awww, mis pequeñas niñas deberían estar aquí para verlos. Bunny! Ojalá tu cuidarás tan bien tus dientes -Norte sacudió la cabeza intentando aguantar su sonrisa. Tooth llevaba así desde que había visto los dientes de Jack que según ella eran tan blancos como la nieve recién caída. Por la cara que Bunny ponía cada vez que parecía volver a la realidad el murmullo incesante de la india debía ser inaguantable.

-Tooth! Qué estas hablando de un traidor de la orden!

-Ya bueno pero no sé, tienes que admitir que esas fotos eran bastante sospechosas

-Simples falsificaciones, o puede que lo haya echo Pitch para incriminar a Manny -Norte miró como sus dos compañeros seguían peleándose incapaz de decidir quien podía tener la razón. Entre la preocupación por Sandy y la creciente sospecha...él solo deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo a cuando todo era más sencillo.

De repente alguien más llegó a las celdas llamando la atención de los tres presos los cuales inmediatamente se levantaron en posición defensiva. Por supuesto no se esperaron a la persona que había llegado.

Era una muchacha de piel rosada con un largo cabello dorado y unos profundos ojos verdes y con dos alas de mariposa de tonos rosa pastel a la espalda. Si no fuera por la falta de plumas casi podrían haber pensado que era un ángel.

-Vo-Vosotros sois los guardianes ¿no?

-Hmm, que quiere un sobrenatural de nosotros

-Por favor -Dijo la joven agarrando con fuerza los barrotes de la celda -Ayudadnos, por favor

**Entrada de la mansión**

Los cazadores habían entrado echando la puerta abajo y ya desde el principio habían parecido querer destrozarlo todo pues la entrada había quedado echa un desastre. O al menos eso pensó Hamish al entrar en ella. Sus dos hermanos le acompañaban aun armados con el hacha que habían robado de la habitación de Hiccup, los tres habían podido abrir la puerta en menos de un minuto. El joven vikingo debía mejorar su seguridad.

Hubert se asomó al siguiente pasillo y les hizo señas a los demás de avanzar. Luego prosiguiendo el camino llegaron otra vez a la zona de guardería encontrándose con los primeros cazadores.

Anna en cuanto había oído la alarma les había mandado esconderse en el despacho de Pitch pero por supuesto ninguno de los niños había echo caso terminando por causar una separación masiva. Anna no estaría contenta cuando se enterara de que nadie le había echo ni caso.

Harris agarro el hacha con más fuerza y luego salió corriendo hacía los cazadores. Justo antes de llegar hasta ellos habiendo ya cumplido su parte de asustar a los hombres se quedó quieto dejando que sus hermanos actuaran. En apenas un segundo gracias al tiempo que había ganado sus hermanos habían lanzado los globos de pintura contra los hombres cegándolos para luego soltar la lampara del tejado encima de sus cabezas.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO OS HABÉIS CREÍDO!? -Los tres abrieron los ojos y se giraron para encontrarse a una muy cansada y agotada Anna. Asintiéndose los unos a los otros los pelirrojos se dieron a la fuga dejando el hacha abandonada.

No muy lejos de allí, solo en el piso de arriba un par de cazadores avanzaban con cuidado por los largos pasillos controlando que las habitaciones estuvieran vacías y así evitar sorpresas. Por supuesto no se esperaban el abrir una puerta y encontrarse a un unicornio que no tardó más de un segundo en embestirles. Subida a dicho animal estaba Cupcake la cual soltó un alarido y cargó contra el resto de los invasores.

Monty y Pippa se encontraban escondidos en la habitación de enfrente riéndose como locos. La única del grupo que había conseguido un don por su linea sanguínea había sido Cupcake y por supuesto que el peluche que siempre cargaba encima no era un simple muñeco. La mayor había adquirido la capacidad de hablar con los unicornios y por supuesto había conseguido que uno de ellos velara por su seguridad.

Ahora más seguros de poder salir los dos se asomaron con cuidado solo para ver como otros dos cazadores avanzaban por el pasillo recién limpiado por la bestia. Monty, sorprendiendo a Pippa salió con su cargamento de globos de pintura prestados por los trillizos para molerlos a palos. Después agarro la mano de Pippa y salió corriendo.

Claud y Caleb por otro lado estaban montando una pequeña sorpresa para los cazadores que se atrevieran a ir por su lado y por supuesto no deseaban nada más que se atrevieran. Eso haría la cosa más entretenida.

Justo entonces llegó el invasor que nada más verlos allí sonrió amenazadoramente.

-Ahora soy mios! -Y entonces dio el paso definitivo que lo llevó a tropezarse con la pelota de goma y caer hacía delante llevándose de por medio una cuerda que abrió la trampilla al piso de abajo dejando caer el cuerpo del cazador directo al cubo de basura. Por supuesto era mejor que Pitch no llegara a enterarse nunca de esa trampilla que Dracula había montado de forma ilegal para hacerle esa misma trastada al arcano.

Los dos hermanos chocarón entre ellos y salieron corriendo para buscar otro lugar donde esconderse.

**Celdas**

-¿Y como quieres que te ayudemos? Estamos aqui dentro, desarmados, y además, somos tus enemigos

-Por favor Aster

-Eh! Nada de llamarme por mi nombre -Tooth suspiró mirando al hada la cual ahora tenia las alas decaídas. Todo en la joven gritaba desesperación y eso era algo que ella odiaba.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -La joven hada la miró y sonrió.

-Los cazadores están atacando la casa, los niños están en peligro, por favor, vosotros podéis enfrentaros a ellos. Ayudadnos -Norte miró hacía Tooth al oir la palabra niños. Él era incapaz de dejar eso pasar. Sobrenaturales? Claro que si, pero niños? Incluso un vampiro con cara de niño era algo imposible para él.

-Lo haremos

-ARG! Todos se han vuelto locos!

**Salón**

Los cazadores ya se habían cansado de tantos jueguecitos y por supuesto el tener que enfrentarse a una adolescente y unos niños todo había sido muy sencillo. Sin contar que la mitad de ellos estaban cubiertos de pintura y otros cuantos con basura. Sin contar aquellos que habían sufrido bastantes aplastamientos por culpa del unicornio que ya había vuelto a ser un inofensivo peluche.

-Muy bien, creo que aquí hemos llegado. ¿Donde está la niña? -Anna le miró sin echarse para atrás. Iba a proteger a los pequeños tanto como pudiera -La niña!

-¿Cual? Aquí hay muchas -El que parecía ser el jefe de los cazadores gruño algo y se volvió hacía uno de sus hombres con la mano abierta. Este enseguida le puso allí una foto que terminó puesta en la cara de Anna. En la imagen se podía ver a Katherine cogida de la mano de un joven pálido de pelo blanco, bastante parecido a Jack, pensó Anna.

-Está niña

-Nunca la e visto

-Ah si, pues... -De repente algo golpeó la cabeza del hombre dejándolo inconsciente y cuando Anna se giró no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Un...¿Un conejo gigante? De detrás del conejo salieron Norte acompañado por una especie de mezcla de mujer con pájaro que se lanzaron contra los demás cazadores. El conejo al ver sus miradas alucinadas sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Si si si lo que sea, vamos enanos. Vamos a sacaros de aquí -En la puerta entonces los niños pudieron ver a Rapunzel y se lanzaron a abrazarla cosa que la rubia aceptó con ganas. Había estado tan preocupada.

Anna se acercó a ellos aun observando como los guardianes dejaban a todos los demás cazadores incapacitados. Ahora podía entender porque a Jack, Merida y Elsa les había costado tanto, eran de verdad muy buenos.

-Punzie ¿estás bien?

-Cansada, nunca había tenido que bendecir a dos personas a la vez -Rapunzel entonces miró a los niños y se dio cuenta de inmediato que faltaba gente. Torch y Jamie no parecían estar en ningún sitio -¿Donde están Jamie y Toch?

-Eh~ -Los niños se miraron unos a otro hasta que Pippa señaló a Anna para pasarle el marrón -Ella lo sabe

-¿Anna?

-...Se fueron con Katherine

-QUÉ!? ¿CÓMO?

-Bueno eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a estos niñatos de aquí

-Nos colamos en el despacho de Pitch pero no encontramos allí sus sacos pero entonces Jamie dijo que segurmaente estaría en su habitación así que nos fuimos para allá, no es culpa nuestra Seraphina nos ayudó

-MONTY!

-Lo siento no puedo con la presión! -Dijo el rubio. Pippa a su lado suspiró y le acarició la cabeza como para decirle que no pasaba nada, que lo entendía. Rapunzel se llevó la mano a la cabeza pensando en como podía Seraphina permitir algo así. A saber lo que podía pasarles a los niños. Oye, pensó Rapunzel, ahora que pensaba en Seraphina, ¿Dónde estaba Mavis?

-OH DIOS MIO, ANNA, MAVIS! -La otra joven abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a correr. Si alguien pudiera haber llegado hasta el despacho de Pitch tal vez Mavis podría estar en problemas.

Las dos dejaron a los niños al cuidado de Bunny y Rapunzel sabiendo que corriendo tal vez tardarían demasiado cargó con Anna y salió volando por los pasillos. Cuando llegarón al despacho se temieron lo peor.

La puerta estaba destrozada y la habitación patas arriba. Sin perder más tiempo subieron aun más y allí se encontraron a Mavis intentando defender los tanques de un cazador. La vampiresa contaba con varios cortes en el cuerpo que para alarma de las dos mujeres sangraban.

-Mavis! -Anna se lanzó a por el cazador tomando la sarten del cinturón de Rapunzel y de un golpe tumbó al atacante. Mavis se la quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y finalmente estalló en carcajadas. Rapunzel también no pudo evitar echarse a reir y Anna se encogió de hombros antes de seguir sarteneando la cabeza del cazador -Esto por atacar, esto por asustarme, esto por el desastre de abajo y esto por herir a mi amiga

-Anna Anna para ya, lo vas a dejar muerto

-Pues mejor -Las tres volvieron a reírse pero pronto se pusieron serias y comenzaron a ver si los tanques habían sufrido algun daño. Al ver que no les había ocurrido nada suspiraron aliviadas y bajaron al salón.

Allí Bunny se encontraba rodeado por los niños que lo miraban alucinados y los otros dos guardianes habían terminado de atar y amordazar a los cazadores quitandoles todas las armas posibles de encima. Al ver que ya no quedaba nadie en pie Tooth deshizo su trasformación pero Bunny prefirió dejarlo, los niños parecían pasárselo bien con su forma.

Norte al ver llegar a Rapunzel se acercó inclinando la cabeza.

-Debo pedirte una disculpa y un agradecimiento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de no ser por ti nos hubiéramos quedado de brazos cruzados mientras aquí mataban a unos niños inocentes -Rapunzel sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al hombreton contenta de que estos hubieran actuado. De no ser por ellos se temía que ninguno habría salido vivo de la mansión.

-Nada de que disculparse, al final habéis ayudado

-...Debo reconocer que no me esperaba esto de los cazadores...temo que lo que Pitch nos dijo sobre Manny pueda ser verdad -Rapunzel asintió con la cabeza y Norte suspiró -No puedo más que creerte jovencita. Si necesitáis más ayuda...

-Si, tus espadas, cuando Jack fue a capturaros heriste a un vampiro, que tenían esas espadas?

-Magia. Manny nos envió a todos unas armas hace unas semanas y nos dijo que nos ayudarían. Son magicas, pero no sé de que -Fue entonces que Anna se giró hacía Tooth con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Hasta donde pueden llegar tus virus? Eres conocida en todo el mundo gracias a tus Baby Tooth así que me preguntaba que tan buenos eran

-¿Conectados a red? A cualquier sitio

-Perfecto. Usaremos el ordenador de Pitch

-¿Anna?

-Venga, vamos a descubrir que es lo que Manny a echo

**Ático**

Los dos tanques se abrieron poco a poco dejando vía libre a los dos hombres que residían allí. El primero en salir fue Sandy el cual con un movimiento de mano consiguió hacer reaccionar su magia sellada de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

A su lado en el otro tanque Ombric tardó algo más de tiempo en salir puesto que bien podía haberse recuperado pero aun tenia la sensación de que se iba a caer a trozos en cualquier momento, cuando los dos se vieron se sonrieron.

-¿Nos vamos viejo amigo? -Sandy asintió con la cabeza e hizo un movimiento como si le cediera el paso a Ombric. El recién recuperado humano activó un portal en mitad de la habitación y sin dudarlo lo atravesó.

Al otro lado, Pitch esperaba impaciente.

* * *

**Am...no estoy muy segura de este capitulo...es raro pues lo e ido retocando una y otra vez pero no se. Pero bueno, está bien y espero que os haya gustado XD No me tardaré mucho con el siguiente porque sé que lo estáis deseando. **

**Proximo capitulo: El ataque al laboratorio. Y en el siguiente después de ese ya sabremos los planes de Manny y después CHAN CHAN CHAN! no os lo digo XDXDXD ;P**


	25. Chapter 23

**Aqui DevilShila ya con el capitulo que todos estabais esperando. Empieza la misión final! Y con eso me refiero que tendremos la presentación de Maximus y poco más XDXDXD**

**SIGO SIENDO MALVADA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Y dios mio cuantas preguntas XD y por supuesto que las voy a responder pero tenéis que darme tiempo, lo iba a explicar en el capitulo que viene y en el de después, solo dadme tiempo y tened algo de paciencia ok? ;)**

**Y dios Corazon de Nephilim no se que pensar de que siempre preguntes si Jack va a liarla XDXDXD pobrecito nadie confía en él.**

**Patatata VOLVISTE! ES UN MILAGRO XD Sobre Pitch y Sandi, quien sabe~, a lo mejor si o a lo mejor no. Lo veras en el siguiente capitulo**

**LaRojas09 No me importa que me sugeríais OC pero claro, ahora que ya casi estamos terminando no sabría muy bien como añadirlos, pero siempre puedo intentarlo, todo x mis lectores :)**

**Y ya está, ahora a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

* * *

Cuando todos sintieron por fin el suelo a sus pies sonó un suspiró general por toda la zona. Ninguno amaba especialmente la forma de viaje de Pitch sobre todo si te pillaba de sorpresa, pero tenían que admitir que tenia sus ventajas. Llegabas a los sitios en un pis pas, algo mareado, pero en un pis pas.

Maximus se miró alrededor y enseguida encontró el laboratorio no muy lejos de donde estaban. Pitch les había mandado justo a la zona que él había usado como campamento a las afueras del bosque que rodeaba el edificio. Aun estaban las marcas de su tienda y su hoguera y por suerte las pocas cosas que había dejado allí para ese momento estaban enteras.

Mientras les decía a los demás que se fueran sentando para atender a la explicación el sacó de detrás de un árbol un tablón para luego clavarlo en el tronco de otro para que todos lo vieran. Fue entonces que los vio. Allí escondidos justo encima de donde acababa de dejarlo estaban Jamie y Torch los cuales lo miraban con una carita de inocentes que no se lo creían ni ellos.

-Jamie y Torch, bajad ahora mismo! -Todo el grupo miró hacía arriba viendo a los niños y las reacciones fueron varias. Jack se rió, Hiccup suspiró y le golpeó en la nuca haciéndole parar, Merida junto con Flynn sacudieron la cabeza pero no ocultaron su sonrisa, Katherine se puso a dar botes en el sitio y a dar palmas contenta de ver a sus amigos o al menos eso hizo hasta que Jack la cogió en brazos alegando que si el no podía celebrar ella tampoco, Elsa se tapó la cara deseando poder quedarse con su hermana pero por supuesto Seraphina a su lado le destapó su carita para besarla en la frente y decirle que se tranquilizara, que todo iba a salir bien.

Cuando los dos niños estuvieron abajo Maximus los agarro por la camisa y los llevó junto a los demás.

-Muy bien, puesto que al parecer os creéis soldados participareis en la misión

-Y si perdéis un brazo -Murmuró Elsa -me voy a reír -Seraphina a su lado le dio un ligero toque en el costado haciéndola saltar para que parara, su negatividad con todo iba a acabar con la moral del grupo.

Torch enseguida se sentó junto a Hiccup el cual le acarició la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Jack al verlo no pudo evitar suspirar haciendo que Merida y Flynn rodarán los ojos. Una misión super importante y Jack haciéndole ojitos a Hiccup, esto no iba a terminar bien.

Jamie se quedó al lado de Katherine la cual le abrazó mientras le daba las gracias por haber venido a acompañarla.

-Ya estamos todos. Como Pitch dijo llevo investigando este lugar durante días. Ahora os diré lo que e descubierto y entonces ya podremos entrar -Todos ahora ya atendiendo al pobre hombre asintieron. Era hora de tomárselo en serio.

Maximus comenzó a poner un par de fotos del interior del edificio mostrando enormes pasillos blancos, grandes habitaciones vacías y una hilera de celdas algunas con gente dentro. Después sacó varios esquemas del interior mostrando los varios pisos excepto el ático que había sido imposible colarse pues allí solo había una persona capaz de entrar, Manny.

-Estuve recorriendo esos pasillos y hay varias formas de entrar -Maximus sacó dos tarjetas de su maletín y se acercó para darle una a Hiccup y otra a Seraphina -Esto os permitirán unos minutos antes de que las cámaras detecten que alguien se ha colado

-¿Por donde podremos entrar?

-Hay varias -Se acercó a uno de los tablones y comenzó a cubrir las varias entradas, tanto por el piso principal como por el sotano. Jack enseguida al oir lo de ese entrada dijo que se la pedía causando que Flynn, sentado a su lado, le diera un codazo para que se callara. Maximus suspiró y siguió ignorando al joven que ante la mirada de reproche de Hiccup se callo -La cosa es que en la puerta de atrás que es donde descargan los camiones puede que tengáis problemas -Dicho eso puso otra foto en la cual salían más de diez guardias armados rondando una gran puerta de metal abierta por la cual estaba entrando un camión -Si queréis pasar por allí necesitareis esto -Con cuidado le lanzó una cosa a Hiccup el cual la cogió sin problemas. Al abrir su mano pudo ver una llave.

-¿Tienes un camión?

-Si. No me e pasado todo mi trabajo haciendo fotos. Está como a un km desde aquí, escondido dentro estarán los uniformes que les robé a los pobres, eso si, para eso necesitarás el pase de antes

-¿Para qué exactamente? -Pregunto Merida. A ella la verdad eso de andar con tanto secretismo, a ver estaba bien, pero siempre era más divertido atravesarlo todo, sobre todo contando con un camión.

-Lo que lleva ese camión lo llevan esperando un par de días. Pedirán certificado e identificación, la contraseña es Luna y ellos entonces dirán guardian. Vosotros entonces tendréis que decir cuatro cosas

-Joder que complicado no -interrumpió Flynn. Elsa gruño algo que hizo que Flynn la mirara y le sacara la lengua. Seraphina al lado de Elsa rodó los ojos y agarrando la cintura de su compañera la sentó sobre sus piernas para ver si así lo dejaban.

Flynn, Jack y Merida al ver eso no pudieron evitar abrir la boca y Maximus simplemente suspiró cansado. Esto tenia que ser serio! SERIO!

-EJEM! -Todos volvieron su atención al pobre hombre el cual tenia ya los ojos que parecían brillar de la irritación -Vosotros, tendréis que responder dependiendo del color de sus uniformes, sueños si llevan guantes amarillos, ilusión si van de rojo, recuerdos si hay varios uniformes distintos, esperanza si van de camuflaje

-...

-No me miréis así, yo no me e inventado las contraseñas -Les dijo el hombre cuando vio como todos se habían quedado con una ceja levantada. Katherine Jamie y Torch parecían estar aguantándose la risa al oír algo que ellos serían capaces de inventarse, nunca se habrían esperado algo tan infantil de unos adultos.

-Entonces para resumir -Dijo Elsa para ver si podían todos recuperar la seriedad que parecían seguir perdiendo cada dos por tres -Una entrada por el sótano y otra por el almacén ¿algo más?

-Una última cosa -Maximus comenzó a rebuscar por sus cosas y cuando por fín encontró lo que necesitaba todos vieron con asombro y algo de miedo, como en sus manos el hombre llevaba un saco bastante grande, casi como para que entrara alguien, y una cuerda -De vez en cuando llegan algunos grupos que llevan a personas encerradas aquí, no llego a saber que significa pero lo que si sé es que es una forma segura y directa para llegar hasta aquí -Y entonces señaló hacía la zona donde se encontraban las celdas haciendo que todos el grupo se pusiera a pensar.

Seraphina fue la primera en hablar.

-Está claro, esa tiene que ser la entrada de nuestro equipo de asalto

-Si, y ahora os voy a decir exactamente porque las celdas son tan importantes -Después de decir eso puso varias fotos con las personas principales a las cuales querían rescatar.

La primera foto era la de un dragón, un bello reptil negro con una larga cola sin una aleta. Hiccup al ver la foto no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y acercarse al tablón de fotos. Jack observó como el recién convertido humano acariciaba la criatura antes de formar un puño y llevárselo a la frente como si estuviera conteniendo la ira.

-...Ese dragón tiene el nombre de Fury en los archivos, pero antiguamente tenia un nombre ¿Hiccup? ¿Querrías hablar tú? -El joven asintió y Maximus le cedió su posición.

-Era...su nombre es Toothless...mi dragón, hace doscientos años yo y mi clan vivíamos en un isla remota en el mar del norte, cerca de Noruega. Allí trabajamos junto a la orden durante varios años hasta que...nos traicionaron, se llevaron a todos los dragones y...y...nos exterminaron a todos, yo soy lo único que queda y como habéis visto ni si quiera vivo, al menos no hasta ahora. No se cuanto...no se que le habrán echo, pero os aseguro que no es un peligro...yo...él es...era...mi amigo

Jack miró a Maximus como pidiéndole permiso y el hombre asintió dándole vía libre, el peli-blanco se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro a Hiccup para llevarle lejos de los demás para ver si podía hablar con él y tranquilizarle pues el pobre parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Los demás intentaron evitar mirarles mucho para darles un poco de espacio pero Torch se fue corriendo con ellos y se agarro de la mano de su guardián que al verle le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Entonces levantó su mirada hacía Jack el cual le miraba preocupado.

-Hiccup, ya verás todo va a salir bien -Al oir eso Hiccup sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la cara. Torch al verle tan frustrado prácticamente se lanzó a abrazarle.

-No! Nada va a salir bien, todo va a estropearse y...¿Odin por qué yo? -Jack le cogió de la barbilla para obligarle a que le mirara a los ojos y una vez lo hizo le apoyo las manos en las mejillas para evitar que volviera a desviarlos.

-Es tu amigo ¿no? Está allí dentro esperando a que le salves, así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Primero piensa en él, luego ya cuando lo hayas rescatado puedes llorar sobre tu pasado

-...Habló el que no tiene pasado

-Oye! Eso es un golpe bajo

-... -Hiccup suspiró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Torch. Al final cogió las manos de Jack para quitarselas de la cara y le sonrió -Gracias -Jack se sonrojó de tal forma que incluso le llegó a bajar por el cuello cosa que Hiccup no pudo evitar volver a pensar que era adorable.

Fue entonces que Maximus los miró y carraspeó para llamarles la atención.

-Ya podemos seguir no? -Los dos asintieron y Torch miró un momento hacía Hiccup antes de sonreír de forma traviesa y susurrar.

-Hiccup está por Jack~~

-¿Tú que sabes enano? -La pequeña salamandra le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo para sentarse al lado de Katherine la cual al verle llegar rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que había liado alguna cosa. Hiccup se tapó la cara intentando controlar su sonrojo, esto no estaba pasando.

Jack entonces sonriendo al haber oído el comentario del pequeño llevó al pobre y avergonzado Hiccup junto a los demás otra vez.

Maximus sacudió la cabeza pensando exactamente lo mismo que Hiccup, pero al final siguió con la exposición una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados.

-Después tenemos a este joven. Su nombre es Nightlight...

-Y es mi hermano gemelo o algo? -Todos se giraron para mirar a Jack y algunos comenzaron a compararlo con el de la imagen. En cierta forma el joven mago tenia razón, se parecían bastante.

-No. Es, según lo que e podido descubrir, el "hijo" de Manny, aun si nadie sabe nada de él. A estado allí encerrado desde muy pequeño, nadie sabe quien es ni de donde salió. Convive con Toothless en la misma celda, a la vez que con otros dos objetivos -Y entonces puso dos fotos más. El de una niña pequeña de unos 12 años y otra que parecía tener alrededor de los 18.

Al ver la primera imagen a Jack se le saltaron las lagrimas pero no conseguía saber porque. Al ver eso Flynn le dio una palmada en la espalda para ver si se espabilaba.

-Jack?

-...Por...¿Por qué? -El peli blanco se llevó la mano a la cara secándose las lagrimas pero por alguna razón estas no dejaban de fluir. Maximus entonces volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

-Jack, esa es tu hermana -Dijo señalando la foto de la pequeña niña castaña.

-¿Qué? Mi...tengo una...una hermana? Y está allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

-Jack calma -Le dijo Flynn intentando que Jack parara de agitarse de un lado a otro y de temblar. No necesitaban ahora esto y justo después del de Hiccup aun menos -Respira hondo

-Pitch no te lo quiso recordar pues temía lo que harías. Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de salvarla -Jack asintió ahora más tranquilo pero acurrucándose un poco más en Flynn el cual miró hacía Merida algo inseguro. La verdad, creía que Maximus debería haberse callado esa parte.

-Y la última es Titania -Jack no pudo más y se tapó los oídos. Titania, era el mismo nombre que Bunny le había dado. Su compañera, porque todos los que le rodeaban estaban allí? ¿¡Qué había echo él para que acabaran así!? -Y aquí es donde os tengo que insistir. Pitch me ha dicho que es máxima prioridad que saquemos a Titania de las instalaciones

-¿Por qué a ella? Yo diría que es peor dejar al dragón en manos de Manny

-La razón es esta -Y dicho eso Maximus colocó una última foto en el tablón. En ella salía la misma Titania que en la foto de antes pero en esta ocasión había algo más, un pequeño detalle extra que antes no había estado allí.

De su espalda salían dos grandes alas de un tono plateado en los bordes contando además con unas lineas curvas que recorren toda el ala dejando zonas trasparente entre ellas. (*)

* * *

**(*)**_ Si habéis visto las alas de Campanilla son como esas pero sin la parte ovalada de abajo. Solo las dos que van hacía arriba._

* * *

**Bueno pues, dios mio XD, pensaba que iba a tardar más en editar el capitulo pero no. Resulta que hoy había quedado con una amiga para ir a ver un musical de su conservatorio de los Miserables y mientra estaba yendo al encuentro se me ocurrió la forma de rellenar y mejorar esto, además de que con el pésimo trabajo que han echo con el musical mientras lo veía iba pensando un poco más en el capitulo XDXD**

**Pero bueno, al menos la experiencia me ha dado un par de risas y unas cuantas ideas ;)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hmm, por si alguien no lo a visto cambié el capitulo 23 al poco de publicarlo así que si alguien duda de si lo ha leído actualizado o no que le eche un ojo. **

**Y ****siento por lo ocurrido en el anterior capitulo y os prometo que no volveré a publicar nada que no esté ya perfecto y refinado y repasado y entero. Pero bueno al final no ha salido tan mal como me temía ;)**

**Aviso: E añadido un Oc sugerido por Rojas09 que saldrá en el siguiente capitulo. Si algún otro quiere añadir a alguno suyo que me lo diga otro o calle para siempre, cuando cuelgue el siguiente no permitiré más añadidos y solo os daré esa oportunidad para "El amigo del viento", aunque eso ya os lo pondré allí para que sepaís cuando podéis sugerirme alguno.**

**Y lo siento si veis que se me han escapado muchas letras pero es que mi ordenador no ha funcionado muy bien estos días y e tenido que usar otro cuyo teclado no estoy acostumbrada, así que habrá un par de errores por allí y por allá.**

* * *

**Patatata: **_Si claro que continuaré "el amigo del viento" pero ahora mismo como estoy justo al final de este y le estoy dando casi toda mi atención haciendo que avance muy poco a poco el segundo capitulo del otro. Además hay más cosas en mi vida que me impiden escribir a todas horas como me gustaría. ARG! Como odio el mundo, yo quiero hacer esto todo el día XP_

**Corazón de Nephilim: **_Madre mia, tu y las apuestas XD que es esto? Me usas para forrarte? Yo quiero una parte ;) Y bueno como siempre tienes cinco millones de preguntas XD ya iré respondiendo así como al final de esto y en el siguiente algo se cuenta. Así que relax. Y bueno sobre Chimuelo si, si que lleva 200 años allí atrapado, me da una pena (soy mala incluso con mis personajes)_

**LaRojas09: **_Añadiré a tu personaje en el próximo capitulo. Que en este ya pasaban demasiadas cosas como para además cargarlo con más XD_

**En serio mis tres comentadores ¿os e dicho cuanto os adoro? Porque lo hago y mucho ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

* * *

**Hotel Transylvania**

Pitch había llegado encontrándose con un poco de caos. Al parecer los escuadrones que Dracula había preparado habían tenido que retrasar su ataque debido a la infiltración de varios cazadores y vampiros. Por suerte pocos habían resultado heridos pero esto iba a hacer que sus pobre chicos tuvieran que empezar solos o con menos gente de apoyo pues algo parecido había ocurrido también en Arendelle y en el castillo de DunBroch.

Ahora el problemas estaba en quien los había encontrado y como lo habían echo.

Suspirando se sentó en la cama de su hermano esperando a sus dos compañeros a la vez que miraba alrededor. Había tantas cosas que prácticamente gritaban que su hermano era el dueño. Los cuadros de murcielagos, los dibujos de Mavis y las marcas de la altura de la niña al lado de la puerta. La estética gótica con colores negros y rojos. Muchos decían que él era la diva, pero nunca como su hermano. Dracula se había tomado el papel de vampiro muy en serio.

Entonces sus pensamiento se volvieron a una de las últimas cosas que se había dicho con su hermano.

_Mini-Flashback_

_-Has visto que adorable que es? Es la niña de papá_

_-Dracula. Gracias. Me ha mandado un mensaje..._

_-¿Quién? ¿Tu novio?_

_-ARG! Los guardianes han salido de la mansión de Manny, solos_

_-Ah~, prepararé enseguida al grupo...Pero has visto que mona que está Mavis_

_-LARGO!_

_Fin del Mini-Flashback_

Si, su hermano era un total idiota, pero seguia siendo su hermano. Y en cuanto pudiera iba a agarrar a Manny por el cuello y retorcérselo hasta arrancarle la cabeza y entonces...entonces...

-Bah -murmuró. Que más daba ya lo que querría hacer con el hombre eso no haría que Dracula mejorara más rápidamente. El vampiro se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinandolo un poco y entonces sus pensamientos se desviaron hacía Sandy.

El pequeño hombre rubio se enfadaría un montón si llegaba a saber que siempre que pensaba en él lo primero que se le pesaba por la cabeza era "pequeño". Pero como no iba a enterarse nunca no iba a parar.

Ese adorable redondito hombrecillo dorado.

Pitch carraspeó y sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse eso de la cabeza. Ya luego se reuniría con Sandy y ya entonces podría ponerse cariñoso en su cabeza, ahora no era el momento.

Aun tenia que preocuparse de varias cosas, y el tiempo, seguía pasando.

_Tick Tock_

**A las afueras del laboratorio**

Todos se habían quedado en silencio observando la foto incapaces de decir algo hasta que por fin Seraphina pensó en que ya sería hora de avanzar pues si esperaban mucho más en terminar al final no habría misión ni nada.

-...¿Esa es una fae no? -Tanteó pero Maximus se encogió de hombros incapaz de asegurarle que lo fuera.

-Si lo es nunca e visto unas alas como esas, y mucho menos solo dos. Como bien deberíais saber las faes cuentan con 4 alas, las hadas con dos pero grandes y las salamandras...

-Ninguna hasta que se convierten en dragones! -Interrumpió Torch al haber oído el nombre su especie.

-Muy bien Torch, resulta que conoces a tu especie -El pequeño le tiró uno de sus zapatos a Flynn el cual lo esquivo pero olvidó apartar a Jack el cual recibió el zapatazo en toda la cara. Pero al menos, pensó Flynn, eso parecía haber sacado a Jack de esa depresión que había cogido antes.

-MUY BIEN TODOS YA VALE!

-Shh Max, no debería gritas -Le dijo Seraphina sonriendo.

-ARG!

-Shhhhhh -Maximus se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró hondo un par de veces. Empezaba a estar ya hasta las narices de este grupo. Él quería a su dulce Rapunzel la cual siempre le escuchaba.

-Muy bien -Inspira, espira, inspira espira -Dejemos ya todo atrás y sigamos. Como tenemos a dos más e decidido que será mejor separar los grupos un poco más. Hiccup, Jack, Torch estoy pensando en que vosotros dos vayáis por la puerta principal

-¿Con Torch?

-Si, necesitáis uno que se vea que es una criatura para que os dejen pasar. Katherine irás con Jamie y conmigo por el sotano. Prefiero dejar al grupo grande entrar con el camion por si acaso

-Espera! -Interrumpió Merida, la cual se levantó y señaló a Elsa -No quiero trabajar con la señorita helada. Ya tuve que aguantarla antes -Elsa la miró levantando una ceja cosa a la cual Merida respondió con un ceño fruncido y una señal de "te vigilo"

-Merida, no es momento de pelear. Quiero que os concentréis. Hiccup tu y tu grupo iréis a las celdas. Seraphina, el tuyo se encargará de distraer a la gente en el almacén y entonces entrar al laboratorio para ayudar a Hiccup. Yo iré con los niños para desconectar la electricidad lo cual abrirá las puertas, pero por supuesto no desactivará las alarmas. ¿Todos de acuerdo? -Cuando todo el mundo hubo asentido Maximus respiró tranquilo y comenzó a repartir lo necesario para cada grupo, finalmente había terminado.

**Nightlight PoV**

**Dentro del laboratorio**

La ultima semana había sido algo de locos y solo había que mirarse alrededor para saber porque. Todo había empezado hace dos días, una mañana en la cual Titania se había despertado gritando y revolviéndose en la cama. Yo y Fury nos quedamos mirando sin saber que narices estaba pasando, al menos hasta que Titania intento alcanzar como pudo su espalda para rascar su piel de tal forma que comenzó a dejar marcas.

Emma enseguida fue a correr a por su amiga pero Fury, por orden mia, la agarro de la cola para impedirle acercarse, no quería que la niña pequeña viera algo desagradable.

Mientras tanto yo fui corriendo hacía Titania para detenerla antes de que hiciera algo peor pero al estar allí pude ver que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Allí le estaban saliendo dos bultos y la piel estaba empezando a ceder. Por suerte de repente estos dejaron de crecer y Titania se calmo pero se echó a llorar.

Con cuidado la envolví entre mis brazos dejando que se desahogara. Fury se acercó ahora y le golpeó la pierna con su morro haciendo que la rubia le mirara para darle una sonrisa. Emma se subió a la cama y se coló entre los brazos para obligar a Titania a abrazarla.

Fue entonces cuando lo oímos. Manny se estaba riendo, reía y parecía casi como si estuviera festejando.

Ahora ya sabiendo la colocación de las cámaras comencé a intentar fulminar una con la mirada pero eso solo hizo reía a Manny aun más.

-Nightlight no creo que quieras seguir con eso. No vaya a ser que te castigue -Titania siguió manteniendo su cabeza contra mi pecho negándose a mirar hacía las cámaras para dejar a Manny ver lo que había conseguido -Mi hombres llegaran en unos minutos. No les deis problemas u las siguientes horas os la vais a ver muy oscuras -Dicho eso el hombre cortó la voz y yo no pude más que suspirar y estrechar más a mi amiga. Emma a su vez se apretó más contra Titania la cual le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Fury a la mención de los guardias corrió hacía la esquina y se hizo un ovillo.

Así fue como seguimos abrazados hasta que los guardias entraron y Titania se separó de mi para ir con ellos con pasos vacilantes. Podía ver perfectamente que aun le dolía la espalda y además la vista de los bultos me revolvía el estomago.

Suspirando bajé de la cama y con Emma cogida de la mano me acerqué a Fury para ver si conseguíamos tranquilizarlo. El pobre dragón la había pasado mal por culpa de los malditos guardias que sentían la necesidad de asegurar la cooperación del reptil a base de palizas.

Suavemente le acaricié el morro hasta que la criatura se estiró dejando su cabeza sobre mis piernas a la cual seguí acariciando intentando dejar de pensar en lo que Manny le estaría haciendo a Titania al momento. La verdad es que no sabía exactamente que quería él de ella pero después de pasar toda mi vida aquí podía imaginármelo.

Emma nos distrajo lo suficiente pues la pequeña ahora estaba más asustada que nunca. Empezamos a "hablar" sobre su hermano y la verdad es que la distracción nos vino muy bien a todos porque Titania tardó en volver.

Cuando los guardias volvieron tanto yo como Fury corrimos hacía ellos para rodear a la sangrante Titania la cual ahora contaba con las alas totalmente libres pero la espalda totalmente destrozada y mediocremente vendada. Agarre una de las mangas de uno de los guardias y señalé los vendajes pero este solo se soltó golpeando mi mano y salió de allí.

Irritado golpee el suelo antes de levantarme y llevar a Titania hasta su cama. Emma seguía sentada en los sofás dudando en si acercarse pues la sangre parecía espantarla bastante. Al final mandé a Fury a estar con ella mientras intentaba arreglar los vendajes de la rubia.

Así habíamos pasado esos días. Titania casi incapaz de moverse, Emma acurrucada a su lado, Fury siempre acostado montando guardia cerca de ellas y yo...yo intentando que mi "padre" me hiciera un mínimo de caso y me explicara que narices estaba ocurriendo.

-Nightlight -Al oír la voz de Titania pegué un salto sorprendido. La joven había mantenido un silencio continuo desde que las alas habían salido y la verdad es que oír su voz nunca me había alegrado tanto.

Sonriendo corrí a su lado y esperé a que siguiera. Titania sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos ante mi emoción pero finalmente me sonrió indicándome que me sentara a su lado. Con cuidado llevé a la dormida Emma a mi cama y ya con el sitio libre me senté.

-Creo que tengo una forma de salir -No pude evitar levantar una ceja diciéndole con el gesto que no la creía -Si, lo sé pero -La chica se miró alrededor un momento antes de acercarse para susurrarme su plan -Manny quiere mis alas pero está esperando algo, creo que no están del todo desarrolladas o algo -Antes eso mis ojos se fueron a las alas para recorrerlas y buscar algo que indicara su incompleto desarrollo. Pero la verdad es que no veía nada.

No se lo había intentado decir pero la verdad era que las alas parecían darle un brillo especial, había algo en ellas que parecían completar a Titania de una forma especial, casi como si antes de tenerlas solo hubiera sido media persona. Entonces con cuidado se me ocurrió acariciarlas pero nada más rozarlas estas se apartaron de golpe y Titania soltó un siseo.

-¡No!...no las toques...están aun sensibles...sensibles y blandas -Dijo mientras intentaba batirlas con cuidado. Al minimo movimiento por supuesto el polvo plateado que siempre parecía fluir por las decoraciones de sus alas se despegó y comenzó a llenar la cama. La rubia al ver eso suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara -Creo que Manny solo consiguió fastidiarlas cuando las forzó a salir -Con varios gesto intenté hacer la pregunta de si creía que servirían para volar. Titania solo se encogió de hombros -Son débiles. Pero volvamos a lo importante vale? -Asentí con la cabeza y coloqué mis manos en mis rodillas -No sé si Manny se ha dado cuenta pero...no creo que las alas son lo único, algo ha venido con ellas y nos puede ser útil -Levanté otra ceja para instarla a continuar -hmm ¿magia? -Y entonces comenzó a mover un dedo en forma circular manteniendolo escondido de las cámaras y allí sobre él se formo una especie de remolino de viento.

Curioso metí el dedo en el remolino pero el viento me dio una sensación de quemazón por lo que lo aparté rápidamente. Titania me miraba divertida.

-Siempre el curioso no? -Molesto le saqué la lengua pero eso solo consiguió que ella se riera aun más de mi -Pues como iba cuando Manny mande a los guardias a por mi podemos defendernos...pero necesitamos que Fury ayude -Al oir eso me giré para mirar a Fury el cual estaba allí tumbado mirándonos. La verdad es que desde pequeño siempre e sabido que estaba allí pero hasta que no intenté escaparme no supe en que condiciones había estado. Las celdas pequeñas, la oscuridad y la poca comida. Además del maltrato que había tenido que sufrir.

Suspirando señalé al dragón y luego a Manny para después golpear mi puño con mi mano señalando violencia. Titania asintió suspirando.

-Lo sé. Pero es un dragón, si pudiera volver a encontrar la fuerza -Me señalé a mi mismo y sonreí -¿Lo intentarás? -Asentí determinado -Gracias -Y dicho eso Titania me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego reírse de mi cara sonrojada.

Empecé a hablar con Fury intentando convencerle a ayudarnos pero al final no tuvimos tanto tiempo como para trabajar porque a la mañana siguiente los guardias llegaron a por Titania.

Todo ocurrió en un momento. Titania se había acercado a los guardias y con una habilidad casi demasiado perfecta para el poco tiempo que había tenido para usar sus poderes los mandó a los dos a volar contra la pared.

-NOS VAMOS! -Los cuatro salimos corriendo fuera de la habitación y Fury por una vez pareció recuperar parte de su fuerza pues la forma en la cual se movía parecía más energética a cada paso que daba.

**PoV normal**

**Fuera del laboratorio**

Jack no sabía como pero había terminado él metido en el saco mientras Torch y Hiccup lo arrastraban hasta la entrada principal. Al intentar conseguir una posición más cómoda recibió una patada en el trasero. Una bella muestra de amor de Hiccup.

-Para ya de moverte

-Pues haber metido al crió! -Torch se echó a reir y como para unirse al juego también golpeó el saco haciendo que Jack soltara un gruñido frustrado. Hiccup solo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza como a un buen chico.

Los guardias al verlo llegar le apuntaron con sus pistolas durante un momento pero finalmente con un par de miradas al saco las bajaron aun si se mantuvieron en guardia.

-Hemos atrapado uno que puede que al jefe le guste -Uno de los guardias se acercó y cuando Hiccup abrió el saco Jack fingió tener las manos atadas a su espalda e intentó hacer una buena actuación como pobre victima inconsciente. Por como los ojos del guardia se abrieron tuvo que haber reconocido a Jack y tal como Hiccup había supuesto pasaron de la pequeña salamandra a su lado.

Le dejaron pasar y le dieron unas pocas indicaciones de como moverse por el edificio para evitar que se perdiera.

-Gracias por la ayuda señores

-Gracias a ti. El jefe ahora llevará una racha con esto

-¿Una racha?

-Si, ha encontrado ya la cura

-¿La cura? -El guardia le miró casi como si le estuviera preguntando si había perdido la cabeza.

-¿Tu eres nuevo o algo? El jefe lleva preparando esto desde hace meses. Y ya vale de tanta pausa, ponte a trabajar -Y Hiccup enseguida salió corriendo para evitar llamar aun más la atención. No necesitaba que todo el mundo se pusiera a sospechar ahora de él.

Cuando llegaron hasta el pasillo que llegaba a la zona de las celdas Hiccup dejó a Jack salir del saco y los tres usando la tarjeta que Maximus les había dado entraron dejando el saco escondido.

Esta zona a la que habían llegado parecían ser varias hileras de pasillos con las celdas al lado izquierdo. Tal y como Maximus no todas estaban vacías pero aquellas con gente eran muy pocas y necesitaban un código para abrirlas. Si querían sacar a esa gente el mejor plan era esperar a que él y los niños desactivaran la seguridad.

Por ahora ellos tres debían seguir y encontrar a sus objetivos pues esos si que eran los que debían liberar si o si. Siempre siguiendo las indicaciones de Maximus en el mapa llegaron hasta el pasillo correcto pero justo entonces cuatro personas salieron corriendo de una de las celdas y Hiccup no pudo evitar paralizarse al ver al reptil cargando con una niña que se alejaba de su posición.

Jack gritó y lo sacudió.

-HICCUP! SON ELLOS VAMOS! -Torch ya había comenzado a correr y al poco Jack consiguió hacer que Hiccup dejara de hacer el idiota y echara a correr con ellos.

**PoV Manny**

**Despacho en lo alto del laboratorio**

Todas las piezas empezaban a estar en posición y ya podía sentir la victoria entre mis dedos. Estaba allí y solo me faltaba agarrarla. Con cuidado descubrí mis brazos rozando los ríos de plata que los recorrían. Ese maldito sello iba a desaparecer dentro de muy poco, y por mucho que intentarán escapar no iban a conseguir nada, ni si quiera retrasarlo.

Sobretodo después de que Titania con su pequeño acto de magia me asegurara que no me estaba equivocando de persona. Esas eran sus alas, las alas que me librarían de su maldición, la cura.

Y el tiempo estaba de mi lado de la misma forma que lo había estado 800 años antes.

_Tick Tock_

**PoV Normal**

Jack siguió corriendo detrás del grupo pero de alguna forma seguía perdiéndolos entre todos los giros y llamarlos no parecía ayudar de nada pues todas las alarmas hacían que su voz fuera imposible de oír.

Entonces algo comenzó a moverse y el suelo se agitó temblando como si de un terremoto se tratara. No pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que del suelo comenzara a subir una pared que intentaban cortarles el camino a él y a Hiccup. Casi como si Manny hubiera sabido desde el principio que estaban allí y no quisiera que se acercarán a los demás.

-NOOOO! -Esta vez su grito tuvo que llegar pues Titania se giró hacía él y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron Jack notó un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza y después solo oscuridad.

Hiccup al ver al peli blanco caer desmayado al suelo lo agarro evitando que se abriera otra vez la cabeza contra el suelo pero ya no tenían más tiempo y la pared se cerró dejándolos apartados de sus objetivos. Torch respiró hondo mirando a sus compañeros indeciso si decir algo. La verdad, pensó el niño, era que empezaba a arrepentirse de haber venido.

Titania al otro lado de la pared volvió y comenzó a golpear la pared ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-JACK! JACK! -Emma la miró con los ojos abiertos antes de acercarse a la pared y llamar a su hermano también. Nightlight gruño algo y agarro la mano de Titania para tirar de ella mientras Fury agarraba a la pequeña con su cola. No tenían tiempo para esto.

-No! Nightlight espera no! -Pero el joven pálido no se dejó convencer y siguió corriendo tirando de la chica alada la cual seguía mirando hacía donde había visto a su compañero.

Al final Titania se agarro con más fuerza de su amigo y siguió corriendo a pesar de todo. Por fin salieron de la zona de celdas pero su situación no mejoró mucho ya que allí les esperaban más guardias. Por suerte Fury ya parecía haber alcanzado su limite y nada más verlos lanzó una bola de plasma al grupo que se dispersó alarmado por el fuego que había aparecido.

Titania aprovechó eso para lanzarles una ola de viento que les empujó contra la pared. Nightlight vio como uno de los guardias sacaba una pistola y sin perder un momento creó una bola de luz que cegó al hombre.

-VAMONOS! -Gritó la joven alada y el grupo comenzó a subir escaleras para buscar otra forma de salir -Tenemos suerte de que los guardias sean un desastre -Nightlight asintió sonriendo pero enseguida borro la sonrisa para concentrarse en escapar. Ya vendrían las risas más tarde.

**Con Pitch:**

Pitch al ver como se abría justo enfrente suyo el portal no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Por fin habían llegado.

Ombric fue el primero en cruzar y nada más ver a Pitch sentado en la cama de su hermano en pose pensativa sonrió. Sandy cruzó después y él salió corriendo hacía Pitch para abrazarle y los dos terminaron tumbados encima de la cama.

-Chicos chicos los cariñitos para más tarde -Sandy le hizo un saludo militar como diciendo "si señor", Pitch solo se levantó y arregló su ropa quitando todas las arrugas posibles.

-¿Listos para irnos? -Ombric asintió y fue a abrir otro de sus portales cuando Pitch chasqueó los dedos y los otros dos cayeron por uno de sus agujero de sombras. Luego él sonriendo tranquilamente se deshizo en sombras.

Cuando los tres aparecieron cerca del laboratorio lo que vieron fue un edificio medio sumergido en llamas con alarmas silbando a toda potencia. Sea lo que sea que sus chicos habían echo allí dentro no había salido bien. Sin dudarlo ni un momento el pequeño grupo fue hacía la zona de almacenes donde parecía estar el principal problema y nada más llegar allí descubrieron porque.

Merida en su forma de oso había derribado más de un camión y este había estallado cuando los seguidores de Manny había disparado cerca de la gasolina suelta. Seraphina al haber usado su magia de viento solo parecía haber empeorado el incendio al llevarlo cerca del edificio y Elsa por lo restos de hielo había intentado contenerlo sin tener suerte.

Flynn estaba demasiado ocupado intentando acabar con tres guardias como para preocuparse del fuego por lo que si no actuaban ahora el pobre vampiro iba a acabar bien achicharrado.

Sandy fue a coger uno de sus látigos cuando recordó que ya no los necesitaba por lo cual invocó su magia y formó un latigo dorado para envolver a Flynn con él y traerlo a zona segura.

-Hey jefe

-Flynn, que es esto?

-Ah...bueno pues -Justo entonces pasó Elsa patinando en su propria pista de hielo y congelando como podía el fuego -...Merida se equivocó con la contraseña solo porque quería llevarle la contraria a Elsa...luego una cosa llevó a la otra y...bueno...¿Lo siento? -Pitch se llevó una mano a la cara mientras Ombric observaba bien el desastre. Enseguida se le vino a la cabeza una cosa.

-¿Donde está Katherine?

-Hmm...jefe quien es el viejo

-Flynn responde

-Pues Katty está con Maximus, ellos bajaron al sótano junto con Jamie

-¿JAMIE?

-Ah...si bueno resulta que se colaron...bueno colarse no es la palabra, pero bueno...socorro -Pitch parecía estar a punto de estallar y eso nunca era bueno. Sandy al lado del vampiro sacudió la cabeza, como algo tan importante podía llegar a salir tan caótico no lo entendía.

-¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

-...Torch también está y...hemos perdido contacto con el grupo de Hiccup pero no...

-¿Quién estaba con Hiccup?

-Jack y Torch -Pitch asintió y comenzó a prácticamente correr hacía el laboratorio colándose por la puerta del almacén, Ombric y Sandy lo siguieron dejando a Flynn dando gracias a dios por dejarle con vida.

-FLYNN AYUDAME!

-YA VOY PSICÓTICA SEÑORA DE LAS NIEVES -Casi, pensó el vampiro, prefería que Pitch lo hubiera matado.

**Grupo de Hiccup**

Torch había seguido a Hiccup todo el camino en silencio mientras este prestaba casi más atención a Jack que al camino. Nada desde aquí parecía estar saliendo bien y aun menos cuando se habían dado cuenta que entre toda la carrera se había perdido la radio para comunicarse con los demás.

Jack seguía sin reaccionar pero parecía más estar durmiendo que sufriendo de alguna herida por lo cual por ahora no estaban muy preocupados por él. Pero si seguía estando así...Torch sacudió la cabeza y se agarro a la ropa de Hiccup.

-Tranquilo Torch, todo va a salir bien

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué? -El pequeño se miró los pies durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a levantar la vista hacía el adulto.

-No debería haber venido. Solo lo e estropeado todo

-Ah no, eso no Torch. Si alguien la a fastidiado es este saco de huesos -Torch sonrió un poco pero a la vez no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacía Jack y preocuparse. A pesar de lo que había pensado antes era imposible no hacerlo -Torch, ya veras se levantará en nada. Aun no creo que haya terminado de tocarme las narices

-Jaja, entonces si que es como Jack Frost

-Hmm? -Torch puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hay una canción sobre como Jack Frost se muerde la nariz

-...Si de verdad existe algo así entonces le va que ni pintado -Los dos se pusieron a reírse un poco pero justo en ese momento escucharon pasos yendo hacía su dirección. Y era más de uno.

Hiccup se puso en posición defensiva pero al final se relajó. Él que iba corriendo era Pitch que nada más verlos aceleró y le pegó una colleja en la cabeza.

-AY! ¿Pero que?

-Si quería recuperar tu vida solo para matarte otra vez no deberías haberme pedido ayuda

-AY! -Torch estalló en carcajadas pero enseguida ante la mirada fulminante de Pitch cerro la boca. Sandy al lado del vampiro rojo los ojos mientras Ombric se aguantaba la risa.

Pitch suspiró irritado.

-¿Nadie se está tomando esto en serio?...Hiccup que le ha pasado a Jack? -Dijo ahora reparando en el cuerpo inconsciente del mago. Hiccup intentó cambiar un poco la posición del cuerpo entre sus brazos y luego miró hacía Pitch.

-Mientras perseguíamos a Titania y a Toothless se desmayó de repente

-Hmm. Tal vez el ver a su ex-compañera sus recuerdos volvieron de repente. Eso podría dejar KO a cualquiera -Pitch se giró hacía Ombric y asintió. Debía ser eso.

-¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

-Manny tuvo que vernos porque de repente se levantó el suelo separándonos. Si han seguid el camino deberían estar en el piso de arriba -Pitch chasqueó la lengua molesto. Esto era lo que le faltaba. Entonces Sandy le tiró de la camisa a Hiccup tendiendole un mapa para ver si podía indicarles por que camino podrían haber ido. Después les mostró otra forma de alcanzarles por lo cual ahora el grupo más grande comenzó a correr para buscar las escaleras de emergencia. Debían impedir que Manny se saliera con la suya.

**PoV Maximus**

Los niños se habían comportado de forma ejemplar. No solo Katherine resultaba una compañía agradable si no que además tenia la imaginación de un escritor lo cual junto a las ideas lógicas de Jamie habían echo que consiguieran no solo crear una palanca para abrir la caja de fusibles si no que además mientras me había estado concentrando en desconectar aquellos que mantenían las celdas cerradas, los dos niños habían dejado inconsciente a un guardia que había intentado atacarme por la espalda.

Después de desconectar la electricidad los tres entramos en el edificio y continuando en total silencio teniendo bien presente lo que debíamos hacer en todo momento. Me empezaba a arrepentir de no haber llevado nunca a compañía tan joven conmigo.

Podían ser niños pero sabían tomarse las cosas seriamente.

-Maximus pssssss! -Me detuve y me giré a mirar a Jamie el cual no paraba de señalar a una de las salas que habíamos pasado. Cuando me giré no pudo evitar sonreír. La sala de seguridad con varias camaras y por suerte el que se suponia que debía controlarlo estaba dormido. Con una mano les indiqué que esperaran mientras yo entré en la habitación. Una vez allí agarre al hombre que se despertó sobresaltado pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo noquee.

-Ya podéis entrar, es hora de ver que podemos hacer para ayudar -Los dos niños asintieron y se sentaron en los dos taburetes libres que había dejándome a mi la silla del guardia. Sin perder mas tiempo conecte todas las cámaras para que se enfocarán en mis compañeros y una vez echo eso les fui abriendo camino con los sistemas de seguridad desviando los varios grupos de guardias.

Katherine se preocupó de seguir con las cámaras al grupo de objetivos y Jamie se quedó en la puerta para ver si alguien se acercaba pues con todas las cámaras ocupadas no podíamos mantener también una en nuestro pasillo. No nos daban para tanto.

Pero por ahora, funcionaban a la perfección.

**Mansión**** de Pitch**

Mientras Tooth intentaba conectar su ordenador con lo que ella había llamado la central de virus Bunny estaba sentado en el sofá viendo con fastidio como sus manos seguian siendo patas. Él quería volver a su forma humana.

Rapunzel a su lado se encontraba acariciado su dorado pelo mientras se mordía e labio inferior insegura de que hacer. No era la primera vez que le daba su bendición a alguien pero no lo había echo mucho.

-Lo siento

-No digas lo siento y piensa en una solución -Norte al lado del conejo rodó los ojos y le pegó una colleja para que parara de importunar a la pobre hada. La joven al verlo le sonrió agradecida pero a los pocos segundos volvió a su expresión preocupada. Ella recordaba haberlo echo todo bien, excepto por supuesto el jugar con una magia que no conocía.

_Flashback_

Había estado en la enfermería guardando el cuerpo de Dracula cuando llegaron. Dos hombres, un vampiro y un humano. Sin esperar un momento Rapunzel cambió su forma y enseguida notó el peso a su espalda de sus dos alas y su pelo crecer y volverse mas brillante. La verdad es que no siempre le agradecía a Pitch lo suficiente por el camuflaje pero a la vez el poder liberar su forma normal era tranquilizador. Se sentía libre y más poderosa que cuando fingía ser humana.

Sacando la sarten de debajo del colchón de Dracula, en donde lo había dejado escondido por si acaso, golpeó al humano en la cara y luego se defendió del vampiro que saltó hacía mi. Un no tan recién nacido pero era joven. Podía haber llegado a la fase de aguantar la compañía de un humano sin sentir el deseo, pero la sangre de un hada, tan pura y tan sabrosa era imposible. Era por esa razón que Pitch le había pedido que se camuflara.

Incluso Flynn que llevaba siglos siendo un vampiro le había confesado que a veces sentía que se le escapaba el control por estar a su lado cuando había estado en forma

Entonces los ojos rojos inyectados con sangre miraron hacía mi cuello y Rapunzel aprovechó ese momento para coger un bisturí de la mesa y clavarselo en el pecho después para rematarlo usó su sarten como martillo para clavarlo a más profundidad.

El cuerpo del vampiro se deshizo en sangre y el hada suspiró. Siempre tan asqueroso. Por supuesto ese pensamiento no duró mucho pues supuso que no solo habrían llegado dos si no que más seguidores de Manny se habrían colado en la casa, corriendo fue hacía las celdas sabiendo que los niños no podrían aguantar mucho tiempo. Necesitaban a gente mejor entrenada.

La verdad es que cuando fue a hablar con los guardianes no había esperado que se prestarán para ayudarla. Eran enemigos y debían de tener sus razones para odiar a los sobrenaturales pero aun así, por los niños.

Sin perder un segundo lo había sacado de las celdas y entonces se dispuso a hacer algo que la verdad, no sabía si más tarde lamentaría.

-Os puedo dar mi bendición

-¿Tu qué?

-Es...es algo que las cuatro razas de elementales podemos dar. Las faes, las salamandras, las ninfas y las hadas. Es...quiero asegurarme de que...bueno cuando bendigo a alguien puedo tener algo de control sobre él

-Entonce ni de coña monada

-Bunny!

-Norte por favor, no puede en serio estar pensando que...

-Bunny -Volvió a interrumpir el ruso -La pobre chica tiene miedo y solo quiere un seguro. Es normal -Rapunzel le sonrió agradecida y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. Tooth entonces se acercó y le cogió de las manos.

-Puedes empezar conmigo si quieres. No me importa -Rapunzel asintió y con cuidado cogió su pelo para pasarlo por los hombros de la mujer y luego rodear su cintura. Finalmente le dijo a Tooth que lo agarrara con fuerza cosa que la mujer obedeció de inmediato.

Tomando aire el hada comenzó a tararear una canción y su pelo reaccionó poniéndose cada vez más brillante. Cuando el brillo se intensificó lo suficiente como para ocultar la forma del hada supo que lo había conseguido pero entonces notó algo muy extraño. Algo en el interior de Tooth respondió a su magia intensificando-la y justo al llegar al final del hechizo Rapunzel pudo escuchar un resonante CRACK.

Algo dentro de Tooth se había roto. ¿Pero el qué?

La joven hada no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque cuando la luz se apagó la india apareció con una forma que Rapunzel no había visto nunca. La última vez que lo había usado había sido con Maximus pero su "hermano" al terminar el proceso había tomado la forma de un caballo, no se había trasformado en un hybrido.

-Oh! Dios que...que -Por un momento Rapunzel temió lo que la mujer podría estar pensando pero al final no tenía porque haberse preocupado -Qué preciosidad de plumaje! Norte lo ves, que brillante y que bonito! -Rapunzel no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar un par de risillas. La emoción que Tooth demostraba era algo contagioso.

-Bueno, el siguiente -Norte y Bunny se miraron y después de un par de segundo el australiano gruño algo y avanzó. Rapunzel desenredo a Tooth y rodeó a Bunny de la misma forma pero al final le tendió parte de su pelo a Tooth otra vez.

-Te importaría volver a sujetarlo? -La mujer sacudió la cabeza pero pareció extrañarse un poco. La verdad es que Rapunzel no estaba segura pero quería volver a ver si notaba algo en la ahora mitad-pajaro.

Volvió a entonar la canción y allí estaba. Ahora aun más fuerte que antes infectando su propria magia. Algo había estado sellado dentro de Tooth, algo poderoso, algo mágico.

Entonces el proceso volvió a terminar y allí donde antes había estado un humano ahora había un...un...un conejo humanoide?

Norte no tardo mucho en empezar a reir pero al menos Bunny estaba demasiado ocupado en mirarse las manos como para hacer algo en contra de su compañero.

Rapunzel iba a intentar distraer a Norte pidiendole que era su turno cuando una de las orejas de Bunny se levantó alerta. Estaba escuchando algo.

-Tienen a los niños -Norte al oir eso agarro sus espadas de donde Rapunzel las había dejado y salió corriendo enflechado. Bunny le siguió poco después algo vacilante pues no estaba seguro de como funcionaban sus nuevas piernas pero finalmente lo consiguió. Tooth miró hacía Rapunzel la cual asintió y las dos corrieron arriba.

No tenían tiempo que perder.

_Fin del Flashback_

Y ahora estaban así. Bunny enfadado por no poder cambiar y Norte intentando controlar a su airado compañero. Pero ella solo había querido saber que era eso que Tooth tenia y porque había cambiado las formas animales.

-Lo siento...yo...encontraré una forma, y seguro que Pitch sabe algo...pero yo ahora...

-LO TENGO! LO TENGO! -Todos se giraron para ver que era lo que Tooth gritaba con tanta emoción. Pero fue Anna la cual les llamó a todo para que se acercaran. Al parecer era algo importante.

Cuando todos, excepto los niños los cuales se encontraban jugando con el unicornio de Cupcake el cual ahora después del susto que se habían llevado parecía reacio a seguir siendo un muñeco, se hubieron colocado alrededor de Tooth la mujer conectó el ordenador al proyecto que Anna tan amablemente le había bajado del despacho de Pitch junto al ordenador del hombre.

Lo que se proyecto allí eran varias fichas de varias personas, entre ellas la de Jack y la de Pitch.

-Manny había cerrado muy bien todas las vias de acceso a sus archivos pero al final lo e conseguido. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, si no fuera por un virus que Pitch tenia guardado en su ordenador posiblemente me hubiera costado más. Sus "sombras" saben muy bien como detener los antivirus. Bueno lo que tengo aquí , no se muy bien que es, pero puede que nos ayude -Mavis se acercó a la pantalla en donde se estaban proyectando las imagen y señalo una.

La ficha decía "Ombric".

-Este es uno de los aliados de Pitch

-Y dice que está muerto -Anna rodó los ojos y miró hacía Bunny con una ceja levantada.

-Aqui el termino "muerto" no suele tener mucha importancia -Mavis siguió leyendo y luego fue al ordenador para recalcar un par de cosas en la imagen.

-Es un mago de luz...pero mi padre me dijo que llevan años extintos

-Lo de extinto aquí también sobra -Rapunzel le dio u codazo a Anna la cual se disculpo y cerro la boca. Entonces el hada vio otra ficha y algo en ella le llamó la atención, sin dudarlo un momento le pidió a Tooth que la agrandara y cuando esta lo hizo todos se pusieron a leerla.

_**Aeolus**_

_**Señor de los vientos. Guardián de los magos de luz.**_

-Tooth -Llamó Norte -¿Puedes ver si encuentras más información? -La mujer asintió y en un momento ya tenia abierto un hstorial entero.

-Según lo que dice aquí, Aeolus fue uno de los fundadores de la orden junto a los tres magos de luz. Su poder residía en, tal y como indica su titulo, el control del viento. Un fae muy poderoso pero que murió habiendo fallado en su cometido. Manny lo tacha de traidor y...esto es interesante -Con un par de tecleos en la pared se proyectaron varias imágenes de lo que parecía ser un ala. Un ala plateada y trasparente y al lado de esta un brazo pero que en la piel parecía tener incrustadas unas piedras brillantes muy parecidas al polvo plateado de las alas.

No había duda de que ese brazo era el de Manny.

-¿Eso es?

-Lo estoy intentando buscar. Ya estoy entrando en los diarios personales de Manny, no es tan fácil como antes -Finalmente a los pocos minutos otro archivo fue decodificado y una especie de diario apareció ante los ojos de Tooth -Skade, Janus y Manfred

-¿Quienes son Skade y Janus? -Preguntó Anna lo cual le ganó un codazo de Mavis la cual le indicó que se quedara en silencio. No tenían tiempo que perder si querían sacar algo en claro para poder ayudar a sus compañeros.

-Skade y Janus al parecer -Siguió Tooth -Eran compañeros de Manny. Hace 800 años los tres, junto con Aeolus crearon la orden de los cazadores por lo que podemos suponer que eran los magos de luz

-Lo que hace a Manny un mago de luz...lo cual es raro. ¿Cuando habeís visto a Manny hacer magia? -Norte y Tooth se encogieron de hombre pero al final ¿qué sabían de verdad sobre Manny? -Y por cierto. Si Aeolus era un fae que narices hace fundando una orden de cazadores de sobrenaturales?

-Ya bueno, no lo sé, pero eso es lo que dice el archivo ¿Me dejas seguir ahora Bunny? -El aun conejo asintió cruzándose de brazos -Pitch también sale. Un aliado de Aeolus conocido como Phobos al momento

-¿Por qué nombres de dioses?

-Porque los dioses tienen que venir de algún lado. Seguramente todos vivieron en épocas en las cuales sus poderes les hicieron llegar a ser considerados como dioses -Mavis al oír eso no pudo evitar silbar alucinada. Ella ya se había imaginado que su tio y su padre eran viejos, pero desde la época de los griegos? Increíble -hmm, aquí según dice Manny encontró algo que indicaba la traición de Pitch pero al parecer nadie le creyó así que...tomó de por si la justicia

-¿Dice algo más?

-Habla de sobre como Aeolus intentó detenerle además de un par de cosas más pero...espera, aquí hay algo bastante interesante. Aeolus hizo algo, no dice exactamente el que pero Manny tiene una pagina entera llena de maldiciones hacía el fae -En unos segundos la pagina estaba proyectada y todos observaron la fila de insultos y maldiciones hacía el hombre.

-Sea lo que sea que le tuvo que hacer -Dijo Anna -tuvo que ser verdaderamente malo

-Si bueno el pasado esta muy bien pero quiero saber que está haciendo ahora -les interrumpió Bunny. Tooth exasperada le fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse al ordenador y seguir buscando.

-Habla algo de investigaciones, de buscar formas de activar en las personas los genes sobrenaturales...oh...Bunny recuerdas esas fotos que Pitch nos enseñó? Son verdad -Bunny y Norte se miraron y después suspiraron. No conocían tan bien a Manny como suponían -...esto es raro

-¿El qué?

-E encontrado algo que...Oh dios mio...espera lo voy a enseñar en pantalla -Cuando lo que acababa de encontrar se proyecto en la pared todos contuvieron el aliento. Cientos de carteles de personas desaparecidas aparecieron y debajo de ellos la cantidad de dinero que Manny había pagado para que estos fueron retirados.

* * *

**Bueno bueno esto lo voy a dejar aqui ;)**

**En el siguiente capitulo nos centraremos en la pelea del almacén y de como Merida la lió nada más llegar. Que el capitulo se me estaba haciendo eterno y si además tenia que poner su parte creo que iba a salirme no solo enorme si no que además iba a tardar aun más días de los que ya se a tragado XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo porque joe la verdad es que lo llevaba bastante tiempo pensado pero a la vez sigo sin saber muy bien como hacerlo, sobre todo la parte final con Tooth y los archivos de Manny. Espero que se pueda entender y seguir sin dificultad y bueno...gracias por leer ;)**


	27. Chapter 25

**Bueno bueno bueno!**

**Nos vamos acercando a los capitulo clave (según yo) que es el siguiente y el de después. Y ya va quedando un poco menos para el final.**

**Como ya dije en el anterior e puesto los Oc que me habíais pedido y espero que os guste por ahora como salen y como van a seguir desarrollándose después.**

**E jugado un poco con lo que me habéis dado y cambiando un par de cosas para que encajara bien con todo mi universo y nada, espero que os guste.**

**Ah si una última cosa. Demasiados pelos negros XDXD**

* * *

**Corazón de Nephilim: **_Me ha sorprendido y gustado bastante que tuvieras la idea de hacer a un cazador. Y nada de disculparse, cuanto más extensa la descripción mejor puedo yo proyectar al personaje. Dios si te llego a contar lo que me pasó una vez con un amigo. _

Me pidió que le hiciera una historia con uno suyo y solo me dijo que era introvertido, su físico y que sabía cuerpo a cuerpo. Prácticamente era mi personaje porque ya ves, con esa descripción que narices quería que hiciera? Cuando le enseñe luego la historia simplemente me dijo: Ese no es mi personaje. -.- le mande a la mierda un poco XD

_Y si, pobre Pitch, esta deseando terminar con esto para poder estallar en la cara de todos los adolescentes locos que ha usado como grupo de ataque ;)_

**Patatata: **_SandLove si, y ya verás la iré desarrollando un poco más en los siguientes capitulos XD Y dios mio no ataque el pobre teclado con tu emoción que casi no se te entiende XDXDXD_

_No de verdad, gracias por comentar, y me alegro mucho de que todo te guste. Aquí trabajando justo para eso ;)_

**LaRoja09: **_Cuando se tiene mala suerte se tiene. Ya dije en un capitulo que se me había borrado varias veces, pero bueno, lo único que importa es que lo intentaste, y espero el comentario de este capitulo con ganas puesto que salen tus OC ;)_

_Aunque ya te aviso, e cambiado un par de cosas que no van a ser explicadas en este capitulo si no dentro de un par. Aun así espero que te guste_

**Okey! Dicho todo esto, y dados los agradecimientos necesarios por comentar y bla bla bla, os dejo con el capi.**

**DISFRUTAD!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 25**_

* * *

**PoV Merida**

**Antes de llegar a los almacenes**

Nada más terminar la reunion todos nos levantamos y fuimos con los grupos que se nos habían sido asignados, lo cual significaba ir con la maldita reina de las nieves, pero no la graciosa no, esa se la llevaba Hiccup. La que me tocaba a mi era la maldita estirada princesita/reina o a saber que.

Al menos, pensé en aquel momento, Flynn estaba conmigo por lo tanto no tenía porque juntarme con esa. Por supuesto me olvidé que Flynn podía ser igual de irritante que Jack por lo que pasé todo el camino suspirando y deseando darle hasta en el carné de identidad.

Llegamos al camión y yo estaba por besarlo del alivio de ponernos a trabajar, y eso que yo casi nunca quería ponerme a trabajar a menos que fuera hora de un buen combate.

Pero entonces sola para empeorar un poco la situación Serpahina decidió que era el momento de discutir quien haría que cosa.

-Yo creo que para conducir debería ir Elsa. Es la que parece mayor en el grupo

-Y Merida puede ser la que descargue la mercancía

-¿Y eso por qué Flynn?

-Ahhh, tu le has visto esto? -Dijo el vampiro mientras me levantaba el brazo. Por un momento consideré pegarle por el comentario pero luego supuse que puesto que el comentario hablaba de mis bien músculos podía aceptar que fuera de forma positiva. Pero por si acaso le metí un codazo en cuanto se despistó.

-Muy bien, entonces Merida serás la que bajes del camión y hables con los guardias. Flynn, tu y yo -seguía Seraphina -Nos quedaremos escondidos dentro del camión esperando con las cosas

-Espera! -Interrumpí en ese momento -¿Me quieres decir qué voy a tener que quedarme con esa en el camión?

-Merida, ten en cuenta que este es una misión muy importante, no tenemos tiempo de aguantar quejas -Y como siempre era imposible contradecir de alguna forma a Seraphina, la chica tenia como una habilidad de mando innata.

Estaba claro que era hija del jefe.

**PoV Normal**

Finalmente después de la insistencia de Seraphina Merida por fin cedió y el grupo respiró tranquilo por unos minutos sabiendo que la pelirroja ya no daría...muchos problemas.

-Venga Blancanieves, subamos al camión -Elsa suspiró y se subió por el lado del conductor dejando vía libre a Merida para que decidiera huir o continuar seriamente con la misión. Mientras tanto Flynn y Seraphina lo rodearon y abrieron las puertas para ver que había allí detrás. Cuando vieron todas las cajas tuvieron un mal presentimiento pero finalmente Flynn se atrevió a ver que había dentro de una.

Huesos, huesos y más huesos. Pero eso no era lo importante, la cosa era que todos aquellos huesos eran de sobrenaturales, específicamente de Hadas, Faes, Ninfas y Salamandras cosa facilmente reconocible por los restos de cuatro alas de unos, las de dos de otros, que algunos cuerpo contaran con cola de pez o las escamas aun pegadas a varios huesos de otros.

Al parecer era tal y como había podido descubrir. Manny tenia una obsesión con las cuatro raza de elementales por alguna razón en especial. Suspirando el vampiro cerro las cajas y se escondió detrás de estas. Seraphina se inclinó ante estas antes de también ocupar un lugar en la parte más profunda del camión como escondite.

Cuando Merida oyo el golpe de Flynn contra la pared del camión le indicó a Elsa que lo pusiera en marcha.

-Te acuerdas de como era la contraseña verdad?

-Pues claro que sí! Era algo muy sencillo

-...Segura?

-Me ves cara de idiota? -Elsa prefirió no responder pero mantuvo la vista clavada en el camino por si acaso su mirada la delataba. La verdad es que no siempre era capaz de mantener su cara de poker y temía que ese podría ser uno de esos momentos.

La maldita escocesa siempre parecía tener la habilidad de ponerla de los nervios, tanto como Jack. El único problema era que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con Merida y no parecía poder llegar a acostumbrarse nunca de su comportamiento.

-Muy bien entonces. Repitemelo

-¿En serio?

-Si, venga, ahora

-Joder pareces mi madre -Pero Elsa no dejó de mirarla con esos ojos tan penetrantes y al final Merida tuvo que ceder. Era tal y como acababa de decir, parecía su madre -Rojo ilusión, camuflaje esperanza, amarillo deseos y...

-...Merida es Amarillo sueños

-No lo es

-Si lo es

-Claro que no

-Merida! Si lo es -Las dos siguieron peleándose durante todo el camino y mientras dentro del camión Seraphina no pudo evitar soltar un par de risillas al oír a Elsa gritándose con la pelirroja. Flynn por otro lado se dio contra la pared del camión decidiendo si no sería un mal plan dejar a Merida con la contraseña.

Finalmente llegaron hasta las puertas del almacén y allí, tal y como Maximus les había explicado había bastantes guardias todos con una placa amarilla colgada del pecho. Merida y Elsa no había dejado de pelearse pero en algun momento de la conversación la pelirroja había empezado a dudar de que deseo fuera la respuesta correcta. Por supuesto por ser quien era no iba a dejarse ganar por la reina de las nieves y seguia plantada firmemente en que la correcta era la suya.

Ni las dudas ni los gritos desesperados de Elsa la detuvieron y por ello cuando puso un pie fuera del camión y dio su contraseña a ninguno le sorprendió que diera la incorrecta y los guardias reaccionaran.

En apenas unos segundos todo se salió del control de los pobres sobrenaturales que terminaron saliendo del camión a todo correr para evitar las balas. Allí fue cuando Merida, para nada triste o enfadada por su error se trasformo, emocionaba por poder atacar.

Los otros tres se quedaron mirando como el oso causaba caos y destrucción y finalmente Seraphina invocó su magia de viento para lanzarse también al ataque. Elsa decidió quedarse donde estaba incapaz de controlar sus desbocadas emociones por el momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó Flynn.

-No, pero será mejor que las ayudes -Flynn asintió y salió corriendo hacía un grupo de guardias para ver si podía contribuir en algo.

La pelea continuó pero por suerte la gran habilidad de Serpahina con su magia la dejó poder inutilizar todas las armas de fuego mandándolas de un soplo fuera de las manos de sus dueños. Eso les ayudaría a tener algo de equilibrio y a Merida el poder de acercarse sin temer recibir un balazo.

Todo parecía ir bastante bien. Los vampiros del grupo de Manny eran buenos pero no llegaban a tener la agilidad que Flynn había entrenado desde que se había convertido. Seraphina luchaba con su magia intentando contraatacar a los otros dos magos que se habían encontrado en el grupo de guardia. Merida mientras tanto aplastaba a todo aquel que se pusiera delante sin consideración hacía sus compañeros cuando estos terminaban en el medio de tal embestida.

Elsa finalmente se unió cuando sus emociones se hubieron controlado y fue a ayudar a Sera pues la pobre podía ser una de las mejores magas que conocía pero seguía siendo un uno contra dos. Por supuesto en su gran consideración, al maga de hielo abandonó a Flynn en contra de un grupo de 10 vampiros.

En ese momento fue cuando Pitch llegó y gracias a Sandy no ocurrió una desgracia aun si al poco el grupo de los tres se marcharon al interior aprovechando la distracción de Merida.

Flynn no estaba muy preocupado de que fueran a morir, pero si era verdad que si el ex-cazador el habría muerto y ahora otra vez solo correría el mismo riesgo.

Desde ese punto en adelante todo solo se fue a pique. Llegaron más guardias y entre ellos un hombre que nada más poner un pie fuera se trasformó en un oso negro que le sacaba varias cabezas a Merida y una fae de alas oscuras y un largo pelo rizado negro.

-A la MIERDA! -Flynn se giró hacía Merida la cual al ver llegar a los dos nuevos se había destrasformado. Seguramente para avisarles de algo -Son Mordu y Gothel! Yo me encargo del oso. Vosotros, tened mucho cuidado con la fea

-ES FAE! -Interrumpió Gothel al oir el comentario de la pelirroja. El recién nombrado Mordu parecía ocupado al momento observando a Merida y esperando a que esta se trasformara, malo podía ser, pero al parecer algo de honor en combate tenia.

-PERO TAMBIÉN ERES FEA VIEJA! -Y entonces se trasformó lanzándose a por Mordu el cual no parecía muy interesado. Esos dos, pensó Flynn, debían conocerse de algo.

**PoV desconocido.**

**De camino al almacén**

Todo el camino había sido en silencio. Nadie parecía atreverse a decir una palabra, sobretodo conmigo pero eso ya lo esperaba. Me costaba acostumbrarse a mi nueva posición y solo lo hacía porque ellos me lo habían pedido.

Mientras avanzábamos no paraba de jugar con mis armas sabiendo que dentro de poco tendría que usarlas pero no contra mis enemigos usuales. Algo había cambiado mucho en estos últimos días, y mucho más en este última hora.

Mi pelo negro se agitaba en el viento que parecía venir justo en la dirección a donde nos dirigíamos y no estaba segura si eso me echaba para atrás o me impulsaba pero lo que si tenia en mente era lo orgullosos que se sentirían si cumplía bien mi parte.

A mi lado se encontraba la capitana del escuadrón la cual desde que habíamos empezado había estado tan callada, o puede que incluso más que yo. Y eso me llevaba al siguiente problema.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a relacionarme con alguien que no hablaba? La mujer había estado todo el camino con expresión estoica y labios como sellados. Y no era mejor con los demás del grupo que nos acompañaban.

Un hombre lobo...hombre bestia, hombre bestia, me recordé, no podía seguir haciendo este error sobre todo después de la reprimenda que me había llevado la primera vez que lo había cometido. Pues, volví a empezar, el hombre...bestia estaba allí a mi lado en su forma de lobo, la cual había adoptado nada más atravesar el portal.

A su lado había una hada que sujetaba una maza y la verdad me ponía algo nerviosa. En todos los libros que había leído y toda mi experiencia me decía que las hadas eran una raza muy delicada que difícilmente combatían, pero allí estaba, con una maza.

La mujer se había presentado como Vanellope y su compañero como Ralph pero por ahora prefería quedarme algo más alejados de ellos por si acaso. No llegaba a confiar mucho en un hombre que se trasformaba en un lobo.

Pero entonces solo quedaban otras dos personas. La capitana, siempre callada que ni si quiera se había presentado y otra mujer pero esta mucho más joven, incluso más pequeña que yo pero como para fiarse de algo así con esta gente.

Suspirando me acerque a la más joven del grupo la cual me miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de girarse un poco y sonreírme amablemente casi como invitándome a hablar, pero por ahora simplemente incline la cabeza un poco como respuesta.

Ahora que la miraba de cerca casi podía ver sobre su piel una marca como de escamas en color negro y puesto que no parecía tener nada más extraño supuse que sería una salamandra.

La joven tenia un pelo negro de mi mismo tono pero a partir de su barbilla parecía ir adoptando un color rojizo que terminaba en las puntos de un brillante color del fuego. Un poco insegura jugué con mis mechones rojos, cuando me los había teñido me había parecido una buena idea pero ahora viendo esa misma coloración en la salamandra empezaba a dudar de haber acertado.

-Te quedan bien -Sin poder evitarlo pegué un salto sobresaltada al oirla hablar. La joven me miraba aun sonriendo y se indicó el pelo como para decirme que se refería a mis reflejos rojos.

Al ver que seguía en silencio la chica suspiró y se llevo una mano para rascarse incomoda el cuello.

-...No suelo hablar cómodamente con gente que...bueno, que acabo de conocer -Le dije. La verdad es que el silencio empezaba a ser agobiante y tal vez algo de conversación me vendría bien.

-Oh! No pasa nada, lo entiendo yo tampoco suelo ser...bueno la única persona con la que hablo son con mi madre y su gente

-¿Tu madre? -La salamandra señaló a la capitana del grupo y luego suspiró.

-No es...bueno es difícil explicarlo...Por cierto, mi nombre es Halle

-¿Jali?

-Si bueno, se pronuncia Jali pero se escribe HALLE

-Pues... -Durante unos momentos estuve pensando en como exactamente presentarme. En el trabajo solía presentarme siempre con mi titulo de "Nephilim" y solo con un par de compañeros terminé dándoles mi nombre pero ahora estaba insegura. Tenia que trabajar con todos ellos y la verdad ahora mismo quería alejarme lo más posible de lo que era la orden a la cual había pertenecido pero al mismo tiempo confiarles algo tan privado como mi nombre real.

La noticia de que Manny había sido un verdadero traidor durante todos estos años me había dado fuerte pues casi adoraba a ese hombre. Todo lo que había aprendido de él había indicado que era una persona ejemplar pero ahora.

Halle de repente me dio un toque en el hombro para llamar mi atención. Al parecer ya había pasado el momento de devolver la presentación.

-¿Estas bien?

-...Si

-...Eres...bueno...¿eras una cazadora no? ¿Tenias compañeros?

-... -Halle ante mi silencio suspiro y volvió a rascarse el cuello, al parecer algún tipo de tic nervioso.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que el grupo llegó a la zona indicada y nos encontramos con una batalla en toda regla. Entonces Halle me volvió a llamar la atención con un golpe en mi brazo y sonrió un poco.

-Te cubro la espalda

-...Nephilim...por ahora puede...llamarme Nephilim

**PoV Normal**

Merida parecía ir bastante bien en su lucha contra Mordu pero al contrario de lo que nos habriamos esperado Seraphina parecía incapaz de terminar con Gothel. La mujer fae era una con el viento lo cual hacía que la conexión algo inferior de Sera con él le impidiera hacer uso de toda su magia.

Y justo cuando Sera temió que iba a terminar echa puré contra la pared algo atravesó las barreras defensivas de Gothel. Una flecha se había clavado en el hombro de la mujer y esta estaba completamente echa de fuego.

Seraphina sonriendo se giró y allí justo donde había pensado que estaría estaba.

Una mujer de pelo negro con ojos azules y un gran arco cargado y apuntado se encontraba mirando fríamente hacía Gothel. Al lado de la mujer había otras dos jóvenes de pelo negro pero con reflejos rojos una y la otro con mitad del pelo del mismo color. Después no mucho después llegaron a escena un lobo de pelaje castaño y un hada cargando con una maza.

Si no se equivocaba esos debían ser Vanellope y Ralph, los dos amigos de Dracula los cuales se habían prestado voluntarios a ir allí nada más saber que tenían un problema.

La mujer que había lanzado la flecha indico a las dos parejas que se movieran y mientras ella clavó una rodilla en el suelo para tener más estabilidad a la hora de disparar. Nunca era fácil acertar el blanco mientras en mitad de la batalla dos señoras del viento chocaban.

-Kyra! Buen tiro! -La mujer simplemente asintió hacía ella antes de volver a disparar pero en esta ocasión hacía un soldado que estaba comenzando a acercarse a espaldas de Flynn. El vampiro se giró y le mando un saludo como agradecimiento.

Vanellope y Ralph corrieron hacía él para echarle una mano mientras Halle había convencido a la joven cazadora para que la acompañara a ayudar a Merida la cual a pesar de todas sus habilidades no parecía conseguir la mano de la victoria en su combate contra Mordu.

Lo que sorprendió mucho a Nephilim fue que cuando Halle pasó al ataque sus ojos parecieron cambiar hasta que adoptaron la forma de los de un dragón. No sabía muy bien si eso era normal o no, pero tuvo que admitir que era algo bastante impresionante.

-Nephilim! A tu derecha! -La ex-cazadora se giró y se defendió usando sus sais de los guardias. Mientras a su espalda tal y como le había dicho antes, Halle se encontraba blandiendo un sable defendiendo el punto ciego de su por ahora compañera de batalla.

Elsa se miró alrededor agradecida por los recién llegado pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentir que algo iba mal. Había muchos guardias que venían continuamente y estos no parecían parar de llegar pero luego estaba también el problema de que estaban casi totalmente incomunicados. Ni Maximus ni Pitch contestaban y esperaba que para cuando lo hicieran no fuera demasiado tarde para alguien.

**PoV Anya**

**En el interior del laboratorio, segundo piso, zona de laboratorio.**

Correr de arriba a abajo por los pasillos del gran laboratorio había comenzado ya a cansarme y la verdad gracias a las malditas alas que me habían salido todo mi equilibrio estaba desplazado volviendo mis movimientos una burla de lo que habían sido antes. Tenia que correr todo el tiempo con la ayuda de Nightlight y además empezaba a sentir cansancio por haber usado la magia de forma tan continua.

**...tu...**

Me detuve un momento para mirarme alrededor. Juraría que había oído algo.

Nightlight aun cogiéndome de la mano tiró de mi para que siguiera. Además Emma empezaba a mirarme preocupada pero a la vez parecía estar aterrorizada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sonriendo un poco hacía ella le devolví el apretón a Nightlight y seguimos avanzando.

**en...pasado**

Y allí estaba otra vez. En esta ocasión no me detuve pero no pudo evitar tropezarme y si no fuera por Nightlight otra vez me hubiera comido el suelo. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo y temía que solo fuera a peor.

**...Alas...la respuesta...buscas**

Era la voz de un hombre. Un hombre joven pero no la conocía de nada. No me sonaba, así que no podía ser un recuerdo, y no pensaba haberme cruzado nunca con algun sobrenatural capaz de leerte la mente ni de hablar contigo de forma telepática sin antes formar un vinculo así que no. No podía ser nadie de aqui hablandome, pero si no era eso...entonces ¿Quien hablaba?

**Manfred...800...la orden**

La orden...¿800 la orden? ¿800 años? ¿800 días? ¿800 personas? ¿Y quien era Manfred? ¿Acaso ese era el verdadero nombre de Manny?

Me volvía a doler la espalda y volvía a notar algo presionando contra mi piel. Mis dos alas se agitaron inquietas y cada vez las notaba más pesadas.

**Las memorias...de cuando...tu**

Me estaba volviendo loca. No podía ser otra cosa!

Sin poder evitarlo me detuve otra vez y tiré mi mano para liberarla del agarre de Nightlight y me las lleve a la cabeza la cual había empezado a dolerme casi como si quisiera estallar.

**Memorias...alas...cuando tu**

Alas alas alas alas alas, porque! ¿¡Qué era todo esto de las alas!? Qué tenían mis alas que ver con algo? ¿Desde cuando tenia yo alas? ¿Por qué tenia que tener yo alas?

**Yo te las dí**

Mi cabeza dejó de doler y noté mis músculos calmarse casi como si algo lo estuviera calmando por mi. Nightlilght estaba enfrente de mi hablando pero no podía oír nada, no me daba tiempo leerle los labios ni mi cuerpo parecía ser capaz de reaccionar. Todo estaba enmudecido y borroso, mi piel no notaba sus manos calientes agitándome intentando hacer que reaccionara.

Y entonces lo ví.

Allí de pié justo detrás de Nightlight, alguien. Un hombre, un hombre rubio con un mechón rojo largo hasta sus hombros al lado derecho de su cara. Unos ojos naranjas brillantes y cuatro alas trasparentes y plateadas a su espalda grandes, más grandes que las mías, mas fuertes, formadas. Un hombre que vestía con una gran capa blanca con una capucha bajada.

Y ese hombre hablaba, y cada vez que hablaba lo oía en mi cabeza.

**Tu alas son mis alas**

**Su pasado era mi presente**

**Mis recuerdos, mis acciones, mis castigos**

**Yo te lo mostraré todo**

**Solo...debes...mirar**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

**...Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, aquí estamos al final del capitulo...¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Espero haber plasmado bien, por ahora, a vuestros OC y os juro que no solo saldrán aquí y que aparecerán más adelante. **

**Y si tenéis alguna queja de como han conversado Halle y Saphira/Nephilim (Has visto lo que e echo allí? XD) solo puedo decir que las pobres estaban incomodas con el silencio y cualquier escusa les valía para llenarlo.**

**Además, estoy segura de que cualquiera se sentiría mejor pudiendo hablar aunque solo fuera un momento con una persona.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Buenos días a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal vamos? Yo por aquí ahora mismo ahogada con exámenes y aprovechando cada segundo de tiempo libre para escribir y relajarme.**

**Aviso! Esta capitulo va a romper con lo que llevábamos y nos vamos a parar durante unos segundos para hablar sobre ciertas cosas, pero no os preocupéis en el siguiente volveremos con el presente y seguiremos con el grupo.**

**Si no habíais echado de menos los "flashback" JA! os aguantáis XDXD**

**Y por cierto, no va a ser el último "flashback" ni el más extenso, el que vendrás mas tarde en la historia será peor y será un verdadero flashback XD**

* * *

**Patatata:** _ Espero que me sigas amando después de esto porque va a ser un poco tipo "Toma este informe con toda la información que necesitas" pero a los dos segundos te lo quito sin que puedas leer más que la introducción XDXD_

**LaRojas09:** _Ralph y Vanellope son aliados de Dracula y al enterarse de los problemas por Pitch decidieron echar una mano puesto que después de los ataque de los cazadores al hotel los escuadrones no pudieron ir al ataque. En el próximo capitulo saldrán más igual que los OC y me alegra que te gustara como e echo aparecer a los OC._

_Nephilim es el OC que Corazón de Nephilim me pidió y ya contaré como ha llegado hasta allí así que calma ;) _

**Corazón de Nephilim: **_Este será un buen momento para que me ahogues con tus preguntas pues necesito saber muy bien que puntos explicar en los próximos capitulos porque aqui yo tengo una lista en mi cuaderno pero claramente no se que dudas os pueden haber quedado a vosotros. Si ves que se está haciendo muy lio dímelo y la mitad las resuelvo en el próximo capitulo XD que no quiero perderos_

_Los otros pelos multicolores vienen de que mola XD A ver, Anya lo tiene así de nacimiento y en este capitulo se explica un poco porque. Halle lo tiene así porque es el OC de LaRojas09 y me pidió que lo tuviera así. Y yo, pues cumplo_

_Pd: Me han encantado Heart of Fire y la de In the End y los combates los estoy practicando escuchando esas canciones ;)_

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

* * *

Lo primero que vio Anya al abrir los ojos fueron las paredes que la rodeaban formando una esfera a su alrededor. Mirando hacía abajo pudo ver sus pies suspendidos en el aire pero como si estuvieran apoyados en algo.

Las paredes parecían estar echas con algo plateado que al acercarse pudo reconocer que eran los polvos que recorrían sus alas pero al tocarlo estos no cedían, se sentían tan duros como una verdadera pared.

No sabía donde estaba pero al momento no sabía si le llegaba a importar. La calma que sentía allí era extraordinaria, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo estar así de tranquila. De relajarse aunque fuera un segundo. Pero al pensar en eso enseguida pensó en Nightlight, en Toothless, y en la pobre Emma.

-Los verás pronto y estarán bien, fuera de aquí al momento no está pasando el tiempo -Anya se giró enseguida encontrándose con el mismo hombre de antes. Este seguia con la misma capa pero esta vez esta dejaba ver lo que llevaba debajo lo cual era como una armadura ligera plateada y en su cintura colgaba un estoque que parecía estar echo de cristal.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo e llegado aquí? ¿Quién eres tu?

-Cada cosa a su momento. Primero me presentaré -El hombre rubio hizo una inclinación y después le sonrió ligeramente -Me conocían como Aeolus. Señor de los vientos, y protector de los magos de luz

-¿Protector?

-Mi...deber, con la señora de los sobrenaturales pero, a la vez, también de los humanos -Anya caminó hacía él, aun algo incomoda por ver sus pies flotando en la nada pero finalmente aceptando que donde fuera que estuviera estaba a salvo.

-¿Señora?

-Así como una madre, de todo -Aeolus se llevó sus manos a la espalda y sus alas las cuales pasaban a través de unos agujero en la capa que llevaba revolotearon. Eran verdaderamente hermosas, pensó Anya, más que las suyas que parecían débiles y delgadas. Aeolus parecía poder volar con ellas, las suyas parecían estar listas para caerse.

-¿Y esa madre? ¿Dónde está cuando sus hijos se matan entre ellos?

-Ah, ¿Estas enfadada por haber estado equivocada todo este tiempo?

-...Tal vez, hace unos meses no hubiera dudado si alguien me hubiera dicho que Nightlight era un peligro para los humanos

-¿Eso te molesta?

-PUES CLARO! Como no va a molestarme cuando... -Anya se tapo la boca y sus mejillas se tornaron del color del tomate. Aeolus simplemente sonrió divertido al ver tal reacción, incluso las alas de la joven comenzaron a moverse ligeramente como si reaccionaran a la vergüenza que sentía.

Pero entonces la cara del hombre se torno sería.

-No puedo mantenerte aqui para siempre, debo enseñartelo ahora

-¿El qué?

-Todo -Y entonces el hombre movió su mano horizontalmente y una de las paredes de la esfera que los rodeaba se abrió dejando a Anya ver lo que había fuera del espacio.

Era una llanura verde y allí en lo alto de una pequeña colina un pueblo, era pequeño, como de unas 20 casa como mucho pero había algo en la zona que a Anya le sonaba de algo.

Girándose para preguntárselo a Aeolus se encontró con que el hombre ya no estaba allí por lo que volvió a mirar el pueblo. La esfera como obedeciendo sus ordenes de acercarse comenzó a moverse para acercarla al lugar y entonces pudo ver a la gente caminando por el campo pero estos no eran humanos.

Faes, Hadas y magos se encontraban haciendo como un picnic en la colina observando todo el lugar mientras este florecía dándole la bienvenida a la primavera.

Entre ellos había uno que destacó. Un joven de rubios cabellos con un mechón rojo. Aeolus, pero no él que había conocido, este era más joven, más joven que ella seguro, pero no de mucho.

El joven acompañaba a tres mujeres al picnic cargando con una cesta bajo su brazo pero lo que le sorprendió a Anya fue que las tres mujeres eran iguales, eran copias exactas de sus acompañantes. Las alas de las mujeres también coincidían y por lo que podía ver estas se parecían a las del joven y por lo tanto de alguna forma tenia que estar emparentado con ellas.

Cuando todo el pueblo se colocó en la colina y comenzó a comer algo ocurrió. Allí al pie de la colina una mujer apareció de la nada siendo inmediatamente rodeada por hojas, flores y la mismísima luz parecía ser atraída hacía ella.

La mujer de verdes cabellos y piel marrón avanzó hacía donde el joven Aeolus seguía comiendo con sus..."madres"? y cuando él levantó la mirada hacía ella se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación.

Por esa reacción Anya pudo suponer que esa era la madre de la cual le había hablado ante. Esa tal Gaia.

La esfera que la rodeaba se acercó más a la escena y esta vez Anya pudo oír a la perfección lo que se decía.

-Tu tendrás ese encargo

-¿Pero por qué yo?

-Tu mente, y tu corazón, joven fae están donde tienen que estar

-Pero hay otros en este pueblo que han estado esperando años a ser elegidos

-No son ellos los que eligen, soy yo -El joven Aeolus miró a las tres mujeres que lo acompañaban para ver que le decían ellas. Al ver como sonreían y como en sus ojos brillaba el orgullo no pudo evitar asentir aun si un poco vacilante. Él nunca había pensado que sería elegido aquel día y no podía asegurar que le gustara.

Anya quería ver más, quería saber más pero las paredes volvieron a cerrarse y el Aeolus adulto volvió a aparecer allí a su lado.

-¿No querías ese honor?

-No me sentía preparado, ni dispuesto. Ser un protector bajo las ordenes de Gaia era un encargo...pesado -El fae sacudió la cabeza -Un idiota lo aceptaría a la ligera pero yo no soy idiota

-¿Pero lo cumpliste?

-Durante años si. Pero entonces me negué a dejar las cosas seguir como estaban -Anya volvió su mirada hacía otra zona de la esfera en donde la pared daba paso a otra ventana. Al acercarse no pudo evitar taparse la boca con las manos.

Allí podía ver a Aeolus, mayor que antes pero aun más joven de lo que veía. Bañado en sangre, viendo en el suelo cuerpo tras cuerpo de humano y sobrenatural, y allí en lo alto de una colina un hombre mayor en cuya mano resplandecía una luz blanca pero no pura.

Un mago de la luz, y toda esta muerte a su alrededor. ¿Acaso era esto lo que le esperaba a Nightlight? ¿Acaso todas esas historias sobre los amables y bondadosos magos eran mentira?

El mago estaba haciendo algo pues delante de él había un niño, un pequeño de no más de 10 años temblando y entonces de repente el mago anciano canalizó su magia hacía el niño y en un destello de luz ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

En una forma acelerada el tiempo continuó pasando delante de los ojos de Anya y lo que serían tres días después el niño se despertó. Pero sus ojos...ese ya no era el niño, era el anciano.

La ventana volvió a cerrarse y Anya tomó aire intentando aclarar su mente.

-Muerte. Muerte y renacimiento. Un mago de la luz que elige matar para seguir vivo...otros, otros eligen dar vida -Otra ventana pero en esta todo era distinto. Estaban en una tienda de campaña y allí en una cama echa con paja una mujer anciana que acariciaba a la que parecía ser su nieta a su lado. La joven niña le limpiaba con un paño mojado la cara y le susurraba palabras alentadoras al oído.

Aeolus estaba allí en la puerta observando la escena con unos ojos tristes pero a la vez felices.

-¿Entonces te has decidido? -La anciana siguió mirando a su nieta mientras asentía con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Nunca podría haber echo otra cosa al igual que mi marido no pudo antes que yo -Aeolus asintió y se levantó para ponerse al lado de la niña la cual contuvo sus lagrimas mientras cogía las manos de su anciana abuela.

-No dolerá pequeña -Y entonces la luz, blanca pero está vez pura pasó de las manos de la anciana maga a su nieta llenando el cuerpo de la pequeña de amor y calor haciendo que de esa forma la niña nunca estuviera sola y siempre cargara con el recuerdo de su abuela con ella. Aeolus justo antes de que la anciana cerrara los ojos para siempre le prometió cuidar y enseñarle todo lo que sabía a la niña.

La ex-maga de la luz solo susurro un "Ya lo sabía" antes de espirar por última vez. La niña se echó a llorar en brazos del fae el cual sonrió intentando grabar este recuerdo por encima del que le enseñaba lo que otros magos de luz hacían para evitar morir. Prefería esta luz, blanca y pura a la otra blanca e hiriente.

Anya siguió mirando en donde la ventaba había quedado con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. La sensación de los dos recuerdos había sido totalmente contraría pero había venido de lo mismo. El ritual del paso de la magia de la luz de un contenedor a otro.

-No podía intervenir, no podía obligar a su poseedor de hacer una cosa u otra. Mi único cometido era defenderles

-Incluso si lo que hacía era dañar a la gente -Aeolus asintió con unos ojos fríos y una mueca de asco.

-Al final, me cansé, y empezando por esa niña, la nieta de Alvaldi el cual pasó su magia a su mujer antes de morir la cual decidió que su nieta estaba más preparada que su hijo. Cuando salimos de esa tienda el hijo y padre de la pequeña, Thiazi se negó a aceptarlo e intentó obligarla a que le diera ese poder. Thiazi quería ser inmortal y sabía que la magia de la luz sería la única manera

-¿Qué le pasó a la niña?

-Skadi se defendió y entonces huimos. Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo seguido con uno de mis magos, pero fue lo que me hizo al fin abrir los ojos del todo. Iba a cuidar de ellos como debería haberlo echo siempre, desde niños, enseñándoles a diferenciar lo malo de lo bueno...iba a ser su guia y no su protector. Decidido me marché y busqué a Ares, el hombre que viste antes, tenia que acabar con lo que estaba haciendo, debía de terminar con las guerras que causaba y lo hice...fue la primera vez que volví mi espada contra los que había jurado defender -Dicho eso bajo nuestros pies el polvo plateado se abrió dejándonos ver un campo de batalla en donde solo quedaban dos combatientes. Aeolus con una espada plateada y Ares con escudo y espada.

Las espadas entrechocaban de tal forma que saltaban chispas, los ojos de los dos guerreros no se apartaban unos de otros, el fuego que crecían en su interior por la cruenta batalla seguía brillante y comiendo sus energías.

Anya no había visto nunca algo tan bello pero tan horrible. Y entonces Aeolus dio un golpe de gracia justo atravesando el corazón de Ares el cual cayo al suelo riéndose. Riéndose y clamando al cielo que se vengaría.

El hombre rubio observó a lo que quedaba de lo que había defendido durante años y no pudo evitar escupirle encima. Batiendo sus alas un par de veces el fae alzó el vuelo acompañado por el viento que se llevó todo el olor a muerte y sangre lejos de él.

-Me lavé durante días quitándome capa tras capa de sangre, limpiando mi mente, mis recuerdos y una vez limpio volví con Skadi, en mis manos la magia de luz de Ares se removía intentando buscar un nuevo contenedor, y lo encontré en un hombre sabio, un mago de una tribu bendecida por las ninfas, los llamaban los moradores de Atlantis. La luz era compatible y la aceptó -Otra vez delante de ellos se abrió una ventana y allí Anya pudo ver a un joven adolescente sentado en un sofá mirando a Aeolus el cual se encontraba de pié.

Entre las manos del fae había una luz blanca en forma de esfera pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención a Anya pues allí sentada al lado de Aeolus estaba Skadi pero distinta.

Lo que antes había sido una joven de pelo rojo y ojos oscuros ahora era una especie de elfa pálida de cabellos blancos y ojos azules como el hielo. Vestida con una armadura ligera y una lanza a su lado la joven parecía de todo menos humana. La magia de luz la había cambiado pero Anya no alcanzaba a entender porque.

-Lo hice yo

-¿Como?

-Soy, ante todo, un fae, tengo magia por ser lo que soy y esa magia puedo usarla para dar forma a algunas cosas. Bendecí la luz con inmortalidad, los trasformé en algo más

-¿Algo más?

-Los sobrenaturales y los humanos son extraños cuando chocan. A veces luchan -comenzó a explicar el fae mientras cerraba todo a su alrededor dejando como único punto de interés él mismo. Anya pensó que no se debería haber molestado, al momento no había nada más interesante, ni si quiera las ventanas al pasado -a veces se aman, y en otras ocasiones se ayudan. Las bendiciones de las razas sobrenaturales funcionan de formas extrañas pero hermosas

-¿Hermosas?

-Eres joven y acabas de descubrir tus poderes pero cuando puedas hacer algo bueno por alguien lo verás -Y entonces algo llenó la cara de Aeolus, una emoción que parecía brotar de la nada y llenarlo de energía para empujarlo a hablar de las cosas bellas que había visto en su vida, de como los sobrenaturales aun sin dejar constancia de su paso al mismo nivel que los humanos habían llenado el aire con vida -Las hadas tienen la facilidad de sus rituales y con una simple canción dan forma a sus compañeros. Los hombres bestias que recorren el mundo no son más que amigos y protectores de las hadas. Ombric, el hombre de Atlantis, una sociedad entera bendecida por las ninfas capaces de vivir bajo el agua como si nada con magias muy poderosas y diversas

-Los cazadores solo sabíamos sobre las bendiciones de las hadas. ¿Como es que no se sabe nada más? -Y de repente con esa simple pregunta toda esa energía se detuvo y los hombros de Aeolus se hundieron. Parecía estar cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros pero en ningún momento a Anya le dio la sensación de que eso podría con él.

No sabía porque Aeolus le daba una sensación de fuerza y sentía dentro de ella que era una persona que no se rendía.

-Cada cosa -Dijo el fae con una sonrisa triste -a su momento...Puedo seguir con lo de antes

-No...háblame un poco más sobre la...belleza de los sobrenaturales

-Como quieras -Dijo encantado Aeolus -Las salamandras no pueden bendecir, no son capaces de hacerlo pero un dragón. Pueden llegar a ser criaturas magnificas si les das la oportunidad

-Fury ya por ser lo que es es magnifico

-Y si llegaras a demostrar tu valía ante él, incluso siendo una fae podría darte su bendición. Los dragones son muy difíciles de impresionar pero si lo consigues cubren tu corazón en el fuego del volcán. Te dan magia de fuego, muy rara, muy poderosa e incluso puede llegar a más. Existía cuando yo vivía una tribu, los caballeros del fuego los cuales cuidaban de los huevos o de las salamandras más jóvenes cuando los padres no podían. Eran una de las tribus más fuertes que llegué a conocer, no se lo que habrá podido ocurrirles ahora en el presente -Al oír esa última parte Anya no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como podía Aeolos estar hablando con ella al momento? ¿Cómo compartía sus memorias?

Le había molestado al principio pero hasta el momento se le había olvidado. Y ahora quería saber exactamente como estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

-Tus alas. Cuando supe que mi...muerte iba a ser inevitable tuve que pasarle el peso de mi misión a otro. Para que lo entiendas, un fae no es nada sin sus alas, las alas son casi todo lo que un fae, o un hada, es

-¿Por qué son tan importantes y qué es lo que busca Manny con ellas?

-Manny...busca una solución -Y por mucho que Anya deseara que el hombre se extendiera este sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando evitando el tema -Y en cuanto a lo que son...Son poder, son magia, son recuerdos, son capacidades. No es como si una fae no pudiera hacer nada sin ellas pero es incompleta y además es un vinculo entre familia -Un silencio extraño envolvió a Anya después de esas palabras. Era casi como si Aeolus estuviera indicando hacía algo pero no llegara a entender el que. Era incomodo pero no la irritaba, era solo...como una calma rota, esperando a que una idea una revelación la terminara por liberar.

-Una fae -Siguió Aeolus como si nada, pero Anya no pudo evitar pensar que lo que vendría a continuación solo haría el punto aun más evidente -comparte alas con la familia. Por eso tenemos cuatro, dos de ellas se pasan de padres a hijos

-...Lo que...estas...soy... -Aeolus sonrió y se acercó a Anya con lentitud dejando que la pobre joven pudiera aclarar su mente y entonces una vez que estuvo a un paso de distancia llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la fae.

-Es una bendición poder ver que algo que e echo en algún momento no ha salido del todo mal

-...Eres mi...segundo padre? -Aeolus no pudo evitar reir ante esa extraña forma de ponerlo pero no podía decirle que no. El cuerpo de Anya previo a las alas tenia un padre así que lo de segundo no le quedaba mal.

-Algo así. Mis alas, la energía de mis alas tuvo que considerarte digna, a ti y a tu familia humana por lo cual se escondió en tu cuerpo hasta que Manny las despertó

-¿Todos los faes pueden hablar con sus padres muertos?

-Solo si así las dos partes lo desean. Lo que ves ahora soy el yo que murió con ellas. Los otros fae verían a sus padre en el momento en el cual estos les cedieron las alas. Una especie de conexión con el pasado para ver a los padres justo antes de ser tus padres, para ver la alegría que estos vivieron nada más salir del cuerpo de la madre

-Es...extraño pensar en que poder los sobrenaturales tienen y como los humanos hemos podido enfrentarnos a ellos

-Los humanos tienen sus cosas buenas. Puede que te tarde en aparecer puesto que acabas de despertar tus alas pero llegará un momento en que el estar cerca del acero te queme y eso es un gran punto débil

-Eso va a ser incomodo. ¿Como lo hacía tu? E visto como llevabas armas en tus recuerdos

-Plata, eran siempre plata. Algo que daña a otros seres a nosotros no nos hace nada. Y los humanos pueden usarlo todo, y además tienen una gran habilidad de reproducirse que muchos sobrenaturales no tienen

-...¿Tienes algo más que enseñarme?

-Si

-Podré hablar contigo otra vez

-Puede -Dicho eso Aeolus le dio un beso en la frente y abrió una última ventana en la cual le mostraría todo.

* * *

**Volveremos en el siguiente capitulo al presente y entonces ya no faltara mucho. Ya vamos teniendo poco a poco detalles de la historia y no os preocupéis, os aseguro que la explicare entera y no os dejare con cara de WTF mucho tiempo XD En el siguiente capitulo será la resolución de la batalla del almacén y el encuentro entre Anya y Manny.**

**No quedarán más de cuatro capítulos sin contar este y espero que os gusten. **

**Aquí DevilShila se despide **

**Aaaaaadios!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Bueno pues aqui voy a hacer una cosa. Puesto que se que andaréis algo perdidos y no quiero dejaros tan...confusos voy a responder un par de las preguntas de Corazón de Nephilim. Claramente no pondré allí nada de spoilers de lo que pase en los siguientes, solo un poco de información como por ejemplo una timeline.**

**Dicho esto os dejo con las respuestas.**

**Y lo siento mucho por no actualizar, entre el estudio y el no haber tenido el ordenador accesible lo e tenido que escribir todo en mi tablet, lo cual es lento y esta lleno de errores y por eso mismo el capitulo es mas corto de los ultimos que e echo y además avanza tan poco. Pero bueno al menos ya está aqui y teneis muchas respuestas a todas las dudas...espero XDXD**

* * *

_**Respondiendo Preguntas**_

* * *

_Timeline!_

_Época__ Base: La moderna (2015)_

**_Hace 4.000 años partiendo de la época base (Edad de oro de la civilización Griega, Año 1.980 a.C): _**_Gaia elige a Aeolus como protector de los magos de luz que hasta entonces se habían cuidado solos. El Fae tarda un año en aceptar el mandato de su "madre" y parte al encuentro de los magos._

**_Hace 3.800 años (Año 1.785 a.C): _**_Se produce el primer encuentro entre un muy joven Ares y Aeolus, chocan desde el primer momento y enseguida sus diferencias en la forma de actuar hacen dudar a Aeolus en que proteger a dicha persona sea lo correcto. Lo hace de todas formas._

**_Hace 2.000 años (Año 15 d.C):_**_ Aeolus conoce a Pitch Black el cual se aprovecha de la imagen del dios Phobos para aterrorizar aun más a los griegos __y los romanos, después de un par de choques de opiniones terminan haciéndose amigos y durante un tiempo el fae se va a vivir con la tribu de vampiros de Pitch._

**_Hace 1.200 años (Era vikinga, Año 815 d.C): _**_Aeolus se lleva a Skadi de su hogar para ponerla lejos de las manos de su padre el cual quería el poder de un mago de luz. Viajan juntos durante meses en los cuales el fae se da cuenta de que no tiene porque hacer las cosas tal y como las había estado haciendo hasta ese momento._

**_Hace 1.199 años (Año 814, d.C): _**_Muerte de Ares a manos de Aeolus. El fae entonces recupera la magia de luz antes de que está se vaya a buscar a un nuevo contenedor por si sola y la arrastra con él para buscar a huésped indicado._

**_Hace 1.100 años (Año 913__ d.C):_**_ Skadi se encarga durante esos años de buscar a la persona idónea para Aeolus mientras este intenta mantener bajo control al otro mago de luz que sigue con vida finalmente al ver que este iba a seguir el mismo camino de Ares decide arrancarle la magia directamente para ver si puede evitar matarlo. Skadi llega para decirle que lo ha encontrado y Aeolus le pasa una de las dos energías de luz que tiene, nunca le dijo a nadie que ocurrió con su experimento._

_Ombric se une a ellos y pasan una temporada en Atlantis mientras buscan al próximo mago de luz._

_**Hace 1.085 años (Año 930 d.C)**: Aparecen los primeros cazadores de sobrenaturales pero van en grupos muy reducidos y apenas tienen contacto. Aeolus los ignora por no ser un peligro a su misión. Se crea el poblado de Berk para luchar contra los dragones cerca de su nido principal._

**_Hace 1.020 años (Año 995 d.C): _**_Manny nace y la otra bola de luz que a Aeolus le quedaba se ve atraida de inmediato con tanta fuerza que se le llega a escapar y tardan un año en encontrarla. _

**_Hace 999 años (Año 1.016 d.C): _**_Se forma la orden de los cazadores fundada por Aeolus y los tres magos de la luz ahora ya entrenados e instruidos por su protector. Aeolus descansa tranquilo_

_**Hace 800 años (Año 1.215 d.C): **Manny toma el control de la orden de los cazadores pero sin que nadie sospeche que ha ocurrido con sus otros lideres._

**_Hace 600 años (Año 1.415 d.C): _**_Primera limpieza de la orden bajo mandato de Manny, se exterminan a casi todas las viejas familias de cazadores leales a Aeolus. Los más leales a Manny se convierten en vampiros para poder seguir con él y servirle_

**_Hace 400 años (Año 1.615 d.C): _**_Segunda limpieza de la orden bajo mandato de Manny, los veteranos ya se han echo con un sistema de reclutacion y limpieza mientras los vampiros se ocultan en varios pueblos fantasmas esperando a las ordenes de su líder para atacar._

**_Hace 200 años (Año 1815):_**_ Tercera limpieza de la orden bajo mandato de Manny. Primera vez que Pitch Black intenta luchar contra este proceso, salva a unos pocos cazadores, entre ellos a Sandy el cual se infiltraría años más tarde como descendiente de si mismo para evitar las sospechas de Manny. _

_Destrucción de la isla de Berk durante la limpieza pues ninguno quiso dejar a los dragones, ahora sus amigos, bajo el control de Manny. No hubo supervivientes excepto un puñado de Caballeros de Fuego que huyeron previamente a la batalla._

**_Hace 19 años (Año 1_****_996): _**_La energía de las alas de Aeolus siguen buscando un huésped y es justo entonces que Anya Morozova comienza su formación dentro del vientre de su madre. _

**_Hace 18 años (Año 1997): _**_Nace Anya sin problemas de salud y con las alas escondidas en su cuerpo. Horas después nacería Jackson Overland._

**_Hace 3 años (Año 2012): _**_Anya y Jack entran en contacto con el vampiro William Joyce el cual les daría toda la información sobre la orden. Juntos deciden entrar formando un grupo._

**Hace dos años (Año 2013):**_Van a rescatar a Katherine de su pueblo fantasma pero fallan y Pitch Black consigue llevársela. En aquel momento no saben que gracias a eso la niña sigue viva a día de hoy._

**Hace 5 meses aproximadamente (Año** **2015):**_ Cuarta limpieza de la orden bajo mandato de Manny. Jack consigue escapar gracias a Anya pero esta es atrapada y arrastrada hasta los laboratorios de Manny en donde el hombre comienza sus experimentos para forzar las alas fuera de su cuerpo valiendose de un informe en el cual le dice que uno de ellos, o Jack o Anya, puede tener la solución que busca._

_¿Como esta eso de las tres "Madres?" de Aeolus?_

Es una pequeña historia que tenia en la cabeza de hace algún tiempo y se me ocurrió añadirla a este fic. En resumen puesto que no voy a extenderme mucho en este punto el "cuento" iría así:

_Las tres mujeres eran sacerdotisas de una orden que consideraba la pureza un punto muy importante. Cuando una de ellas quedó embarazada de una noche de amor las tres hermanas se juraron secretismo y se escondieron lejos de la orden para poder tener el bebé en paz. En el momento en el cual volvieron a su hogar ninguna de las tres dijo palabra sobre cual había sido la madre. Fueron expulsadas de allí pero puesto que era imposible de saber cual había sido no recibieron el castigo y pudieron marcharse aun con el niño en brazo._

_Años más tarde incluso ellas se olvidarían quien fue la verdadera madre del joven Aeolus y no lo habrían querido de otra forma._

_¿Que pasó con Skadi, aún existe y si es asi donde esta?_

Como ya dije en el capitulo anterior no será el último "flashback" y por lo tanto aun hay cosas que no debéis saber hasta que llegue el momento de contarlas bien.

_¿Sí Ares juro venganza contra Aeolus, significa que volverá?_

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Si ;) pero no se si te esperaras la forma en la cual "vuelve"

_¿Que pasa con Gaia, volverá a aparecer?_

Pues claro que si, es la que comenzó el lió dándole el encargo a Aeolus y por lo tanto en algún momento deberá llegar con una reacción al desastre.

_¿Que pasó con la tribu de los "Caballeros del fuego" aún existen?_

Saldrá en la secuela precuela que está pensada para después. Pero en la Timeline ya les e dejado unas pocas palabras

_¿Exactamente para que es la solución que Manny busca? y ¿Como es que las alas de Anya son la solución?_

Ya se verá~~~ y las Alas de Anya son la solución porque son las alas de Aeolus XD eso no dice mucho pero dice.

_¿Nightlight esta destinado a ser malo, como es eso posible?_

No lo está, lo que pasa es que al ver la destrucción de un mago de luz como Ares había causado Anya no puede evitar poner en duda a los sobrenaturales que en los libros habían sido tachados como "buenos" o al menos "neutrales". Después de todo han sido 3 años de creer luchar contra los malos y en su cabeza ver algo tan desastroso como eso causado por un mago de luz la hace dudar. Pero vamos, no le dura mucho.

_¿Aeolus y Anya son fae de viento o de luz?_

De viento. Lo único que simboliza "luz" son los magos que recibieron esa bendición de parte de la mismísima Gaia para que actuasen como un puente entre sobrenaturales, por sus poderes, y humanos, por ser mortales. Claramente no funcionó muy bien

_¿Como terminaras esto en 4 capítulos?._

No lo se pero aunque no lo creas 4 dan pa mucho XDXD Además es una estimación un poco por encima, al final puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

_La muerte y la vida de los magos de luz_

No exactamente como lo has planteado tu. Pero antes de ir al punto voy a explicar otra cosa también.

Ares y la abuela de Skadi debido a sus personalidades actúan de formas totalmente distintas y por lo tanto su magia también. La magia de luz puede ser usada de tal forma que empuja a los humanos o a los sobrenaturales a actuar más de una forma u otra. Gaia había ideado esto así para que los magos neutrales pudieran calmar a las personas (Como una especie de Avatar de La leyenda de Aang XD) el problema era que no había pensado en que la persona pudiera manipular la magia para hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana.

Ares la usaba para intensificar las emociones del odio y así provocar guerras en las cuales luchar y jugar como un niño con sus juguetes. La familia de Skadi por otro lado la usaba para llenar de calor y amor a los suyos y mantener a su pueblo unido.

Y es entonces también cuando se diferencia la forma de pasar la magia al siguiente huésped.

Ares no quiere morir y por lo tanto cada X tiempo busca un cuerpo fuerte y más joven para poder adueñarse de él y seguir viviendo. Esto lo consigue atando su consciencia a la magia y pasar con ella al nuevo cuerpo sometiendo así la consciencia del anterior inquilino hasta matarlo.

Skadi por otro lado, o mejor dicho, la familia de Skadi dona ese poder a la siguiente generación pasando con su magia, no su consciencia, pero si sus sentimientos de amor por la persona que recibirá ese don. Esto hace que a pesar de ser solo una persona en un cuerpo pueda sentir el cariño de todos los que le precedieron y saber que no esta solo.

Un camino vacía a las personas (Ares) el otro las llena (Skadi). Y luego también esta la forma natural que era simplemente al morir el mago de luz su energía buscaba el siguiente inquilino antes de que este naciera y así hasta repetir el ciclo.

_Espero que se haya entendido todo y si seguís con más dudas no dudéis (XD) en preguntarme ahora os dejo con el capitulo ;)_

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

* * *

Nightlight estaba preocupado. Titania de repente se había desmayado después de soltar ese grito y el ver a la joven tan pálida y quieta le estaba aterrorizando. A su lado Emma parecía estar a punto de llorar y Fury no paraba de golpear la mano de la joven con su hocico para ver si reaccionaba.

Lo peor era que si seguían allí mucho más tiempo los guardias les terminarían encontrando lo cual era un peligro para todos. Al final viendo que la joven no se recuperaba Nightlight la cargó entre sus brazos y junto a los demás siguieron avanzando. Ninguno sabía muy bien por donde ir pero por ahora se guiaban por el ruido de explosiones que de vez en cuando les llegaba intentando siempre ir en dirección contraria.

El joven mago de luz no sabía que hacer, el desde pequeño había vivido en ese laboratorio y solo podía recordar un par de años de haber vivido junto a un amigo de Manny y la hija de este a penas un bebé al momento. Pero, pensó Nightlight con ternura, un bebé muy curioso. La pequeña Katherine era el único recuerdo bonito que tenia y cuando le había dicho a Titania que se parecía a ella no había mentido, las dos le habían iluminado los días con su presencia.

Emma aun montada sobre Fury se estiró para tirarle de la manga y Nightlight suspiró al ver esos ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Se va a poner bien? -El mago asintió sonriendo intentando con todas sus fuerzas mostrarse fuerte y optimista a pesar de que no se sentía del todo seguro, pero por los niños siempre lo intentaría.

-Tengo miedo ¿cuando voy a poder ver a mi hermano? -Nightlight suspiró pensando en el joven chico que habían visto antes. Por como ambas habían reaccionado Nightlight sabía que estaría dispuesta a ayudarles pero la cosa era...¿cómo iban a encontrarle?

Si los guardias les habían encontrado tal vez él ya estuviera muerto, o tal vez hubiera desistido a encontrarles y ya se hubiera marchado.

Nada más pensar eso Nightlight sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Este no era él, él que siempre se enorgullecía de mantener un buen humor en los momentos más oscuros no podía decaer de esta forma, sobre todo cuando Titania le necesitaba.

Y entonces la fae abrió los ojos.

**Grupo de Pitch**

Pitch no podia aguantar mas. Estaba mas cerca que nunca de vengar a sus amigos, a su familia pero aun así tenia el presentimiento de que no sería tan facil, nunca era tan facíl. Jack estaba dando señales de despertarse pero aun así seguia sin abrir los ojos, Hiccup lo llevaba en brazos con cuidado mientras Torch le agarraba del pantalon para evitar quedarse atras. Sandy y Ombric se encontraban justo detrás de él pero sin hablar. Ombric sabía muy bien lo que se jugaban y Sandy entendía parte de ello.

Mientras avanzaban por las escaleras intentando no desviarse del camino al despacho de Manny Pitch pensó en Aeolus, en como su amigo lucho por unir a los humanos y a lo sobrenaturales y como al final, murió sin que todo su esfuerzo valiera para nada. Pues eso, se dijo Pitch, terminaría ahora, Aeolus era como un hermano, cumpliría sus sueños aun si llegaba mil años tarde.

-¿Se sabe algo de la joven?

-De la fae? No, solo que ellos parecen buscar una salida

-...Es Aeolus no?

-Ombric, no. Aeolus está muerto, ella no es él y no quiero que ni por un momento la fuerces a serlo

-Yo no haría eso viejo amigo, era solo una pequeña esperanza de recuperar al que fue mi tutor y un hermano mayor para mi

-Sentimentalismls. No le valio de nada hacer de padre Manny -Los dos entonces permanecierón en silencio pero allí detras Hiccup lo estaba escuchando todo y estaba bastante perdido. La verdad es que durante tantos años había pensado solo en Toothless y ahlra se daba cuenta de cuan grande era este mundo, él no era el unico que sufría y le empezaba a dar la sensación de que no era el que peor lo pasaba.

-¿Quien es Aeolus? -Pitch se puso tenso e incluso llegó a acelerar el paso, pero Ombric se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hiccup con unos ojos tristes.

-Fue un gran hombre en el pasado, ahora solo una sombra en los recuerdos de algunos. Todo esto, la orden de los cazadores, fue su sueño, su respuesta a una mision que no quería

-Y porque tenía esa mision?

-Hiccup -Interrumpió Pitch -Sabes quien es Gaia?

-El espiritu madre de los sobrenaturales...no? -Pitch torcio el gesto como si al oir esas palabras le invadiera una sensación de asco. Madre de los sobrenaturales, donde había estado esa "madre" cuando sus hijos habían sufrido tantos años. Aeolus podía haber respetado a Gaia pero él no lo haría nunca, esa mujer si en algun momento se atrevía a aparecer la mataría con sus proprias manos si era posible.

-Algo así. Aeolus era un...elegido, por asi decirlo, un enviado de Gaia para defender a los magos de luz -Ombric solto una risa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-La palabra clave:defender -Pitch al oir eso tambien solto una risa sarcastica mientras en su cara una sonrisa retorcida y airada se abria. Torch miro a los adultos con una ceja levantada. Solo ellos podían reirse en un momento como este,suspirando el pequeño volvio a poner oidos sordos a los mayores centrandose en Jack y en Hiccup, eso era lo que le importaba al momento.

-Durante años Aeolus vio como las personas a las que debía defender hacían lo que les daba la gana, destruyendo lo que el intentaba crear. Sin nunca poder hacer nada, y cuando por fin descubrió jna forma de arreglarlo...

-Joven Hiccup -Continuó el hombre llamado Ombric -Debes saber que Manny ha echo mucho daño, a mucha gente. A traicionado a todos los que creian en él

-¿Entonces Manny mató a Aeolus? -Y el silencio volvió a envolver el grupo al menos hasta que Pitch apretó los puños y se atrevió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Aeolus...el mismo terminó con su vida

* * *

**bueno pues esto es todo por ahora, os prometo que el siguiente será mas largo y tendra mas contenido. Es que como ya e dicho arriba, entre estudiar y usar la tablet para escribir esto ha sido muy pesado de hacer. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Bufffff esto a sido dificil de escribir y de planificar pues ya tan cerca tengo ganas de lanzarme de forma directa a la acción pero aun me quedan ases bajo la manga. De eso no os preocupéis. Solo espero no hacer el hype tan alto que luego os quedéis así como chafados y opineis que no vale para nada la espera XD**

* * *

_**LaRojas09: **Gracias y me alegro de que te sirviera la timeline. La verdad es que tienes razón, debería parar contando las palabras o los capítulos que quedan pero te voy a decir algo...Esta será la primera historia que consiga completar, y te aseguro que en mi ordenador las tengo a miles, malas pero muchas XDXD así que estoy algo emocionada._

_**Patatata: **Y si que va a pasar algo épico. Se me ocurrió la semana pasada y ya veréis la que se les va a venir encima a los pobres BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA me alegro de que pudieras leer los dos seguidos, a mi también me encanta cuando ocurre que estoy leyendo una historia y justo entonces el autor la actualiza ;)_

_**Corazón de Nephilim:** Por qué será que no me sorprende que aun tienes más preguntas? XDXD Me alegro que mis respuestas te sirvieran. Y buff Joyce, yo ya creía que os habíais olvidado de él XDXD_

_Y las secuelas pues bueno está la que va a contar sobre los pasados de los personajes y a lo mejor hago una serie de continuación de como intentan recuperar la orden de los cazadores. Pero por ahora la principal será la de los pasados empezando con Los guardianes y luego ya los demás. Ya decidiré bien el orden._

* * *

**_Hora de las respuestas!_**

¿Manny fue o sigue siendo un mago de luz?

Fue...o sigue?

¿Quienes eran los otros tres magos de luz que Aeolus conocía?

Lista de magos de luz marchando!

Ares: el desgraciado

Skadi (Y familia): la buena

Janus/Ombric: el sabio

Manfred/Manny: el traidor

Nightlight: el adorable

? y ?: na nanananaaaa no os lo digo XDXD

¿Que quiso decir Pitch con eso de que Aeolus acabó con el mismo?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ya se sabrá

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

* * *

**PoV Nephilim**

* * *

Esto era una total locura y ahora mismo no conseguía entender como me había dejado enredar en todo esto. No solo estaba luchando espalda contra espalda con una salamandra si no que mis adversarios eran cazadores y vampiros...cazadores vampiros?

Me estaba empezando a venir un dolor de cabeza tremendo pero al menos la lucha parecía bastante equilibrada. Los dos osos seguían luchando y empujándose sin dejar un claro ganador. La lider de mi grupo aun con su arco parecía ser una maquina de matar porque ninguna de sus flechas fallaba aun si las cosas estaban echas de fuego y por algún lado se empezaba a oler a quemado que estaba dudando si distraerme para apagarlo.

Con rápidez me deshice del cazador que tenia delante y luego salté sobre un vampiro que intentaba alcanzar a mi..."aliada" por el flanco, pero para mala suerte mia la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse alrededor me hizo resbalar y si no fuera por el vampiro que estaba a nuestro lado posiblemente me hubiera quedado fuera de combate.

-Mala costumbre de los vampiros no? -Me dijo sonriendo -Flynn Rider, encantado de ver que no todos los cazadores son unos desgraciados -De un tirón a mi brazo me levanto pero en vez de volver al combate se giró hacía Halle sonriendo -Hey ¿Qué tal primera experiencia en combate? -Halle simplemente le tiró uno de sus cuchillos que le pasó rozando la mejilla golpeando a un cazador que iba a atacarle por la espalda. Flynn al parecer pilló la indirecta y volvió al combate.

-No se toman nada en serio -Bufó la salamandra pero en su cara había una pequeña sonrisa. Pero por supuesto la cosa duró poco puesto que aun seguíamos así como RODEADO POR ENEMIGOS! dios mio, que le pasa a esta gente, me pregunte desesperada.

* * *

**PoV Kyra**

* * *

Apuntar, disparar, muerto. Apuntar, disparar, muerto. Apuntar...Halle otra vez distrayéndose en el campo de batalla...disparar, muerto.

De alguna forma los guardias seguían saliendo y no parecían preocuparse por los muertos. Manny había tenido que reunir aquí a todos sus guardias de todos los demás laboratorios lo cual explicaba que estuvieran casi abandonados cuando llegaban para investigarlos.

Lo peor era que Mordu tenia la piel demasiado dura para que mis flechas le hicieran algo y el hombre tenia la fuerza necesaria para dejar K.O a Merida. Si la joven caía estaríamos bastante perdidos. Y la fae no mejoraba la situación.

Seraphina podía ser una gran maga y todo lo que Pitch quisiera, pero contra una verdadera fae, una señora del viento, su magia estaba en desventaja. Y mis flechas no podía acertar con las corrientes de aire de la zona. No, tenia que concentrarme en cubrir a los demás...y Halle al menos ya había dejado de charlar.

Volví a cargar mi arco pero justo entonces escuché algo a mis espaldas y cogiendo la flecha recién cargada se la clavé al hombre detrás de mi en la cabeza. La flecha de fuego se deshizo entre mis manos y el cuerpo del cazador cayo a mi lado. Alarmada miré entre la espesura del bosque. Llegaban refuerzos.

* * *

**PoV Jamie**

* * *

Buff esto era aburrido. Katherine y Maximus parecían contentos con permanecer allí y ver por las cámaras como evolucionaba todo pero él estaba cansado no solo de no hacer nada pero también de ver que nada parecía ir bien.

Por una de las cámaras Maximus seguía el ritmo de los objetivos pero estos parecían haber tenido un problema con la mujer alada y se habían parado. Jack estaba inconsciente y siendo cargado mientras Pitch les guiaba por los pasillos intentando subir al despacho de Manny. En serio, esto no parecía un laboratorio parecía un laberinto. Por la cámara exterior podían ver como los demás estaban a un paso de estar enterrados por enemigos y a pesar del ritmo rápido del combate los cazadores y vampiros no paraban de llegar.

Entonces Maximus se levanto y se giró para mirarlos.

-Os dejaré aquí. Necesitan ayuda -Katherine lo miró y asintió. Yo simplemente suspiré, ahora incluso él se iba a hacer algo -Jamie, quiero que protejas a Katherine ¿puedes hacer eso?

-Claro que puedo!

-Oye! Pero si yo soy mayor

-Pero eres una niña -Katherine rodó los ojos mientras Maximus se reía. Pero finalmente con otra mirada a las cámaras el hombre le tendió a Katherine la radio que usaban para comunicarse pues a pesar de que las señales parecían haberse perdido podría conectarse en cualquier momento. Después salió al pasillos y ante nuestras impresionadas miradas se trasformó en un caballo blanco que salió al galope por los pasillos. Por una de las cámaras pudimos ver como Maximus se llevaba por delante a varios guardias.

-...No sabía que podía hacer eso -Katherine asintió como si estuviera pensando lo mismo. Cuando nos miramos sonreímos un poco aun si enseguida nos volvimos a concentrar en las cámaras. La radio seguía en silencio pero si sonaba aunque solo fuera por un segundo seríamos rápidos y la activaríamos.

* * *

**Mansión de Pitch**

* * *

Tooth había seguido sacando millones de archivos y de informes uno detrás de otro pero al final todos en la sala creían tener la idea exacta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Las fechas coinciden no?

-Si, cada 200 años según todos estos...papeles, Manny ha limpiado la orden de arriba a abajo, una renovación de personal -Dijo Tooth mirando hacía Bunny -Y por la cantidad de imágenes creo que muchos terminaron como experimentos

-Bien -Interrumpió Norte entonces -Ahora debemos pensar en como vamos a ir

-¿Ir? -Pregunto Mavis, a pesar de que ya se estuviera esperando la respuesta. Rapunzel a su lado se levantó para ir a buscar sus armas mientras Anna sonreía emocionada por ver la acción por primera vez en su vida.

-Claro! A ayudar a los demás. No podemos permitir que Manny se salga con la suya. Además Tooth cuando dices que será el momento indicado?

-Esta noche...si Manny quiere romper el sello tiene que ser esta noche, y a la vez podría ser el único momento que tenemos para derrotarlo

-Bien, debemos encontrar a la chica -Bunny se rascó la cabeza aun de conejo pues la hada del grupo seguían sin encontrar una forma de devolverles a la normalidad, aun si Tooth parecía estar la mar de contenta con su forma emplumada. El estaba tan inseguro sobre todo esto. Los cazadores de Manny le había salvado la vida y de repente iba a ir en contra de todos ellos.

No estaba acostumbrado a que toda su vida se viniera abajo. Al menos, pensó, no era el único. Cuando Tooth les había enseñado todo Norte había llamado a la joven Saphira, mejor conocida en la orden por su apodo Nephilim. La joven había desaparecido cuando toda la "limpieza" de la orden había comenzado pero habían podido descubrir gracias a Tooth de que su nombre figuraba en las listas de rescatados y por lo tanto estaba disponible para ayudar.

Saphira había estado encerrada en el Hotel Transylvania junto a otros cazadores pero de todos ellos había sido la única dispuesta a hacer algo por los guardianes, no por nada había sido una de las favoritas del famoso grupo.

La joven era trabajadora y siempre intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros de manera ejemplar, al contrario que otros coughJackcough.

-¿podemos ir también? -Todos se giraron para mirar a los niños y enseguida suspiraron. Se habían olvidado de los pequeños, ahora solo debían mandar a alguien para quedarse con ellos...pero quien podría...

-No me importaría ocuparme de ellos -Mavis inmediatamente al oír esa voz se giró hacía la puerta para lanzarse contra el hombre recién llegado. Dracula llevaba solo sus pantalones pero puesto que todo su pecho estaba vendado no iba indecente cosa que los guardianes agradecieron.

-Papá estás seguro? Aun estas debil y...están pasando demasiadas cosas y todo es un lió y...

-Mavis. Todo está bien. Pitch se ha preparado para esto y yo también -El hombre se miró alrededor y suspiro. Aeolus de estar aquí y ver el caos de plan que tenían montado les habría matado. El fae había sido un estratega muy perfeccionista y no le gustaban los errores -No me gusta que estáis trabajando con esos -siguió señalando a los guardianes -Pero eres mi niña y sé que lo harás bien -Mavis no pudo evitar quedarse muda. Su padre nunca había aceptado que se uniera al grupo de Pitch pues la había querido encerrar en casa para mantenerla a salvo, y allí de repente...

-Papá...¿Algo que tengamos que saber?

-E estado un buen rato escuchando vuestras conversaciones y veo que Manny sigue siendo tan olvidadizo como siempre. Mira que escribir un diario con todo -Dijo el vampiro arcano rodando los ojos -Así que prácticamente lo sabéis todo

-Un momento -Interrumpió Tooth -Encontramos unas paginas llenas de maldiciones y...

-Pff, se lo tengo que contar luego a Pitch. Manny cuando aun era un niño hacía lo mismo pero sobre mi hermano

-¿Lo conociste de niño?

-Prácticamente fuimos su familia hasta que llegó a la adolescencia y entonces decidió que quería vivir con los humanos. Le rompió el corazón a Skadi que hasta el momento había sido como una madre para él -Tooth esperó pacientemente a que el hombre terminara de hablar con su hija y cuando volvió a tener su atención volvió a empezar.

-Sabe algo sobre esto -Dijo mientras ponía en pantalla la imagen del brazo de Manny. Dracula al verlo torció el gesto.

-Eso, es el sello de Aeolus

-¿El polvo plateado?

-Las alas -Anna gruño algo que parecía ser "siempre alas" pero ninguno pudo decirle nada pues pensaban lo mismo. Todo giraba siempre tanto alrededor de las malditas alas de las hadas y las faes. Tan problemáticas -Esto va a tardar un poco en ser contado. Y no tenéis tanto tiempo -Norte asintió y entonces se levantó de su asiento.

-EN MARCHA!

-Si, pero no en tu trineo

-Awwww

* * *

**PoV Jack**

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue algo marrón, un borrón que no podía distinguir pero poco a poco conseguí centrar la mirada y reconocerlo como la armadura de Hiccup.

Con cuidado intenté mover mi cabeza pero el dolor que retumbaba en ella hacía que me fuera casi imposible pero al menos mis gruñidos alertaron al que me llevaba en brazos porque este se detuvo y con cuidado me apoyo en el suelo. Entonces una mano se puso en mi mejilla y era tan fría, tan reconfortante que no pude evitar restregar mi cara contra ella.

La persona tuvo que reírse porque noté como su pecho se movía. Justo cuando mis ojos volvían a cerrarse la mano bajó a mi hombro para sacudirme un poco, molesto le respondí con más gruñidos pero las sacudidas no pararon.

Al final pude entender que eran los sonidos que tenia a mi alrededor.

-Jack, venga levanta, llevas durmiendo demasiado tiempo

-cisdjf sfjfnsdj

-Jack

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh -Deseando poder alejarme de la voz molesta me acurruque contra el pecho de la persona metiendo mi cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello buscando más frio.

-Ah...Pitch ayuda? -Y entonces otra mano agarrándome de la ropa y separándome de golpe del abrazo del otro. Esto tenia que ser maltrato.

-Frost o te levantas ya o te juro que te pateo, mi paciencia está ya al limite -Y de repente mi cabeza se despojó y de golpe todos mis recuerdos lucharon por entrar en ella. Con fuerza me agarre la cabeza y aguanté las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. La mano reconfortante de antes volvió a ponerse en mi mejilla y cuando abrí los ojos otra vez me encontré con la mirada verde de Hiccup.

-¿Estas bien?

-Je...sabía que no llevabas nada debajo de las vendas -Un profundo sonrojo le subió por las mejillas y la mano se alejó de mi cara para ir a la suya. El pobre parecía estresado -Pitch, mi hermana está aquí y no me lo dijiste -Pitch levanto una ceja pero al final se relajo y una pequeña sonrisa le apareció en la cara.

-Veo que ya recuerdas

-Un par de cosas. Anya también está aquí...creo que fue ella la que me hizo recordar

-¿Anya?

-Mi compañera...Oye, ahora que lo pienso. Sandy que haces aquí? -El hombre rubio sonrió y señalo a Pitch para luego formar con sus manos un corazón. El vampiro le golpeó en la nuca mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Ahora que todos estamos bien, que os parece seguir? -Asentí mientras intentaba levantarme pero mis piernas aun estaban algo débiles por lo cual perdí el equilibrio y si no fuera por Hiccup que me agarro otra vez contra su pecho.

Por lo bajo pude escuchar la voz de Torch canturreando algo pero Hiccup lo mandó a callar antes de que pudiera descifrar la letra.

Sin esperar mucho más los tres adultos continuaron caminando aun si Ombric, creía recordar que se llamaba, se giró para mirarme antes de sonreír y sacudir la cabeza.

* * *

**Pasillo de entrada al despacho de Manny (XD Por fin) **

* * *

Justo cuando Pitch y su grupo llegaron a las escaleras algo negro se estampó contra ellos y como si fueran bolos en una bolera se marcó un strike que dejó a alguien descojonandose en mitad del pasillo.

Lo que Pitch no se esperaba era que Jack se levantara de un salto y corriera hacía la joven que se reía y se abrazara a ella incluso llegando a levantarla para dar vueltas.

-JACK! -El peli blanco la dejó en el suelo solo para cogerla de la cara y buscar alguna señal de que estuviera herida. Cuando la joven solo sacudió la cabeza aun sonriendo Jack la soltó para girarse hacía la otra persona que había reconocido. Allí con los ojos grandes y humedos se encontraba Emma la cual al ver que ya estaba disponible se lanzó a sus brazos.

Hiccup mientras tanto vio la escena sabiendo perfectamente que era la cosa negra que había chocado contra ellos y lo que ahora se encontraba respirandole en la nuca. El vikingo tomó aire un par de veces pero a pesar de todo no se atrevía a girarse.

¿Cómo iba a aceptarle? Le había dejado allí durante años, le había abandonado, le había...de repente sus pensamientos se bloquearon pues al momento algo viscoso y asqueroso le resbalaba por la cara.

-¿Qué...? -Jack y Emma allí en el pasillo estallaron en carcajadas mientras Anya se tapaba la boca intentando aguantarse la risa.

El dragón cansado de que su antiguo jinete le ignorara había decidido llamar su atención babeando le en toda la cabeza. Pitch se acercó a una pared y comenzó a golpearse contra esta mientras Ombric se mantenía mirando la escena dejandole todo el trabajo de tranquilizar al vampiro al pobre Sandy el cual no tenia ni las fuerzas ni la voz para conseguirlo.

Anya al ver al vampiro allí se acerco ahora algo más seria y esto si que le llamó la atención al grupo de adultos los cuales la miraban expectantes, no por nada ella había sido el objetivo numero uno de la misión. Las alas de la joven revolotearon un poco pero la chica las rozó con cuidado para que estuvieran quietas.

-Yo...Yo...A...Aeolus te manda saludos y...se alegra de que estés vivo y aun ayudando a la gente. También te agradezco, y al mismo tiempo él también, que le salvaras la vida a Jack

-¿Cómo lo supiste? La orden no debería haberte dado razones de sospechar

-La verdad era...siempre había algo, no en la orden si no en el mundo entero...una sensación y...bueno...ese día, el día de la "limpieza" tal y como Manny lo llamó...había humanos allí, humanos y vampiros en mi casa. Mensajes de socorro en la red, Joyce sabiendo cosas que no le habíamos dicho, ni los guardianes ni nosotros queríamos hablar de una misión que por poco nos mata a todos -Y también estábamos demasiado borrachos como para reportarla, pensó la joven -así que como iba a saber...bueno dejando eso, había más cosas, por ejemplo...Que alguien pudiera entrar en Windy la cual esta bajo contraseña. Los móviles que solo un par de personas conocían pitando...pitidos en la televisión, señales que vampiros pueden oír fácilmente y humanos pueden llegar a escuchar con preparación. No era algo fácil de conectar pero...

-La conciencia de Aeolus en tus alas tuvo que mandarte señales, como si fueran...

-Instintos -Pitch asintió y Anya le sonrió un poco antes de girarse un poco y mirar hacía Jack el cual se encontraba limpiando como podía a Hiccup el cual había pasado de la baba para abrazarse a Fury como si la vida le fuera en ello -Gracias por ayudarle, es un idiota fuerte pero a veces necesita ayuda

-Lo necesitábamos, y tengo peores -Dijo Pitch pensando en el grupo que tenía fuera en el almacén -¿Qué sabes?

-Buff, todo -La joven entonces fue hacía las escaleras por la cual su grupo había subido y arrastro a Nightlight fuera de su escondite para que pudieran hablar y avanzar de una vez. El joven pálido la miró mal durante unos segundos mientras un sonrojo le subía por las mejillas pero finalmente dejó de dejarse arrastrar y caminó a su lado sin soltarle de la mano -Este es Nightlight, encantado de conoceros a todos, ahora vamonos -Y dicho eso Anya caminó hasta la puerta del despacho de Manny -Fury! derriba -Y el dragón después de volver a lamer a Hiccup de arriba a abajo le hizo caso corriendo hacía la puerta.

Allí dentro se encontraba el señor de la orden sentado tranquilamente en su silla y sonriendo como siempre. Una amable y amplia sonrisa. Anya estaba a punto de partirsela en nombre de Aeolus.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo Manny, y no os preocupéis, no estoy pasando la reunión de Hiccup y Toothless como si fuera nada. Tiene la intro en el capitulo que viene y además que no es momento XDXD **

Y a ver quien adivina de quien será el PoV de tal intro ;)

**Pues nada, esto es todo por ahora. El siguiente va a ser una explosión porque van a pasar cosas bastante más interesantes XD y ya casi pelea final y FIN! Estoy creo más emocionada yo que vosotros -.-U**


	31. Chapter 29

**_Corazón de Nephilim_: **_Pues claro que los brazos de Hiccup eran cómodos XD Awww mis fic se han sonrojado y todo por su casi propuesta de matrimonio. Gracias de verdad, si no fuera por tu primer comentario esto no habría llegado a este punto ;)_

_**Patatata:** Debería hacer un grupo o algo tipo "Vamos a partirle la cara a Manny" XDXDXD_

**_LaRojas09:_**_ Mi habilidad con el lemon es...inexistente, sobre todo porque cada vez que e intentado escribirlo aunque solo fuera para mi e terminado escondiéndome debajo de las sabanas. Te lo juro, me avergüenzo de una forma que no es normal. Pero si pudiera te aseguro que Hiccup sería el top con Jack siendo el de abajo pero claramente, el que siempre empieza las cosas XD_

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

* * *

**PoV Toothless**

Los olores me embriagaban pues nunca había sentido a toda esta cantidad de criaturas sobrenaturales. A mi alrededor había tanta energía que sentía mi proprio núcleo vibrar. Y además el poder oler a mis compañeros.

La pequeña niña entre mis alas. La joven fae con el olor particular y el otro que parecía oler a luz por muy imposible que eso fuera.

Los llevaba siguiendo sin saber porque, pero solo sabía que ellos me trataban bien. Al contrario que el grande y blanco.

Y entonces comenzamos a subir escaleras. La fae había despertado y su olor se había intensificado haciendo su raza perceptible, como si nunca hubiera olido a humano antes. Pero la cosa era que si lo había echo. Al principio, en la oscuridad el olor humano que emanaba.

Finalmente sacudí mi cabeza y les seguí emocionado, quería salir de allí. Tenia que salir de allí aun si no recordara porque ¿Tal vez mi volcán me llamara? Mi núcleo llevaba años latiendo de forma extraña pero no sabía que significaba. Debería haber echo más caso a las lecciones de mi padre.

Pero claramente por el camino me encontré con más de esas cosas infernales. Las...¿Cómo las habían llamado los humanos? Escalras? Esleras? Escalas? las cosas pequeñas en las cuales mi patas no entraban.

Estaba totalmente seguro que un Nightmare ocuparía por lo menos cuatro de ellas y yo ya lo tenia difícil para subir. Gruñendo estiré un poco mis alas pero como siempre las estúpidas paredes eran muy estrechas. Humanos, cuando aprenderían.

Finalmente la fae se detuvo pero no pude evitar desobedecerla y lanzarme. Nada más llegar al final de la trampa mortal para mi patas mi nariz notó algo. Un olor peculiar que hizo que mi núcleo vibrara con más fuerza y de mi garganta saliera un ronroneo.

La cosa olía a amigo, a compañero, a casa. Un olor familiar pero que a la vez mi mente era incapaz de posicionar pero entonces algo en él reaccionó. Un marcado, Mi marcado.

Mis patas se movieron solas y corrí hacía él olvidándome de todo lo demás que le rodeaba. Lo había encontrado, la persona que me esperaba fuera de este lugar.

Pero...porque mi marcado me ignoraba? Le había echo enfadar? Temblaba ¿Por qué los humanos temblaban? No hacía frío ni había viento. Estúpidos humanos con sus confusos gestos. Al final no me quedó otro remedio que llamar su atención por lo cual abrí bien la boca y le solté mi lengua en toda la cabeza. Así aprendería

* * *

**PoV Normal**

* * *

Hiccup se dejó babear pues ahora estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando al dragón que ahora feliz de ser percibido por su antiguo amigo le había empezado a golpear insistentemente en todos sitios marcándolo con su olor otra vez. Este era su hermano y Toothless quería que todos lo supieran.

Jack y Emma seguían allí mirándolos y riéndose aun si la pequeña no parecía soltar ni por un momento a su hermano. Aun así cuando Jack se dio cuenta de que su amigo no parecía tener en cuanta las babas se dispuso a limpiarlo...y no para poder tocarle con una excusa y así no parecer un acosador, para nada.

-Hey Toothless -Le susurro Hiccup- El dragón parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su núcleo reconoció lo que hacía años había sido su nombre -Lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto -Con cuidado la criatura le volvió a dar en la cabeza con su hocico casi como diciendole que no pasaba nada y Hiccup no puso evitar sonreír -Gracias chico. Me alegro de que me perdones -Jack se quedó quieto por unos segundos formando con sus labios un "AWWWWWWWW" al cual su hermana se unió al poco después.

Justo entonces Jack por el rabillo del ojo vio como Anya se alejaba de ellos pero al ver que enseguida volvía con el joven albino de las fotos de Maximus no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Le seguía pareciendo muy raro que se parecieran tanto.

Hiccup pasó de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero quien podía culparle. Toothless había sido una enorme parte de su vida, casi el 50% y había muerto y resucitado por él. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Contuvo como pudo las lagrimas pero Toothless pareció decidir que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo porque de un lametón en toda la cara retiró las gotas que al pobre vikingo se le habían escapado antes de irse hacía donde la fae estaba.

-Venga Amante de los dragones. Dejaremos los besos para después...siempre que me prometas uno por supuesto -Hiccup miró hacía Jack que aprovecho ese momento para guiñarle un ojo antes de seguir por la puerta. Emma iba a seguirle también cuando él peli blanco le señalo que se estuviera quietecita para luego agarrar a Torch que intentaba escaparse y dejarle al lado de su hermana.

-Vosotros dos, aquí -Hiccup sonrió y al final se levantó para seguir a los demás con Jack detrás. En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro no la puerta, pues esta estaba en el suelo después de ser derribada por el dragón si no una especie de muro metálico ocupó su lugar encerrandolos allí.

En un principio eso no parecía una gran cosa pero por supuesto todo cambió cuando varias jaulas de metal cayeron sobre todos excepto sobre Anya la cual se dio con una mano en la frente.

-...Anya no podría haberte asegurado antes de que no se sacara algo así de la manga?

-Jack cállate -Manny aun sentado cómodamente en su sitio quito su dedo del botón rojo y tomó aire.

-Bueno bueno ¿Qué cosas no? Yo aquí, tan tranquilo y mira que inesperado. Todos venís. Ombric cuanto tiempo -El hombre gruño algo pero se mantuvo callado -Sandy, debería habérmelo esperado de ti, aunque no sabía que Pitch tenia tan poco gusto, que su mujer muriera tuvo que dejarle trastornado -Los dos mencionados le mandaron una miradas asesinas.

Anya mientras tanto se paseó por la sala examinando lo que había a su alrededor bajo la incredula mirada de Jack, el cual esperaba que en cualquier momento ella les sacara de esta.

-Manny, no les has encerrado allí para no hacer nada. Adelante no voy a interrumpirte -Manny la miró con gesto confuso pero con cuidado le dio a un palanca aun mirandola defensivo. Nada más bajarla las plataformas en las cuales las jaulas habían caído se empezaron a elevar.

-Hiccup te llamabas? Creo que si, algo así, no es que me importe mucho. Tengo una sorpresa para ti y para tu dragón. Una vieja amiga, estoy seguro que la reconocerás. Por los demás, sed buenos y hacer de comida difícil. Le gusta jugar con ella -Y entonces a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del grupo solo Pitch que se deshizo en polvo y Ombric que desapareció en una especie de vórtice debajo de sus pies escaparon. Dejando al dragón, a Hiccup, a Jack y a Nighlight atrapados con un Sandy no muy contento y una sorpresa que nadie quería llegar a ver.

Una vez las jaulas subieron al tejado Anya se giró hacía Manny respaldada por el vampiro y el mago de luz Ombric.

-¿Has terminado ya genio malvado, de hacer un berrinche colosal? -Manfred se levantó de su silla mirando a la joven con el ceño fruncido. El gesto duró unos segundos y entonces se convirtió en confusión.

-Aeolus?

-Pff, casi. Naa el hombre está muero, por tu culpa pero bueno eso ahora no viene a cuento, la verdad me das pena. Te crees que has echo todo, conseguido todo pero en realidad no controlas nada

-Aun tengo mi magia!

-Oh si en eso no te digo yo que no. Un...20%? Menos tal vez. Aeolus no pudo hacerlo mejor pero era bueno. Y para tu información cerebro malvado, ese golpe no va a funcionar dos veces -Y entonces formando un estoque* en su mano de polvo plateados detuvo otro estoque que de haber golpeado la habría atravesado de lado a lado. Allí detrás de ella recién llegado por una trampilla estaba Joyce y sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

Pitch y Ombric aprovecharon ese momento para ir contra Manny el cual había abierto una puerta secreta y había comenzado a huir.

-Titania estarás bien?

-Pitch tu corre y cógelo. Partele la cara por mi, yo me encargo del problema -Y entonces la pared volvió a cerrarse dejando a Pitch esperando que al igual que Aeolus la joven Titania supiera como moverse con el estoque.

* * *

* _Con estoque a lo que me estoy refiriendo es a la espada ropera que a pesar de tener el nombre "espada ropera" se la sigue así como clasificando de estoque. Lo único que cambia es la forma de la guardia. En este caso ambos estoques, tanto el de Joyce como el de Anya tiene la guardia a lazo. Son preciosas y mis armas favoritas. Si pudiera tener una sería esa_

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, lo dejo aqui por ahora, que soy una desgraciada y e decidido alargarlo un poco más XD sobre todo porque no tengo ni idea de como hacer todas las partes de acción y quería dejarme la introducción a dicha acción para centrarme en las peleas. No me odiéis mucho ;)**

**Y además os aseguro que a pesar de los problemas no tardaré mucho.**


	32. Chapter 30

**Okey, e visto que es imposible hacer un capitulo bien estructurado mezclando todo así que lo tendremos a trozos. Y así será el orden de los combates:**

**1-El ****almacén: DONE! y bastante churro XDXD espero que los demás me queden bien, pero eso ya me lo diréis vosotros**

**2- Pitch y Ombric vs Manny**

**3-La azotea con Hiccup y los demás vs SORPRESA!**

**4- Y si, la conclusión Anya con Joyce será lo último, y por supuesto lo más interesante XDXD**

**Asi que 4 capitulos más XDXD No voy a parar y terminarlo nunca! Esto va a seguir y seguir y seguir y etc etc etc**

* * *

_**LaRojas09: **Vale nada de Lemon XDXD  
_

_**Corazón de Nephilim:** Jack si está como medio acosador XD pero vamos que solo medio porque no es el momento que si lo fuera XDXDXD Na ya se irá tranquilizando, es la emoción y el haber recuperado sus recuerdos que lo han dejado hyper._

**_Patatata: _**_SANGRE! ;)_

* * *

**El A****lmacén**

* * *

**_PoV Merida_**

* * *

El odio que sentía al momento al tener delante a Mordu era una increíble fuente de energía pero poco a poco podía notar como esta se agotaba mientras él parecía seguir perfectamente.

No sabía porque pero nunca parecía tener la fuerza necesaria para hacer nada. Podía parecer muy fuerte pero en combate no sabía cuanto de verdad podía ayudar. Además siempre liandola en las misiones. De no haber intentando hacerme la lista nada de esto habría ocurrido así que tal vez todo esto ahora era culpa mia, si alguien llegaba a morir sería todo culpa mia...por mi orgullo mis amigos...

Y entonces antes de que Mordu aprovechara mi distracción algo dorado se envolvió en torno a su cuello y de un tirón el gran oso negro terminó en el suelo. Allí detrás de él sonriendo con su siempre gran amabilidad estaba Rapunzel. A su lado una rápida Mavis la cual aprovechando la invencibilidad de su raza pasaba de victima a victima sonriendo.

-¿No hemos llegado tarde no? -Preguntó la hada mientras mantenía su pelo bien sujeto. Lentamente me destrasforme y le sonreí aliviada.

-No...nunca...pero ahora vamos a machacar al oso -Y dicho eso Merida le guiño un ojo a la rubia que con soltó el oso que nada más notar su libertad saltó sobre ella para ser interrumpido a mitad salto por una muy humana y cabreada pelirroja.

Mavis al ver a Merida colgar de la espalda del oso sin arma no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-MERIDA PILLA! -Con puntería le lanzó una de sus dagas y Merida tanteó en el aire un par de veces antes de fijar su mano y coger bien el arma luego con fuerza se la clavó en la nuca a Mordu el cual soltó un rugido que dejó a la pobre escocesa medio sorda pero que no la hizo perder su agarre y poco a poco fue hundiendo aun más el cuchillo.

En tierra Mavis y Rapunzel se mantenían ocupadas hasta que el hada cansada ya de tanta gente atacando se concentro y rozó el suelo con sus manos. La melena rubia comenzó a brillar y de repente del suelo salieron varias raíces que rodearon a los soldados de Mavis y enterraron sus armas. Mavis al ver eso le dio una palmada en la espalda a la otra la cual sonrió contenta.

Entonces sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer nada Merida se lanzó encima desde el oso el cual había empezado a caer al suelo de espaldas. Por supuesto dicha acción terminó en las tres tumbadas en el suelo maldiciendo a la mujer bestia la cual ni se arrepentía ni nada.

-Merida...pesas, tienes que bajar peso

-Y UNA MIERDA!

* * *

**_PoV Kyra_**

* * *

No iba a que ninguno de ellos se acercara a mi pequeña ni a ninguno de los demás. Con mi arco en mano siempre listo dispare a todo lo que se movia mientras de vez en cuando golpeaba con él a los valientes que se acercaban. Al parecer Manfred había tenido que verselo venir o algo porque a lo que tenia allí era a un ejercito, uno no muy bien entrenado, pensé mientras le pegaba una patada a otro y le clavaba la punta de mi arco en el pecho, pero un ejercito numeroso.

Justo entonces ante mi algo sorprendida mirada una furgoneta roja con luces brillantes y con...¿eran esos renos?, pintados apareció llevándose por delante un coche de los cazadores. Entonces de la furgoneta bajarón Santa Clause, el conejo y una cosa emplumada que comenzaron a luchar contra los cazadores. Incapaz de decidir si esto era una broma o una alucinación me quedé allí plantada sin moverme.

Había habido cosas raras en mi vida...y luego estaba esto.

-Señora! Se va a mover o se va a quedar allí plantada? -De golpe volví a la realidad encontrándome con el conejo mirándome enfadado. Levanté una ceja y luego cargue el arco con una de mis flechas de fuego para seguir con mi trabajo de francotirador. Al menos estaban de mi lado y eso, por ahora, valía.

* * *

**_PoV Elsa_**

* * *

Seraphina necesitaba ayuda pero la zona era tan caótica. Las dos magas de viento se habían alejado de la zona de combate y no parecían querer volver pero yo al momento no sabía donde podría ayudar más.

Estando con Sera podía evitar que los demás cazadores la atacaran pero a la vez no podía hacer nada más. Era un escudo y ni si quiera uno eficiente. Mi magia no era infinita, si seguía así...

Y justo entonces allí, delante de mis narices pude ver como un caballo blanco, como el que el príncipe usaba en las películas se llevaba por delante a dos soldados que iban a disparar a Seraphina con sus pistolas. Una vez el caballo los tuvo en el suelo aplasto con sus coces los cuerpos dejándolos inconscientes...o muerto cosa que tampoco me importaría mucho.

Lo que me sorprendió fue el ver sus ojos. Unos ojos rojos inteligentes que me resultaban muy familiares. Maximus, el hombre al cual nunca habíamos visto trasformarse estaba allí como un bello y elegante caballo.

En alguna forma le quedaba bastante bien y acurado. Enseguida al pensar en eso me maldecí a mi misma y volví mi mirada hacía Seraphina la cual seguía luchando como podía contra la magia de la fae.

-¿No puedes hacer algo con tu magia? -Sorprendida me giré hacía Maximus pero él había recuperado ya su forma humana y observaba el combate de magia mientras repartía varios puñetazos de un lado a otro. El tio, tenia que reconocer, era bueno. No por nada Pitch le confiaba todas las misiones en solitario.

-No se me ocurre nada

-¿No? Por alguna razón, no me lo creo -Y dicho eso Maximus volvió a tomar forma de caballo y siguió galopando por la zona llevándose a la gente por delante como si fuera un toro.

Pero justo entonces algo me vino a la cabeza y con toda mi energía restante me concentre. No podía hacer mucho pero lo intentaría. Seraphina podía no tener la misma habilidad, pero las fae tenían un punto débil enganchado a su cuerpo. Las alas.

Me seguí concentrando y entonces allí, gracias a mi poder concentrado en enfriar el aire se comenzó a formar una tormenta. La vampira/maga al ver enseguida el proceso me miró y me sonrió antes de versar todo su poder en la tormenta y luego rápidamente bajar a tierra para alejarse.

La fae no tuvo tal suerte pues para cuando quiso hacer algo el viento había atrapado sus alas. Y alguien que hubiera usado estas diariamente podría haber conseguido huir pero esa mujer era más maga que fae y por lo tanto sus alas no batían lo suficientemente rápido. Fue tragada por la tormenta y para cuando Seraphina la puso bajo control está estaba inconsciente en el suelo y sus alas gravemente dañadas.

-...Gracias Elsa

-No e echo casi nada. Al final tu has controlado la tormenta

-Ya bueno. No se me hubiera ocurrido sin ti y ella podría haberlo impedido...debo entrenar más mi magia

-O aceptar que una maga no puede vencer a una fae -Seraphina me miró sonriendo pero me pegó con delicadeza en el costado haciendome saltar y soltar un pequeño chillido -Sera!

-ELSA! -Alarmada al oir esa voz me di la vuelta y allí estaba Anna. Armada con una ametralladora y repartiendo plomo de derecha a izquierda -Mírame!

-ANNA!

* * *

**PoV Nephilim**

* * *

Esto era una locura...una locura divertida, pero siempre una locura. Flynn, Halle y yo nos habíamos alejado de los dos grupos para entrar en el almacén en un combate más cerrado pero por supuesto no nos habíamos esperado encontrar un mecha allí metido siendo activado.

Claramente la cosa mecánica nada más vernos había comenzado a lanzar cohetes hacía nosotros y a pesar de que Halle sea una salamandra resistente yo y...¿Rider? no eramos tan indestructibles a la explosiones. Rodando por el suelo esquivamos los misiles e inmediatamente después echamos a correr para escondernos. Halle por otro lado se llevó una mano a la boca y el rastro de escamas de su cara comenzaron a intensificarse haciéndose mucho más visibles.

Cuando la joven retiró su mano de su boca comenzaron a salir llamas que alcanzaron a los misiles haciéndolos explotar justo delante de ella pero por supuesto sin hacerle ni un rasguño.

Flynn a mi lado silbó asombrado.

-Debería haberlo echo antes

-...¿Vamos a salir a ayudarla?

-Na~ estará bien sola -Durante unos segundos me quedé mirando al vampiro sin saber si lo decía en serio o en broma pero cuando otra llamarada de Halle fue disparada no pude evitar pensar lo mismo. Si salíamos allí podríamos acabar muertos en 0,

Pero que no saliéramos allí no significaba que no pudiéramos hacer algo por ayudar.

-Flynn que más rápido que un humano son los vampiros exactamente?

-Hmm...depende del vampiro pero tienes suerte, yo soy el mejor -Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa orgullosa que la verdad fue justo lo que me dijo que más que el mejor era un pringado -A máxima concentración y sin estar cansando te digo que puedo llegar a los 60 km/h o un poco más

-Vale, tendrá que valer. Estaba pensando que podrías empujar alguna de esas cajas sobre el robot

-Hmm, no se si cajas de madera podrían hacerle mucho

-No, pero a lo mejor le dan tiempo a Halle para acercarse y acabar con él -Flynn asintió y comenzó a correr hacía la zona de las cajas esquivando los misiles del mecha que le habían detectado. Al rato y justo cuando me pensaba que le habrían matado las cajas detrás del robot comenzaron a temblar y una a una se le cayeron encima.

-AHORA HALLE! -La salamandra me miró unos segundo y entonces sonrió un poco y comenzó a correr hacía el robot. De un salto se puso encima de los restos de las cajas y volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca para cargar su llamarada. Entonces algo cambió.

No solo sus escamas visibles se iluminaron si no que a la joven le aparecieron más aun y de su espalda salieron dos alas negras brillantes. Entonces cuando retiró su mano y fue a expulsar la llama esta fue más parecida a una bola de plasma que a fuego y la explosión causada terminó por mandarnos a todos volando.

Mi espalda impacto contra la pared y pude oir algo crujir pero cuando caí al suelo e intente moverse todo parecía funcionar aun si el dolor que me recorría de lado a lado me hacía pensar que moverme no era una buena idea.

Cerré los ojos un momento intentando soportar el dolor pero entonces algo frió se posó en mi mejilla. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Halle la cual había vuelto a la normalidad pero me miraba con una cara tan culpable que no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-Si Si, Yo estoy bien! Gracias por preocuparos! -Ví a Halle levantar la mirada y supuse que Flynn habría llegado hasta nosotras, lo que no me esperaba era ver su pelo algo chamuscado y echando humo.

El ataque de risa hizo que todo mi cuerpo dolería pero al menos me relajó. Todo ya esta bien, podía descansar.

* * *

**Y nada más! Esto es todo del almacén pues creo que e atado más o menos todo sin olvidarme de nadie. Espero que os haya gustado aunque ha sido un poco meh.**

**Los oc han echo todo lo posible y volverán a aparecer más adelante pero por ahora nada más de ellos. Espero que estéis contentos con ellos y bueno...nada más, nos vemos en el proximo!**


	33. Chapter 31

**Bueeeeeeeno aqui estamos otra vez con el capitulo de Pitch y Ombric y otra vez tendré que disculparme porque a pesar de todo las peleas siguen sin ser lo mio XDXDXD**

**Aviso: Hay otro Flashback y este será el penúltimo lo cual significa que hay otro más, pero bueno no creo que os vaya a molestar mucho XDXD**

* * *

_**Corazón de Nephilim: **Espero que te guste la sangre del capitulo aunque no te aseguro una buena descripción de la pelea. Y riete del pelo de Flynn, el tio se lo merece por ser tan egocentrico XDXD Y lo de Anna, bueeeno puede que a Norte la joven le cayera demasiado bien pues los dos son muy entusiastas XDXDXD Un regalo de navidad adelantado ;)_

**_LaRojas09: _**_Me alegro que te guste la escena de Anna. Es que no sabía muy bien como ponerla y entonces me dije "piensa como Anna" y eso fue lo que salió XDXDXD_

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

* * *

Pitch y Ombric habían salido corriendo detrás de Manny buscando una forma de alcanzarlo pero el enano desgraciado era rápido para lo gordo que estaba. O eso pensaba Pitch, Ombric simplemente pensaba en como hacía años ese hombre y él habían sido amigos y habían disfrutado de vivir con Aeolus, de aprender del fae.

Manfred ya no era quien había sido y eso al mago de luz le molestaba pues el cambio había sido muy repentino. Para él había sido en un pestañeo, él y Aeolus había ido a hablar con Manny y entonces él había muerto.

No recordaba nada más, solo el fallarle a Aeolus, solo eso con algunos detalles que Pitch había añadido poco a poco mientras iba recuperando sus recuerdos en su estado zombie.

-MANFRED! -Ombric miró a su compañero lanzar su ataque y entonces a Manny le pararon los pies unas sombras que formaron una pared de arena negra delante de él, sin perder un momento el cazador tocó la pared invocando la poca magia que podía controlar rompiendo la pared, pero ya era tarde. Los otros dos lo tenían a mano y ya no lo dejarían alejarse.

Los tres hombres quedaron en una pequeña habitación circular mirándose los unos a los otros pero sin que nadie dijera nada. Se conocían bastante bien todos. Sabían de sus vidas en el pasado y como habían llegado a donde estaban. Un día los tres habían confiado con fuerza en los otros, ahora quedaba una relación destrozada y dudosa. Y odio, mucho odio.

-P-Podemos hablarlo. No tenemos porque pelear Pitch

-¿Eso crees? Después de todo lo que has echo eso crees? -Ombric le puso una mano en el hombro al vampiro el cual tomó aire y se calmó. Los tres tenían unas fuerzas muy parejas y a pesar de estar en un dos contra uno Ombric aun estaba algo débil y su mente y magia estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Si llegaban a tirarse a lo loco al combate a pesar de todo Manny podría escaparse otra vez.

-Muy bien Manfred, hablemos ¿Por qué todos esos muertos? ¿Tanto deseas tu antiguo poder?

-Pues claro que lo deseo. Aeolus me quitó algo que era mio

-En realidad desde el primer momento ese poder le pertenecía a él y solo a él

-NO TENÍA DERECHO!

-TU LE TRAICIONASTE ANTES

-POR TU CULPA! -Los dos siguieron mirándose durante unos segundos y entonces saltaron. Ombric suspiró, por supuesto que tenía que terminar así. Pitch le mandó una mirada que era imposible de malinterpretar. El vampiro quería hacerlo solo.

Sin usar la magia puesto que la poca concentración y calma harían del intento un desastre colosal Pitch lanzó el primer puñetazo directo a la cara de Manny. El hombre respondió con un golpe al estomago del vampiro que ni se defendió ni notó el puño. Aprovechando eso Pitch agarro el cuello del mago y con una mano en su cara le estampó repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared hasta que Manny reaccionó con su magia quemando parte de la mano de Pitch el cual se alejó de un salto llevándose la mano herida al pecho.

Volvieron a atacar y Ombric solo pudo admirar como Manny había decaído no solo en fuerza si no también en estilo. Aeolus se había encargado de enseñarle como luchar bien, como cuidarse de no tener aberturas pero Manfred parecía haber olvidado todo. Se había vuelto vago y lento y a pesar de eso solo por tener la magia de luz Pitch se veía algo limitado. Era injusto.

El vampiro empezó a tener los ojos inyectado en sangre. Sus venas se alargaron llenando toda la esclerótica de un tono rojo carmesí y Ombric supo que poco a poco el hombre estaba perdiendo el control ante la ira.

Con la visión cada vez más roja los ataque de Pitch se volvieron descuidados y airados pero muy rápidos y ese último golpe en la nariz tuvo que sentirse fuerte porque Ombric había oído el crack del hueso rompiéndose.

Manny se tocó la nariz con cuidado siseando un poco antes de volver a lanzarse a por Pitch con una de sus manos envuelta en luz. El vampiro esquivo varios golpes con facilidad pero al intentar contra atacar fue detenido por una mano que también se activó quemándole otra vez. En vez de retroceder como antes Pitch aprovecho esa abertura y clavó sus afilados colmillos en el cuello del mago.

-PITCH NO! -La magia de luz que corría por las venas de Manny entró en el cuerpo del vampiro quemándolo pero él siguió hasta que a Manny se le debilitaron las rodillas y de una patada en el estomago lo mangó volando contra la pared.

-Ombric -Le llamó el vampiro el cual tenia la boca llena de sangre, pero no solo de Manny si no suya también -No te metas

-Si te matan me meteré. No puedes dejar a tu hija sola otra vez -Y eso consiguió acallar la sed de sangre que había poblado la mente del vampiro arcano el cual escupió la sangre de su boca antes de asentir.

Manny mientras tanto se llevó una mano al cuello, su cara trasformada en una mascara de horror y disgusto.

-C-Como te has atrevido!? Asquerosa criatura, monstruo, asesino, mentiroso, pesadilla!

-No, pesadilla no. Manfred, ahora verás lo que es una verdadera pesadilla -Y dicho eso Pitch formó en su mano una guadaña de arena y se la clavó justo al lado de la cabeza. El hombre incapaz de aguantar el repentino ataque de pánico al ver dicha imagen se desmayo dejando a los otros dos algo perplejos.

-...¿Esté era el gran señor cazador? Esté mierda fue la razón por la cual tuve que perderlo TODO! -Pitch ni miró a Ombric si no que aprovechando el momento pateó el cuerpo del otro hasta quedarse a gusto, los gruñidos patéticos que se le escapaban al cuerpo inconsciente no eran suficientes, Pitch quería verlo gritar y lloriquear como el insecto que era. Quería verlo suplicar por su vida como estaba seguro que su mujer había echo. Quería verlo sufrir de la misma forma que su pequeña hija cuando había aceptado que su madre no iba a despertar. Quería que sintiera lo que era no tener nada, tener que levantarse solo entre la ceniza.

Quería vengar a su hermano Aeolus por la muerte que no había merecido pero que el muy idiota había aceptado.

Ombric sabía perfectamente que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al vampiro pues las lagrimas de sangre que rodaban por sus mejillas eran suficiente pista, pero por mucho que le doliera pararlo no podían perder así el tiempo. Y además necesitaban tenerlo vivo para castigarle y quietarle la magia de luz de raiz.

Además matarle no era castigo suficiente para todo lo que les había echo sufrir. A Pitch al que más. Ombric necesitaba distraerle con cualquier cosa y tal vez para aprovechar el momento empujarle a ayudar a los demás, pues había alguien que temía que no estaría a salvo durante mucho más tiempo.

-Pitch, tenemos que volver con la joven Titania, ese hombre con el que está es peligroso -El vampiro se detuvo y por fin se calmo secándose la sangre de las mejillas, el nombre Titania le hizo pensar en Aeolus otra vez y le dio una última patada al cuerpo destrozado del otro. Luego ya se concentró en su compañero.

-...¿Quién era ese? No me sonaba haberlo visto nunca pero ella parecía conocerlo

-Lo ví...yo lo ví ese día. Cuando Aeolus murió, él estaba allí...a cambiado pero no lo suficiente

***Flashback!***

Aeolus le había dicho que no tenía porque ir pero Ombric se negó a dejarle ir solo.

-Estás muy viejo para esto

-Solo me veo viejo porque quiero verme viejo. Además la barba me queda bien -Le dijo el mago de luz mientras se peinaba su larga barba blanca haciendo que el fae sonriera durante unos segundos. Cuando Ombric vio la expresión sombría del que era su maestro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño -¿Qué le ha llevado a hacer eso?

-No lo sé. Pero espero averiguarlo...por ella -Ombric asintió y sin decir nada más abrió el portal hacía la casa de Manfred. El joven mago de la luz les había invitado a ir a hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido pero ambos sabían que sería una trampa. Lo que no esperaban era la magnitud de dicha trampa.

Nada más entrar en la habitación donde habían quedado Ombric se vio encerrado en una jaula de luz y llevado al rincón. Allí comandando la magia un hombre joven, un adolescente de larga melena blanca y de profundos ojos grises tenia la vista clava en Aeolus el cual había fruncido el ceño.

-Estás empeorando tu situación Manfred

-Lo seguiré haciendo si no ves la razón! Phobos, o Pitch, o como se llame, ese vampiro traidor lo empezó todo! Pero no quieres verlo! -Manfred siguió gritando una acusación tras otra pero como en todos los anteriores intentos Aeolus no dio su brazo a torcer. Ombric siempre había admirado la forma en la que él y Pitch confiaban en el otro. Siempre había habido algo como una hermandad entre ellos y sabía que nada que dijera el joven Manfred iba a romper esa fe que se tenían, ni si quiera por un segundo.

-Has actuada mal Manfred, te dije que si no parabas con esto ibas a terminar mal pero no me has echo caso. Has atacado a tu madre, has matado a personas inocentes

-ERAN MONSTRUOS!

-MÍRATE AL ESPEJO MANFRED! -Ombric y Manfred cerraron la boca de golpe. Era muy rara ver a Aeolus levantar la voz de esa forma y sobre todo aun más raro que le respondiera algo así al joven peli-blanco. Aeolus había amado a Manfred desde que este era un bebé inocente. Ombric nunca había visto a un padre más orgulloso de su hijo nunca y ahora...

-Te ha vuelto contra mi!

-Nunca. Eso lo has echo tu solo, y no me dejas elección. Ombric! -El hombre se concentro para intentar usar su magia a pesar de la interferencia de Manfred mientras Aeolus invocando el viento destrozaba el techo de la habitación para dejar la luna a la vista. Una luna blanca, redonda y brillante.

Y justo cuando Ombric iba a darle el visto bueno lo vio. Un hombre con un estoque detrás del fae.

-AEOLUS!

* * *

**ARG! De verdad, me odio a mi misma por este patético intento de combate en mi cabeza siempre se ve tan bien pero nada, ni con música, ni practicando. Siempre termina todo chafado.**

**Pero bueno al menos ya tenéis capitulo no?**

**Pregunta: ¿Debería haber pateado más a Manny?**

* * *

_**Las salamandras**_

_Puesto que LaRojas09 tuvo la duda de porque Halle se llevaba la mano a la boca antes de atacar e pensado que otros tendrían la misma duda y por lo tanto dejaré aquí la respuesta para quien le interese._

_Ya dije hace mucho tiempo que los dragones eran salamandras que se unían a uno de los núcleos del volcán en el que nacían eso les da la habilidad de formar las llamaradas dentro de su cuerpo, digamos el estomago por ejemplo, o un órgano especial formado durante la trasformación. _

_Ahora, esto lo hacen cuando son dragones, cuando aun son salamandras claramente su cuerpo no es capaz de formar las llamas dentro pues estas les quemarían al no estar echos para soportar esas temperaturas. __Para evitar esto pero aun poder usar su magia pueden durante unos segundos cargar llamaradas en la boca, la mano sirve simplemente para evitar que estar salgan antes de tiempo. Una vez que llegan al limite o la llamarada está cargada la escupen._

_Y eso es todo, espero que tenga sentido y lo entendáis, si tenéis más dudad no dudéis en preguntar! ;)_


	34. Chapter 32

**Estoy orgullosa de este capitulo. No se lo que opinareis vosotros pero a mi me ha encantado escribirlo y leer después. Jack es un personaje tan divertido que puedes hacer lo que sea con él. Puede ser serio un momento y en un minutos ya es un payaso. Eso abre muchas puertas XDXD**

**Bueno pues nada, disfrutad del capitulo como siempre ;)**

* * *

_**Corazón de Nephilim: **Nop, no es coincidencia. Me inspiré en eso porque la verdad quería algo que asustara bastante y aunque en la serie no da así como miedo impone bastante el cambio XDXD Dios no pensé que alguien fuera a notarlo porque tampoco me puse a describirlo mucho y lo dejé muy abierto pero mola! Y sip SANGRE! Pitch debería haberle dado más_

_Y la sorpresa es sorpresa, aunque será más sorpresa saber como narices a llegado esa sorpresa a ser la sorpresa, SOPRESA ;) ¿Se ha entendido no?  
_

_Y ya en el siguiente tendremos el flashback definitivo y la explicación a todo, así que ya sabes, puedes hacerme todo un resumen de todas las preguntas que no e llegado a responder nunca para que lo pueda hacer XDXD Haz lo que mejor se te da, interrogarme!_

_**LaRojas09:** El pobre tendrá un par de calvas durante un tiempo pero nada importante XD y sip, Pitch debería haberle pateado el doble, o triple, pero no te preocupes hay más gente que al gordinflón se la tiene jurada y guardada ;)_

**_Arace-chan:_**_ Gracias por comentar, ver que gente nueva me deja un comentario me hace feliz aunque ver a los de siempre es igual de gratificante. Me alegra que te gustara lo suficiente como para llegar hasta aquí y ya te lo dije por un PM pero me halagas mucho diciéndome que si fuera un libro lo comprarías ;) tenia que repetirtelo_

* * *

_**Capitulo 32**_

* * *

Jack iba a matar a Anya en cuanto tuviera una mínima oportunidad. Su amiga había sabido que algo como eso iba a ocurrir, pero la cosa era como narices lo había echo y porque había seguido actuando como si nada estuviera pasando.

Tenia un plan. Anya tenia que tener un plan, casi siempre tenia un plan. No bueno, pero solía tener uno. Aunque eso no les daba una buena solución por como estaban al momento.

Hiccup había tirado por patear un par de veces la jaula y luego ponerse a tontear con los hierros para ver si podía deshacerlos o romperlos. Toothless se había acurrucado en la mitad de la jaula intentando que su cuerpo ni rozara un trozo. Sandy no dejaba de deshacerse en polvos dorados y volverse a formar solo para patear el suelo enfadado.

Nightlight por otro lado se había arrodillado en el suelo y mantenía una de sus manos contra el suelo. Esta brillaba ininterrumpida pero no parecía hacer mucho más, lo que a Jack le conmovió fue verle tan preocupado.

-...¿Conoces de hace mucho tiempo a Anya? -Hiccup gruño algo y se volvió hacía él como preguntandole si de verdad era el momento de hacer eso. Jack simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Nightlight separó la mano del suelo y se giró hacía él. Indeciso se frotó las manos entre sis antes de suspirar. Con una mano se señaló la muñeca y luego hizo el movimiento de las agujas del reloj. Jack asintió.

-Si, cuanto tiempo -Indeciso Nightlight intentó encontrar la forma de decirlo, al final supuso que algo simple funcionaría.

Con cuidado trazó una linea y luego señaló el punto en el cual la había empezado.

-...¿Linea? -Repitió el gesto -¿Punto? -Ahora algo más irritado volvió a repetirlo -¿Cur...

-Principio Jack, quiere decir Principio

-Ah bueno lo siento sabelotodo! Aun me duele algo la cabeza

-Te has pasado a saber cuanto tiempo durmiendo, encima sobre mi

-Y eso es culpa mia claro

-Pues claro que no, pero no significa que no peses

-Oye! Para que lo sepas estoy perfecto, en mi peso

-Ahora me da igual! Deja de hacer el idiota y haz algo util

-VALE! -Y entonces con ganas golpeó su cayado el cual había estado enganchado en su espalda todo el tiempo contra los barrotes. Estos se congelaron en un momento y de una patada los rompió saliendo como si nada bajo la incredula mirada de los demás.

-...Anda ¿podía hacer eso?

-ARG!

* * *

**Bueno pues lo voy a dejar aquí...na es broma XDXDXD Solo quería hacer una pausa para decir lo que mola hacer a Jack**

* * *

Al final después de un par de gritos por parte de un irritado Hiccup Jack los terminó por soltar a todos. Lo cual al principio parecía una idea perfecta excepto que en cuanto el último del grupo salió de la jaula todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

Mirandose alrededor Hiccup pudo ver que se encontraban en la azotea del edificio y que algo al final de tejado se estaba abriendo. Así como una especie de jaula gigante, pero la cosa era...para quien? O para qué...¿Qué había dicho Manny antes de subirles?

_ Hiccup te llamabas? Creo que si, algo así, no es que me importe mucho. Tengo una sorpresa para ti y para tu dragón. __Una vieja amiga, estoy seguro que la reconocerás. Por los demás, sed buenos y hacer de comida difícil. Le gusta jugar con ella _

-Una...vieja...amiga...OH NO! TODOS AL SUELO! -Y entonces de las puertas recién abiertas un chorro de llamas fue lanzando en contra de ellos. Jack no hizo caso inmediato y la verdad es que más tarde Hiccup tendría que agradecérselo puesto que agacharse era una pobre solución. Pero una barrera muy espesa de hielo no tanto.

Nightlight entonces tocó el hielo y su mano aun iluminada propagó la luz por la capa e intensifico la magia provocando un fogonazo que cegó al dragón que se echó hacía atrás dentro de la jaula. Dandole tiempo a Jack de rehacer el hielo que por el calor se había ido derritiendo. Sandy se puso a dar vueltas levantando los brazos, el hombre cada vez parecía más enfadado.

-Hiccup información

-Es la...reina de los dragones...una...un alpha, creo, más o menos...algo así. Es una Muerte Roja

-...No muy originales verdad?

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -Jack levantó las manos así como para decir que ya pararía pero Nightlight le cogió una de esas manos dejando a la gente dentro de la jaula algo incómodos ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora el tio raro?

El palido joven volvió a iluminar su mano y la puso contra la de Jack durante unos segundos pero sin conseguir nada. Mordiéndose el labio volvió su cabeza hacía el hielo y luego se señalo a él mismo. Jack se le quedó mirando increíblemente confundido. Nightlight le dio un empujón y luego se volvió a señalar antes de señalarle a él. Irritado por no poder expresarse bien continuó a hacer el mismo gesto una y otra vez cada vez más rápido.

Él, Jack, Él, Jack

Finalmente Hiccup golpeó con su puño la palma de su mano en señal de que algo se le había ocurrido.

-¿Es igual que tu? Es eso ¿verdad? -Nightlight le hizo un movimiento como si fuera casi eso -¿Parecido? -Un asentimiento. Jack gruño y se dio con la cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Cómo a aguantado Anya estar contigo? -Sandy le dio con un codo en el costado para hacerle callar y Jack por fin cerro la boca. Concéntrate en el hielo, se dijo, aquí nadie te quiere.

-Y tu eres... -Nightlight como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo se señalo la mano aun brillando -Un mago de luz...¿JACK ERES UN MAGO DE LUZ?

-¿Un qué? -La habitación de hielo volvió al silencio y Hiccup se golpeó la frente. Esto no era posible.

Justo entonces interrumpiendo su pequeño momento de calma la Muerte Roja se cansó de ser ignorada y volvió a llamear contra el igloo.

* * *

**PoV Seraphina**

* * *

Eso era un dragón enorme...y el edificio no se caía.

El combate había terminado allí abajo pero ninguno se veía con fuerzas para subir y combatir un dragón por lo tanto quienquiera que estuviera sufriendo ese ataque de fuego constante se las iba a tener que apañar bien solo.

Elsa estaba a mi lado totalmente dormida y Anna por fin había sido obligada a bajar la ametralladora por una muy seria y bastante cabreada Kyra la cual aun seguia echándole el sermón a uno de los guardianes. El gordinflón ruso.

Nephilim, la otra cazadora, estaba con Halle y Flynn intentando arreglarle el pelo al último tapando las pequeñas calvas que se le habían quedado por lo que la joven salamandra había descrito como una bola de plasma. Kyra había estado feliz por como un segundo antes de volver a su modo "nada me hace cambiar la expresión de mi cara".

Y entonces me di cuenta que entre todo el lió habíamos perdido a dos personas.

-¿Donde están Ralph y Vanellope?

* * *

**PoV Emma**

* * *

...

¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué a mi?

El otro niño a mi lado había comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro a mi alrededor intentando hacer algo pero no le hice caso. Mi hermano estaba en algun lado al otro lado de esa puerta con Anya y yo estaba aqui. Asustada y llorando incapaz de hacer nada.

Yo quería irme a casa, quería ver a mis padres, quería volver a casa! Toda esta gente rara me daba miedo y Fury también se había ido y no iba a volver a verle nunca más.

Me había dejado aquí sola, iba a morirme aquí, sola. Abandonada.

-...Mira lo que puedo hacer! -Aun con los ojos húmedos levante la mirada hacía el otro niño y cuando por fin conseguí enfocar mis ojos no pude evitar bloquearme. Parpadeando un par de veces intente entender que estaba haciendo pero al final no pude evitarlo y estalle en carcajadas.

El niño se había metido un dedo en la nariz y con la otra mano se estiraba la mejilla mientras sacaba la lengua y hacía el baile del mono. Al ver que por fin había parado dejó de hacer el tono y se masajeo la enrojecida mejilla haciéndome sonreír un poco.

-G-Gracias -El niño sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego me tendió la mano.

-Soy Torch

-...Emma -Cuando le tomé de la mano no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo cálida que era. Fijandome mejor en su cara pude ver unas lineas negras que cubrian su cara. Y si su ya pelo arcoiris no me había echo pensar que no era humano eso me hizo decidir que no lo era -¿Que eres?

-Soy una salamandra

-...Pero esas son unos bichitos muy pequeños

-Ah pero no soy de esas! Yo me vuelvo un dragón

-¿Como Fury?

-...Fury...A, dices Toothless -Sonreí un poco al nombre y me encogí de hombros. Tal vez ese era el verdadero nombre del dragón. Toothless, no le quedaba mal. Después de todo si que a veces le faltaban los dientes. Aun si luego le volvían a aparecer -Pues no, yo...yo soy más grande que él. Ya verás, seré el más grande que hayas visto

-...¿Me lo prometes?

-Claro -Sonriendo le di un beso en la mejilla y Torch se comenzó a poner rojo hasta que por sus orejas salieron dos pequeñas llamitas. Me estuve riendo un buen rato.

* * *

**Sala de ****cámaras**

* * *

Los dos niños habían visto por las cámaras como el dragón gigante se había abalanzado sobre el igloo que Jack había echo y eso casi les hizo saltar de los asientos para intentar buscar ayuda. Pero al mirar a las otras cámaras se dieron cuenta que nadie estaría listo para ayudar. Fuera de las instalaciones todos parecían muy cansados y no podían saber que había pasado con todos aquellos que faltaban del grupo pero que habían entrado en el despacho de Manny.

Justo entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y cuando los dos niños se giraron se encontraron con una joven de largos cabellos negros y dos alas muy coloridas a la espalda subida a un gran lobo.

Nunca la habían visto antes pero por las alas supieron que era una sobrenatural y por lo tanto estaba de su lado.

-Maxi me ha mandado a por vosotros. Listos para iros

-Pero no podemos! -Le dijeron ambos niños a la vez señalando los monitores -Jack va a ser comido por un dragón

-No os preocupéis, estoy segura de que saldrán de esta. Confiad en vuestro compañeros -Les dijo la mujer mientras les guiñaba el ojo y les ponía el pulgar hacía arriba. Así como si todo fuera estupendamente.

Los dos niños suspiraron y se montaron junto al hada la cual ordenó a Ralph de moverse lo más rápido que podía. Los dos niños no se habrían sorprendido de que la velocidad tenia una razón, y de haber mirado hacía atrás la habrían visto como un grupo de algo corriendo hacía ellos.

* * *

**Azotea**

* * *

-Entonces tenemos un plan -Todos dentro del igloo asintieron y entonces Nightlight volvió a tocar el hielo. Después del fogonazo Jack disolvió el hielo y Hiccup montado en Toothless tomó vuelo esperando enfrentarse a un enemigo que ya había matado una vez.

En tierra Sandy construyó con su mágica arena, la cual Jack estaba deseando cuestionar por ser muy rara, un platillo volador el cual los llevó a todos volando esquivando así la pata del dragón que les habría espachurrado a todos como si fueran hormigas. Entonces para evitar que la bestia se centrara en Hiccup Jack comenzó a disparar estacas de hielo una tras otra a la vez que Nightlight concentró todo su poder para lanzar unas cuerdas de luz contra las patas de la bestia.

El dragon se miró alrededor y entonces cansada de ser golpeada rugió hacía el grupo desestabilizando el platillo. Jack resbalo y comenzó a caer solo para ser recogido por una sombra negra.

Nightlight en el platillo se agarro a Sandy el cual los hizo esquivar la siguiente llamarada.

-¿Estas bien? -Jack asintió mientras con un poco de cuidado se iba colocando bien sentado detrás de Hiccup. En su cabeza solo podía pensar en que al momento estaba volando en un dragón.

-S-Si...gracias -Hiccup asintió sonriendo y entonces se concentró en seguir subido a su dragón. La aleta de arena que Sandy había creado era magnifica aun si la silla de montar era algo incomoda, y picaba. Pero Toothless estaba cómodo y eso era lo que le interesaba.

-Bien chico, intentemos lo de la otra vez

-...¿Otra vez? -Y entonces el Night Fury cayó en picado sobre la dragona disparandole justo en la boca cuando iba a lanzar otra llamarada hacía Sandy. La explosión no pareció hacer mucho pero Jack celebró de todas formas feliz.

Nightlight tomó eso como la señal y soltó las ataduras de las patas para luego crear una lanza que se clavó directamente en el ojo de la bestia. Después en poca señales le indico a Sandy que subiera junto al otro grupo.

Era hora de levantar esa bestia.

Igual que en el combate hace 2 siglos las alas se abrieron para comenzar el vuelo y en unos segundos todos estaban en el aire dando vueltas por los cielos ahora ya oscurecidos y solo iluminados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La noche había llegado y del sol solo quedaba una pequeña linea en el horizonte lo cual les daría una pequeña desventaja...si no tuvieran dos magos de la luz con ellos.

Jack movió su cayado y entonces lo fue dirigiendo en varias direcciones creando pequeños copos de hielo que Nightlight de un fogonazo encendió como si fueran simples bombillas.

Toothless siguió ascendiendo y entonces Jack volvió a usar su magia. De repente el cielo despejado se cubrió de nubes y lo único visible eran las luces congeladas que ambos habían creado antes justo alrededor de la dragona.

Hiccup instó a Toothless a volar lo más silenciosamente posible mientras iba bombardeando la gran dragona. Por supuesto no podía repetir así como nada lo que había echo anteriormente pues la explosión podría ser peligrosa para todos aquellos que estaban allí abajo, por lo tanto tenían que deshacerse de ella de otra forma y para eso increíblemente habían necesitado a Jack el cual había llegado a una conclusión temeraria.

-Venga chico, recuerda deja las alas enteras -Toothless asintió y entonces aceleró contra la dragona atacando el cuello con sus bolas de plasma. Claramente eso no le hizo mucho daño pero el plan no era ese.

Nightlight en el platillo cada vez que veía más hielo lo iluminaba mientras Sandy se concentraba en surfear con su arena entre las nubes y la oscuridad. De vez en cuando los dos juntos creaban alguna distracción para el dragón dándole tiempo a Hiccup de moverse y esquivar bien las llamaradas de la bestia.

Por fin llegó el momento. Al dragón no le quedaba más que una última bola de fuego.

-Toothless cabreale! -El night fury asintió y se lanzó otra vez lanzando varias bolas de plasma y entonces con sus patas agarro la lanza de luz aun clavada en el ojo de las bestia y la arrancó llevándose dicho órgano con él.

Jack puso cara de asco mientras Hiccup acariciaba a su compañero para que volviera a subir a toda velocidad sacando a la Muerte Roja de las nubes falsas. Y lo hizo con la boca abierta y lista para lanzar el fuego.

-Jack! listo?

-Siempre lo estoy

-...No te mates vale -El peli blanco le guiño un ojo y entonces se dejó caer mientras formaba a su alrededor una bola de hielo lo más espesa y dura posible. Mientras el hielo caía el fuego salió sin hacerle gran daño a la esfera que se metió sin problemas dentro del dragón.

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada pero entonces entre las escamas de la Muerte Roja Hiccup vio una luz azul intentando salir y en apenas un mili segundo muchos filamentos de hielo atravesaron la dura piel desde dentro congelandola para luego deshacerse en pedacitos muy pequeños que Nightlight iluminó dejando todo el cielo lleno de luces, todo necesario para que Hiccup tuviera la oportunidad de sacar a Jack del problema.

Y allí estaba el idiota inconsciente otra vez descendiendo a gran velocidad entre el hielo iluminado.

-TOOTHLESS VE! -El dragón negro rugió y descendió lo más rápido que pudo agarrando al mago con sus patas mientras Hiccup se estiraba para alcanzar el cayado que Jack había soltado durante la caída.

Sandy y Nightlight les seguían de cerca preparados para lanzarse si ellos fallaran pero al final no fue necesario porque el equipo de vikingo y dragón cogieron sus objetivos sin problemas y aterrizaron en la azotea con delicadeza.

A su alrededor los restos de la dragona caían como lluvia de luces hasta dejar el cielo limpio y una luna llena bien presente en el cielo.

Hiccup iba a suspirar feliz de que todo hubiera acabado cuando de repente una parte del tejado se derrumbó y dos figuras saltaron del interior de la habitación a fuera enzarzados en una potente pelea.

La joven Titania estaba peleando contra alguien...pero ese no era Manny y por como iba el recuento de heridas no parecía ir ganando.

**Pitch y Ombric**

-No puedes hacer un portal para subir?

-Y perder toda la energía? Tu sabes cuanto necesito para hacerlo, el tiempo no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar fácilmente

-Tiempo. Yo solo espero llegar a tiempo -Los dos hombre siguieron subiendo las escaleras y entonces por fin llegaron a la puerta de la salida de incendios que daría a las escaleras de emergencia y de allí hacía la azotea.

Ya no faltaba mucho para terminar todo este enrevesado cuento pero Pitch sabía que a partir de aqui la cosa no iba a ser tan facil.

Un caballo negro echo de arena los seguía con un Manny atado sobre su lomo pero ninguno de los dos se preocupó de dicho cuerpo. El idiota no se iba a despertar pronto.

* * *

**No, Manny no ha terminado de sufrir su castigo así que podéis ser felices XD**

**De verdad, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, dentro de poco el penúltimo o así (ya veréis, se me va a terminar colando un capitulo más) y entonces FIN! Que ****emoción**

**Nada más por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. CHAO**


	35. Chapter 33

**Bueno bueno bueno, ya aqui en el capitulo 33, y esta historia debería haber terminado en el capitulo 20 XDXDXDXD Solo yo puedo hacer algo así.**

* * *

_**Corazón de Nephilim:**Lo de los dos capítulos era para terminar esto y luego el epilogo pero como que ya te digo yo que tienes razón y que esto se me va de las manos y solo puede decir MAS! XDXDXD Ya no voy a decir nada de cuanto falta. Solo me dejaré llevar y entonces punto. Todo mi plan se ha ido así como volando por la ventana y ahora me estoy __yendo a tipo, hasta que mis manos aguanten._

_Por lo del pié de Hiccup estaba pensando en hacérselo perder pero el pobrecito no se lo merece, ya a pasado por suficientes cosas como para además añadirle eso XDXD_

_Y por favor para de apuntarme con la luz, que me dejas ciegas XDXDXD_

_**LaRojas09: **__Madre mía con la sangre XDXD Y si estuve pensando un buen rato como solucionar lo de la Muerte Roja y al final simplemente por salvarle el pié a Hiccup la puse así. Me alegro que te haya gustado ;)_

* * *

¿Por que Nightlight "dijo" que el y Jack eran casi iguales, acaso Jack también tiene magia de luz?

¿Por que esta peleando con Anya?

¿No se suponía que Ares volvería, acaso es Joyce?

**Estás son las preguntas que se responderán en este capitulo. Espero que lo entendáis y si veis que aun os perdéis me lo decís y en el siguiente las explico bien antes de dejaros seguir con la historia ;)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 33**_

* * *

Pitch y Ombric se habían ido por la puerta que Manny había abierto pero a ninguno de los dos que se habían quedado en la sala les importaba. Esta se había cerrado y entonces solo quedaban ellos, tal y como habían esperado ambos.

Joyce con su estoque negro en la mano le sonrió ampliamente y entonces fue cuando Anya pude ver el cambio de verdad. Este no era el Joyce que había conocido, aqui había otra persona, otra cara.

Unos ojos que no eran los del viejo Joyce, estos eran más afilados y sobre todo mucho más viejos que los que un vampiro de 200 años tendría. Una cara que se peleaba entre un rostro de cincuenta años y esas facciones que solo podía pertenecer a Ares dios de la guerra, una persona fuerte y sobre todo joven. Ares estaba allí en el fondo de lo que era Joyce. Un buen camuflaje. El escondite perfecto.

-Ares, tu venganza a plena potencia

-No me esperaba otra cosa de ti. Lo sabes ¿Pero cuanto exactamente?

-No fuiste el co-fundador, esa fue la mentira que todo el mundo se creyó. Junto con Manny te encargaste que nadie recordara a Aeolus y entonces ocupaste su lugar al lado del gran Manfred. Una simple marioneta

-Me halagas. Pero no soy tan bueno cuanto mi marioneta termina por hacer su proprio plan y destrozarlo todo -Joyce, o mejor dicho Ares se encogió de hombros -Pero estas aquí y eso era lo importante. Todas las piezas para mi venganza están aquí

-Pero no son piezas de venganza, son una necesidad. Necesitas los tres magos de luz para recuperar tu poder. Y no solo eso, quieres un cuerpo, fuerte, un cuerpo que te permita tu venganza. El cuerpo de Aeolus y por lo tanto el mio, eso es lo que quieres de mi verdad? Por eso necesitabas que estuviera aquí, es lo que llevas esperando desde que Aeolus te atravesó el corazón

-...Has hablado con él -Anya abrió los brazos también ella aun sujetando su estoque plateado. El gesto parecía decirlo todo. Una especie de "No me digas" para burlarse a la cara del ex-mago y actual vampiro -Pero no es solo eso. Sospechabas antes de mi ¿por qué? -Anya le examinó de arriba a abajo maldiciendo por dentro al ver que el hombre a pesar de que pareciera tan relajado tenia la guardia alta. La posición de su cuerpo mostraba que estaba listo para el combate. Aeolus no había bromeado al decirle que Ares era un verdadero maestro en el combate.

-Te equivocaste. Un pequeño desliz. Jack y yo nunca informamos de la misión, ni los guardianes de su fallo ¿Cómo sabías que habíamos evitado que se comieran a los guardianes? Fuiste tú que nos mandaste allí para defenderlos, querías una razón por la cual los dos huyéramos a tu casa, nos querías fuera de allí antes de que Manny iniciara su limpieza

-...No me escuchó. Manfred pensó que retrasarlo era estúpido. Tenia que sacaros de allí y solo tenia unas horas para idear un plan. Pero te escapaste

-No tuviste en cuenta muchas cosas -De repente de arriba los dos escucharon pisadas y rugidos. Eso que había echo aquel ruido tenia que ser un animal muy grande y Jack y los demás estaban allí arriba!

Anya se distrajo y fue entonces que Ares atacó.

Con una habilidad buena pero mucho menor que la de Aeolus la joven se fue defendiendo de las estocadas del señor de la guerra. Los estoques chocaban entre ellos con fuerza y entonces Anya vio como la balanza cada vez se iba inclinando más por el lado de Ares.

El acero negro cada vez que se acercaba a ella se ponía rojo y en su piel notaba calor. Un calor abrasador que la distraía. Tal y como Aeolus le había dicho su punto débil comenzaba a mostrarse. El acero!

De un golpe dirigido con buena puntería al costado de Ares consiguió quitárselo de encima y de un salto puso el escritorio de Manfred en medio de ambos para tener un par de segundos para pensar.

-El acero, el hierro más puro, cosas tan normales para los humanos pero que a los faes les hacen sufrir. Una bendición para el resto del mundo, una maldición para los tuyos -Anya tomó aire sin apartar la mirada del estoque.

-Es negro ¿Por qué es negro?

-Porque es lo más puro que existe. No sufre más cambios que simplemente el darle forma. No está reforzado con otros metales, es solo hierro. Dura muy poco pues se oxida muy fácilmente pero Manny tiene sus usos. La magia de luz lo vuelve increíblemente resistente a todo. Esta vez no me vas a derrotar Aeolus! -Anya gruño cuando de una patada el hombre mandó el escritorio contra ella con fuerza empujándola hacía atrás. Sin tener mucho más tiempo Anya se concentró en esquivar al hombre sin contraatacar.

Todo lo que era ella tenia que mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese hierro oscuro. Una vez eso lo tuviera dominado entonces podría centrarse en hacer algo más como...

La hoja del estoque le pasó rozando la pierna y no debería haber dolido como lo hizo puesto que el estoque se caracteriziba por una capacidad de corte lateral muy baja pero el efecto del hierro ya era casi del 100 por 100.

Agarrando uno de las pantallas que llenaban la sala Anya le golpeó en la cabeza y luego con la pierna mala le golpeó en la entrepierna. No era un buen plan pero no se iba a fiar de dejar todo su peso sobre la recién herida.

Sus alas se agitaron un poco y entonces se plegaron contra su espalda cosa que Anya agradeció. Si el hierro dolía contra su piel no quería ni imaginar que sería contra la pobre membrana de las alas.

Pero Ares no parecía darse por vencido e incluso un golpe en una zona tan sensible como era la entrepierna el guerrero no mostraba dolor. Aeolus había tenido razón en avisarla. Ares era un gran guerrero, estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

-Buen golpe, pero no te va a funcionar -Y otra vez volvieron al rápido intercambio de estocadas. Defendiéndose del otros, apartándose, girando. Era casi como un baile y a Anya le sonó.

Lo había visto antes, en el campo de batalla entre Aeolus y Ares. Menos muertos a la vista por supuesto pero era una repetición. Y eso empezaba a cansarla.

-¿Por qué Aeolus? No puede ser el único cuerpo que te funcione ni el único hombre que se enfrentó a ti

-No, pero era mi rival, estaba a mi nivel y era el único -Y allí en los ojos de Ares algo brilló, el hombre estaba obsesionado con el fae. Una obsesión que había echado raíces dentro de su cerebro. Le daría igual que ella no fuera exactamente Aeolus, le bastaba con que tuviera algo que ver con él.

-Entonces no puedes matarme! Necesitas el cuerpo entero

-Ah~ pero si puedo

-No, necesitas antes tu magia y si mi cuerpo permanece muerto más tiempo -Le gruño Anya mientras se defendía de otro golpe -te será inútil. Me necesitas viva -Ares arremetió entonces con fuerza emujandola contra la pared. Incluso atacando a lo loco el hombre tenia más habilidad que ella si esto se alargaba aunque solo fuera un poco más iba a perder.

Invocando el viento con todas sus fuerzas le forzó a empujar. Empujar hacía arriba, ejercer tal presión en el tejado para que se lo llevara por delante. Ese techo debía hundirse.

Mientras tanto otra parte de su conciencia se mantenía atenta al combate con Ares y aunque el dividir su cabeza en dos la perjudicó en gran medida al final el viento lo consiguió y cruzó el techo haciéndolo caer.

Agitando sus alas Anya tomó el vuelo por unos segundos hasta que llegó a posarse en el tejado. Ares la persiguió lanzando estocada tras estocada pero al final las alas habían salido de su letargo y funcionaban, prácticamente lo único bueno de toda la pelea.

-Titania! -La joven miró un momento hacía atrás y se encontró con Pitch el cual estaba al momento terminando de subir las escaleras. Ombric le seguía pero al mirarle a los ojos Anya lo supo. No tenia energía suficiente. Necesitaba más.

Maldiciendo en su cabeza Anya se puso a pensar. Pues claro que Ombric no tenia suficiente energía, un mago de luz al morir tenia que perder todo su poder para que este pasara al siguiente. El solo existir tres magos a la vez era una cosa de equilibrio y balance.

El problema estaba que al momento por culpa de los tejemanejes de Aeolus había allí a la vez cinco magos de luz más un ex-mago buscando dicho poder, esto era un desastre.

-OMBRIC LOS NUEVOS TRES MAGOS! TIENES QUE REUNIRLOS A LOS TRES! -Ombric se miró alrededor buscando con la mirada al joven pálido de antes. El supuesto hijo de Manny había sido uno.

Nightlight iluminó su mano para llamar la atención y entonces en vez de malgastar energía en solo eso la usó para formar otra lanza de luz y lanzarsela a Ares el cual tuvo que esquivar separándose de Anya. Por un momento todos se alegraron pero entonces la mismísima fae volvió a meterse en el camino del otro en vez de apartarse.

-No! ARES YO SOY TU OBJETIVO ASÍ QUE NO TE DISTRAIGAS! -Ares volvió su mirada hacía la fae y entonces volvió a cargar olvidándose de Nightlight el cual detuvo sus ganas de atacar otra vez. Si Titania quería mantenerlo fuera del radar de ese hombre por algo sería.

Pero esa necesidad de ocultarse no incluía a Pitch. Y el vampiro ya había fallado a su hermano lo suficiente. Además si lo que Ombric le había contado era verdad parte de la responsabilidad por el desastre había sido de ese hombre. Eso le daba suficiente razón como para atacar.

Sandy el cual había estado junto a los demás todo el tiempo siguió a Pitch para ayudarle. Anya al verles llegar suspiró aliviada pero no pensó ni por un momento que ganarían. Ares era el dios de la guerra, no iba a perder ni aunque luchara contra un ejercito.

Ombric aprovechó para ir corriendo hacía el grupo de jóvenes. Nightlight señaló a Jack con su mano aun iluminada. El viejo mago no necesitó mucho más que eso.

-Bien, tenemos dos nuevos magos. Nos falta uno. Alguien sabe quien es? -Nightlight asintió y luego señaló a Jack para hacer un asentimiento -¿Jack también lo sabes? -Nightlight sonrió y volvió a asentir. Ahora solo necesitaban que Jack les dijera quien era puesto que no tenian el tiempo de ponerse a entender los gestos del pobre mago mudo. Necesitaban el nombre y rápido. Entonces Hiccup le pegó una bofetada al inconsciente joven. Él peli-blanco estaba durmiendo un poco demasiado para su gusto.

Jack se despertó de golpe y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a un hombre viejo con una barba muy larga y unas pintas muy raras.

-...¿Es un rey mago? -Hiccup le volvió a golpear -AU~ -Ombric a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar sonreír. Jack le recordaba tanto a su querida amiga Skade cuando se habían conocido.

-Jack Frost no? -Jack asintió -¿Sabes quien es el mago de luz?

-Eh~ -Aun algo grogui Jack sacudió la cabeza antes de llevar una mano a su mejilla para ver si conseguía aliviar el dolor causado por la bofetada de Hiccup -¿Eso que és? -Nightlight recordando que Jack había dicho eso antes no pudo evitar darse en la frente. Sabía por lo que Titania le había estado hablando que conocían al tercero, pero si se ponía a pensarlo ella nunca se había dirigido a esa persona como mago de la luz.

Ombric se rascó la barba volviendo su mirada hacía el grupo que estaba al momento luchando. Tal y como había estado esperando ni los tres juntos podían mantener a raya al hombre.

Nightlight se puso de rodilla frente a Jack y señaló a Titania antes de bajar su mano como si marcara una altura.

-¿Qué? -El joven mudo decidió entonces pasar de ser fino y llevandose las manos al pecho hizo la forma de dos pechos -Pechos? Mujer? -Entoncés le señalo asintiendo como para decirle que eso era. Jack asintió lentamente. Luego Nightlight volvió a marca la misma altura -Joven...niña! -Nightlight volvió a asentir -...¿Para que estamos haciendo esto?

-Jack -El joven mago de hielo se giró para mirar a Hiccup el cual le miraba muy serio -él cree que sabes quien es el tercer mago de luz

-¿Qué es un...

-NO ES MOMENTO JACK! ¿Vale? -Jack asintió sin saber muy bien porque todo el mundo estaba tan enfadado pero entendiendo que era importante que prestara atención -Es una niña, te dice algo eso?

Nightlight señaló hacía Pitch y luego hacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Manny el cual Ombric había bajado del caballo al momento.

-Una niña, ¿Pitch y Manny? -Nightlight señaló otra vez a Manny entonces un reloj y pasó su dedo a Pitch -La tuvo Manny un tiempo, entonces...fue a Pitch? -Nightligth asintió -¿Pero por qué crees que yo lo sé? -Está vez señaló hacía Anya y Jack abrió los ojos. Solo podía haber una persona que Anya conociera que estuviera con Pitch -Es Katherine, la salvamos, bueno no estuvimos a punto de cagarla pero Katherine está ahora con Pitch y -Pero Nightlight no le dejó terminar porque asintió con ganas antes de girarse a mirar a Ombric y señalar a Jack el cual repitió el nombre -Katherine, la niña pequeña que Pitch se trajo -Hiccup entonces se montó en Toothless sonriendo le ordenó que se pusiera en marcha antes de que alguien pudiera detenerle.

Jack se quedó allí mirando como Hiccup se alejaba montando en su dragón en busca de la niña.

Todo esto se estaba volviendo muy confuso.

* * *

**Hmm...no se bien que pensar del capitulo. Es como un, me gusta pero me deja un poco meh.**

**Da igual, espero que os haya gustado y nada, hasta la proxima! ;)**


	36. Chapter 34

**Hmm...espero que os guste?**

**No se quería hacerlo muy épico y todo eso pero al final creo que ha sido un simple "terminemos con esto" pero naaa no os preocupéis aun no termina. Aun queda muuuuuuchas cosas que explicar y por encima de todo una muy merecida tortura para Manny.**

**Al hombre se le va a venir encima la interrogación de su vida ;)**

* * *

_**LaRojas07: **BWAHAHAHAHAHA suspenso sip. Naaa lo e echo porque tenia esté capitulo ya echo cuando publiqué el anterior y sabía que os lo pondría rápidito para no dejaros desesperados ;)_

_**Corazón de Nephilim: **Gracias por apagar la luz! y ahora si puedes dar una lista de formar para torturar a Manny, porque las voy a necesitar ;)_

_y lo termino en la mejor parte porque es justo la mejor parte y necesitaba días extras para estar mejor y buff si lo ha necesitado. Lo e cambiado así como cincuenta veces porque a la primera me había salido muy corto y me ha costado mucho alargarlo._

_Y sipe, Katy también es un mago de luz, ta chan, sorpresa! Todo por culpa de Aeolus claro y en el capitulo que viene el flashback para explicar que narices lió XDXD_

_Más Flashback!_

* * *

**Preguntas que se responden en este capitulo!**

¿Por que Ombric esta guardando su energía? (**se responde a medias, en el siguiente se explica mejor ;)** )

¿Puedo recomendar técnicas de tortura para Manny (por que tengo muchas)? **(Ahora si puedes XDXDXD)**

* * *

Capitulo 34

Toothless había captado el olor característico de los magos de luz gracias a Nightlight y a Jack. Los dos parecían tener un olor en común, un pequeño matiz, y eso era todo lo que el dragón necesitaba para detectar el último.

Sin dudar demasiado cuando encontró el piso en el cual la niña se encontraba se lanzó atravesando la ventana sabiendo que el grupo con el que venia la pequeña no tardaría en girar la esquina.

Hiccup estando encima del dragón se miró extrañado alrededor mientras con cuidado retiraba los cristales que se habían quedado en su ropa. No quería que de alguna forma empezara a recibir cortes de la nada. El pasillo en el que habían entrado parecía estar vació pero él conocía muy bien a su compañero y sabía que si Toothless había aterrizado allí era por algo.

Entonces por fin un lobo montado por una mujer y dos niños dio la esquina y detrás de ellos unas criaturas bastante deformes y de una piel de tono verdoso. Orcos. Hiccup instó a Toothless a defender al grupo y el dragón se lanzo contra los enemigos sin dudar ni un momento. El jinete mientras tanto aprovecho para apartar a los niños de la pelea dándole vía libre a la mujer de meterse al combate con su maza.

Vanellope nunca se lo había pasado tan bien como entonces. Desde que había sido nombrada reina (princesa) de las hadas su vida se había alejado mucho de la aventura. Cuando había sido una joven hada y había conocido a Ralph todo había sido tan grandioso y emocionante. Los dos juntos luchando contra un corrupto rey, unos enemigos bichos asquerosos y habían encontrado a un verdadero amigo en el otro.

Mientras su maza impactaba en la cara de los orcos Vanellope no pudo evitar pensar en como había echado de menos más que a nada a su mejor amigo. Ralph había decidido volver con los que habían sido su familia y solo se habían vuelto a ver para ir a ayudar a Pitch.

Ahora lo que la joven reina quería era poder quedarse allí a seguir luchando y no volver a separarse de su amigo...aunque ahora que lo pensaba era mejor si simplemente se concentraba a aplastar cosas feas.

* * *

**PoV Toothless**

* * *

Jugar jugar jugar jugar jugar, divertido!

Por todos lados el olor del enemigo, enemigo bobo. Con mis fuertes patas podía aplastarlos, saltar sobre ellos, con mi cola barrerlos y con mis dientes morder. Aun si el sabor de los bobos no era de mi agrado era divertido saltar.

Jugar jugar jugar jugar! Quiero jugar más!

* * *

**PoV Normal**

* * *

-Jamie, Kate, ¿Estáis bien? -Los dos niños asintieron sonriendo cosa que hizo que Hiccup sonriera también.

-Vanellope nos ha salvado...aunque la verdad, esas cosas parecen muy tontas -Hiccup miró hacía los orcos y no se sorprendió de ver a su dragón jugando con ellos más que peleando. Los orcos no se caracterizaban por ser muy listos y además su eficiencia no era alta pues en cualquier momento en vez de pelearse con el enemigo lo hacían entre ellos.

-Katherine que sabes de los magos de luz?

-...No mucho, sé algo por lo que e leído pero nunca me han llegado a interesar -Y eso a Hiccup no le sorprendía mucho. Kate era más de las que escribían que las que leian así que un tema no interesante para sus proprios libros era descartado y casi olvidado.

-Yo si se yo si sé yo si sé -Los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacía Jamie el cual tenia la mano levantada dando saltitos emocionado. A Hiccup no le sorprendía lo más mínimo que Jamie lo supiera, estaba claro que después de él y de Rapunzel el pequeño era el que más leía en la mansión -...¿Pero por qué preguntas eso?

-Katherine tu conoces a Nightlight? Uno de los objetivos de la misión, se parece mucho a Jack y...

-Si, mi papá me llevó a conocerlo cuando era muy pequeña. Manfred y él parecían muy felices cuando nos llevamos bien...pero pasada una temporada mi padre no quiso llevarme más, poco tiempo después vino Pitch y me rescató

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? -La niña se encogió de hombros -Vale, pues nos ha dicho que eres una maga de luz ¿sabes lo que eso implica? -La pequeña volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras su cara se torcía en una mueca de confusión -...Hmm, magia, te gusta la magia verdad? -La niña asintió -Pues esto es igual, es una magia muy especial, y hay mucha gente arriba en el tejado que te necesita

-¿A mi?

-Pues claro -Entonces el vikingo se giró hacía donde los otros estaban peleando para encontrarse que ya no quedaba ni un orco de pie. Vanellope montada aun en el lobo se acercó a Hiccup y le tendió la mano.

-Vanellope, Pitch me llamó para que ayudara

-Hiccup, te agradezco que vinieras y defendieras a los pequeños -La mujer le guiño un ojo antes de espolear al lobo para que se pusiera en marcha.

-Nos vemos! Me encargaré de los guardias que queden. YUJUUU PELEA! -Hiccup se quedó por unos segundos mirando por donde la joven se estaba marchado antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Gracias por tu ayuda! -Una vez que el lobo giró una esquina y desapareció de su vista Hiccup cargó a los niños sobre Toothless el cual saltó por la ventana. La luna ya casi estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo y su luz ya iluminaba toda la zona. El vikingo habría disfrutado más de la situación si no fuera por las prisas que tenia. No podía perder el tiempo.

Una vez que aterrizó en el tejado se encontró conque el combate había vuelto a ser individual. Pitch estaba junto a Sandy apartado del combate ayudando a este con su herida la cual se veía bastante grave. Titania se encontraba concentrada deteniendo a Ares todo lo que pudiera pero en su piel el vikingo pudo ver unas macas de quemaduras que no parecían mejorar.

Jack al verle llegar lo llamó para que se diera prisa y entonces Hiccup reaccionó cogiendo a Katherine y bajando de Toothless, Jamie le siguió para luego lanzarse a abrazar a Jack el cual le revolvió el pelo sonriendo. Ombric le sonrió agradecido mientras se acercaba a la niña.

-¿Te puedo llamar Kate? -La pequeña asintió lentamente -¿Me dejas usar mi magia sobre ti? Es solo un momento y casi ni lo notarás -La niña volvió a asentir. El barbudo parecía un hombre amable y además Jack y Hiccup parecían fiarse.

Ombric le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y dejó fluir un poco de su magia para ver si la niña reaccionaba. Cuando obtuvo respuesta soltó un suspiro. Los tenían a los tres, ahora solo tenia que encontrar la forma de conseguir la energía.

En si sabía como funcionaba pues eran cosas que antiguamente había entrenado con Skade y con Manfred pero había muerto y habían pasado siglos, por lo tanto no se fiaba mucho de su oxidada habilidad.

-Poneos a mi alrededor formando un triangulo, rápido -Jack y Nightlight asintieron y se colocaron donde Ombric les indicaba mientras le explicaba a Katherine en pocas palabras lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Me va a doler?

-Nop -Interrumpió Jack -Si fuera a dolerte yo no les dejaría -Nightlight como para apoyar la idea asintió sonriendole a la pequeña niña. Está, ahora mucho más tranquila se puso donde el barbudo le mandó y se quedó allí esperando.

Por supuesto todo esto no le pasó desapercibido a Ares el cual estaba ya algo aburrido de la insistente Anya que se metía en su camino cada vez que intentaba ir a por los magos. Sabía bastante bien lo que planeaban hacer y no les iba a dejar.

Con fuerza empujó a Anya pero la joven con sus alas giró en el aire y dirigió una patada contra su pecho haciéndolo retroceder...otra vez.

-Me aburres!

-Mejor -Mientras ellos dos volvían a su combate Ombric se concentró y llamó la magia. Podía sentir los poderes tan familiares viniendo de los tres jóvenes. La energía que le había pertenecido a Skade viniendo del joven Jack, el mismo poder de Manfred llegando a plena potencia desde Nightlight y su antigua magia llamándolo desde la pequeña Katherine.

Allí se juntaban las tres magias de la luz. La vida, la fuerza y la sabiduría. Los tres lados de la magia que Gaia les había regalado volvían a encontrarse, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Concentraos. No penséis en nada -Los tres jóvenes asintieron y con todas sus fuerzas pusieron las mentes en blanco. Él único que sabía lo que hacer era el joven Nightlight pero Ombric creía en los otros dos, creer siempre había funcionado en los momentos más difíciles. Poco a poco el vinculo se potenció, los jovenes lo estaban consiguiendo.

Jack fue envuelto en un aura azul y a su alrededor se comenzó a extender una fina capa de hielo que terminó por rodear el triangulo que formaban como si fuera una pared protectora. Por supuesto de todo esto el joven Jack no se estaba dando cuenta pero esa significaba que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Nightlight había comenzado a brillar casi inmediatamente pero ahora con el hielo alrededor su luz se vio reflectada por el hielo y su brillo aumento.

Katherine parecía ser la única que no conseguía anclar su poder pero Ombric lo había previsto y por ello sacrificó gran parte del poder que le había quedado después de resucitar para dárselo a la joven. Y entonces con ese pequeño empujón Katherine también dio su parte, pero no en forma de poder si no dando forma en la cabeza de sus compañeros la magia.

Nightlight el creador de la luz, Jack el que la potenciaba. Katherine hacía lo más importante, les ayudaba a conseguirlo.

-Estamos listos! -Anya se giró para mirarlos y sonrió, luego esquivó a Ares y en esos segundos de libertad miró hacía el cielo. Todo estaba justo donde debía estar. Aleteando sus alas una última vez se elevó en el cielo y entonces cayó en picado sobre Ares. Esquivó la última estocada desesperada de este y puso su mano bien abierta sobre su cara.

-AHORA!

El grupo de cuatro estalló en luz y las ondas viajaron por toda la tierra con gran potencia llevando de un lado a otro del planeta la magia de Ombric paralizando el mismísimo tiempo. El mago anciano fue el único que sintió esos segundos de no-tiempo y pudo ver lo que Titania había conseguido.

La luna, justo en la posición más alta brilló aceptando el sello de Aeolus que la joven tan bien había reproducido y entonces el pilar. Aeolus le había descrito como funcionaba dicho sello y lo hermoso que era pero siempre había pensado en lo exagerado que su maestro había sido...pero eso que veía ahora era todo eso y más.

Un pilar de polvos plateados que salían de la figura de la fae y revoloteaban alrededor de ella y hacía arriba como si fueran millones de mariposas. Pero Ombric no tuvo más que ese momento para verlo en todo su esplendor porque en cuanto parpadeó el tiempo volvió a su curso y Ares desapareció dejando en su lugar nada más que polvo.

* * *

**Pues eso ya nos falta solucionar todo, el último flashback con Aeolus y por supuesto una merecida tortura para Manny, estoy seguro que todo el mundo está conmigo para esa última cosa ;)**

**Y bueno solo disculparme por si es demasiado corto para lo que debería ser el combate final o si...no se, lo que sea, acepto vuestras criticas porque sé que debería haberlo echo mejor, pero bueno, las cosas son así, a veces te sale un buen capitulo y otras pues un...no tanto XDXD**


	37. Chapter 35

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo y creo que os puedo prometer el último flashback. Ya podeís relajaros no hay más en este historia XDXD**

* * *

**Corazon de Nephilim: **_no pasa nada, entiendo el tiempo que necesitan los examenes asi que ni te disculpes. Gracias por las torturas aunque no me esperaba que de verdad fueras a darme una lista con ellas XDXD Pero son utiles y me has dado buenas idea, asi que gracias de verdad ;)_

_me alegro que te gustara el anterior capitulo, porque de verdad no llegue a estar cien por cien satisfecha, pero bueno, al final parece que todo a salido bien. Y si, por fin han terminado con Ares xdxdxdxd._

_**Arace-chan**: No te preocupes, sufrirá ;)_

* * *

_**Capitulo 35**_

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Aeolus abrió los ojos sabiendo que al abrirlos todo se desmoronaría a su alrededor. El dolor en su pecho, los gritos de Ombric encerrado en su jaula de luz, la satisfacción en la risa de Manfred.

Que bello era el sonido del universo. Incluso en sus momentos más oscuros la vida daba tal satisfacción. Valía la pena sufrir por ella.

Delante de él se encontraba Manfred, el joven adolescente miraba sonriente la espada que al momento atravesaba el pecho del que había sido su padre y maestro. Por supuesto el fae no reaccionaba ante el dolor cosa que no le sorprendía pero por una vez le iba a ver caer. Aun si los gritos de Ombric le empezaban a molestar un poco demasiado.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento Manfred apretó su mano y la jaula se apretó en torno a Ombric, en menos de un minuto los gritos se detuvieron y la sangre comenzó a rodear la luz. Aeolus simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Has perdido -La espada se retiró de su cuerpo sin delicadeza pero Aeolus se mantuvo allí de pie. Ni a un paso de la muerte el rubio parecía querer demostrar sus sentimientos más oscuros. Pero lo que Manfred no sabía era el porque de la quietud de su maestro.

Aeolus estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en quien había sido aquel que le había atacado por la espalda. Alguien que no conocía bien, pero a la vez le sonaba mucho. Girando la cara ligeramente hacía atrás se encontró con una cara familiar.

Las facciones eran jóvenes, de una edad muy cercana a la de Manfred. Era un joven alto y musculoso. Pero donde la mirada de Aeolus se concentró fue en los ojos, unos ojos al momento marrones pero que en un destello cambiaron a rojos. Un rojo sangre que Aeolus había aprendido a conectar con Ares, dios de la guerra. Lentamente volvió su cabeza hacía Manfred.

El joven no lo sabía ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Manfred había vivido toda su juventud con ellos creyendo que había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba del mundo. Habían fallado y esto era el resultado.

-Skade te quiso

-Se puso en medio cuando fui a cobrar mi venganza. Una madre no haría eso, un humano no lo habría echo -Aeolus negó con la cabeza llevándose una mano al pecho en donde la herida seguía sangrando. Ares permanecía a las espaldas del fae en silencio.

-¿Te sientes satisfecho ahora?

-Si! Pitch mató a mis amigos, asesinó a todo mi pueblo! Se merecía morir

-Eso es lo que él te ha dicho -Manfred se volvió hacía Ares, pero el vio lo que quiso y en este caso como siempre desde que lo había conocido él vio al joven William, uno de sus mejores amigos. Él solo estaba viendo la cascara que Aeolus sabía que ya estaba vacía y ocupada por otra persona.

Sabía perfectamente como Ares lo había echo, había sido un error suyo muy grave pero al momento no lo había pensado. Ares había dominado el control de su consciencia de tal forma que la había atado a su magia incluso estando medio muerto. Después solo había necesitado esperar y encontrar un cuerpo.

William, el mejor amigo de Manfred había sido la victima perfecta.

-¿Cómo exactamente? Puedo imaginármelo, pero como? -Ares detrás de él se rió un par de segundos antes de acercarse a su oido para susurrarle la respuesta que tanto quería saber.

-El joven William habría echo lo que fuera por su querido Manfred, incluso cederme su cuerpo para que no controlara a su amigo. Un par de trucos de control y estaba echo. Los años te han vuelto lento Aeolus, antes lo habrías visto venir

-¿William qué estas haciendo? -Ares se apartó de Aeolus sonriendole falsamente a su amigo.

-Solo decirle lo orgulloso que estoy de ti querido amigo. Del poder que tienes -Aeolus suspiró y miró hacía arriba. La luna ya casi estaba en el punto más alto...pero ahora sin Ombric. El fae miró hacía lo que quedaba del cuerpo de otro de sus discípulos. Lo había sabido.

Había querido obligarle a quedarse en su casa en Atlantis pero...no lo había echo. Porque a pesar de saber que era egoista no había querido morir solo.

-Manfred, estoy muy decepcionado. Tu madre, tu compañero, tu familia

-Mi familia son los humanos, no los monstruos

-¿Y qué harás ahora? La orden es tuya, puedes deformarla, destrozarla, hacer morir a todos los espíritus que la han ayudado a crecer -Manfred asintió a cada palabra de su maestro el cual se mantuvo inexpresivo aun si ligeramente cabizbajo. Había sabido que la paz no duraría, pero no se había imaginado que la decadencia vendría de parte de su "hijo" -...No te puedo permitir eso. No con tu poder -Y entonces antes de que Ares pudiera reaccionar Aeolus había levantado una mano hacía la luna llamando su poder.

Los polvos plateados salieron de sus alas moviendose a su alrededor y en columna hacía la luna. No iba a conseguirlo, no tenia el tiempo de su parte pero, al menos podría sellarlo en su mayoría.

-Nunca, soy lento -La explosión de luz inundo la habitación y entonces Manfred comenzó a gritar cogiéndose su brazo el cual estaba absorbiendo las partículas plateadas en su interior. Su piel comenzó a cambiar poco a poco hasta que cuando todo terminó su piel estaba llena de puntos plateados que brillaban con fuerza. Al intentar usar sus poderes el quemazón le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Las partículas de su brazo aumentaron.

-No volverás a usar tu magia...nunca más -Manfred miró a su maestro con los ojos inyectado en sangre pero finalmente lo maldijo y salió corriendo de la habitación seguido de Ares que se quedó unos segundos en la puerta mirándolo.

-No morirás con eso. No es suficiente para ti

-¿Por qué no me matas?

-No sería divertido si murieras -Y dicho eso Ares soltó una carcajada mientras corría fuera de la habitación persiguiendo a su pequeña marioneta. Este pequeño truco debajo de la manga de Aeolus no le había perjudicado en lo más mínimo. Y además, un enemigo débil habría sido muy aburrido.

El fae se quedó solo en la habitación y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. La sangre siguió saliendo de su herida pero no moriría de algo como eso. Si Ares hubiera usado hierro puro en vez de plata ya estaría hablando de otra cosa, pero al momento no corría ningún peligro grave. Excepto el mismo.

Justo entonces mientras Aeolus intentaba ponerse cómodo en el suelo Pitch apareció entre las sombras buscando con la mirada a sus dos amigos. En primer lugar se encontró con el cuerpo destrozado de Ombric y después aun con más urgencia buscó al fae.

Cuando lo vio sentado contra la pared en una esquina corrió hacía el poniéndole una mano sobre la herida aliviado de que no fuera nada grave.

-¿Cómo están?

-Todos muertos

-Seraphina?

-Mi hija está bien. Está intentando entender que su madre no va a volver jamás -Aeolus le tomó del brazo mientras sus ojos por fin dejaban fluir todas las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo.

-Lo lamento hermano. Todo esto es culpa mía -Pitch negó con la cabeza mientras le devolvía el apretón en el brazo a él. Nunca dejaría que Aeolus se culpara a si mismo por todo este desastre.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a abrir la boca para decir tonterías -Las lagrimas siguieron cayendo y fue entonces que Pitch supo porque alguien que no lloraba nunca lo estaba haciendo -No no no no, ¿Qué has echo? ¿¡QUÉ HAS ECHO!?

-Pitch, tenía que hacerlo

-Tu qué te has creído que eres!? No eres un verdadero dios! Aeolus dime que has echo! Tengo que arre...

-Pitch, lo siento, es demasiado tarde -Y entonces las alas de Aeolus estallaron como si estuvieran echas de cristal. El grito de dolor del fae recorrió toda la zona hasta llegar incluso a los oídos de los traidores que ya se encontraban alejándose a toda velocidad de la zona.

Las bellas alas, siempre tan elegantes se habían ido partiendo cuando pequeñas grietas se había ido abriendo en ellas hasta que al final no había habido forma de mantenerlas unidas. No habría muerto de la herida, pero esto ya era otra cosa. Sobre todo porque no podía pararse aqui.

-Lo siento -Pitch le agarro de la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? No intentas nada más Aeolus, esto es mortal para cualquier fae! No debes gastar energía, solo espera un momento, por favor hermano no me hagas perderte a ti también

-Pitch, lo siento

-PARA DE DECIR LO SIENTO! -Aeolus cerró los ojos aun con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Solo una ala había quedado intacta, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

De repente el polvo plateado aun unido a dicho miembro se soltó flotando como una esfera plateada y en un parpadeo, antes de que Pitch pudiera intentar retenerla desapareció lista para buscar al siguiente guardián. Después la magia de Ombric se acercó a ellos quedándose allí flotando.

De la mochila de Pitch salió otra esfera. La magia de Skade.

-Pitch, cuídalas hasta que encuentren a alguien. No te arriesgues -Pitch le miró a los ojos y supo que el idiota de su hermano aun no había terminado, y que solo se detendría cuando hubiera acabado con todo lo poco que le quedaba de su magia.

Con una mano Aeolus tomó la esfera de Ombric y partió un trozo muy pequeño de esta y dándoselo a Pitch.

-Este trozo, sabes para que es

-¿Cómo sabes que Ombric querrá pasar por esto? -Pero aun así cogió con mucho cuidado el cuarto de la esfera encerrándolo en una botella de cristal vacía. Podría parecer la cosa más inútil para contener energía, y lo sería, si no fuera porque estaba sellada con su poder mágico. Las sombras que controlaban eran muy útiles a la hora de encerrar energía de la luz.

Para combatirla no tanto, pero para retenerla si.

-Lo sé

-No digas ese "Lo sé" me molesta que lo digas así -Pitch dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Aeolus el cual le comenzó a acariciar el pelo -Sabe-lo-todo -El fae sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

El silencio inundo la habitación y la suave luz de las esferas de sus antiguos amigos ayudadas por la luna inundaban la habitación en donde dos hermanos se despedían. Pitch sabía que era imposible hacer cambiar de idea al idiota. Iba a seguir hasta que muriera.

-¿Qué has echo con Manfred?

-Sellarlo -Entonces con un movimiento de su mano apareció otra pequeña esfera de luz, más pequeña que las demás pero que brillaba con mucha intensidad. Sin dudarlo ni un momento Aeolus la dejó libre haciéndola volar por el mundo.

-Y la sueltas así

-Manfred necesita algo que perseguir. Y no quiero que sea a ti. Su energía faltante le llamará -Entonces por fin Aeolus sintió el cansancio agarrotando todo su cuerpo y haciendo que el dolor poco a poco desapareciera.

Sus músculos se relajaron y lo que quedaba de sus alas terminó por separarse de su cuerpo totalmente cayendo al suelo en una lluvia de cristales. Pitch le sujetó con mucho cuidado y lo ayudó a ponerse cómodo en su regazo.

-Lo siento

-Me da igual, no te perdono. Nunca lo haré

-Te echaré de menos

-Ni si quiera vas a poder hacerlo -Aeolus le sonrió como pudo notando que cada vez le costaba más y más moverse, la sangre que salia de su pecho se había detenido pero eso ya daba igual. Esa herida no había echo casi nada -Esto cuenta como suicidio, un suicidio de un estúpido

-hmmm

-Te dejaré, vas a morir aqui, solo abandonado. Yo volveré con mi hija, te olvidaremos

-Hm

-No te quiero -Y entonces Aeolus cerro los ojos sonriendo una última vez mientras Pitch se acurrucaba sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. No lo olvidaría nunca, porque era imposible olvidar a alguien que tan estúpidamente aceptada su muerte y le echaba todo el peso del mundo a otro. No lo perdonaría nunca, nunca, nunca.

* * *

_"Has fallado tu misión" dijo una voz femenina entre la neblina blanca_

**"Tal vez" respondió Aeolus sentado entre dicha niebla con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados**

_"Serás castigado" siguió dicha voz "Volviste tu arma contra los que debías proteger, el castigo no será leve"_

**"Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude" Insistió el fae, ahora sin sus alas. Debería haberse sentido avergonzando de aparecerse así ante la diosa madre a la que había fallado pero extrañamente no sentía nada más que calma "Tu método, estaba equivocado"**

_"Tu linaje no probará los cielos" la diosa no parecía ni intentar escucharlo "todos sufrirán la misma pena, no conocerán la paz"_

**Aeolus permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que por fin en su cabeza tuvo una respuesta preparada "No quiero tu paz"**

_"Entonces aceptas el castigo"_

**"Si, pero sé que puedo confiar en los que vengan. Sabrán vivir con ese castigo, encontrarán su propria paz"**

_"Está echo" Y cuando la voz desapareció dejando a Aeolus solo en la bruma él solo pudo hacer una cosa. Una sonrisa creció en su cara mientras poco a poco iba aceptando la paz que él mismo había creado. Su estrategia iba a funcionar. Siempre lo hacían._

* * *

En la esfera plateada Anya escuchaba las voces y observaba los recuerdos. Aeolus le había dicho que le enseñaría todo, y allí estaba el todo. La estrategía de Aeolus llegaba hasta allí, lo que venia ahora era su búsqueda de la paz.

El fae se encontraba a su lado con sus alas enteras pero cuya esencia era solo recuerdo. Ahora con los ojos listos para la verdad cuando Anya se giró se encontró con la destrozada espalda de su progenitor.

Una belleza sin igual en aquellas alas terminando así.

-Queda mucho por hacer, pero estas lista para continuar -Anya asintió lentamente. Aun tenia dudas pero ahora creía poder ver mejor que era lo que había ocurrido durante todos esos años de mentiras en la orden.

-¿Es fácil?

-Hmm?

-Encontrar la paz -Aeolus la envolvió con sus brazos dándole un abrazo.

-No, pero sé que puedes cargar con las consecuencias -Anya asintió y por un momento se dejó arropar por el calor de Aeolus. Pero ya basta, se dijo a si misma, de retrasar esto. Tenia que moverse ya o Manny se saldría con la suya...no, Manny no, Ares -Es hora de seguir

Y entonces todo el mundo había empezado a dar vueltas y cuando Anya había abierto los ojos se había encontrado con un muy preocupado Nightlight. Detrás de él Emma y Toothless se removían inquietos preocupados por la joven. Pero no tenían tiempo para esto.

Agarrandole la mano a Nightlight se puso a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tenían que llegar al despacho de Manfred, y tenían que hacerlo ya.

* * *

**_Buuuuuueeeeeeeno...que os parece? Espero que os haya gustado, y como siempre si algo no ha quedado claro podeis preguntarmelo. Hasta el siguiente capitulo :)_**


	38. Chapter 36

**Hmm...lamento la tardanza pero increiblemente me e visto con menos tiempo para esto justo ahora que tengo vacaciones XDXD ¿Quien entiende eso? Bueno pues eso, que e estado viajando para ir a ver a mis familiares y el ordenador no lo e tenido muy a mano estos días. **

**E imagino que puesto que en Julio me voy a ir durante prácticamente 20 días a Italia sin ordenador la cosa se va a repetir entonces. Así que, de verdad, perdonadme pero no creo que vaya a ir esto mucho más rápido.**

* * *

**Corazón de Nephilim: **_Si, cierto, no se como e podido dudar que me fueras a dar la lista XDXDXD y si lo sé, los flashback son malos, pero te juro que no lo hacían a posta, es solo que bueno es una de mis primeras historias que consiguen avanzar tanto y al final mi inexperiencia a brillado un poquito en una confusión extrema. Pero bueno, al final parece que e conseguido cerrarlo todo bastante bien._

_La paz, es un terminó que estoy usando por una razón, no tardarás mucho en saber porque ;) Y sobre Gaia, bueno a ver ella había creado a un protector, cuando este vuelve sus armas contra los que juró defender está claro que un castigo debe de haber...pero vamos, mala no es, es solo incapaz de pensar con una moralidad humana y razonable, por eso hace cosas que son crueles_

_Y el pobre Joyce no, el pobre no volverá...en esta historia, porque si que tiene un pequeño capitulo semi-preparado para la próxima. Por ahora solo digo eso porque no se si el resultado final me va a gustar o no, pero bueno, el intento está allí._

_Espero que te lo hayas pasado en grande...y que ni estés castigada, ni muerta XDXD_

**LaRojas09:** _Gracias por tu review y por supuesto que cada capitulo merece una, o al menos eso espero XDXDXD Espero no haber tardado demasiado con el capitulo y por favor, que este capitulo valga otro comentario ;)_

* * *

_**capitulo 36**_

* * *

Todos contuvieron el aliento por dos segundos esperando por cualquier pista de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Cuando se fueron quedando sin aire se atrevieron a relajarse un momento. Después solo hubo saltos y celebraciones y abrazos.

Jack se asomó por el tejado e intentó buscar a los demás que sabía que se habían quedado fuera del edificio, cuando los vió les agitó los brazos y se puso a chillar "VICTORIA" como un niño pequeño. La que tenia que ser Merida (porque nadie en el mundo entero podía tener ese mismo pelo) se puso a chillar "YA ERA HORA" y entonces allí abajo también comenzaron a celebrarlo.

Pitch suspiró aun sentado en el suelo abrazado a Sandy el cual se encontraba molesto de no poder saltar y celebrarlo debido a su pierna herida. Ares había sido un experto en combate y un pequeño despiste casi le cuesta la pierna entera. Pero, pensó el rubio mirando a Pitch, siempre contaba con alguien que le sacaría las castañas del suelo.

Estirandose un poco le plantó un beso en los labios cosa que no sorprendió para nada al vampiro pero que al final puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder al beso. Justo en ese momento, viniendo de ningún lado se pudo escuchar un "PAPÁ NO TE MORREES CON MAMÁ EN MITAD DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA". Pitch se llevó una mano a la frente pero Sandy simplemente se puso a sonreír inocentemente.

Preparando su garganta Pitch le devolvió un grito de "METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS O ESTAS CASTIGADA"

"JOOOOOOOOOO"

Toda la azotea, y seguramente también en el almacén, terminó con un dolor de barriga de tanto reírse, pero valió la pena. Todos necesitaban esto.

Finalmente las cosas se calmaron y el intercomunicador de Pitch comenzó a recibir varias llamadas. El vampiro ya sabía que le iba a tocar organizar todo eso, y no le apetecía nada de nada.

-¿Si?

-Aquí Vanellope en directo desde el piso no se cuantos. Tengo a dos pequeños monstruitos aquí conmigo. Una pequeña Emma Overland

-MI HERMANA! -Jack al oir el nombre se tiró encima de Pitch robandole el comunicador -¿Cómo está Emma?

-¿Jack no? Esta bien, disfrutando de montar a Ralph, aun si a él no le está haciendo mucha gracia -Jack suspiró aliviado pero dicho alivio no le permitió ver a Pitch detrás de él con cara de poco amigos. Por lo tanto cuando la colleja llegó el estaba totalmente desprevenido.

Por fin Pitch recuperó el comunicador y respondió una a una todas las llamadas. Jack se masajeó la nuca mientras le sacaba la lengua a la espalda del hombre, luego antes de que le viera y le golpeara otra vez se fue con el grupo aprovechando que Hiccup estaba con Toothless para abrazarle.

Katherine vio a los dos jovenes abrazados en el suelo y no pudo evitar soltar un "awww" que hizo que todos los colores se le subieran a Hiccup hasta la frente. Como respuesta el vikingo intento separar a Jack con todas sus fuerzas a lo cual el peli blanco respondió con un lenguetazo en la mejilla.

Ombric mientras tanto se fue caminando hasta donde la joven Titania se había quedado. La fae estaba totalmente inmovil mirando el horizonte y al contrario que los demás en su cara no había una sonrisa si no un ceño fruncido. Algo le estaba pasando por la cabeza, tal como Aeolus se lo callaba.

-¿Algún problema? -La joven volvió sus ojos anaranjados hacía el hombre pero solo durante unos segundos puesto que casi inmediatamente los volvió a a llevar al horizonte. Ombric se esperaba cualquier cosa viniendo de la que tenia a Aeolus en la cabeza pero tal vez, tal vez fuera algo bueno. No solía serlo pero Ombric era un hombre positivo a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida.

-¿Va a ocurrir algo malo? ¿Ares volverá?

-No, esta sellado en la luna. La luna que tanto adoraba -Sacudiendo la cabeza Titania se puso la mano en la frente para masajearsela -Los recuerdos de Aeolus, mis recuerdos. Es todo un poco demasiado

-¿Los tendrás siempre allí?

-No, poco a poco saldrán de mi mente. Pero al momento todo es un poco confuso...Janus

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama por ese nombre -Titania le sonrió para luego suspirar.

-Mi nombre es Anya. Titania es un titulo que estoy empezando a odiar -Sus alas se agitaron ligeramente y Ombric pudo ver como la joven se tensaba durante unos segundos para luego relajarse. Dando una respiración profunda Anya se puso a observar el cielo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada importante. Deberías ir a disfrutar de la celebración con los demás. O mejor, deberíamos irnos ya de aqui -El hombre barbudo asintió con la cabeza pero no despegó sus ojos de la joven alada. Algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de su cabeza, algo que no la dejaba relajarse aun después de haber conseguido quitar del medio al asesino de Aeolus.

El joven Nighlight llegó en ese momento y se puso al lado de Anya. Con un par de símbolos consiguió sacar una sonrisa de la joven pero la respuesta al mago era la misma que le había dado a Ombric solo segundos antes "Nada".

Suspirando y sabiendo perfectamente que no se lo sonsacaría nunca se retiró, dejandola a solas con Nightlight el cual siguió insistiendo en que le contara que ocurría, para así poder ir a hablar con Pitch el cual al verlo llegar tan serio se levantó dejando a Sandy sentado en el suelo.

-¿No celebras?

-Hay algo que me está molestando -Pitch dirigió su mirada hacía Anya la cual seguía en la misma posición que antes -Si, algo sobre ella

-Han pasado muchas cosas hoy. Estoy seguro que no es la única que está así -Y dicho eso Pitch le levantó la ceja como indicándole que se mirara a si mismo. Ante eso Ombric no pudo evitar sonreír e incluso soltó un par de carcajadas.

Si, se estaba comiendo la cabeza sobre nada seguramente.

Por fin consiguieron que todo el mundo se pusiera en marcha para bajar a la zona del almacen en donde seguramente el resto del grupo estaba deseando marcharse de una vez. El campo lleno de sangre no era un lugar muy bonito en donde hacer cualquier tipo de celebración.

Jack vio como todos se iban yendo pero por el rabillo del ojo observó como Hiccup se acercaba a su dragón. Indeciso se quedó allí parado durante unos segundos pero finalmente el peli blanco se acercó a la pareja.

-Hey -Hiccup levantó la vista para mirar a Jack el cual al momento una vez pasada la emoción de la victoria parecía incluso algo avergonzado -...Yo...lo siento, por lo de antes...hmmm bueno yo quería decir que...

-¿Te vas a cortar ahora? ¿En serio? Me has preguntado si iba desnudo bajo las vendas, me lo has dicho varias veces incluso ¿Qué te puede dar vergüenza? -Jack sonrió picaramente durante unos segundos pero casi enseguida retiró dicha sonrisa e incluso se sonrojó un poco.

-Puedo...¿Puedo montar contigo? -Hiccup levantó una ceja ante la solicitud. Había pensado que le pediría cualquier cosa, no un paseo en Toothless. Mirando a su dragón pudo ver que el reptil idiota le estaba sacando la lengua antes de irse al lado de Jack y asentir con la cabeza. Traidor.

-Él está de acuerdo así que... -Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque en el segundo siguiente tenía los brazos ocupados con Jack y un suelo bastante frio a la espalda...otra vez.

Abajo en el almacén los varios grupos se habían ido reuniendo antes de alejarse un poco del campo. Lo bueno de haberse enfrentado sobre todo a vampiros era que estos no dejaban cuerpos detrás, lo malo, que lo que quedaba eran charcos de sangre y manchas, y un mal olor que podía conseguir hacer vomitar al mas duro de todos ellos. Por suerte estaban demasiado cansados y demasiado acostumbrados al momento como para que les fuera a importar.

Halle se encontraba sentada al lado de su "madre" dejando que esta la fuera quitando la sangre con agua bendita que los guardianes habían traído. Era gracioso oir el siseo de la sangre al entrar en contacto con el agua pero también era algo cansino.

-Mamá

-hmm

-...¿Podemos quedarnos con ellos? -Kyra levantó la mirada de su tarea pensando en responder con un no pero cuando vio la mirada cansada de su hija adivinó el porque decía lo que decía al momento.

Halle no podía disfrutar en la isla de un contacto más juvenil, siempre rodeada de ancianos guerreros de épocas pasadas y lo poco que quedaba de una sociedad orgullosa. Aqui, en este grupo, podía tener algo más.

Suspirando Kyra dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo mientras se miraba alrededor. La joven cazadora que había estado luchando al lado de su hija se encontraba al momento hablando con los guardianes y sobre todo burlándose del conejo gigante. Después estaba Flynn Rider el cual no era una amistad que fuera a recomendar pero que sabía que en el fondo era inofensivo.

Había muchos más niños al cuidado de Pitch, otra gente con la cual Halle podría hacer algo más que compañerismo.

-Muy bien, lo hablaré con Pitch

-¿De verdad? GRACIAS! -Halle se lanzó a los brazos de su madre la cual gruño un poco al sentir la sangre de su hija siendo traspasada a ella. Le daban ganas de simplemente tirarse el cubo de agua encima y terminar con eso.

Rapunzel y Mavis se estuvieron encargando de darle el baño a Merida la cual insistía en que estar bañada con la sangre de sus adversarios era algo honorable y digno para ella. Nadie más compartía dicha opinión aun si Flynn había apoyado tal decisión solo para meter problemas.

Un sartenazo limpio, recordó orgullosa Rapunzel, y el problema se había terminado...al menos con Flynn puesto que Merida con el apoyo del idiota del vampiro había insistido aun más.

-MERIDA! Estate quieta

-¿O qué?

-O llamo a tu madre! -Mavis abrió la boca incrédula al oír tal amenaza. Ese era el punto débil de Merida y nadie nunca se había atrevido a presionarlo. Merida por supuesto estaba casi más alucinada que la vampiresa, tanto que Rapunzel pudo aprovechar ese momento de pausa para lanzarle el cubo de agua entero -Victoria! -Desde algún lugar cercano un cuerpo con aun una sarten sobre la cabeza levanto el brazo mientras se oía una especie de "yeah" lastimero que consiguió que Mavis se acercara a ayudar al pobre Flynn a levantarse.

-Das pena. Tanta como tu pelo -Flynn rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a su novia para sentarse a su lado y llevarsela a su regazo. Rapunzel se tomó ese momento para concentrarse un segundo y volver a su forma humana. Las preciosas alas de mariposa fueron desapareciendo y poco a poco el largo pelo rubio volvió a su tonalidad castaña aunque no menguó en longitud.

-Flynn, haces los honores? -El joven vampiro asintió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia, luego con una daga le cortó el pelo a la altura de los hombros liberando a la pobre hada de todo el peso capilar -Gracias~ -Merida viendo a la pareja intercambiar besos y caricias no pudo evitar recrear varias formas de morir deseando poder hacerlo. Mavis simplemente rodó los ojos pero se unió a la diversión poco después al ver que ni Rapunzel ni Flynn pensaban parar.

Por fin llegaron todos los de la azotea, algunos andando y otros volando en dragon, pero todos ya listos para marcharse de allí.

Lo que también les llamó mucho la atención a la mayoría fue el cuerpo, aun inscosciente, de Manfred atado a uno de los caballos de Pitch.

-¿Qué haras con él? -Preguntó friamente Kyra mientras ojeaba con furia el cuerpo del cazador. Pitch le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla y luego se dirigió a todo el grupo para dejarlo claro.

-Interrogaré a Manfred. Yo, solo. No permitiré que nadie entre en la sala, no permitiré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima. Esto no es venganza personal...por ahora -Dicho esto Pitch chasqueó los dedos y sus portales de sombras se abrieron delante de él -Podéis ir entrando. En mi mansión tengo suficiente comida y medicamentos para todos. Ahora venga, no creo que sea el único que no desea estar aquí por más tiempo


	39. Chapter 37

**BUUUF no se que decir más que LO SIENTO. Tal y como me esperaba el tener las vacaciones de verano y todo este tiempo libre me ha solo fastidiado a la hora de escribir.**

**Como no tenemos ataduras nos hemos ido de vacaciones a la playa lo cual me deja sin ordenador y sin Internet, así que no e podido hacer más que escribir a mano y esperar a tener algo donde pasar todas esos capítulos. **

**No os puedo prometer mucho más por ahora puesto que el 16 me vuelvo a ir y seguramente el tiempo me de para uno capitulo más, pues para añadir no solo nos vamos nosotros de vacaciones si no que además nos visita gente...NO TENGO TIEMPO!**

**De verdad lo siento y juro que en cuanto pase el verano me pondré más con esto pero hasta que no terminen las visitas y los viajes me da que no voy a conseguir mucho.**

**Gracias por tener paciencia y por favor, comentad o simplemente seguid siendo pacientes os prometo que lo que queda de esta historia no tardara mucho...espero -.-U**

* * *

_**Capitulo 37**_

* * *

Jack nada más cruzar el portal de Pitch cogió a su hermana en brazos, después de agradecer a Hiccup por el paseo se encaminó hacía su habitación seguido de Anya la cual se despidió con un abrazo de Nightight.

Los tres siguieron caminando a la habitación en silencio pero Emma parecía estar disfrutando la situación puesto que la joven había tardado un buen rato en separarse de Torch y de Vanellope. Jack en parte estaba contento pues ahora podía asegurar que su hermana nunca estaría en peligro con sus nuevos amigos pero por otro lado no sabía muy bien como decirle que tal vez algo raro estuviera ocurriendo en él.

Anya le puso la mano en el brazo y le sonrió intentando ayudarle a relajarse.

-Está bien y la tienes entre tus brazos -Casi no me lo creo...os había olvidado, a todos. Manny me golpeó en la cabeza y todo se esfumó, todo lo que era, lo que había echo...pero casi como que me alegro, el no tener recuerdos me acercó a Hiccup bastante...aun si creo que para él habría sido una alegría verme salir corriendo -Anya levantó una ceja ante la mención del jinete del dragón pero se limitó a sonreír y seguir caminando.

Emma en los brazos de su hermano se puso pensativa. A su hermano al parecer le gustaba el hombre del dragón, pero a ella no le gustaba ver a alguien tan viejo con su hermano. Además le daba miedo perderlo ahora después de no haberlo visto durante tanto tiempo.

Al pensar en eso la niña no pudo evitar estrechar aun más sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. No le iba a soltar nunca.

-No te dejaré. Ese viejo se buscará a otra princesa -... -Anya se tapó la boca intentando ocultar la risa mientras Jack se sonrojaba y le gritaba a su hermanita que él no era un princesa, por mucho que ella quisiera -Y Anya es mi príncipe. Y además ahora con alas! -En esta ocasión fue Jack el que comenzó a reírse mientras la pobre mujer alada se atragantaba y comenzaba a toser.

Cuando terminaron ya de montar un escándalo habían llegado a la habitación del peli-blanco.

-Imagino que querras pasar tiempo a solas con Emma -Jack miró a su amiga indeciso sobre si debia negar con la cabeza o decirle que se quedara. En un principio ni él quería quedarse solo con Emma y sabía que la niña no querría tampoco dejar marchar a Anya, pero al mismo tiempo pasar aunque solo fueran unos minutos a solas con ella le tranquilizaría mucho.

-No me importa Jack. Emma, tu príncipe ahora se va a hacer algo importante, pasatelo bien -Emma asintió sonriendo mientras Anya le daba un beso en la frente. C

Cuando la joven desapareció por la esquina Jack suspiró y se metió en su habitación. Su hermana y él iban a pasarse mucho rato abrazados el uno al otro sin atreverse a soltarse ni por un segundo.

Anya mientras seguía caminando, dejando que sus pies fueran a donde quisieran se puso a pensar intentando evitar distraerse. No sabía cuanto podía tardar, no sabía cuanto podía contarle aguantar, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo se atrevería a pasarlo delante de Jack y su hermana.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró con una puerta bastante vieja. Seguramente que llevaría a las celdas de la mansión, la parte más vieja de toda la casa.  
Con cuidado abrió la puerta y comenzó a descender las escaleras sin parar ni un segundo a pensar si poidía ir allí abajo. No parecía haber nadie pero entonces, en la zona más alejada de las escaleras, hacía la derecha escuchó un suave grito. Tomando aire caminó hasta allí, tensa, lista para correr en cualquier momento, pero no lo necesitó, pues lo que encontró al otro lado de esta nueva puerta fue a Pitch.

A un Pitch enfadado, a un Pitch muy enfadado.

Manny se encontraba dentro de una especie de jaula negra que parecía estar echa con arena y rodeado de varios insectos y reptiles. El pobre hombre no paraba de revolverse pero unas sogas mantenian su cuerpo totalmente paralizado contra el suelo. Justo en este momento una de las arañas entró en la boca del hombre. El cuello de este se tensó intentando mover su cabeza pero ningún esfuerzo parecía dar sus frutos.

-No puede ver nada. Para él es total oscuridad -Anya cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de irse a sentar al lado de Pitch. En la mesa que el vampiro tenia delante suyo había varios instrumentos pero Anya prefirió ni preguntar que eran.

-Aeolus te dijo que no hicieras esto a la gente

-Eso no es gente...y Aeolus no está aquí -Anya asintió suspirando mientras seguía observando fríamente como Manny continuaba con su sufrimiento. Al fae podría haberle molestado, pero a ella la verdad es que le daba igual.

-¿Vas a dejarlo solo en esto?

-No creas que va a dormir mucho. A este ritmo en un par de días no podrá ni con su alma -La joven alada asintió lentamente mientras dirigía sus ojos del torturado al torturador. Casi no podía diferenciarlos.

Pitch parecía estar sufriendo casi tanto como el aun mago de luz. Manny solo con su presencia parecía ser la tortura necesaria para destrozar lo que quedaba del pobre vampiro.

-Aeolus confió tanto en él

-...Nunca tanto como en ti -Pitch parpadeó varias veces antes de mirarla. Casi parecía sorprendido pero eso Anya se lo esperaba. Aeolus nunca había sido totalmente abierto por lo que de verdad sentía por Pitch. Lo decía pero nunca explicaba la veracidad de esas palabras.

-Era casi como su hijo, yo...

-Tu eras su hermano. No solo su hermano de armas, ni compañero, no, él te consideraba su verdadero hermano...¿Acaso creía que te llamaba hermano solo por reirse de ti? -Pitch se llevo una mano a la cara y suspiró -Manny intentó hacerle dudar sobre tu fidelidad. E visto y sentido lo que Aeolus sintió, no dudó ni por un momento

-Yo le decía hermano, yo comencé, pensé que lo hacía para no herirme...y luego le dije que lo olvidaría, que no lo iba a perdonar nunca

-Pero eso no es una mentira, tu no le has perdonado

-...No, y nunca lo haré -Anya asintió estando de acuerdo con el vampiro. Tenia ese recuerdo, esa última escena grabada en su cabeza. Aeolus había muerto dandole esa última oportunidad a Pitch, pero al mismo tiempo le había abandonado allí solo con todo aquel peso.

-Como...¿Cómo murieron? -Pitch la miró a los ojos antes de observar otra vez a Manny, en sus ojos la ira volvió a encenderse pero a más profundidad, en su alma, había una tristeza que trajo lagrimas a los ojos de Anya.

¿Cuanto había tenido que sufrir ese hombre?

-Cuando llegué...Yo y Aeolus, sabes que nos acabábamos de separar, me dijo que tenia que hablar con Manny

-Si, tu dijiste que le dirías a tu mujer que ibas a acompañar a tu hermano a su estupida misión...Aeolus esperaba que nada malo hubiera ocurrido pero había recibido el mensaje de Manny, sospechaba lo que había acontecido en tu pueblo. No quería decirte nada porque...

-Se el porque. No le culpo eso, no puedo echarle todo esto encima a su memoría porque sé que solo intentaba protegerme...pero cuando llegué a mi casa...estaban todos muertos y nada de lo que me hubiera dicho me podría haber preparado. Todo mi pueblo, todos mis iguales. Toda una tribu de vampiros arcanos, de pacificos vampiros arcanos destruida. Nuestra cuidad barrida...esta casa es lo único que queda. Y aqui, justo aqui encontré a mi mujer

-¿Seraphina?

-En sus brazos, junto a mi hermano inconsciente, llorando, pidiendo que abrieran los ojos, que la sacaran de la habitación que daba miedo...cuando me vio me pidió que la despertara, que no le gustaba esta pesadilla -Pitch hundió su cara entre sus manos temblando y Anya le abrazó acariciándole el pelo. Recordaba muy bien como Aeolus lo había echo y sus manos reprodujeron cada movimiento a la perfección -Puedo casi sentirlo

-Es normal, es mi creador, mi padre, mi hermano, mi familia, mi yo del pasado, más que yo y a la vez menos

-Faes, nunca a habido nada más raro que las faes -Anya asintió lentamente mientras le seguía acariciando. Aeolus quería estar allí junto a su hermano y no podía. Ella lo haría por él.

* * *

Hiccup acompañó a Toothless fuera de la mansión para darle algo de libertad. El pobre dragón se encontraba inquieto y ni la cercania de su jinete parecía calmarlo. Fue entonces que Kyra y Halle les emboscaron.

El vikingo al ver a Kyra no pudo evitar restregarse los ojos varias veces. Halle recibió un tratamiento parecido pero por parte del dragón el cual al reconocer enseguida a una salamandra joven no pudo evitar, una vez salido de la sorpresa, saltarle encima para lamerle la cara.  
Así pasó el rato la joven salamandra siendo limpiada por Toothless el cual había olvidado lo de correr libremente por los padros que rodeaban la casa.  
Kyra al ver en que situación estaba su hija sonrió un poco.

-Cuando Pitch nos comunicó que te había encontrado y que estaban recuperando tus recuerdos toda la orden celebró durante días

-Pitch no me dijo que vosotros...yo creía que todos habíais muerto con la tribu

-Tu madre nos hizo un gran servicio Hiccup. Sin ella no habríamos podido huir...lamento decir que no hubo forma...ni siquiera la bendición de un dragón pudo salvarla

-No es como si hubiera tenido esperanzas de otra cosa -Pero Kyra pudo verlo. Allí en los ojos de Hiccup la desolación de saber que ahora si que era imposible que volviera a ver a sus padres. A pesar de su edad Hiccup era aun un joven, un joven que aun necesitaba el consejo de unos padres cuando dudaba.

-Nos salvamos veinte. quince huevos y cinco de nosotros. Halle es la única que consiguió nacer pero esperamos que dos huevos más se abran este año. Nuevos Night Fury volverán a surcar los cielos. Las salamandras de Berk no están extintas

-Quinces huevos...QUINCE HUEVOS! -Hiccup se lanzó contra Toothless el cual recibió el abrazo antes de ponerse a rodar colina abajo con su jinete. Halle aprovechó ese momento de paz para hacer muecas de asco y limpiarse las babas de su cara. Molesta de no conseguirlo se giró hacía Kyra la cual sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarla.

Hiccup siguió enganchado a su dragón mientras este le intentaba lamer la cara poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ellos.

-Quince huevos. No ha sido para nada. Toothless -El dragon por fin dejó de hacer el tonto y miró de verdad a su jinete el cual parecía estar moqueando un poco. De un lametón le limpió pero las bromas se había terminado.

Como dragón el era muy anciano y podía ser serio cuando quería a pesar de gustarle las bromas y la felicidad. Este era un momento serio. Hiccup miró los ojos de su compañero y sonrió sin importale el lenguetazo que se había llevado. Toothless estaba tan contento como él.

-Entonces Kyra -La mujer le miró sin mostrar mucha sorpresa en su mirada. Al parece se había esperado lo de acabar rodando cuesta a abajo -¿Cómo están los caballeros del fuego?

-Quedamos los cinco supervivientes por lo que por ahora sobrevivimos, desde hace unos años les lidero yo, pero te están esperando. Como jefe de Berk sigues teniendo supremacía sobre nosotros

-Entonces se prestarán a reconstruir Berk? -Kyra asintió sin dudarlo y Hiccup pudo respirar tranquilo. Ya no había más que decir, ni más problemas que solucionar. Todo el peso sobre sus hombros se esfumó de repente haciendo que se quedara sin fuerzas. Tumbado en el suelo miró hacía el cielo y sonrió. Esto era paz.

* * *

Rapunzel saltó a los brazos de Flynn el cual se fue corriendo hacía su habitación ante de recibir un sartenazo de parte de su novia la cual le indicó que cambiara inmediatamente de rumbo si no quería recibir otro. Antes que nada el hada quería un buen baño caliente para quitarse toda la sangre de encima.

Merida comenzó a reirse de sus dos amigos pero una voz a su espalda detuvo del todo su diversión.

-Una princesa debe ir siempre impoluta. La sangre es de todo menos limpia -Con los ojos bien grandes la princesa escocesa se fue girando hasta posar su mirada en su madre. La gran reina Elenor.

-M-M-Mam-Mamá...COOOOORREEEEEEER! -Seraphina Mavis y Elsa la vieron salir corriendo mientras la reina escocesa que acababa de aparecer simplemente suspiraba antes de empezar a caminar en la misma dirección que su hija. Los tres hermanos de Merida siguieron a su madre sin decir palabra pero la sonrisa tan grande que tenían en la cara solo podía indicar una cosa. Los tres demonios son los tres que había causado la aparición de la reina.

-...Va a sufrir -Elsa y Mavis asintieron dándole la razón a la vampiresa.

-Me pidieron que la llamara y quien era yo para negarles tal cosa -Mavis sonriendo se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su padre el cual empezó a repartir besos por todos lados de su cara haciendo que ese alivio desapareciera para ser sustituido por molestia.

-Papá! Suéltame! Ya! Me estas avergonzando

-MI NIÑA PRECIOSA! Mírala, ya llena de sangre, tan heroica, tan maravillosa mi pequeño murciélago, mi preciosa...

-PAPÁ! -Seraphina y Elsa vieron como ahora era Mavis la cual se soltaba de los brazos de su padre para salir corriendo. La única diferencia era que el pobre Dracula estaba herido y el pensar en perseguir a su hija parecía agotarle.

-¿Tu padre no actuará así no? -Seraphina sacudió la cabeza haciendo que Elsa suspirara de alivio. No tendría que separarse de su...bueno de su...de...

-Aun te avergüenzas? Bueno yo no me voy a quejar -Dijo sonriendo la vampiresa -Siempre estas adorable cuando te sonrojas

-Yo no soy adorable. Soy una reina, no puedo ser...adorable -Seraphina rodó los ojos mientras tomaba la mano de la reina de las nieves para llevarla a los baños de su habitación. Al igual que Rapunzel no pensaba ni por un minuto el quedarse así por más tiempo, la única diferencia era que ser la hija del dueño de la casa le daba una buena ventaja.

Los baños privados de su habitación eran una maravilla.

Los guardianes se quedaron en el salón sentados en los sofás sin mediar palabra. Sandy estaba con ellos pero ninguno de los otros sabía como iniciar una conversación con él. Les había traicionado, les había engañado durante todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos pero al mismo tiempo había tenido razón. Manny era el verdadero enemigo de la humanidad.

¿A cuantos inocentes habían matado? Era terrible el solo preguntarlo y por ello ninguno habló. Esperarían a que Pitch regresara y entonces podrían hablar de lo ocurrido durante todo esos años en la orden de los cazadores. Tal vez entonces algo de su culpa podría desaparecer.

Nephilim se sentó al lado de Norte mirando el vació pensando en lo mismo que sus mayores. Podía llevar menos años en la orden pero era no hacía que sus acciones fueran menores.

-Papa Noel! Gracias por la ametralladora -Norte se giró para mirar a la joven Anna la cual tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ante tal muestra de alegría el cazador no pudo evitar sonreír. Debería haber seguido ayudando a los niños y no unirse a los cazadores.

Tal vez podría reiniciar el negocio, pensó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Tal vez, haciendo eso podría sentirse realizado.

-Tooth -La mujer, aun emplumada al momento, se giró para mirarle -Recuerdas ese sueño del que te hablé?

-¿Sobre la juguetería?

-Si, estoy pensando, tenemos suficiente dinero, y nos hemos quedado sin empleo así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo? -Bunny en su asiento se rascó su oreja de conejo.

-No es un mal plan. Podría funcionar -Nephilim se miró alrededor confusa.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?

-Del negocio de ensueño de Norte. Ser papa noel -Nephilim y Tooth rodaron los ojos antes la risa "hohoho" de Norte pero no pudieron evitar sonreír. Era un buen plan y si lo montaban bien, quien sabe, tal vez incluso los pequeños vampiros o espíritus podría disfrutar de regalos para navidad. Nunca podrían hacerles olvidar su culpa pero tal vez, aunque solo fuera un 10%, sería equilibrado.

* * *

**Una semana después**

* * *

-Está echo. Ahora está listo para hablar

* * *

**Bien pues esto es todo por ahora. Repito que de verdad lo siento mucho pero por favor, disfrutad del capitulo...porque seguramente el siguiente tardará -.-**


	40. Chapter 38

**Esta será la versión definitiva del capitulo y espero que os guste y podáis perdonarme por la basura que era la anterior versión ;)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 38**_

Esa mañana había comenzado de una forma bastante normal pero en el aire había una tensión que nadie sabía muy bien como explicar. Los niños se encontraban tranquilos pero incluso ellos podían notar que algo venía aun si ninguno podía asegurar si esa cosa sería buena o mala.

Toothless también parecía nervioso pero la sola presencia de Hiccup a su lado parecía calmarlo del todo cosa que Jack encontraba impresionante. Anya se había pasado toda la mañana junto al mago de hielo observando bien su comportamiento con el vikingo.

La joven Fae había notado el cariño que su compañero le había cogido al castaño pero lo mas gracioso había sido ver fallar cada intento de Jack de profundizar aun más su relación. Aun si el último intento de asaltarle en su puerta con una ramo de flores y vestido con traje parecía haber funcionado de alguna forma y la atmósfera entre ambos había cambiado ligeramente.

Cuando Anya entro en el comedor seguida por Nightlight el cual como cada mañana amablemente le separo la silla de la mesa haciéndola sonreír. Frente a ellos Seraphina se encontraba cómodamente sentada con Elsa sentada sobre sus rodillas con las mejillas enrojecidas y el ceño fruncido, en sus ojos se podía ver cuanto odiaba la posición en la cual se encontraba.

Jack sentado al lado de Anya le señalo a otro punto de la mesa en donde Dracula se encontraba tratando de alimentar a su hija con galletas en forma de murcielagos mientras esta esquivaba dichas galletas como si fueran veneno.

-Esos dos están siempre igual

-Si, pero bien que intentaste darle a Hiccup esas galletas a forma de corazón -Las mejillas de Jack se tiñeron de rojo mientras el joven inflaba los mofletes molesto.

-Al menos yo preparo detallitos para la persona que me gusta -Respondió en susurros mientras señalaba a Nightlight el cual al momento se encontraba charlando con Sandy por medio de signos. Anya se cruzo de brazos mientras clavaba su mirada en el plato que tenia delante.

-Ya...ya pensaré en algo -Jack empezó a sonreír divertido por el intento de evitar la conversación pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para meterse con su amiga Pitch entró de repente para darles la noticia.

En cuanto la gente escuchó que podrían ir e interrogar a Manny el pobre vampiro se encontró con una marea de gente deseando bajar a la mazmorra. A duras penas el vampiro arcano consiguió retenerlos y mantener el orden pues con solo uno que se escapara de su control Manny acabaría muerto antes de decir una palabra.

Para más control Pitch solo les dejó pasar a un pequeño grupo.

Jack, el cual por supuesto quería pedir explicaciones sobre todo lo que él había tenido que pasar en la orden. Anya la cual no solo tenia razones de sobra como para entrar si no que además le había pedido en privado a Pitch que la dejara momentos a solas con el hombre después de la charla. El vampiro, sospechando lo que la fae tenia pensado hacer estuvo a punto de negarselo pero finalmente cedió.

Hiccup debido a que por supuesto el joven tenia más derecho que nadie al haber sido asesinado junto a su pueblo por culpa de Manny.

Y finalmente a Nightlight por ser "hijo" del hombre.

Los demás tendrían su turno más adelante pero al momento Pitch prefería que solo estos fueran para así evitar que Manny pudiera intentar crear un caos en la sala.

Cuando todos aceptaron que solo el pequeño grupo bajara a ver a Manny Pitch les guió hasta las mazmorras en total silencio sabiendo muy bien que todos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en que le dirían a ese hombre que les había destrozado la vida durante esos últimos meses o incluso años.

Al abrir la puerta los cuatro jóvenes no pudieron evitar vacilar antes de dar un paso dentro de la sala. Querían enfrentarse a Manny pero también temían hacerlo. Temian saber el porque de todo este desastre, temían saber cuando había costado para Manny las vidas de toda la gente, temían como reaccionarían ellos mismo a la noticia.

-No os va a hacer nada. No puede -Anya asintió y fue la primera en pasar por la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo Manny levantó su mirada y sonrió. La ira que creció en el pecho de la joven fae era casi incontrolable pero para respetar a todos los demás simplemente apretó los puños y se sentó en las sillas preparadas frente al preso.

El mago de la luz se encontraba atado con cadenas de arena negra contra una silla y por supuesto el sello de Aeolus aun presente en su piel para evitar que hiciera magia para liberarse. Ese hombre no iba a salir de allí.

Nightlight siguió a la joven y se sentó a su lado pero sin mirar a su "padre" que en realidad nunca había sido uno. Manny lo había acogido cuando nadie más lo habría echo, si, pero no lo hizo para ser bueno. Manny había sabido en aquel momento de encontrar al pobre niño abandonado que era la parte faltante de su magia, y la quería de vuelta.

Hiccup respiró hondo un par de veces pero en su cabeza sentia que no era capaz de entrar, que sería imposible. Y justo entonces, justo cuando pensaba que ya iba a abandonar y volver al piso de arriba algo frio tocó su mano. Al mirar hacía abajo vio una mano palida, una mano que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

Jack le había cogido con delicadeza y con un suave apretón estaba intentado animarlo para que entrara. Al mirarle a los ojos Hiccup encontró sus proprios miedos, sus mismos temores, pero Jack pensaba afrontarlo todo. Suspirando el vikingo le sonrió agradecido antes de entrar.

La mano del joven peli-blanco aun agarrada a la suya.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros durante unos momentos esperando ver quien se atrevería a ir primero. Cuando Hiccup se aclaró la garganta los otros tres asintieron conformes. No tenían problema alguno de que él fuera a empezar.

-¿Responderás a todo? -Manny asintió con la cabeza pero por ahora no abrió la boca -¿Sinceramente? -Manny miró de reojo a Pitch antes de volver a asentir. Sea lo que sea lo que había terminado por hacerle el vampiro parecía haberle asustado bastante -El dragon, la muerte roja. Estaba muerta, la maté yo...¿Qué hiciste?

-Tuve que atacar. Tu y lo tuyos os estabais aliando con las salamandras. Os habrían dicho lo de Aeolus -Hiccup se giró hacía Anya la cual asintió lentamente mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla para controlarse. Desde que todos se había enterado de que la joven prácticamente compartía cuerpo con Aeolus se había aprovechado para poder buscar información y en ningún momento la fae había demostrado estar molesta por eso pero a cada pregunta había aparecido una cierta tensión en la joven que nadie había sabido muy bien explicar.

-Aeolus fue un aliado de las salamandras durante mucho tiempo. Si hubierais seguidos, si hubierais llegado a ganaros del todo la confianza de las criaturas estas os habrían hablado de él...y de la orden -Hiccup hundió los hombros al oír eso. Se sentía...derrotado. Si hubiera conseguido ganarse la confianza de los dragones más rápido, si hubiera pensado en las cosas raras que ocurrían en la orden...pero no había echo nada y eso era culpa suya.

-No podía permitirlo -continuó Manny volviendo a traer al joven al presente -pensé que si un humano podía volver a la vida un espíritu también podría...pero necesitaba "alimento" -Hiccup palideció al oír esa palabra -No muy distinto a lo que tu tuviste que hacer, jinete de dragón -Jack se levantó de golpe al ver cambiar la expresión de la cara del vikingo pero no llegó a tiempo.

Descargando toda su ira Hiccup, el casi nunca violento Hiccup, le plantó un buen puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Jack al menos pudo evitar que siguiera pateando el cuerpo del hombre al envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del vikingo. Hiccup se calmo al sentir la fria temperatura de Jack a su espalda pero eso no evito que sus puños se apretaran hasta clavarse las uñas en su propria mano.

-Todos! Todos ellos convertidos en...comida...todos -Su respiración se aceleró al pensar en todos sus amigos dragones. En todas esas criaturas magnificas que habían perdido por culpa de Manny. Y por su culpa también, pensó. Debería haberse ganado la confianza de los dragones, el debería de...

La sangre comenzó a correr por sus manos saliendo de las heridas que se había auto-afligido con sus uñas y al ver la sangre gotear al suelo Pitch supo que tenian que sacarlo de allí antes de que hiciera algo más.

-Jack, llevatelo

-¡No! no me iré, no -Pero Jack ya le estaba arrastrando hacía la puerta aprovechándose que la descarga de ira parecía haber usado toda la energía del joven -Jack por favor no -El peli-blanco lo sacó de la habitación y una vez fuera lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Hiccup -pero el vikingo sacudió la cabeza intentando no escucharle. Unas manos frías le acariciaron las mejillas secandole las lagrimas y obligandole a levantar la cara para que mirara al frente. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con los ojos de Jack, también húmedos -Lo siento

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que...es culpa mía, yo me hice amigo de ellos...fui yo

-Hiccup no -Jack siguió secandole las lagrimas mientras mantenía fija su cara evitando que se escondiera. Sabía que en este momento Hiccup solo estaría pensando en esconderse y llorar pero no se lo iba a permitir. Y si no podía llamaría a Toothless el cual le sacaría la tontería de un lenguetazo -No podrías haber sabido lo que iba a ocurrir. Además, muchos se han salvado. Me dijiste que aun tenias los huevos

-Pero, todos los demás...mi familia -Jack suspiró mientras pensaba en como narices sacar a Hiccup de la depresión. Se llevaban bien, y puede que su relación hubiera mejorado mucho desde que había terminado todo el tema del ataque a la orden. Hiccup por supuesto había estado más receptivo con él desde que Toothless había vuelto, pero nunca habían llegado a dar un paso de verdad.

Y tal vez no fuera el momento...seguramente no era el momento, pero Jack estaba algo cansado de esperar y si se tenia que aprovechar lo haría...aunque luego no parara de arrepentirse.

Con suavidad se movió más cerca del vikingo y lentamente juntó sus labios con los suyos. Con los ojos bien cerrados acarició la boca de Hiccup esperando cualquier respuesta, desde desesperación hasta disgusto, pero finalmente cuando siguió pasando el tiempo sin recibir respuesta Jack se separó y abrió los ojos encontrandose a un muy sonrojado y aun lloroso Hiccup que parecía estar buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

-Jack...yo...esto... -Sabiendo que si le dejaba más a su ancha el vikingo volvería a pensar en todo lo anterior con además añadido el beso Jack supo que debia seguir distrayéndole.

-Arg, callate -Y otra vez volvió a besarlo. Sabía muy bien que Hiccup no era una virgen inocente, pero estaba claro que después de pasarse a saber cuando tiempo siendo un zombie no había mejorado para nada su avergonzada y titubeante personalidad.

Dentro de la sala Nightlight se encontraba con la oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando lo que los dos hacían mientras Anya y Pitch observaban a Manny en silencio. Ni si quiera algo tan serio como eso terminaba como debía. Esta mansión, y toda la gente que vivía en ella era un desastre.

Suspirando la fae caminó hacía Manny para volver a colocar la silla derecha. Al estar tan cerca de Manny no pudo evitar volver sentir la ira creciendo en su pecho pero la joven respiró profundamente para calmarse.

-¿Esta en tu cabeza? -Anya fijó sus ojos sobre los de Manny el cual tenia una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su cara como si el casi recibir una paliza no fuera nada importante -lo notas, tomando control de tu vida, tomando tus decisiones, cambiando...

-Callate -Dijo tensa la joven mientras seguía mirando fríamente los ojos del mago.

-Se sincera. Te estas convirtiendo en él ¿verdad?

-Cierra la boca Manfred -Nightlight separó la oreja de la puerta para ver que estaba pasando justo cuando vio como Anya soltaba la silla para volver a dejar a Manny caer contra el suelo. Sin una pizca de remordimiento la joven coloco uno de sus pies sobre el hombro de Manny antes de pisar con fuerza. Las facciones de Manny se torcieron en una mueca de dolor antes de relajarse y volver a sonreír.

-¿Cuanto tardarás en pedir que te llamen Aeolus? -La joven quito su pie de encima y fue a volver a agarrarlo cuando sintió alguien agarrándole el brazo. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con Pitch el cual la observaba casi decepcionado.

-No caigas en sus juegos -La joven asintió antes de volver a levantar a Manny y alejarse de él. Nightlight se puso enseguida a su lado preocupado, pero justo entonces Manny volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Como estas tus alas Titania?

* * *

**Espero que se note la mejora con la anterior versión (aun si tampoco creo haberlo cambiado mucho XD) y por favor disfrutad del siguiente capitulo ;)**


	41. Chapter 39

**Antes de que sigáis adelante con el capitulo os aconsejo leer el anterior puesto que a sido actualizado. A menos que lo que hayáis leído tuviera escrito que era la versión definitiva os digo que volváis a leerlo.**

**Y por cierto, siento el retraso pero por ahora, y hasta que recupere un poco el control de mi tiempo, actualizare esto cada dos semanas mas o menos. Ya veremos cuanto tardo en acelerar el ritmo otra vez ;)**

**Como siempre, sentíos libres de comentar y preguntar lo que queráis.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 39**_

* * *

Anya se giró lentamente para mirar a Manny el cual seguía sonriendo como un loco. Nightlight a su lado le agarro del brazo para obligarla a mirarlo. Con sus labios intentó comunicarle su pregunta de una forma lenta para que la joven pudiera entenderlo.

"Qué ocurre con tus alas?" Había preguntado el pálido joven mientras Anya suspiraba. Mirando hacía Pitch asintió con la cabeza cosa que Nightlight no entendió hasta que arena negra comenzó a salir de la chaqueta que la joven había estado llevando haciendo que esta se deshiciera poco a poco dejando ver cuatro resplandecientes alas...decayendo.

El suelo se llenó de trozos de cristal del mismo color de las alas mientras estas se iban deshaciendo en más y más cristales dejando huecos en las coloridas membranas. Las dos superiores estaban casi destruidas por la mitad mientras las dos inferiores solo contaban con unos pocos agujeros.

Enfadado Nightlight agarro a Anya por el mentón para que no esquivara su mirada.

"¿Desde cuando?" Preguntó airado el joven mientras la fae intentaba sacudir la cabeza. Nigthlight volvió a preguntar mientras su agarre se volvía algo más fuerte.

-...Desde el día después del combate con Ares -Al ser preguntada por el momento en el cual iban a parar de deshacerse Anya dejo caer una lagrima -No lo van a hacer

-Esa es la maldición. Gaia no está contenta -Pitch molesto creó un pañuelo con la arena el cual lo puso encima de la boca de Manny para que cerrara la boca durante un rato. Pero Nightlight no parecía estar muy contento de no tener respuestas por lo que se giró hacía Pitch pidiendo una.

El vampiro arcano suspiró y con una chasquido de sus dedos aisló a Manny en una cúpula de oscuridad. No quería que el gusano tuviera más argumentos para usarlos en contra de su gente. Después se acercó a la puerta la cual abrió para poder hablar con Jack e Hiccup. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando en susurros no muy lejos de allí pero al ver a Pitch enseguida se callaron.

-Podéis iros

-Pero

-Es solo una pausa. Se ve que aun estáis todos demasiado inestables para esta interrogación -Los dos jóvenes asintieron y justos salieron de allí aun hablando en susurros.

Dentro de la sala Anya se encontraba de espaldas a Nightlight el cual parecía estar entre preocupado y enfadado mientras observaba el suelo llenándose poco a poco de cristales.

-Ahora podemos hablar -Anya asintió pero siguió de espaldas a los dos hombres deseando que fuera Pitch el que explicara para poder dejarla pensar un poco sin tener el peso de Nightlight encima.

El joven mago se giró hacía el vampiro haciendo varias preguntas las cuales Pitch sabía que serían complicadas de explicar.

-Si, únicamente yo sé lo que esta ocurriendo -Dijo respondiendo a la primera mientras se sentaba delante de Nightlight -Es un efecto secundario de usar la magia de Gaia contra los magos de la luz. Y si, duele -Nightlight miró hacía Anya la cual se encontraba mirando el vacío con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo como si intentara abrazarse a si misma -Puede ser que Ares ya no fuera un mago pero cuando Gaia maldice una linea familiar es imposible evitarlo. Perderá sus alas, y dolerá

"¿Por qué no dijo nada?" Preguntó el joven mirando solo a Pitch.

-Para no preocupar a nadie, además os habríais obsesionado por evitarlo

"¿Algo más que no me esté contando?" Y ante esa pregunta Pitch no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero Nightlight no había terminado con su pregunta "¿Qué era lo de antes? Manny dijo algo sobre algo que estaba en su cabeza ¿Qué es?" el vampiro se volvió hacía Anya la cual se giro un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. Con calma la joven asintió y se sentó a su lado para poder encarar a Nightlight

-Las fae eran hadas. Hadas normales hasta que una madre, sabiendo que dejaba a su hija sola en el mundo donó sus alas a la pequeña la cual nació con cuatro alas. Dos de ellas llevando recuerdos de su madre -Anya rió un poco aun si no había nada de humor en su tono -Un sistema muy estable la mayoría del tiempo pero siempre hay problemas. El recibir las alas de un solo progenitor causa muchos problemas pues la fuerza de esos recuerdos es doble. Un fae sin experiencia puede perderse en ellos. Tu "padre" pasa de ser eso a ser tu hermano, a ser tu yo del pasado...al final hay una alta probabilidad de convertirte en él. O peor, quedarte entre medias de una y otra personalidad

-Aeolus -Dijo Pitch cuando el silencio comenzó a ser pesado -Era un fae viejo, con grandes poderes. Su personalidad y sus recuerdos encerrados en una mente tan joven como la de Anya son una fuerza abrumadora

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Preguntó enfadado una vez más Nightlight. Anya se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Porque no se puede hacer nada!

"O tal vez es porque te has rendido antes de internarlo" Anya sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y Nightlight se levantó para pegarle una bofetada con fuerza. Pitch se levantó de un salto para evitar que el otro joven fuera a pegarla otra vez pero no había necesidad pues Nightlight salió de la sala sin decir nada más. Anya empezó a reírse mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla.

-No es divertido cuando te pegan

-¿Qué más da? No es como si algo como esto pueda empeorar mi situación

-...Aeolus...

-¡Me da igual lo que ese hombre hubiera echo en mi lugar! -Respondió Anya tensa. Sus alas se movieron sin su permiso dejando caer una cascada de cristales. Por la ola de dolor la joven clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior haciéndose sangre -Ese hombre, ese hombre no soy yo

-No, puede que no, pero os parecéis. Y eso es lo que no puedes aguantar, es por eso que tienes dificultades al separar tu personalidad de la suya

-¿Y qué hago? Si dejo de luchar tal vez desaparezca

-O tal vez no. Los faes aun son una raza joven. Más joven que el resto, al menos, y pocas cosas se han descubierto de vuestros comportamientos. Y no debes olvidar que tu has nacido humana -Anya asintió aun si al momento seguía luchando contra la presión en su cabeza de los recuerdos de Aeolus -¿has probado a hablar con él? -La única respuesta que Pitch recibió fue una sacudida de cabeza -Intentalo

-Solo acelerará el proceso

-Entonces no vas a hacer nada -Anya permaneció en silencio y fue entonces que Pitch supo que al momento nada iba a entrarle en la cabeza a la joven. Suspirando salió de la habitación dejándola sola, pero por si acaso, decidió alejar a Manny usando las sombras para evitar que en un momento de ira a la chica se le ocurriera dañar al traidor.

Ahora solo podía esperar que ese momento a solas solucionara algo.

* * *

**Espero que se entienda. Y si no lo hace no hay problema, puedo reescribir esto en un momento para que no sea tan confuso. Y por favor, cualquier duda me la podeís mandar. Contestaré cualquier cosa.**


	42. Chapter 40

**Odio cuando tienes ganas de escribir pero da igual que intentes no sepas que poner. Prácticamente e tenido que forzar este capitulo de mi cabeza pero espero que no haya salido tan mal como creo que ha salido.**

**Corazón**** de Nephilim: Me alegro de que ya no estés castigada! Y gracias por tus comentarios ;) (Aun si me has dejado ciega con la lampara XDXDXD)**

* * *

**Capitulo 40**

* * *

Jack se encontraba sentado a las puertas de la mazmorra esperando. Por unos segundos había pensado en acompañar a Hiccup pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Anya. Cuando Pitch le había dicho que se fueran pero ninguno de los otros se había marchado no había podido evitar pensar que estaba ocurriendo algo muy raro. Por supuesto Hiccup había sugerido que él también se quedara pero Jack había terminado por empujarle para que se fuera con Toothless sabiendo que a pesar de estar la semana entera casi sin perderlo de vista el joven vikingo seguía temiendo que su amigo fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Por fin, cuando Jack ya pensaba que iba a seguir allí una eternidad, Nightlight abrió la puerta de golpe casi golpeando al pobre peli-blanco con dicha puerta. Los dos se miraron unos segundos antes de que el mudo le agarrara del brazo para tirar de él hacía el piso de arriba.

-¿Nightlight? Hey dejas de...Nightlight! me vas a arrancar el brazo! -Jack intentó soltar su brazo sin resultados pues el otro parecía decidido a no dejarle atrás. De camino a la habitación los dos se cruzaron con Rapunzel la cual no esquivó a tiempo el brazo de Jack el cual la arrastró detrás de los dos sin escuchar queja alguna. Merida la cual vio la escena les siguió con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó la pelirroja al final aun sonriendo. Rapunzel se encogió de hombros acelerando su paso para no ser arrastrada por Jack.

-Nightlight esta destrozando mi brazo por alguna razón pero no se... -Y entonces el grupo entero se detuvo frente a la habitación de Nightlight el cual los empujo a todos dentro antes de cerrar la puerta.

El silencio invadió la habitación dejando un extraño ambiente pero cuando los tres jóvenes se giraron para centrar su atención en el "secuestrador" no pudieron evitar que la voz se les quedara en la garganta. Había algo de verdad desolador en la expresión perdida del joven mago.

Rapunzel fue la primera en reaccionar cogiéndole de la mano para llevarle a la cama de la forma más delicada que pudo. Merida se apoyo contra la pared cruzando sus brazos mientras Jack se arrodilló frente a Nightlight el cual se llevo una mano a la cara a la vez que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

-¿Night ha ocurrido algo? ¿Es esto por Manfred? -El mudo sacudió la cabeza antes de empezar a hacer signos con sus manos. Rapunzel siendo la única capaz de entenderlos con facilidad, por todos sus años leyendo libros como único hobbie, fue traduciendo.

-Al parecer Anya ha estado ocultando algo...¿Algo con sus alas? -Nightlight asintió antes de seguir -Se están cayendo a trozos

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cayendo a trozos? -Nightlight hizo un pequeño hechizo de luz el cual cogió forma de cuatro alas y poco a poco las fue destrozando para demostrar lo que Anya estaba sufriendo -¿Desde cuando? -Rapunzel leyo las manos de Nightlight antes de llevarse una a su boca horrorizada.

-Lleva toda la semana -Jack miró a Nightlight pero antes de poder decir algo alguien llamó a la puerta. Los cuatro se giraron hacía ella algo extrañados de ver a Sandy llamándoles para que salieran de allí.

Merida la cual había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces fue la que le pregunto para que exactamente les llamaban. Sandy les dio una respuesta muy sencilla. Anya.

* * *

**Salón**

Cuando los cuatro jovenes, siguiendo a Sandy, entraron en la habitación se encontraron allí con Ombric el cual estaba metido en una airada discusión con Pitch. No había nadie más en la sala pero justo entonces Hiccup llegó por el otro pasillo seguido por Toothless.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Al parecer la amiga de la princesa -Dijo Merida mientras señalaba a Jack el cual le sacó la lengua -la está liando parda -Rapunzel golpeó el hombro de Merida y cuando tuvo su atención le hizo una señal de que cerrara la boca. Merida gruño algo antes de entrar en la sala.

Pitch y Ombric dejaron de discutir cuando vieron a todo el grupo y les pidieron que se sentaran donde quisieran.

-Imagino que el joven Nightlight ya os a contado lo ocurrido -Empezó Ombric solo para ser interrumpido por una rápida sucesión de gestos de parte del mudo -Hmmm, entendido. Tal y como os a contado la joven Anya a ocultado durante toda la semana la situación con sus alas gracias a la ayuda de cierto idiota

-Oh por supuesto Ombric, échame a mi la culpa

-No deberías haber permitido que

-Se sentía perdida, y le dolía. No iba a dejarla ni a delatarla cuando no quería -Ombric enfadado le golpeo con un dedo sobre el pecho al vampiro el cual no retrocedió pero si que golpeo la mano del otro para que le dejara en paz.

-Esto podría matarla y lo único que has echo es empeorarlo

-No había mucho más que hacer

-¿Podrían por favor dejar de pelear y explicar? -Preguntó Rapunzel exasperada. Estaba preocupada por Anya y esto no parecía estar haciendo mucho por ayudar esa preocupación. La verdad es que no había hablado mucho con la joven pero si que eran todos buenos amigos de Jack y eso era suficiente para el hada.

-¿Qué sabéis de los faes? -Después de recibir varias respuestas bastante vagas Ombric asintió -Al igual que vosotros, muchos más están igual de perdidos. Hay muchas cosas aun por descubrir sobre ellos, pues cada raza guardo muy bien sus secretos. Uno de ellos puede que lo vayamos a descubrir gracias a la joven Anya

-¿Qué significa eso? Anya puede estar ahora mismo en peligro y quieres usarla para investigar

-Joven Jack, esa no es mi intención -Hiccup hizo que se sentara y le cogió de la mano para ofrecerle su apoyo como él había echo antes después de su encuentro con Manny -Voy a contaros todo lo que conozco sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Las alas de los Faes son su fuente de energía, o una de sus fuentes, cuando se usa mucha de esta energía las alas terminan dañadas aun si no se hasta que punto deben gastar sus fuerzas para que el proceso comience. Además de sus alas hay otra cosa la cual está provocando sus sufrimiento

-¿Y eso es? -Preguntó Hiccup intentando controlar a Jack el cual parecía estar a un paso de salir corriendo a buscar a su amiga. Si era para matarla o solo apoyarla Hiccup no lo sabía pero prefería no descubrirlo.

-Al parecer cuando las alas de un fae provienen de un solo pariente hay una alta probabilidad de que la mente de ese pariente se fusiones con la persona

-...Oh ¿la pequeña hada se está convirtiendo en otra persona? -Dijo Merida ahora más interesada en el asunto. Rapunzel a su lado le dio una colleja mientras le ponia una mano a Jack en el hombro para demostrarle su apoyo. Entonces el joven mago agarro una de las manos de Nigthlight.

-No soy el único que está sufriendo aqui por ella -El mudo le sonrió ligeramente antes de golpearle ligeramente con el hombro cosa que Jack respondió con una sonrisa -Entonces ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-No lo sabemos -Respondió Pitch algo arrepentido. En parte sabía que tenia cierta culpa por todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo no había podido evitar ayudar a la joven cuando esta se lo había pedido. Por mucho que intentara negarlo Anya era como Aeolus en muchas cosas y nada que intentara iba a cambiar ese echo.

Sandy, el cual había permanecido callado hasta ese momento levanto la mano casi como pidiendo turno para hablar. Pitch asintió en su dirección rezando para que tuviera una buena respuesta.

Con su arena mágica el rubio formo una imagen de Anya durmiendo en una cama, encima de su cabeza la arena.

-...¿Sueños? -Tanteó Rapunzel recibiendo una señal de más o menos.

-Hmm, tal vez -Ombric dijo mientras todos los demás seguian intentando adivinar que quería decir el otro -eso podría funcionar. Si la joven Anya se niega a hablar con Aeolus tal vez un sueño para obligarla funcione

-¿Estamos pasando de lo que ella piensa del asunto? -Preguntó algo vacilante Hiccup. Él entendía que algo tenían que hacer pero de allí a prácticamente obligar a la joven a enfrentarse a sus problemas de esa forma...

-Si -Respondieron a la vez Pitch, JacK y Nightlight el cual repitió varias veces el símbolo para que a todos les quedara bien claro lo poco que le importaba al momento lo que Anya pensaba del asunto.

Ombric suspiró ahora aliviado.

-Lo intentaremos esta noche. Por ahora todos pasad la tarde como queraís -Dicho eso él, Pitch y Sandy salieron de la sala dejando a los jóvenes sentados en el sofá.

Merida sintiendo que otra vez se iba a establecer un ambiente incomodo caminó hasta la consola para encenderla.

-¿Quien quiere jugar a patearle el culo al paquete de Hiccup? -Dijo sonriendo mientras sujetaba el mando. Todo el grupo escepto el vikingo sonrieron un poco antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a la tele con los mandos en la mano.

-No soy tan malo! -Terminó por decir Hiccup mientras cogía el mando sabiendo muy bien que esta iba a terminar de forma irremediable con su derrota.


	43. Chapter 41

**Dios como odio la vida estudiantil. No te da tiempo para nada y además como se te ocurra estar en temporada de exámenes pues ya se acabó. Toda tu cabeza está concentrada en los estudios y no hay momento para escribir.**

**Sé que me ha salido un capitulo muy corto. Y aborrezco que sean cortos, pero es que simplemente me es imposible ponerme y que me salga algo más y no tengo el tiempo como para estar horas y horas delante de esta pantalla escribiendo.**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y de verdad, os prometo que cuando pasen estos meses de clases me pondré las pilas.**

**Como siempre, espero que se entienda el capitulo (tal vez lo cambie un poco cuando tenga tiempo) y comentad lo que queráis.**

* * *

**LaRojas09: Si, tengo otras dos historias abandonadas pero no es porque quiera, si no más bien porque ya llevando solo dos me es imposible hacer las cosas a tiempo y bien -.-U, pero no hay que preocuparse, serán actualizadas antes de que pase un año XDXD**

* * *

_**Capitulo 41**_

* * *

Los cinco jóvenes se encontraban bastante nerviosos cosa que todo el mundo pudo notar. Pitch por su lado se encontraba suspirando desolado al pensar el poco tiempo que tardaría Anya en notar que algo iba mal.

Merida no había parado de mirarla desde que había entrado en la sala. Rapunzel se había lanzado sobre ella como si fuera su madre y gracias a dios, Anya le había respondido con una sonrisa y un gracias por sus atenciones sin llegar a preguntar a que eran debidas.

Jack la había estado mirando mal y Nightlight más de lo mismo. Ambos chicos parecían estar no solo enfadados si no también dolidos por el comportamiento de la joven. Y en parte el vampiro podía entenderlo.

Por último estaba Hiccup, el cual era el único capaz de comportarse de forma normal y además intentar controlar a Jack, el cual había dejado muy claro durante todo el día, que era su novio. Pitch nunca había visto a un joven más hormonalmente alterado que el joven Frost y justo por eso debía agradecer que Hiccup no fuera una mujer, no quería tratar con embarazadas en un futuro cercano.

Por fin el día procedió sin que Anya sospechara nada, aun si todos los demás, desde los guardianes a los niños, se habían dado cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal en la cabeza de los cinco jóvenes.

Antes de que todos se retiraran a sus habitaciones Sandy los reunió en el despacho del vampiro arcano para esperar allí unos pocos minutos para estar bien seguros de que Anya se había ido a dormir. Por supuesto ninguno de los jóvenes sabía lo que el plan entre Sandy y Pitch era, pero ninguno de los dos adultos se preocupaba mucho. Sabían que los jóvenes podrían con todo lo que les echaran encima, sobre todo, cuando era para ayudar a alguien que conocían.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce todo el grupo salió del despacho para correr lo más silenciosos posibles hacía la habitación de Anya. Pitch con la llave maestra de la mansión abrió la puerta dejando pasar antes a Sandy el cual tenia una gran habilidad para el sigilo. En cuanto el rubio les hizo la señal de que pasaran los cinco jovenes se precipitaron al interior de la habitación.

-Vale, ¿cuando empezamos? -Preguntó Jack mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nightlight le miró con una ceja levantada antes de llevarse un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio. Lo que no necesitaban ahora era despertar a la joven y darle un ataque al corazón.

Sandy levanto un dedo pidiendo un momento y entonces empezó a dejar su magia correr libre por la habitación. La arena dorada los envolvió a todos en un abrazo cálido el cual estuvo a punto de dejarlos a todos durmiendo y solo por pura fuerza de voluntad consiguieron aguantar. Entonces toda la arena se arremolinó sobre la cabeza de Anya la cual se removió incomoda en la cama antes de soltar un suspiro y quedar totalmente sumida en un sueño controlado.

-Y ahora es cuando os toca

-¿Nos toca? -Murmuró Rapunzel confundida. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo la arena también les envolvió a ellos y en esta ocasión en apenas unos segundos estaban todos durmiendo profundamente. Sus sueños unidos a los de la joven en la cama.

Pitch suspiró aliviado al ver que todo había salido bien. Si de verdad había alguien que podía ayudar a la joven eran esos cinco. Entonces el vampiro notó como alguien tiraba de la manga de su tunica y al mirar hacía esa dirección se encontró con Sandy el cual tenia una sonrisa amplia en su cara.

-¿Qué? -Con lo que le quedaba libra de arena el rubio comenzó a dibujar cosas para dejarle ver a Pitch lo que quería decir. En primer lugar dibujó a un grupo de niños, después el mismo grupo en una cama con Z sobre sus cabeza, entonces dos figuras las cuales se parecían bastante a ellos dos y para terminar una cama más grande. Cuando Sandy vio que Pitch había terminado con cada imagen empezó a mover las cejas sugestivamente de arriba a abajo.

-... -Pitch lo miró durante un par de segundos incrédulo pero finalmente le agarro del brazo para llevárselo a sus habitaciones. Estaba claro que Frost no era el único hormonalmente alterado.


	44. Chapter 42

**Buff no sabéis que alegría tengo de que me haya salido algo más largo. Sigo con exámenes y con bastante royo pero al menos algo e recuperado. Aunque espero que no este cambiando calidad por cantidad (aunque de calidad ya tenia poco XDXDXD)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y dejad un comentario (lo que queráis, critica, spam...bueno mejor spam no XDXD)**

**Disfrutad**

* * *

_**Capitulo 42**_

Cuando Jack abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una gran llanura que se expandía hasta el horizonte. En un principio no le dio mucha importancia y se dispuso a volver a cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco más. Justo en ese momento de oscuridad y silencio recordó que él no podía estar allí.

De un salto se puso de pie y se miró alrededor para buscar a sus amigos que por suerte estaban allí tirados casi en la misma posición en la cual había estado él hacía poco tiempo. Nightlight se encontraba tumbado boca-arriba y parecía dormir como un angelito. Merida no muy lejos del grupo estaba despatarrada y boca-abajo dejando a Jack la duda de si la joven podía respirar. Rapunzel estaba en su forma de hada y rodeada por su pelo usándolo tanto como manta como almohada. Era un posición rara pero al mismo tiempo hacía de la dorada hada algo adorable.

Por último Jack buscó con su mirada a Hiccup relajándose cuando lo halló caminando hacía ellos. Al parecer había sido el primero en despertarse y aprovechando el momento se había atrevido a buscar a ver si encontraba a alguien más.

-No hay nadie. Ni rastro de Pitch, ni de Sandy, ni de nadie

-Seguro que Sandy se ha echo el travieso, ya sabes -dijo Jack con una sonrisa picara -para tener tiempo a solas con Pitch -y para darle aun más efecto a sus palabas comenzó a mover sus cejas de arriba a abajo dejando a Hiccup sonrojado y con ganas de pegarle un buen golpe.

-Jack, no es momento para tonterías

-Oh venga~ Hiccup no seas aburrido -Cuando el palido mago vio que su novio intentaba ignorarlo se le arrimó lo más que pudo para luego soplarle suavemente en la oreja -Además, es una teoría totalmente plausible -El vikingo terminó por admitir que Jack podía tener razón pero que al momento era mejor no decidir nada por si solos y que mejor esperar a los demás. Jack sin tener ningún problema hizo que Hiccup se sentará en el suelo cruzado de piernas antes de acomodarse en su regazo.

Por fin, después de solo un par de minutos los demás comenzaron a despertarse empezando por Rapunzel, la cual les sonrió y empezó a decirles lo adorables que eran, seguida por Nightlight el cual al verlos se volvió a acostar decidido a no verlos y terminando por Merida la cual había conseguido babease medía cara.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos. Ahora vamos a buscar a Anya

-¿A Anya? -Rapunzel preguntó algo confusa.

-Está claro que Sandy nos ha tenido que meter en su sueño para ayudarla. Como le dije antes a Hiccup para tener tiempo con... -Hiccup decidido a no volver a repetir esa escena le tapó la boca haciendo que los demás sonrieran divertidos pues Jack al verse incapaz de usar la boca había comenzado a mover sus cejas otra vez.

-Quitando las tonterías, puede que Jack tenga razón. Tal vez Sandy pensó que para ayudar a Anya era necesario que viniéramos

-Muy bien, ¿entonces que propones Rapunzel? -Preguntó curiosa Merida.

-¿No está claro? Tenemos que encontrarla -El grupo no dudo mucho más y casi de inmediato comenzaron a caminar hacía cualquier dirección. Si esto era un sueño la superficie en la que estaban no podía ser muy grande...no?

Para entretenerse un rato Jack pensó en empezar un juego pero a la décima ronda de "veo veo" ya se habían quedado casi sin más palabras por lo cual la diversión no duró mucho. Aunque al menos si que consiguieron aprovechar el tiempo para conocerse mejor puesto que Nightlight aun era un gran desconocido en el grupo.

Mientras iban charlando Nightlight usando de traductora a Rapunzel los demás se dieron cuenta de cuan parecidos eran en realidad los dos palidos del grupo que más que hermanos debían ser gemelos directamente. Aunque por supuesto Jack tenia la inocencía de un actor porno lo que hacía que Hiccup se desesperara de vez en cuando a pesar de lo mucho que se reían los demás.

A pesar de todo llegó un momento en el cual algo de ruido comenzó a escucharse. Era algo que no había ocurrido hasta entonces puesto que lo único que habían podido escuchar eran sus proprias voces. Los ruidos eran algo extraños en un principio pero cuando se acercaron más pudieron identificarlo. Eran ruidos de espadas chocando entre ellas.

-¿Por donde suenan? -Preguntó Merida mientras se miraba alrededor intentando identificar algo, aunque solo fuera una sombra.

-Yo no veo nada por aquí por lo tanto no puede... -Y entonces Hiccup miró hacía arriba y se puso pálido. Los demás enseguida también levantaron la mirada para luego correr y desperdigarse lo más rápido posible porque en apenas unos segundos dos personas cayeron al suelo pesadamente para luego volver a empezar un choque de espadas. Destellos salían del acero de los estoques mientras las alas de los dos combatientes les elevaban y bajaban con agilidad. No cabía duda de que una de las figuras era Anya, por lo tanto la otra tenía que ser...

-Aeolus...¿Pero por qué están luchando? -Preguntó Jack. Hiccup se llevo una mano a la barbilla adoptando una pose pensativa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Rapunzel le interrumpió.

-Tiene que ser lo que Nightlight y Pitch nos explicaron. La personalidad de Aeolus y la de Anya chocan

-Chocar vale ¿pero luchar? ¿No es eso un poco demasiado extremo? -Todos se giraron hacía Merida la cual tenia un gesto de total confusión en la cara. Nightlight en un principio parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero al final sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a correr detrás de los combatientes -Y allí se va el príncipe de brillante armadura

-...¿Vamos a ir nosotros? -Intervino Jack cuando vio que nadie más del grupo se ponía en camino. Rapunzel asintió y empezó a correr detrás de Nightlight haciendo que los demás también se pusieran en movimiento.

Justo cuando ya estaban a punto de alcanzarlos vieron a Nightlight detenerse y abrir la boca un par de veces, por fin al tercer intento una voz suave y melodiosa salió de la garganta del joven que hizo que Anya se girara hacía ellos. Sus ojos hacía un momento ofuscados en la pelea se iluminaron y el estoque bajo de su forma ofensiva hasta reposar lacio contra su pierna.

-¿Nightlight? -El joven casi parecía tan sorprendido como el resto a la aparición de su voz.

-Bueno -Se puso a razonar Hiccup -esto es un sueño al fin y al cabo

-Osea que...si me imagino... -Y Jack entonces fijó su mirada en Hiccup durante unos segundos recibiendo una colleja de parte de este cuando supuso que estaba pensando el idiota.

-No es el momento -Jack asintió algo avergonzado pero aun pensando en que le habría gustado ver a Hiccup en un traje de conejito. Anya al cruzar su mirada con la suya no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Jack, tu no cambias

-Ya bueno, seguro que en algún momento habrás soñado con Nightlight en cueros -Anya sacudió la cabeza antes de volverse hacía Nightlight el cual se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Aeolus.

El hombre ahora mismo se enfrentaba a los ojos de cinco jóvenes más Anya y su mano soltó el estoque dejándolo clavado en el suelo.

-Obra de Pitch imagino

-No, de Sandy, su novio -Respondió Merida con toda la naturalidad posible, Aeolus levantó una ceja antes de que una sonrisa aflorara en su cara.

-Vaya, eso es algo que no me imaginaba -Nightlight el cual sentía que no era momento para retrasar la conversación importante decidió intervenir. Le parecía bien que todos quisieran relajarse pero el quería arreglar las cosas al momento.

-¿Por qué peleáis? -Los dos faes se miraron entre ellos. Aeolus decaído, Anya enfadada.

-Está destrozándolo todo! Entra en mi cabeza y...y...¡no soy tú! No son tus recuerdos, no es tu vida, en MI vida -Dijo la joven mientras su mano volvió a cerrarse alrededor de su estoque con fuerza. Aeolus simplemente suspiró.

-La fuerza no servirá para expulsar lo que queda de mi. Pero está desesperada

-No me trates como si no estuviera -Gritó Anya. Nightlight sabiendo que esto iba a escalar decidió abrazar a la joven para así tener acceso al arma y mantenerla abajo. Si se ponian a pelear los perderían de vista.

-Por favor -susurro -déjame ayudarte -Anya entre sus brazos dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Anya -Los ojos de la joven se volvieron hacía Jack el cual se había puesto serio. Y pudo notar, que al igual que Nightlight cuando se había enterado el también estaba enfadado en el fondo -Soy tu amigo desde hace bastante tiempo. Suficiente como para que cuando tengas un problemas vengas a mi, pero ha pasado una semana y no lo has echo y me tengo que enterar por terceros -dijo mientras señalaba a Nightlight -que te pasa algo. ¿Soy tu amigo no? El de las bromas tontas para alegrar el día. Y además has pasado una semana y casi no te e presentado a mis amigos. A mi recién conseguido novio -Dijo mientras señalaba a Hiccup -A la loca que casi me mata en el entrenamiento -Merida sacó pecho al oír eso, como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgullosa -A la encantadora hada Rapunzel -Mientras el joven mago iba hablando a su alrededor la gran llanura empezó a derrumbarse.

El cielo se llenó de grietas mientras el suelo comenzó a perder el color y en pocos segundos estuvieron rodeados de oscuridad. Aeolus había desaparecido dejando solo polvo en su lugar.

-...No quería preocupar a nadie. Y si iba a perder la cabeza -susurro la joven -prefería no llevarme a nadie conmigo

-¿Y no pensaste que te ayudaríamos? -Dijo Rapunzel mientras se acercaba a la joven con una sonrisa -Jack no ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti y la verdad pareces una muy buena persona. Me habría gustado poder conocerte

-Ya bueno, cualquiera que pueda pegarle una paliza a la princesa -El grupo rió cuando Jack soltó un "oye" haciendo morritos. Aun si al final incluso él se unió a las risas -se merece un poco de entrenamiento conmigo

-Si claro, eso va a ayudar mucho Merida ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, pego palizas? -La pelirroja sin dudarlo ni un segundo se tiró sobre Jack el cual intento escudarse detrás de Hiccup.

Rapunzel entonces le agarro la mano a Anya mientras Nightlight la soltada.

-Me gustaría conocerte de verdad -Anya sonrió ligeramente antes de girarse hacía Nightlight.

-Lo siento -El palido joven sacudio la cabeza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo te peguep la bofetada

-Me la merecía -Rapunzel con una sonrisa traviesa le pegó una al momento haciendo que Anya empezara a balbucear sorprendida -p-p-p-pero ¿Por qué?

-Has dicho que te la merecías -Anya se llevo una mano a la mejilla con una sonrisa entre perdida y feliz. Pero entonces toda su cara volvió a decaer en una expresión de derrota haciendo que Rapunzel y Nightlight compartieran una mirada preocupada. Incluso los tres que se encontraban aun peleándose se volvieron a notar el cambio en la atmósfera.

-...Sigo sin saber como arreglar esto. Aun lo siento, en mi cabeza, presionando -Con una mano puesta en su frente Anya cerro los ojos intentando evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer -todo esto es culpa de Gaia, es la maldición por fallar en mi cometido

-¿Gaia? ¿Así como, diosa Gaia, madre de todos? -Preguntó algo perdida Merida. Anya asintió.

-Aeolus recibió su castigo, una maldición en su familia. Mi castigo es esto. El no poder volver a sentir el aire, perder el cielo que nunca e tenido. Y esta locura en mi cabeza -Y a su espalda, las alas que hacía un momento estaban en perfecto estado comenzaron a decaer hasta adoptar la forma que Nightlight ya había visto. Los cristales rotos llenaron el suelo a su alrededor en una lluvia a la vez preciosa y terrible.

Abrazándola otra vez no pudo evitar mantener la desesperación fuera de su voz.

-¿Se puede hacer algo?

-No lo sé...no lo sé


	45. Chapter 43

**Me da la sensación de que no paro de disculparme en cada capitulo por algo. Si antes los examenes, si ahora las vacaciones y otros examenes (XD, los examenes siempre entran en alguna parte) . Está claro que e perdido el ritmo de escribir esto completamente, y por eso lo siento.**

**Aunque bueno al menos e conseguido hacer un capitulo XDXDXD**

**Corazón de Nephilim: muchas gracias por seguir comentando y espero que te guste el capitulo**

¿El Aeolus con el que Anya estaba luchando es el real Aeolus o sólo una representación de lo que sería la personalidad de él?: **Era una representación de Aeolus. Era lo que los recuerdos podían crear durante el sueño.**

¿Ay alguna forma de revertir o pausar el proceso de destrucción de las alas de Anya?: **Hmm, quien sabe...XD**

Y por curiosidad: ¿En la relación de Hiccup y Jack, quien es el activo y quien el pasivo?: **Me gusta hacer que el top sea Hiccup pero que Jack sea un power-bottom, lo cual significa que aunque Jack se deja es el que ataca XDXDXDXD**

**Por cierto, habéis leido el especial de Navidad? Si lo habeís echo espero que os haya gustado, si no, disfrutadlo ;)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 43**_

El sueño continuó con normalidad hasta que a la mañana siguiente todo el grupo despertó en las habitaciones de Anya. Por supuesto Sandy había tenido cuidado en como dejarlos para que al despertar ninguno de ellos sufriera por dormir en mala posición, por lo tanto lo que podría haber sido una mañana desastrosa fue un buen comienzo del día.

Rapunzel fue la primera en levantarse pero casi de inmediato se sentó al lado de Anya en la cama para ayudarla a despertarse con algo más de rapidez. Jack dormido en el suelo rodó por este hasta alcanzar a Hiccup y abrazarse a él sacandole un gruñido perezoso. Merida hundida en una de las sillas de la habitación abrió los ojos para gruñir algo y acurrucarse otra vez. Nightlight tumbado al lado de Anya le echó una mano a Rapunzel a despertar a la adormilada fae.

La joven se fue espabilando poco a poco hasta que los por fin sus ojos se abrieron por más de un par de segundos. Al fijar su mirada en los dos que intentaban despertarla Anya se incorporó para buscar con la mirada al resto del grupo. Sorprendida se quedó allí despierta sin decir palabra con la boca abierta. Había de verdad pensado que todo había sido un sueño pero no, de verdad Sandy había metido a toda esta gente en su sueño para ayudarla.

-Gracias -susurro al final recibiendo una gran sonrisa de parte de Rapunzel y un apretón de manos por parte de Nightlight.

-Te dije que queríamos ayudarte. Ahora venga, hay que levantar a los demás

A pesar de poder decirse de una forma tan rápida y sencilla el intento para despertar a los demás fue muy difícil. Lo primero fue intentarlo con Merida la cual estaba sola pero eso supuso una complicación cuando a cada intento la pelirroja soltaba puñetazos. Se veía que estaba muy apegada al sueño. Después de recibir varios moratones Nightlight y Anya consiguieron despertarla pero por su puesto el humor de ambos ya había caído a bajo cero al estar bastante adoloridos. Rapunzel intentó con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a reír pero por la forma en la cual Anya frunció el ceño supo que no lo estaba consiguiendo muy bien.

Después de Merida quedaban solo la parejita y aunque esto fue más fácil que despertar a Merida también costó más tiempo. Jack parecía no querer desengancharse de Hiccup y ni tirando entre tres consiguieron separarlos, así que lo que quedaba era levantar a Hiccup y que ya él lo intentara. Merida con toda la finura de una señorita agarro un jarrón lleno de agua y lo vació, flores incluidas, sobre la cabeza del pobre vikingo el cual estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

-Pero qué...!?

-Buenos días por la mañana! -exclamó la pelirroja después de haber tirado las pruebas de su delito al otro lado de la habitación. Al oir como el jarrón se rompía en mil pedazos Anya suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le estaba empezando a doler.

Una vez despierto Hiccup el grupo salió de la habitación dejandole a él el encargo de despertar a Jack puesto que por un lado, nadie quería que Merida ideara más planes y por el otro, eran pareja y se tenia que aguantar.

La gran parte del grupo empezaron a bajar las escaleras para llegar hasta la celda de Manny en silencio intentando no hacer aun más ruido del que ya habían provocado en la habitación y es que preferían hacer esto solos antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de pararles los pies. Cuando ya estuvieron justo enfrente de la celda Jack y Hiccup les alcanzaron corriendo.

-¿Entonces -empezó Jack nada más llegar -estamos seguro de que esto puede funcionar? -Anya se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que Rapunzel asentía con la cabeza. Las dos chicas se miraron unos segundos antes que la última le agarrara de las manos.

-Tienes que tener fe Anya, esto va a funcionar -Nightlight le mandó una sonrisa agradecida a Rapunzel antes de también agarrar una de las manos para ver si eso le daba fuerza. Anya un poco más relajada con el apoyo les sonrió agradecida y les devolvió el apretón.

Si esto no funcionaba, pensó Anya, al menos, lo habría intentado.

* * *

**Es corto y está bastante mal, pero es que quería quitarme esta parte de encima para avanzar ya en la historia, disculpadme y espero poder tener el siguiente capitulo dentro de poco**


	46. Chapter 44

**Bueno, ahora si que si, terminamos la historia. No creo que os vaya dejar sin nada más durante mucho tiempo de este Au pero por ahora creo que veré si me concentro en las otras historias que e abandonado por culpa de este bicho.**

**Sé que seguramente no es el final que os esperabais, pero si queda algún cable suelto hará un epilogo más adelante o modificaré esto para arreglar lo que haya faltado. De verdad, no sabéis lo que me alivia haberlo terminado, aunque a la vez me da mucha pena. Llevo todo este mes pensando en como hacerlo, en si hacer más capitulo para hacerlo todo en orden, pero al final es que no podía más con ella, tenia que terminarla antes de que se alargara (más).**

**Quizás haga algo con las parejas que no han tenido mucho desarrollo, como por ejemplo la amistad entre Halle y Nephilim, o la relación de Sandy y Pitch (ahora que la mansión está medio vacía XDXD). Ya veré lo que hago pero os prometo que si, habrá más.**

**Por cierto, deberéis perdonarme con las faltas puesto que al no tener mucho tiempo estoy escribiendo con la tablet (y un nuevo teclado adaptado que me han comprado mis padres y madre mía si se lo agradezco) en mis ratos libres entre clase y clase y la maldita cosa no me marca muy bien los errores, espero haberlos corregido al menos en un 80%.**

* * *

****_Ioni-chan_**: **Siempre es bueno que me escriban comentarios personas nuevas! Gracias por leer está historia, y mira XD has llegado justo para el final. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado y me alegra que te decidieras a darle una oportunidad a este bodrio de historia XDXDXDXDXD La verdad espero que disfrutes con el final y que te quedes para cuando haga las siguientes. Gracias por comentar ;)

**_LaRojas09_****_:_** Gracias por seguir la historia, y no te preocupes ahora que esto está mas o menos terminado ya podré concentrarme en lo demás. Espero que te guste el final y nada más. Gracias por apoyarme hasta el final ;)

* * *

**_Capitulo 44_**

* * *

** Un mes después**

** PoV Jack**

* * *

Todo salio bien. Es raro pensar esto ahora después de lo mucho que sufrimos aquellos primeros días, pero sí, todo salio bien.

Cuando todos despertamos del sueño y decidimos bajar a hablar con Manny por lo que pensamos sería la última vez yo ya creía que el mundo se me iba a caer encima, que todo volvería a salir mal, pero muy mal ¿por qué cuando había salido algo bien en el último año mas o menos?

Pero al final todos mis miedos eran infundados, Anya había ido allí más decidida de lo que la había visto en esos últimos días, Nightlight a su lado siendo un mayor apoyo de lo que yo había podido ser en aquel tiempo, aun ahora, era su mayor apoyo a pesar de qu yo quiera remediarlo, pero al final que va a hacer un "hermano" contra una pareja.

Manny nos recibió con sorpresa pues no se esperaba después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que lo volviéramos a intentar, pero presionamos. Hiccup se forzó a aceptar lo que había ocurrido con su pueblo y lo que había tenido que sufrir posteriormente mientras intentaba recuperar la vida. Se forzó a abrir su pasado hacía todos nosotros, a descubrir su corazón siempre tan bien guardado para que todos compartiríamos su dolor. Merida fue después, nunca una de las que se aguantan mucho.

La joven princesa pelirroja quería preguntar por que y desde cuando había recibido Manny ayuda de Mordu, y si había tenido algo que ver con lo que el hombre maldito había echo a su gente en escocía. Por supuesto Manny intentó evitar dar una respuesta directa sabiendo que no ganaría nada siendo sincero pero Rapunzel no lo permitió, la joven rubia era una de las mejores amigas de Merida, no iba a dejar que un lunático le tomara el pelo. Al final cuando Manny habló Merida decidió que no valía la pena pegarle la paliza que se merecería, porque lo que vendría más adelante sería peor, aunque por supuesto sin ser capaz de aguantarse un puñetazo si que le pegó. No se merecía nada menos por ayudar a Mordu a destrozar familias enteras y por casi matar al padre de la joven.

Yo le pregunté después por todo lo que el había pensado hacerme, lo que implicó cuando me encontró en su laboratorio, y aunque ya me lo había imaginado la respuesta me chocó. Manny se había vuelto loco buscando su poder, aquel poder que Aeolus le había quitado hace tanto, tanto tiempo. Había querido coger a todos los cazadores de su orden que pudieran tener un mínimo de poder y extraérselo en horribles experimentos, como había querido hacer con las alas de Anya. Casi me daba pena el loco hombre en el que se había convertido, porque no parecía darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo eran barbaridades, el iluso había pensado que todas sus acciones estaban justificadas.

Rapunzel no quiso preguntar nada referente a la presencia de su "madre" allí entre los agentes de Manny, seguramente imaginándose porque los dos trabajarían justos y temiendo por un momento lo que podría haber pasado con su familia de haber fallado a pararle los pies.

Nightlight entonces nos sorprendió a todos utilizando a Anya como medio para enfrentarse a Manny por todo lo que le había echo a él. Preguntándole que había echo con su familia, el como había sabido que niño había tenido que secuestrar y porque lo había echo para luego, en vez de quitarle los poderes, engañarle para que pensara que Manny había sido su familia. En darle unos años de infancia normales mientras lo utilizaba para encontrar a otros magos de luz, o a otros posibles aliados poderosos que se unieran a la orden. ¿Por qué le había tenido que dar la ilusión de una familia? La respuesta por supuesto lo le dejó satisfecho puesto que Manny solo veía la cosas con su ya quemada mente y de su punto de vista le había echo un regalo antes de que con su rebeldía le había obligado a encerrarle como un criminal en el laboratorio. Manny había querido una marioneta antes de arrancarle sus poderes, ninguno de nosotros pensó en aquel momento que la respuesta llenó algo en el pecho del joven mudo. El vació que Manny había construido iba a permanecer allí y eso era lo que de verdad me daba pena.

Que un hombre tan cruel pudiera haber dejado una marca tan grande en el mundo...eso si que era verdaderamente horrible.

Cuando Anya se aseguró que todos hubiéramos terminado de pedir nuestras explicaciones se acercó a Manny ignorando la puyas que el hombre le soltaba. Mi amiga estaba tan indiferente en el exterior, intentando controlar el miedo que sabíamos todos que estaba allí. Ninguno de nosotros sabía si esto iba a funcionar, nada de lo que nos habíamos dicho en el sueño podía asegurarnos que no iba a estallarnos todo en la cara. Eso podría haber salido muy, muy, pero muy mal...y en parte lo hizo.

Por un momento mientras Anya se concentraba su alas, ya descubiertas anteriormente, parecieron reconstruirse, cargando su poder como ya lo había echo antes mientras se había enfrentado a Ares, pero en esta ocasión no hubo explosión de luz, ni decoraciones, en esta ocasión, solo hubo un momento de oscuridad repentina y entonces al volver la luz las cuatro alas de Anya se habían reducido a añicos mientras un Manny ahora mucho más debilitado, un Manny que parecía haber envejecido de golpe una decena de años empezó a gritar, pidiendo que le devolvieran el poder, que llenaran el vacío. En sus ojos ya se podía ver que la locura había ocupado todo lo que ese hombre había sido y más.

Anya estuvo de pie durante un par de segundos respirando de forma profunda como para sentir el control sobre su cuerpo, antes de que sus ojos se pusieran blancos y se desplomara al suelo haciendo que Nightlight saltara a cogerla.

Por supuesto todos nosotros salimos corriendo a buscar ayuda mientras Nightlight intentaba ver que ocurría con Anya la cual fuera de respirar no parecía hacer nada más. Cuando llegamos al salón y no vimos a Pitch por ningún lugar el grupo se separó para buscarlo en distintas salas y por suerte yo fui el que lo encontró por lo que me comí la bronca por haber echo algo tan estúpido por nuestra cuenta. Después de tragarme un par de minutos de inútil enfado le agarre de los hombros para zarandearle, no teníamos tiempo que perder y mi paciencia era muy poca.

Definitivamente sabía que lo que habíamos echo era irresponsable, alocado, y peligroso, pero después de haber hablado en el sueño y de haber podido ver que Anya, mi Anya, mi "hermana" estaba allí aún, que no la había perdido en toda esa horrible temporada simplemente no tuve la fuerza para pensar en otra solución, y el querer ayudar a todos mis amigos había sido mucho más grande que cualquier sospecha de que todo se torcería, además ¿en serio Pitch me estaba diciendo a mi, que había sido irresponsable? Si no lo hacía yo, no lo habría echo nadie, pensé en aquel momento. Y podría haberme reído de no estar tan preocupado por lo que a Anya le estaba pasando.

Dos horas después nos encontraron a todos en la enfermería rodeando la cama de Anya esperando a cualquier señal de que no la habíamos fastidiado. Emma había venido en algún momento para ver que ocurría y porque ni su hermano ni Anya habían ido a verla. Yo había intentado hacer todo lo que pude por animarla, diciendo que Anya estaba solo algo cansada pero la cara de Emma parecía decirlo todo. No había colado, y si no había colado con ella posiblemente cuando Jamie, Torch y los demás se enteraran tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Pitch ahora más tranquilo nos volvió a echar la bronca pero al menos la preocupación por la Anya consiguió que no levantara mucho la voz ni se le fuera mucho el temperamento. Luego nos dejó allí para ir a ver en que condiciones habíamos dejado a Manny aun si, al menos yo, estaba esperando que ya se librara del lunático ya fuera de la forma rápida o que lo internara en algún psiquiátrico y ya nos dejara en paz.

Después de eso pasamos una semana bastante horrible, al menos yo y Nightlight lo hicimos. Los demás, puedo entender que no se sintieran tan golpeados o obligados a estar allí en la enfermería las 24 horas de cada día, pero el apoyo que ofrecieron fue admirable.

Hiccup trajo un día a Kyra la cual aun siendo de muy pocas palabras nos dio su apoyo sabiendo ella muy bien lo que era pasarse tanto tiempo al lado de alguien esperando a que este reaccionara, ninguno de nosotros tardó mucho en reconocer por como lo dijo que la persona que ella había esperado no había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

Halle también se pasó junto a su "madre" y aunque la joven no cruzó una palabra con nadie menos con Hiccup si que nos ofreció su apoyo dándonos a Nightlight y a mi un vaso de agua y algo para comer. Después salió de la habitación, seguramente sintiendo que la habitación estaba demasiado tensa.

Los guardianes y Nephilim se pasaron también. Sandy por supuesto se puso enseguida a ayudar los sueños de Anya con su arena mágica dorada super rara, los demás se quedaron algo más atrás mirándonos de forma muy incomoda, seguramente pensando que en parte ellos tenían la culpa por no darse cuenta antes de lo que Manny había estado haciendo. Habían apoyado a un asesino durante mucho tiempo y eso les pesaba en el alma. Por otro lado a pesar de sentir aun más la tensión en el aire el ver a Bunny aun con su forma de conejo me alegró el día. Me alegra mucho más ahora sabiendo que aun sigue con esa forma.

Los niños terminaron por pasarse de todas formas por la enfermería siendo comandados por Katherine y Emma las cuales se negaron a marcharse hasta que todo el grupo hubiera recibido respuestas. Los niños se habían encariñado mucho con todos los que vivíamos en la mansión y Anya no era una excepción Nightlight terminó por explicárselo con un juego de luz y sombra para así de paso distraerse un poco a si mismo. Y la verdad a mitad espectáculo yo también me vi atraído por el juego de luces, no había mucho en esa sala para pasar el tiempo.

Por fin, la mañana llegó, después de haber pasado una semana allí encerrados con un cuerpo comatoso los ojos de Anya temblaron. Sus parpados se movieron ligeramente de arriba a abajo pero sin llegar a abrirse del todo. Corriendo fui hacía las ventanas para cerrarlas y evitar que la luz entrara y pudiera molestar a los ojos de mi amiga y es que seguramente tras una semana de tenerlos cerrados estos tenían que, no estar sensibles, si no ser alérgicos a la luz.

Mientras yo esperaba una grandiosa reacción al despertar de la Anya todo fue bastante...fluido, no hubo problemas y tras los primeros indicios de despertar todo siguió poco a poco creciendo, sus ojos, sus manos, entonces su boca, su cabeza moviéndose su brazo. Todo reaccionaba poco a poco...todo menos una cosa.

Cuando Anya por fin espabiló tras haber bebido algo de agua para su seca garganta solo dijo una cosa, y esa nos hundió durante horas.

-No siento las piernas

Corriendo dejé a Nightlight tratar a la recién despertada para ir a buscar a Pitch, este por supuesto volvió a echarme la bronca por no haber ido inmediatamente, pero al final al ver mi estado cerro la boca y me acompaño de vuelta. La noticia corrió por toda la mansión y en apenas unos minutos la puerta de la enfermería estaba llena de gente, todos haciendo cola para entrar y ver como estaba Anya, y la verdad ver esa reacción me alegró un poquito aun si el shock aun no se me había pasado.

Tras una profunda investigación Pitch nos dejó clara una cosa. La falta de las alas y la destrucción del hueso necesario para ellas había causado un efecto secundario en la columna vertebral. Anya no volvería a sentir sus piernas hasta que las alas se hubieran vuelto a formar, y eso podría tomar muchos años. La noticia de que las alas volverían a crecer nos alivió, pues eso significaba que el plan no había sido un fracaso, pero, el saber que no podría volver a caminar hasta entonces nos dejó sin saber que hacer.

Anya por otro lado parecía estar contenta, por lo que nos fue contando ella aun podría sentir la ligera presencia de Aeolus en su cabeza, pero esta ya no era invasiva, ni forzada, era como un apoyo firme en su cabeza que le impedía sentirse sola. No podía oír ni ver nada relacionado con Aeolus, pero sus recuerdos estaban allí apartados, como algo que sabía, pero no algo que había vivido. El haber echo desaparecer las alas del fae de su cuerpo había surgido efecto, y al parecer eso era lo que a Anya le valía. Casi parecía importarnos a nosotros más que a ella lo de sus piernas ahora inmovilizadas

Y por eso, puedo asegurar de que todo salió bien.

En estas últimas tres semanas todos nos movimos a hacer lo que queríamos. Los guardianes se marcharon junto con Nephilim a buscar un lugar en donde abrir la juguetera de Norte, aunque en si el plan era retirarse Bunny parecía convencido de que con un poco de tiempo podría volver a abrir una nueva orden, un lugar en donde la corrupción de Manny no pudiera llegar. Aunque por supuesto cuando se fueron Bunny seguía siendo un precioso conejo humanoide debido a que Rapunzel se había visto incapaz de revertir lo que había echo. Bunny no había parecido...extremadamente molesto, pero si que regruñía mucho más que antes.

Después del chasco con Bunny, y con Tooth aunque la india parecía estar enamorada de su nueva apariencia, Rapunzel había decidido marcharse con Vannellope para ver si podía entrenar sus poderes. La reina...perdón..la "princesa" de las hadas por supuesto estaba más que contenta de ofrecer sus ayuda y la del reino entero...la verdad sigo sin saber muy bien porque no quiere que se la llame reina cuando es lo que es. Las hadas están locas.

Flynn en vez de ir con Rapunzel, como debería haber sido se marchó al reino de la joven para hablar con los padres de esta sobre la situación, y sobre a donde su hija se había marchado para que no se pusieran nerviosos. Por como nos habían contado que iba la historia de esa familia casi que lo veíamos normal que se estresaran por perder de vista a su hija tanto tiempo seguido.

Merida volvió a su reino para llevar la noticia de la muerte de Mordu a sus manos, por supuesto en menos de una semana ya la teníamos otra vez por aquí dando el coñazo porque resulta que al haber matado a Mordu su valor como esposa se había disparado haciendo que todo el mundo le ofreciera a sus hijos. Huyendo de pretendientes, esta era mi Merida.

Hiccup no quería marcharse, pero al final conseguí convencerle de que el ir a ver a los supervivientes de los caballeros de fuego con Kyra y Halle era lo correcto y le ayudaría a cerrar todas las viejas heridas que tenia sobre Astrid, su padre, su madre y sus amigos. Fue una despedida muy emotiva y todo el día después no pude evitar quedarme en la cama deprimido sin saber cuanto tiempo estaría sin Hiccup.

Por supuesto llegó también el momento en el cual yo mismo tuve que marcharme de la mansión de Pitch. Anya me dio vía libre alegando que d todas formas iba a volver al poco al igual que Merida, pero que mis padres se merecían saber que sus dos hijos estaban a salvo. Además, tanto Emma como yo les echábamos de menos y no queríamos prolongar el sufrimiento mucho más tiempo. Además, alguien tenia que acompañar a todos los demás niños d Burgess de vuelta a casa

Cuando nos preparamos para irnos fue la primera vez que vi a Anya subir a su silla de ruedas, y aunque el que saliera de la casa fue un gran avance no pude evitar hacer una broma para aliviar el peso que sentía en mi pecho.

-Hasta otra, Charles Xavier, tus X-men te saludan

-...Vete a la mierda Frost


End file.
